Twilight Series Book 5: Rising Sun
by Divine Saiyan Psyagon
Summary: The Cullens are finally relaxing after the Volturi's visit due to Renesmee's birth. But what will happen when an overconfident young scientist from the real world becomes entangled in their world due to a mishap with his latest invention?
1. What Hath Fate Wrought?

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 1: ****"What Hath Fate Wraught?"**** The Spatial Accident**

**Professor James/Adam**

5 AM Eastern Time, Long Island NY: the sun is not yet up-but it matters not. For in mere minutes, I-Professor James (A.k.a-Adam) shall have solved three of the all time biggest mysteries of astrophysics with one machine. The Wormhole Generator-T.W.G (Pronounced Twig) will use Wormholes to prove the existence of higher dimensional space, allow essentially instantaneous travel across even light-years, and even travel through time. As I stood less than 100 feet away from the 30 foot tall metal arch gateway-I prepared for the biggest experiment of my life. "Samuel-are those capacitors fully charged?" I ask; eager to know the progress of the power levels. "Capacitors at 100% Professor; everything is on time for the broadcast" **Samuel Kendricks** replies cheerily. "Sir-I'm still concerned about the amount of power you decided to use to make the portal; I'm worried it's too much" **Jienseun Ishtar** complains. "Nonsense!-If I don't use at least this amount-the portal won't be stable enough to safely travel through; It might collapse into a singularity and form a black hole-which is the worst case scenario Mr. Jienseun" I counter; confident of my settings on the power levels for the T.W.G. "Professor-the TV crew has just arrived!" **John Luthuren** bursts exuberantly.

At that moment-my most prized android **Atrean** entered the lab; escorting the news crew close behind. "The professor is ready for the broadcast now" Atrean says fluidly like a man as he gestures the news people toward me. "Alright; Keith-prep the camera for rolling while I do the pre-broadcast interview" the camera woman replies. "Sure thing Diane" the tall boy says as he begins prepping the camera. In moments-Diane walked up to me (Holding the microphone for posterity) and began to introduce herself, "Hello Professor James, my name is **Diane Elliseen**; I understand that you recently completed what fellow physicists are claiming is by far-and I quote, "The most groundbreaking invention of any scientific field in the history of mankind" What do you have to say about your device Professor?" Diane asks eagerly. "Well Diane, the praises are certainly well-deserved. My team and I have been working day in and day out on this machine for the past 18 months with only minimal rest. Thanks to my calculations-I found that we could maximize the work time each day to 20 hours; we've only been sleeping 4 hours a night for the last 1.5 years" I boast; eager to showcase my good condition. "I assume you used that special drug that helps soldiers stay alert even when deprived of sleep right?" Diane asks; her tone laden with curiosity. "Wrong! I developed a far more efficient compound for this task. Anti-somniazine is a chemical that stimulates the release of necessary chemicals and hormones created during sleep. Sleep is normally needed because certain chemicals your body needs to stay healthy are normally produced during sleep. Anti-somniazine forces the brain to make those chemicals while you're awake; thus eliminating the need for sleep entirely-we'll be testing if we can actually do so soon" I explain proudly.

"Alright-well what is this invention called Professor James?" Diane asks as she points to the stargate device in the middle of the spacious lab room. "This marvel is the T.W.G or Twig-The Wormhole Generator. It works by making a small tear in time and space with an energy burst. Then exotic matter with negative mass that repels gravity is injected into the spatial tear. This causes it to widen and enlarge-the size depending on the amount of exotic matter placed inside. The tunnel connects two points in regular spatial dimensions-Like this room; through a higher dimensional plane. The distances between the two points in regular space are irrelevant. By using the wormhole to get around-you only have to travel the length of the spatial tunnel. The points through regular space could be 10 million light-years apart. But the wormhole tunnel is only 2 meters long. By traveling through the tunnel-you can walk that distance! Right now I'm still tinkering with the manipulation of time by using superluminal particles; but I have successfully made a spatial tunnel which I will demonstrate during the broadcast this morning" I reply excitedly. "Incredible-so does this mean travel to the stars will finally be possible?" Diane asks; her voice perking from excitement. "Indeed it does, interstellar travel is finally possible now that my Wormhole Generator is reality" I smile as I turn and look at my masterpiece.

"Excuse me professor…James was it? I have some questions about the safety of your invention" a new voice announces. Turning to face the reporter who had spoken to me, my eyes landed on a woman at the front of the reporters. Her brown hair was scraped back into a bun and there was a calculative look in her brown eyes. "And you are?" I ask politely; she didn't seem to have any cameras-just a pen and notepad. "**Ereana Jenkins** from the Environmental Protection Agency. I was doing a little research on your device and the amount of sheer energy you're using to distort space is startling and unnerving. I must ask professor-how can you can even think of turning on such a machine that has such a massive risk to the earth?" Ereana replies convictingly. I narrowed my eyes, I had specifically said that no-one from that damned agency was to come today. They were the ever present thorn in my side. "Well Miss Jenkins, I assure you that this problem of which you speak off is merely the result of nervous minds who are too afraid to step into the future-this device poses no threat in my experienced hands; which I might add drew the blueprints and helped piece it together" I reply calmly; my voice had a slight edge to it. Who did this woman think she was to question my work? She glared at me over a pair of dark blue glasses. "This is isn't about fear Mr. James; this is about idiotic men who are risking too much for their egos; this is dangerous and foolhardy!" Her voice echoed in the room, and some of the camera crews murmured their agreements. My fury was boiling deep inside of me, this was my moment to change the world-and one insignificant tree hugger was going to ruin it all in a matter of moments. "So what you are saying is that things should stay the same, that humans should not evolve and better themselves, that we should not try to improve our lives?" I ask rhetorically; for the first time in a while my anger ruling me. She met my gaze with a cool stare and asked a question that struck my last nerve, "No professor, I am saying that we should not destroy our home for the name of science. Which is more important-the earth or your ego?"

That tore it; the woman had to go. I looked over to the guards and indicated that they remove her. The men nodded and made their way over, cutting through the mob of TV crews in order to reach the woman. She saw them coming for her, her eyes widened and she turned to run. Before the guards could grab her, she was sprinting across the room. They pursued her with all deliberate speed. She reached a stack of equipment and began to climb it. The security cameras zoomed in on her as she stood up and started to yell. "See, see what happens when someone tries to do what is right, when someone tries to be the voice of reason, when someone upsets the big rich men!?! This will not stop me professor" She yelled; almost sneering at the title. "You can't silence me and neither can your thugs" As if to prove her point she lifted a leg and sent it crashing into one of the guards head; knocking him unconscious. She stood up on the shelf and looked at me from across the room "You are a fool sir, if you turn on that device, you are a damn fool!!" she screamed. And with that yell-she kicked the other guard in the head downed him as well.

Things were getting out of hand, the TV crews were beginning to nod at her words. Time to call in Atrean. I nodded to my crown robotic creation. As my most loyal and advanced android saw my look-he understood immediately. In an instant-he jumped from 100 feet away and landed on the shelf Ereana had climbed and taken her down; all in 2 seconds. "You bastard! Sending in your stupid mechanical slave to get rid of me because you don't have the guts to do it yourself! Why don't you get someone else to turn on the machine so that you can blame then when we all die!?! You can't silence me forever!!!!" Ereana screams as Atrean slowly carries her out of the room; slung over his shoulder. "(Clears throat) If you'll excuse me please Diane; everyone relax and I'll be back momentarily" I say calmly as I slowly walk to the exit Atrean had carried the "Pain in my ass" girl out.

**Ereana Jenkins**

I was seriously miffed. Not only had James tried to discredit my very valid claims of dangerous side-effects from his device; he actually tried to make me look selfish for putting our planet and race before science. Then Atrean placed me in a comfy arm chair in this lobby area I had been hauled to. "Alright Atrean-is she cooperating now?" James asks as he steps over. "Yes Professor-she's calmed down" Atrean replies coolly. "Only because it's pointless to resist; your mindless android is stronger than a million men" I say curtly. "For your information Miss Ereana-I' am no mindless android; I serve James of my own free will" Atrean responds; his tone slightly irritated at my comment. "Well I guess some machines are just plain idiotic then" I snap. "AHEM! That will be quite enough chatter Miss Ereana" James says as he pushes a button on his watch. Then a comfy chair like the one I now sat in rose from a plated section of the floor. Then he leaned forward slightly and motioned for Atrean to stand behind his chair. "Alright, I'm going to be very shrewd; I could have you fired and arrested for this outburst you've caused here today Miss Ereana-there is more than enough evidence to convict you with the constant security surveillance I have in the lab" James replies calmly.

"Why are you doing this-why create a machine that poses such a massive risk to our planet? You're not just tampering with massive amounts of energy-you're messing with the very fabric of space itself!" I shout frantically. Immediately he began laughing hard. "(Uproarious laughter)" Atrean and James howl. Then they both stopped laughing after a few minutes. "(Sigh) Miss Ereana, I wholeheartedly assure you that I would not even attempt this experiment unless I was 100% sure it was safe" James replies; the humor still lingering in his tone. "There is no way you can be 100% sure Professor James; some small detail can always go unnoticed and happen in an instant just when you think you have everything on the right setting. Anything could happen before or as you activate that portal machine" I counter; still adamant in my judgment. "That's virtually impossible because I won't even be activating the machine; Atrean will do so as I use my Mechanical Exploration Exosuit (M.E.E.S) to travel into the wormhole from my laboratory to the surface of the moon and bring back proof of my inventions success by collecting several moon rocks" James explains; his tone now more proud and boastful.

"James-" I begin begging. "-Please-call me Adam; I prefer non-formality in a conversation Jen" Adam replies; cutting me off. When he used my old nickname; I was shocked. "(Stuttering) Ho…ho-how do you know that name?" I gasp. "Did you honestly think I would forget you after 6 years when day in and out I was being mocked by all you sorority and fraternity brats for two years when I attended Harvard?" Adam asks crudely. "You…you're Adam the Atom; the short kid who made us all look like drooling babies in college?" I ask; remembering the small dark brown haired boy who excelled in all his classes. "Yes-I detested that nickname; I was vastly more enormous than an atom. Besides it couldn't be helped-I was 10 years old at the time" Adam says as he stares at his watch. My cheeks burned, he was right. I had been a jerk back then, but everyone was a jerk when they were young. Still I was slightly ashamed about what had happened. The first time I had met Adam he was looking around the corridors looking quite lost and I had felt so sorry for the poor kid; so I had shown him where some of his classes where. Unfortunately, my "friends" back then had thought it would be funny to prank the poor kid and since I had spoken to Jim they wanted me to do it. I still felt guilty for it. I took a picture of his face and stuck onto a picture of a baby's body with the name "Adam the Atom" written on top, photocopied it, and left copies around the campus. No wonder he hated me. But we underestimated the little guy. Instead of crying and hiding away he bloody sued my friend **Jim Ranson** for defamation of character. How he knew it was Jim's idea in the first place is beyond me; but in a few days, Jim had been expelled and all because the kid's pride had been hurt. Sure I wouldn't have liked it if someone had done it to me and I wasn't proud of it, but Jim had been an OK kid with a pretty good future ahead of him. Now because of Adam's revenge-the best job he'd be able to get would be working a fast-food joint. Even he did not deserve that. But I couldn't let him turn that machine of his on-not even for guilt

"Look, I'll admit it, I was a jerk to you in Harvard and I apologize for it. But that invention of yours could cause a catastrophe" I said in a much calmer voice. Some amusement still lingered on his face and my anger started to flare up again. "Ereana, it is impossible for either me or Atrean to make a mistake. I appreciate your concerns, (Hell no he didn't) but I must ask that you leave incase you cause a panic with your unfounded accusations" Adam replies calmly. He was looking at me like I was a 2 year old. How dare he joke about this! "This is no laughing matter Professor James; if something goes wrong there will be no stopping it. No one will be safe. Surely you must see the sense in this?" I ask convictingly. I was now standing and looking down on him. The fury was welling up inside of me at how casual and calm he seemed about this. "I will stop this nonsense before you make a huge mistake with that cataclysm machine of yours!" I bellow. I was now yelling and breathing hard, waiting for him to argue back. He looked me up and down, opened his mouth and said, "You know you're actually quite ravishing when you're angry Jen" My mouth dropped open. He did not just say that. What an arrogant jerk! I stood up with hellfire burning in my eyes and slapped the smug bastard across his face. "(Sigh) Try to compliment someone and they hit you; Atrean-remover her from the compound please" Adam says as he clasps his hands together calmly. The metal arms of the android wrapped around me but it couldn't stop me from speaking. "You know what atom, I'm glad you kicked me out because it just shows people what a controlling ass you are. I will fight you till the end James" I yell as Atrean picks me up over his shoulder again.

The damn robot took me out by the back entrance and no amount of kicking, threatening and screaming could persuade him to let me go. Eventually I just sat moodily in its arms. I amused myself by imagining different ways of torturing Adam. Finally Atrean reached the outside and I found my feet on solid ground again. Without a word he re-entered the building and left me on the street. I was so not going to give up, that machine would never be turned on if I had anything to do with it. Now, how to get back into the building? From what I had seen this place was harder to get into than the pentagon but there had to be some way of getting back inside. I walked around the towering building looking for a door or window that was unsecured. No luck. Cursing, I decided to have another look round when I saw some sort of cart thing approach the fortress of a building. Ducking behind a dumpster I watched as a large circular door opened. Perfect, there weren't any humans and limited security. Silently, I crept towards the cart as it made beeping noises. I saw with glee that there was a small hatch, just big enough for me to squeeze into, on the underside of the vehicle. The sound of people shocked me into scrambling into the hatch. Just in time as the machine lurched forward and I was carried back into the building.

**Professor James/Adam**

Now with that annoying girl out of the way; I could finally return to where I'd left off before she interrupted me. I casually strode back into the lab and walked to the group of reporters who had barely moved since I stepped out. "Alright folks, Let this be a warning; if anyone else causes a problem like Miss Ereana did they will also be forcibly removed" I announce. Immediately there was a swarm of disagreeing arguments. "And I will be the one that removes you if necessary. I had no trouble doing so with Miss Ereana, I certainly wont have a problem doing it again with you lot" Atrean adds. Immediately-Diane's camera boy walked up and attempted to prove his bravery by cracking his knuckles. "Yeah?-Well we got rights Tin Man; and there's only one of you against more than 50 of us" he says foolishly. "Adam-a bar please?" Atrean asks me eagerly. "Certainly-I've been wanting to show them this demonstration, I'd been hoping someone would give you the opportunity to show them your strength" I say as I activate a robotic arm with my watch cufflink. The robotic arm immediately brought a 1 foot thick 5 foot long diameter rod of my cobalt-nickel-titanium-tungsten or T.N.C.T. (T-N-Cut) alloy. Even weighing 100 pounds, Atrean took hold of it and gripped it in one hand as though it were an oversized pencil. "This metal alloy-is 1000 times more durable than reinforced steel" Atrean says as he begins to grip it with both hands. Then with minimal effort-he began to bend it like a rod of putty. "That's only a fraction of my strength; I could plow through you all like a field of corn. The next thing to be bent will be your arm if you don't zip it punk" Atrean says coolly as he molds the bar into the shape of the camera boy's arm and drops it at his feet.

"(Gulp) Okay-shutting up now" the camera boy replies meekly as he slinks behind Diane. "Easy Atrean-remember the Federal government made you a citizen of the US; that means you're bound by the same laws as me and the others in this room. So don't risk you're freedom okay?" I say to Atrean to help calm his temper. "(Sigh) Right; sorry Adam" Atrean says as he walks over to the T.W.G control panel. "Now, it is time for the moment that you've all been waiting for!" I announce proudly. Immediately the reporters got their cameras and video recorders ready and began filming and snapshot ting me. "Atrean-armorize" I command politely. Atrean immediately pressed the button and the robotic arm placed the Iron Man like suit on me. "Ladies and gentlemen-behold my M.E.E.S armor suit" I announce as I use the neuro-command link to activate the head unit. Then the built in helmet constructed over my face like a swarm of living legos and I began to speak in a deeper computerized version of my voice. "Now then-this marvelous suit is space and sea worthy, capable of flight at mach 10, and has the same level of strength as Atrean has-a bench press of 1000 tons" I explain proudly. "Now, as soon as the machine is powered up-I shall make history" I say as I walk over and stand by the portal arch.

**Ereana Jenkins**

Great I was lost, seriously though how many corridors did this place need? I finally saw a door that looked kinda familiar; I wedged it open slightly and peered inside. Jackpot!! I was back in the room with his machine. He hadn't turned it on yet (thank God). Slowly I entered the room and ducked behind some equipment. That stupid robot could still easily get rid of me. Ah ha, right in front of me was the invention itself with a whole mess of wires and cables coming out of it. Now I do not usually sabotage-but desperate times call for desperate measures. Crawling forward I reached up and began to furiously yank out some of the wires. Surely one of them had to be a power cable. I groped and tore at the wiring, when I suddenly grabbed a wire and it surged me with electricity. I refused to let go though so it threw me back 12 feet into the wall. And since I kept an iron grip on the cable; it had been snapped out of the arch shaped device. "Owwwwww" I moan quietly; refusing to give myself away. Suddenly-an alarm began blaring.

**Professor James/Adam**

As Atrean pressed the activation switch-the Level 6 emergency alarm began to sound. Over the wailing Klaxon-panic ensued and screaming was everywhere. The cacophony was so loud that I had to use the communications function in my suit to talk to Atrean. "ATREAN-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!" I roar with worry. "Sir-there has been a power surge; one of the electron grounding wires was damaged and an excess of energy is now entering the T.W.G power matrix" Atrean says; his tone straining to stay calm. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T COMPLETELY ACTIVATE THE ENERGY INFLUX SEQUENCE!" I groan. "FORGIVE ME SIR-I DID!" Atrean yells lamentingly. Suddenly-there was a loud flash of electrical power and the subsequent boom of a thunderclap from the snappish friction of air particles. Then a large blue and silvery orb the size of a tank appeared in the arch of the T.W.G. But instead of just acting as a doorway-the wormhole apparently had gained some of the characteristics of a black hole. It was now a spatial hole equivalent to a dimensional vacuum; with the suction strength of a hurricane. "ATREAN; ACTIVATE THE CONTAINMENT BARRIER!!!!" I scream through the communication link. Immediately-the gargantuan titanium-polyurethane plastic polymer dome was lowered over the T.W.G. Then suddenly-I felt myself growing weak and I began to lose consciousness. The magnetic grip of my suit's feet deactivated and I began to fly into the wormhole. The instant my suit touched the wormhole-my nanobot armor compressed into the disguise that looked like an ordinary silver and gold T-shirt with blue jeans. As the last part of my feet was consumed by the energy anomaly-I lost consciousness. As I lay there in the blackness of my mind-I wondered, "How could this have happened?"


	2. Where Am I And What Are You People!

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 2: ****"Where Am I and What Are You People!?!" The**** Scientist Discovers the Supernatural**

**Bella Cullen**

604,800 seconds, 10080 minutes, 168 hours, 7 days, one week. All the same-since last week when the Volturi came and visited then left things had been wonderfully blissful and calm. My daughter and I now returning from our most recent hunting trip and we bounded home. The world blurred past me; my glorious vampire eyes capturing every detail as I zoomed back to my Edward. Having learned that Renesmee would remain with us forever had made my life perfect. I had the most adorable child and the love of my life was mine for eternity. Now as I raced as I thought of what we would do for the evening. Perhaps play a game with Renesmee and the rest of the family? Maybe go shopping to appease Alice and please Renesmee? I decided to ask Edward when we got home; I no longer have a time limit on recreation really; vampires can't sleep so I have 24 hours a day to be active forever.

As we entered the backyard-I heard Renesmee call my name; her tone sounding urgent. "MOMMY-THERES A BOY ON THE GROUND!" Renesmee yells worriedly. I immediately was at her side. What I saw activated the human emotions of sympathy and care I never lost. Sprawled on the soft grass lay the unconscious form of a boy. I could see the blood pulse beneath his skin so I knew he was a human. But when I smelled his blood-my nose curled. "(Cries) THAT STINGS!" I yell as hold my breath. "Yeah-it smells bitter and anguished" Renesmee adds. I checked his pulse with my fingers. "He's unconscious-but uninjured" I say; relieved that he wouldn't have to be transformed or something else horrible. "But how did he end up here in our backyard mommy?" my daughter asks; her tone laced with innocent yet pressing curiosity. "I don't know dear; but regardless of the reason we should have Carlisle examine him to make sure nothing is wrong" I reply as I pick him up tenderly in one arm. Then Renesmee and I rocketed to the main house and told Carlisle all we knew.

**Professor James/Adam**

Voices; all around me were voices. All of them unfamiliar, all of them ethereal. "Well he's not injured physically in anyway; but the bitter smell of his blood is quite intriguing. I wonder if that's linked to his personality perhaps?" a voice (Carlisle) says calmly. "I think it is; he's so forlorn and woebegone it's repugnant" another voice (Jasper) interjects. "Yeah-I just saw some of his memories and some of them are down-right terrible" a third voice adds (Edward). "But he's going to be okay right father?" yet another voice replies (Renesmee). "Of course he will; he's just a little stunned from...whatever it is that happened is all" the umpteenth voice responds (Alice). I was desperate for information on where I was. So I mustered my strength and began to attempt and sit up. "(Grunting) Ack!" I struggle as I flex my sore muscles; stiff from apparently hours of lying down on an uneven surface. "Hey-he's waking up" the last voice I heard exclaims. "(Groan) Ohhhh-my aching head" I grumble as I sit up straight. "Are you alright?" a smooth concerned voice asks quickly. "(Light groan) Just a bit of a headache and stiff back; asides from that I'm perfectly fine" I reply as my eyes start to adjust after the sudden influx of light that entered when I opened them as I sat up. "Well what's your name?" the voice asks. "James-Call me Professor James" I reply; still waiting for my eyesight to return. "(Sniffing) Do I smell flowers?" I ask as I notice the sweet floral odor that wafted through the room.

"Sort of; are you sure you're alright?" a smooth male voice asks. "Yeah; my eyes just need to adjust to the light after being shut for so long" I explain. Then slowly-my vision came into focus. As I blinked the last bits of haziness out; the entire world (Whichever one it was) around me came rushing into my sight. I soon saw that I was surrounded by many people. By many people-about 9 of them altogether. They were clearly a family of some sort; there was something eerily similar about all of them even if they didn't look alike. For one thing-their skin was the palest I'd ever seen and their eyes were all a golden yellow color. But there was something unnatural about them; they just seemed too perfect to be real. I pushed myself into a sitting position to look at them. The one closest to me seemed to be the head of the family; he had short blonde hair and seemed to tower above me. On the other side of me there was another male this one had bronze colored hair and he had a look of suspicion in his eyes as he watched me. I could also see a woman standing very close to him her long brown hair was tied back and she had a kindness to her face. She was holding on to the bronze haired ones hand. There was a couple standing further away from the rest. The man had blonde hair as well but he looked different to the other two, he had a feeling of danger around him. The small woman at his side was the complete opposite, she resembled an elf or a fairy of some sort and had an almost child like aura round her. Like yin and yang. To my left there stood another couple. The guy was built like a tank, big shoulders, strong build, and his hair was dark and curly. The woman however looked like she had stepped off a Paris catwalk; long blonde hair, perfect figure and a slightly haughty look on her face. Again complete opposites yet he had his arm around her waist. Finally, I saw 2 more females in the corner; one of them had long brown hair and looked like a mother, the tiny girl standing next to her looked to be about 4 or 5 years old with long hair that was the same bronze color as the other man. There was something in her face that made her seem older, wiser than she looked.

Belatedly, I remembered what had happened to me. Where ever my machine had sent me-seemed to be a lot like my own world; which was a small relief in a way and at least I could understand the people here. I cleared my throat and looked at the one who I assumed was the leader. "I thank you and your family sir for taking me in. My name is James-James Adam the Third" I reply. I offered out my hand and the blonde man shook it. Good God-the man's skin felt like ice! It was so cold it made my hand fell numb. "It was no problem at all Mr. James; my name is Carlisle Cullen" he says kindly. He then proceeded to pint out the other members of his family-Edward (the bronze haired one), Bella (the woman with brown hair and a kind face), Jasper, Alice (the couple at the back), Rosalie, Emmett (the tank and the model) Esme my wife (the motherly one) and Renesmee (the child). Some of them nodded at me and I smiled weakly back at them. I tried to get off whatever they had laid me on-but my body was still sore from the journey. "I wouldn't do that if I were you; you're going to make it worse" the one called Alice said in a high soprano voice. She smiled at me. "You're still recovering from what happened to you-" Edward eyed me with hostility in his gaze "-What did happen if I might ask?" he inquires with great curiosity.

"Oh boy, this may be a tad hard for you to believe. What has happened to me borders on the line between science and fantasy-I doubt you'd even believe me if I told you" I reply; wondering how I could prove my experience was real. Suddenly the girl with brown hair began staring at me with a very disappointed look. "What?" I ask; wondering why she was staring at me. "Trust me; there is nothing you can tell us that we would find unbelievable" Bella says with a chuckle. "Okay, but I'm telling you-it's a real dozy what happened to me" I say; trying to let them know I'm serious. "Alright, my official title is Professor James; I' am the most renowned scientist in the world I come from" I start out; waiting for the inevitable catalyst question. "Wait-what do you mean by "The world you came from"?" Esme asks softly. "Well that's the thing-(Light sheepish laugh) I'm sort of uh…"_not_" from this world" I reply; waiting for arguments. Surprisingly-the next thing I heard was another question. Suddenly-the little girl was right at my side. "Whoa…really-you're from another world?" Renesmee asks excitedly; her soft eyes swimming with wonder. "Well…yes; I' am. You see-I was doing a public demonstration of my latest invention stemming from my study and experimentation in the fields of astro and subatomic physics; the T.W.G" I state; unsure if they would believe me.

"The…T.W.G-what's that?" Jasper asks curiously. "The T.W.G (Twig) is my greatest achievement. It took me 18 months to finish even with my construction and schematics team on hand at my beck and call; we worked tirelessly day and night. The acronym T.W.G stands for The Wormhole Generator" I explain; still uncertain if they would keep listening after this point. "Question-What's a wormhole?" Emmett asks; his face filled with anticipation for the answer. "I've heard of that; in physics a wormhole is a very strange spatial phenomenon. Basically it uses higher dimensional pathways to connect two points in regular space through a very short distance" Edward replies eloquently. "And-it allows time travel. Another use I may have discovered is more…groundbreaking though" I continue. "And what might that be?" Carlisle asks; his tone seeming to beg for the answer. "The third use…(Groan)…of a wormhole-" I grunt as I move myself to an upright sitting position. "-Is the ability to connect and travel to-(Scream)" I begin as I attempt to stand up; but start falling at the last second.

I expected to fall and bust my head open on the floor. But suddenly I realized I wasn't falling. I soon saw why. Defying all explanation-the petite Alice Cullen was now supporting me like I was a rag doll that had nearly fallen off its collector's stand. "Don't worry-I've got you Adam" she says as she lifts me up to my knees. I smiled weakly and tried to stand up when I noticed that something was missing, for the life of me-I couldn't figure out what. Sure her skin was cold, and her eyes were the strangest color I had ever seen; but maybe that had something to do with this world. Sure she had caught me but-… Then my mind replayed the scene as she helped stand me up. She had been on the other side of the room hadn't she? It would have been almost impossible for her to run and catch me from that distance. Another thing; I may not have been built like a brick wall-but I'm sure I was a lot heavier than her; yet she held me up like it was nothing. I shook my head; I was being ridiculous! She was just helping me up. She was a normal person; a normal person with skin, eyes, ears a heartbe-…Wait a second.

Dread began to fill me as I struggled to stand. Where was it? Where was that steady reassuring beat of a heart pumping blood around the circulatory system? Leaning close to Alice Cullen-I couldn't hear anything at all. My body seemed to have paralyzed, and my mind was in a flurry as I processed this. Alice Cullen had no heartbeat-hers was completely still. Yet here she was helping me to stand. B-But that was impossible. No one could not have a heartbeat and live…could they? This was a different world but…no-she couldn't live. She shouldn't be living. But…how? Could my hearing have been damaged? Was this some sort of adaptation in this other universe? Was she some sort of advanced robot? Slowly my mind began to piece together facts I had heard. They had commented on the smell of my blood. She had moved with impossible speed and had no trouble holding me up. The strange eyes, the ice cold skin, and the final piece clicked into place-no heartbeat. My legs began to shake as the answer appeared in my mind. One word that as a man of science-I had hoped to never use; Vampire.

With the force of this revelation my whole body began to shake, Alice let me go and looked at me with worry in her eyes. But all I could think about was all the legends and stories I had read and studied back home. Bloodsuckers; the word sent shivers of fear down my spine. "Are you OK Adam?" Alice asked; raising her arm to touch me but I flinched away; repulsed at what I had figured out. The v-vampire called Edward looked at Alice and shock appeared on his face, "Alice wait he-" but I cut him off; fear and adrenaline running through my veins. "Get away from me!" I scream; terror overcoming my logical mind. I stepped back; watching their faces fill with concern-but all I felt was panic. "I know what you are" I spit out; backing away from them looking for a way to escape. A few of them gasped, while others just watched me with sharp eyes. "Vampires-Bloodsucking monsters!" I forced the words out and tried to regain the use of my legs. The blonde female-Rosalie scowled at me and began to move towards me with clenched fists. Fear welled up again "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I bellow and retreated further from them. Rosalie glared at me. "Wait Rose-he's scared that's all" Edward spoke to her; but she seemed to disregard his words. "Relax-I'm just going to shake or beat some sense into him" she said; her strides not lessening one bit.

"I SAID STAY BACK!!!!" I roar angrily. Then I felt something weird happen. I felt machinery expand over myself. The compacted metal and technology refitting to cover my form; then I remembered. "Of course-I'm still wearing the M.E.E.S mech suit!" I shout with joy; knowing it's more than enough to triumph over these demons. Then I activated the helmet and made it cover my face; and in my mechanized voice I yelled, "TAKE ME ON NOW IF YOU DARE LIFE DRAINERS!" Then I morphed my right arm into a lightning blaster-though it looked like a miniature cannon with a lens over the end. Suddenly the one called Emmett began laughing uproariously. "A GUN!?! (Laughing) OH PLEASE-that can't hurt us" Emmett boasts cockily. "Don't encourage him you idiot!" Edward yells in a hushed tone. "Stay away from me or I will be forced to subdue you vampire" I state in a commanding mechanized voice. "(Scoffs) Go ahead; lets see what that toy can do" Emmett brags foolishly. "Emmett stop-his weapon really is-" "Pointless? Yeah-I know Ed; now let him shoot me" Emmett interrupts. "Okay tin man-fire when ready" Emmett announces; holding his hands out like a fan. Then I immediately took aim and shot the ionizing beam to make the air electrically conductive. Emmett was about to say something when he noticed the white glow and crackling at the tip of the barrel. "On a tactical note…you should have listened to Edward Emmett" I say with a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

**Emmett Cullen**

This fellow had seemed like a nice guy. Until we realized that he was so smart-that he was too much so for his own good. By just touching Alice, he had immediately figured out what we were. And unlike Bella…he panicked. Also unlike Bella-he was well equipped. As Rosalie had begun to slowly swagger toward him in an attempt to clear things up; his clothes all of a sudden transformed into a high-tech armor suit. Now aiming a weapon barrel at me-I realized he wasn't as smart as he thought. He should have known that Vampires don't die from bullets. So I prepared to accept the shot with humor. But that's when I realized…it wasn't an ordinary gun. First-the barrel glowed red near the tip and shot me with an invisible ray that made my skin heat up slightly. Then the tip began to glow again; this time a bright white. Along with the white glow came a crackling like static electricity. As the crackling mounted to rock concert proportions-he stated in a loud sarcastic mechanical voice, "On a tactical note…you should have listened to Edward Emmett" Then he fired.

In an instant, there was a flash of light and a crack of thunder. Immense pain flooded my body that I had never before experienced. It was like being turned into a vampire all over again-only this time it wasn't as much a burning sensation as a shocking one. This bolt of electricity had to have at least the equivalent power of a lightning strike (If not more). In seconds-I began to feel exhausted. Then the next thing I knew-I was losing consciousness. As I feel uncontrollably to the floor-I realized the horrid truth; this boy has weapons that can hurt vampires without massive collateral damage. I barely felt the thud of my head hitting the ground as I snapped into blackout-yet not asleep.

**Rosalie Hale**

I was stunned. This weapon Adam had used wasn't a gun; it was a lightning blaster. Like something out of a science fiction movie. "The correct term would be electro laser Rosalie" Edward suddenly announces. "Indeed Edward; my electro laser has three functions. It can shoot high power laser bursts, function as a taser, or use the laser to cause a blooming effect that ionizes the air it moves through, making it electrically charged; allowing electrons to travel through it like a lightning bolt" Adam explains. Then he turned his face to me and opened up his helmet-revealing a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Oh yes Rose; I' am indeed capable of killing vampires with this suit of mine" he says snidely. "But just because you are monsters doesn't mean you're automatically damned" Adam says as he morphs the cannon back into an arm. "I'll stay here, I'll give man the technology to contain vampires, and I'll end the threat…-" Adam starts; suddenly holding out his other arm and turning it into a large pincer and picking up Emmett's limp body. "-without…ending your existence" He finishes.

Suddenly I felt the rage boil up in me. This boy was very judgmental; but he did have a point. He has the technology to dominate us, and he won't hesitate to use it, and he'll also reveal our existence to the world. I can't let that happen. So I lunged. Baring my fangs-I prepared to rip him to shreds. But then he suddenly threw Emmett's immobile form right at me like a cannon ball. I was immediately slammed into the far wall with a booming thud. "(Groan) What is that thing?" I mumble; the shock from being slammed so hard scrambling my thoughts slightly. Then I heard metal shifting as the claw changed back into an arm as Adam announced, "This is my M.E.E.S armor, Mechanical exploration exo suit" Then Edward leapt at him as well. "It gives me enhanced reflexes" Adam says; dodging Edward's blow and back-hand swatting him into the opposite wall. Jasper then rushed him with his fists thrown forward. "Superbly increased strength" Adam says as he grabs Jasper's fists; then crushing them with a sickening crunch and throws him at the ceiling so hard he is emblazoned into the wood. Then Alice jumped on him from behind and bit his arm. But the only sound was a slight screech. "And amazing defense" he replies; brushing Alice off his arm like a piece of lint.

**Bella Cullen**

Watching this strange man brush off my family's attacks was scaring me. As vampires we never feared humans and this was shocking. Instinctively I pulled my daughter behind me, she would not be harmed. A slow anger was burning in me - this man had hurt my family after we had taken him in. "So is this how all people act in your world?" I snap; my hands shaking at my sides. His gaze turned to me. "You attack and harm the people who took you in, who helped you when you were lying weak and helpless on the ground?" I yell convictingly. I wasn't usually this angry-but the way he had easily stamped us as monsters got under my skin. "So we're a little different; did you know that we only drink from animals? Did you know that if it was any other vampire they would have killed you?" I yell angrily. He stopped moving and just stared at me. My breathing was slightly labored and my stance was aggressive. "If you had just bothered for a few seconds to actually learn about us…" I trailed off and just shook my head. Renesmee was behind me; looking out at him with inquisitive eyes. With a shake of my head I walked over to where my husband was implanted in the wall. I cupped his face in my hands and checked him for any sign of injuries. He looked at me-grinning that familiar dazzling smile at me; so I knew he was going to be fine.

"You drink from animals?" Adam asked his voice sounding calmer and more logical. Then he slowly approached us; apparently still concerned for his safety. I was still checking Edward so I just nodded my head. "That's why our eyes are golden; we only drink from the animals up in the mountains" Edward suddenly announces. "(Grunt) I wouldn't expect you to realize how hard that can be" Edward says; beginning to rise to his feet. I grabbed his arm to support him. Renesmee hugged him and he hugged her. I turned back to Adam; watching him take in the sight of Esme and Carlisle helping the others to get up. With a sharp cracking sound, Jasper dislodged himself from the ceiling and landed gracefully to the floor. Adam suddenly looked around at us all; his gaze filled with astonishment. "Why would you do that?" he asks His voice had a definite confused tone, and it brought a sad smile to my face. "Because…we don't want to be monsters" I say calmly.

**Professor James/Adam**

"Because we don't want to be monsters" Bella replies calmly. Her voice was calm but tinged with a little sorrow. I looked around and saw the ones which I hadn't thrown off helping the others that I'd roughed up. They were a family. I looked into Bella's golden eyes. Could I trust what she said? Could I trust this impossible creature? Could I believe that this monst…vampire was good? Slowly I let the suit deactivate; the armor folding and condensing into its former gold and silver T-shirt and blue jeans form. As I stood before them as a mere human, I wondered if I had possibly gone daft altogether. The child vampire suddenly walked up to me; and out of the corner of my eye-I saw Bella and Edward tense. I looked down at the little girl and she beamed at me. "That suit is so cool; could you make me one?" she asks eagerly; her face was alight with the joy and curiosity that comes with childhood. I then realized how genuinely kind and humane the Cullens were. They were genuine blood-sucking vampires…yet then shunned and rejected everything they were supposed to be. They had found a way to overcome their own hellish nature and in essence become…angels. I had been wrong…about everything the Cullens were. I guess the saying is true, "Its not what you are doesn't make you a monster, its what you do"

So as not to alarm the fierce looking vampires in the room; I made my movements slow and methodical as I bent down and lifted the little girl off the ground. She weighed the same as any human. She giggled as I slowly examined her. Bella looked like she wanted to jump in, but Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her in place. Renesmee was slightly different to the others, but I couldn't spot it yet. Outwardly she looked like a perfect-but normal 4 year old human (Though I knew better). Same facial features, same amount of fingers and toes, and a human body-just…more resilient. My mind began to tick as I looked at her. My curiosity suddenly took over. What makes them different? Why is their skin so hard? Can they really live forever? "Yes we can" Edward suddenly replies. I jumped in shock and looked at Edward; had I accidentally said that out loud? "No, it's my gift. I have the ability to read minds" Edward replies; his tone cheerful but serious. At that I almost dropped the tiny vampire. What the hell was going to happen next?

The little girl raised her hand and touched my cheek. I then felt the strangest sensation ever. I was still me-but I was seeing through another's eyes; her eyes. It was a scene from a hospital; Carlisle could be seen operating in another room. He seemed totally fine with the blood, and the other Cullens were talking to the nurses and other doctors like they were normal. The scene wavered and shifted to something else. She was running at an incredible speed with her father at her side and a…wolf? Edward stopped and she caught the smell of mountain lion. Edward lunged forward and bit into the lion's neck-killing it quickly. Renesmee jumped forward and bit into the cougar's artery. The world twisted and I was back in my own body, staring in shock at the pint sized vampire girl in my arms. "I forgot to mention I'm not the only one with powers" Edward murmurs; a grin on his face as he stares proudly at his daughter.

"(Panting) I…(Sigh) I-I need to sit down" I say absently; putting the little girl down. Bella pulled up a chair and I walked over to it; my mind still in a daze. "I know; it came as a shock to me too" Bella says caringly. I looked up into her brown eyes and was surprised to see that they were soft and kind again. "How would you know?" I ask in awe. If there was a vampire child, then surely vampires were born. "I was a human once, then I fell in love with Edward and we got married. While I was still human-I got pregnant with Renesmee. That's why she's a little different; only half vampire. I almost died giving birth to her and Edward changed me" Bella explains. She reached out with her hand and grabbed Edward's. I could almost see it visibly; the love between them was awe-inspiringly strong. She then laughed, "So believe me, I do know what you're going through"

A huge weight of guilt crashed down on me. I was a scientist-I should have looked closer and examined the evidence. If they had really wanted to-they could have drained me while I was recovering. I was at their mercy and they didn't even attempt to drink my blood, yet I had begun a murderous rampage; with every intent of killing them all. I felt just horrible. "I' am terribly sorry for what I did, for what I…almost did" I apologize. Suddenly Alice walked over; her eyes locked at me. "I foolishly based my assumptions on myth and legends. I judged too soon and…I hope you can find it in your hear…er…selves-to forgive me" I reply humbly; my head hung slightly with shame at myself. Suddenly-I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me; the powerful grip making it difficult to breath. I looked up into the face of Alice; a warm smile adorning her features. "That's Ok-we understand" she says kindly. Then I heard a giggle and Renesmee hugged me too. Bella laughed and did the same; even Esme joined in. Rosalie stood to the side glaring daggers at me; but I couldn't blame her. I had knocked her husband unconscious and thrown him at her into the wall.

Exhaustion now washed over me, and my mouth opened in a yawn. Bella shared a knowing glance at Esme who turned to me and said "Adam, there is a spare room upstairs if you would like to sleep" Esme says; understanding in her tone. I nodded; my eyelids feeling heavy; I hadn't taken a dose of my sleep substitution chemical for several days. I rose to my feet and followed Alice upstairs; but I could hear them talking back in the room I had left. "Here you go Adam; we don't usually have guests-so sorry about the mess" she replies apologetically. "That's perfectly alright. I actually haven't slept for over 6 months thanks to a drug I developed; I just haven't had an injection for several days so it's worn off. I'd sleep on the ground if I had to" I say tiredly. With a soft groan, I collapsed onto the bed and felt weariness sink into my bones. "Alright, goodnight then Adam; enjoy your dreams" Alice chirps; shutting the door silently. My lasts thoughts before I drifted off into slumber were about how different these vampires were from the ones I knew of legend. As my mind began to slip into dreamland, I thought, "What does their genetic code look like?"


	3. What's On The Agenda For Today?

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 3: ****"What's on the agenda for today?" Planning study and experimentation**

**Ereana Jenkins**

As I pulled the last wire out a huge flash of light burst in front of my eyes and I was thrown against the wall. My eyes felt heavy and my vision grew dark. The last thing I remember before I slipped into unconsciousness was Adam disappearing. I seemed to float in darkness for ages, but I had no sense of time. Eventually I found the strength to open my eyes. I blinked and moved my hands to my head. The pain was killing me and the world was still spinning. Finally it stopped long enough for me to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a bed in a small room with a couple of pictures on the walls. Where was I? My eyes scanned around and I froze as I saw Adam's robot butler-Atrean I think it was called, staring at me from across the room. Without a word he moved across to where I lay on the floor, leant down and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth to protest but something about the way he was acting stopped me, almost like he was angry. Dealing with an angry super powerful robot whose creator I had just dissolved (I think that's what happened) was not going to be easy. So I kept my mouth shut.

As he took me down a maze of corridors I realized I was still in Adam's building. I was so busy taking in the surroundings I didn't realize that Atrean had stopped until he rudely dropped me on my ass on the floor. Scowling, I stood up and saw that we were in an office of some kind "I'm sorry if I have harmed you in anyway Miss Ereana" Atrean replies apologetically. Finally the silent metal man speaks. "I was in a rush to speak to you somewhere private. This is Adam's study and there are no cameras here; he was very secretive about his work" Atrean explains. Still unsure about this I nodded. So this was his office- a lot less interesting than what I thought it would be. My mouth felt dry but I knew I had to ask the question, "Where is Professor James?" Silence descended upon us, and I realized something bad had happened. Atrean's hands clenched once, but when he spoke his voice was flat and toneless, "I don't know"

I gulped and two words came out "What…How?" Atrean looked at me and I felt cornered and helpless. "Thanks to your meddling and sabotage-the T.W.G malfunctioned. These are the two possible scenarios I can think of; it either sent him to another dimension…or it ripped him to pieces" Atrean says; his tone sounding like doomsday had happened. I immediately felt my stomach twist into a knot. "Either way-there is almost no chance of him coming back" Atrean replies quietly. Guilt crashed down on me and I collapsed onto a chair. This wasn't supposed to have happened, the machine was just supposed to have been unplugged. Why couldn't it have one big off switch at the back? Adam was gone and it was entirely my fault! I sat there with my head in my hands, just replaying that moment when the flash had happened and he disappeared. Had he died? dissolved? What on earth had happened to him!?!

I looked back up into Atrean's eyes, (At least I think they were eyes). "You know-your fears weren't completely unfounded" Atrean replies. His voice didn't change; but his words caused me to sit up bolt straight. "What?" I whisper; unsure if my hearing had been damaged from the accident. "I too had concerns over the device" he replies solemnly. Wow-I must have hit my head harder than I'd thought. "You were worried!?!" I yell with awe and shock. If this robot…cyborg…being; if this being had been worried-why hadn't he stopped Adam? As if reading my mind, Atrean said, "But unlike you-I had total confidence that Professor James knew what he was doing and nothing would go wrong" I glared at him and snapped "Well I hadn't seen him for years; sorry if my trust has wavered!" Atrean just looked at me and continued "Moreover, I believe that if you had not sabotaged the T.W.G-the accident would not have happened and the professor would still be with us" Atrean continues. Great, just what I needed-more guilt. "I…I was just trying to do what was right" I answer meekly; my voice small and quiet in the room.

"What in your opinion was right, could have been wrong in someone elses-and possibly wrong for real" Atrean says calmly. Damn that robot voice was getting seriously annoying; and anger tended to make me a tad unreasonable. "So what are you going to do now metal man!?!" I snap; standing up and crossing my arms. My career was over, I had probably killed a man and now my life was falling apart; I had nothing left to lose. Atrean just stood where he was, not showing any sign to my rant. "I should hand you over to the police so they can punish you for this" Atrean says flatly. Just what I was expecting. With a fake smile I answered back. "Oh that will be fun" I reply sarcastically. He looked at me with…curiosity in his gaze. "I'm sorry Miss Jenkins, but are you…mentally unstable?" he asks uneasily. I had to work very hard not to punch him right then and there. "No! Its called sarcasm; a form of humor you apparently don't understand" I answer with fake sweetness. He then nodded; apparently understanding it now. "So-when do you plan to hand me over?" I ask sourly. I turned away from him, examining the room I was in. "I'm not going to hand you over" he replies suddenly.

Upon hearing those words-I froze. That accident had definitely harmed my ears. He could not have just said that. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. "W-W-What?" I finally manage to force out with a stutter. "Over the years I have developed what you humans call…a conscience; and it won't allow me to turn you in. I understand why you did what you did" Atrean says kindly. Wow…this robot was a better person than most humans. My brain was frozen and I could only gawk at the robot-man-thing in front of me. I think he was considering handing me over to the asylum-never mind the police. "Professor James may have been a…how did you say?…arrogant jerk to you; but to me he was my friend and creator. In fact, in the event of his death or absence-ownership of his lab and all the workers passes to me for care. Basically I'm his next of kin" Atrean explains. I nodded- my mouth still too stunned to speak. His eyes looked me up and down, and I felt like a slide under a microscope. "My scanner readings tell me that you are still tired; would you like a bed to rest in?" Atrean asks courtly. I was a little miffed at him scanning me, but I was too tired to argue so I just nodded again. As I tried to stand up-I found that my muscles were still scrambled from the electrical shock I had received earlier; subsequently my legs gave way right underneath me. I crumpled to the floor in pain.

Immediately the android was crouched over me; his face filled with sympathy at my plight. "Would you mind if I carried you to the bed Ms. Ereana?" Atrean asks politely. I finally broke down and just nodded. Upon picking me up-he began moving at dizzying speeds. In seconds my mind began to go back over the day's events as the Herculean android whisked me down a labyrinth of corridors in his metal arms. Finally we reached a bedroom. With the gentle care of a mother, Atrean laid my limp body onto the soft mattress. Then to top it all off, he draped covers over me and placed a cloud soft pillow under my head. After this, he promptly left; shutting the door silently. My eyes felt heavy and I shut them. An image of that machine malfunctioning and Adam…dissolving flashed across my mind before sleep finally overcame me and I drifted into a restless slumber.

_7 hours later: 6:00 AM_

**Professor James/Adam**

As I felt my sleep cycle ending-I quickly rose from my bed. "(Yawn) Oh-what a crazy dream; thank goodness it's over now" I say groggily as I rise to my feet and rub my eyes. Upon removing my palms from my face, I saw a little girl staring back at me. "Good morning Adam" she chirps cheerfully. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I scream; falling backwards into the bed. "You're pretty jumpy this morning aren't you?" a deep manly voice chimes in. "(Stammering sleepily) Whustuma aryu dewing…(Blubbering/shaking it off) Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl; What's going on here?" I ask nervously; recovering from my dazed state. "Don't you remember silly? You used a cool robot suit and beat daddy; then we calmed you down and you apologized and went to bed" the little girl says cheerfully. Suddenly the memories came rushing back; the Cullens, Vampires-kind, peaceful, animal drinking, humane Vampires, and their loving kindness even after my brash behavior. I then looked at the little girl again; now remembering who she was. "Renesmee…right?" I ask; slightly unsure compared to my usual confident attitude. "Yeah, Emmett missed it all; but I'll show him later" Renesmee says cheerfully.

I then remembered what I had done to Emmett. "Oh Gah! Is Emmett alright?" I yell; worrying that perhaps I'd possibly, accidentally injured him with my electrolaser blast. "He's perfectly fine; Emmett got up several hours ago while I was still sleeping. I woke up 20 minutes ago and went to wake Jacob here" Renesmee responds; her tone chipper and happy. "So…this is Jacob I assume right?" I say as I eye the tall muscular man of apparently Indian ancestry. "Yeah-that's me" Jacob says; offering his gargantuan hand. I immediately shook it; attempting to be friendly. What I didn't count on was his body temperature. Immediately I withdrew my hand. "YEOW! Jacob-you're burning up; you need to have Carlisle examine you fast" I say with concern. Apparently his skin was Indian red from this awful fever he had. "(Chuckling) You didn't tell him yet did you?" Jacob asks as he bends over to face Renesmee. "We didn't have a chance to explain much after the rumble last night so…no; Adam doesn't know about you yet Jacob" Renesmee replies; a smile adorning her face. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any to show him" Jacob says; crouching onto all fours. I was about to ask what exactly they meant; until I saw Jacob begin to convulse.

As soon as the convulsions began-they ended. And with a loud ripping-JACOB EXPLODED! One moment he was a man; next thing I knew he was a giant wolf like creature! He had grown so fast his garments were had been ruined; the tattered remains of his shoes and clothes strewn all across the room. "What…what are you?" I ask; my tone shaky as I struggle to maintain my composure. "Jacob is a Quillete Werewolf. Unlike real werewolves-Jacob's condition is solely genetic; past down through his ancestors genes" Renesmee replies. "And…he's safe to be around?" I ask nervously. "Of course he is! My beloved Jakey wouldn't dare hurt a friend of mine" Renesmee says as she hugs Jacob by the neck. Jacob responded with a soft whine of pleasure. Then Renesmee yelled, "ALICE-ADAM IS UP NOW!"

I suddenly heard that unmistakable soprano voice call out. "Good morning Adam!" Alice says cheerfully; rushing over and embracing me with bear hug that began to threaten and crush my bones. "(Strained voice) Good…morning Alice, could…you please…(Cough) ease up?" I ask hoarsely. Immediately Alice loosened her grip and released me. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you're still a human even with that armor suit" Alice apologizes. "It's alright, I'm pretty durable for a human actually" I say; feeling better already. "That's good to hear. Are you hungry?" Alice asks eagerly. My stomach began growling loudly at the thought of food. "I think my stomach can speak for itself" I reply with humor; finding myself surprised at how cheerful I was. Perhaps it has to do with the physical laws of this universe. "Well then come on down, Esme is preparing food for the others" Alice says cheerfully. "Wait…I thought Vampires didn't eat food" I reply; feeling confused. "We don't; this food is for Jacob and his clan" Alice replies cheerfully. "Clan?" I pry as I follow them downstairs. When I reached the kitchen-I understood what they meant by clan.

There at the table were 2 other people. A woman, and a young boy; but both had astounding musculature like Jacob. "I see now-this is your family" I explain; having figured it out. Then Jacob went into another room. When he returned he had a new set of clothes and was in his human form; a frown on his face. "No-this is my clan; I'm not even old enough to have a family" Jacob protests. "What are you kidding? Dude you have to be like 30 years old at the least" I argue; noting his enormous size and masculine features. "I'm still a teenager Adam" Jacob says coldly. "IMPOSSIBLE!" I scream with shock; realizing he wasn't attempting to lie. "No, Jacob's DNA made his mature at an accelerated rate and makes him immortal as long as he occasionally transforms; he's less than 17 years old" Renesmee explains with a smile on her face. Immediately Jacob calmed down and began smiling too. At the same time-my mouth twisted into an odd shape as my face froze up.

"(Laughing) HA HA-THIS GUY IS HILARIOUS!" the young boy remarks. "Here are some more sirloins and hash browns" Esme says as she walks over and brushes off more food onto the platter in the middle of the table. "Thanks Esme" the woman replies. The boy just attacked the meat and potatoes like he was starving. "That's Leah Clearwater-the only known Female werewolf in the history of our people" Jacob says as he points to the woman. "And I'm Seth Clearwater; Leah's younger Brother" Seth replies cheerfully as he munches on a sirloin chunk. "Leah is the oldest of us. She is 22 years old. I'm 18, and Seth is 16" Jacob explains. "So how come you guys don't really look your…oh right-accelerated maturation" I reply; catching myself before I asked a stupid question. "Yeah-so I heard you have this really awesome robot armor; can I see it?" Seth asks eagerly. "(Sigh) If you really must then sure" I chuckle.

I stood up and excused myself from the table; exiting the kitchen with Seth trailing behind me. I could easily tell he was still a young teenager from the way he talked about his life and family. We reached the living room and motioned for Seth to stand in the corner. Immediately I willed the suit to activate; the countless trillions of nanobots changing their structure to that of the armor suit. Then the helmet spread over my face. I turned to Seth and was slightly pleased to see his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging from the sockets (As far as reality would let them). I waited for his senses to return, when they did-he hesitantly took a step forward and started to examine the suit. "So this fancy mechanical suit gives you the ability to defeat vampires?" he asks with awe. I nodded; it was-but I wasn't going to use it to harm them again. He whistled and his eyes showed a wary yet envious emotion. It would be easier to talk to him without the suit. So I willed the suit to deactivate and the nanobots crawled back into the shirt and pants form I was wearing previously. "Best part is, this is an infinite wardrobe that never needs washing; it even keeps me clean so I don't have to bathe even" I explain proudly; having actually discovered this for myself as well. Seth just stared in amazement. "Lucky; I bet it can change size too" Seth says enviously. "That's kinda the whole point" I reply.

"So-you're a werewolf then?" I add; my mind, as always, was eager for information. He began to nod than looked away as if deciding something "Well kinda, a while ago we found out that we're actually shape-shifters who settled on a wolf form; but werewolves sound so much cooler don't you think?" Seth explains. I couldn't argue with him on that. "I'll tell you one thing though; transforming sure is murder on the clothes budget" Seth remarks. "I can make some size changing suits for you and the other Werewolves too. I bet you could use them" I reply considerately. Then I remembered something Renesmee had said when she woke me up about the genes that Jacob had. "So…was your father a werewolf?" I ask; wanting to confirm the theory. Seth's face dropped and an aura of sadness surrounded him. "Actually…my dad died a while ago" Seth replies sadly.

I winced as painful and jagged memories rose up in my mind. A woman screaming, a man pleading, and the red of blood; an ocean of crimson, and a young boy stood in the middle of it holding his head and crying next to his parents bodies after he crawled out of his hiding place under the sink. They wouldn't wake up. Why wouldn't they get up? I shook myself to get rid of the memories-but they were coming fast and furious. Someone was hammering on the door; my mother's face had been beautiful when she smiled at me. I had gone to the kitchen for a snack when I had heard the first scream. Frozen to the spot I saw through the gap in the door a man step into our house. His face was that of a monster-twisted and full of rage. A knife was in his hand and my father was pleading with him to put it down. The first slash of the knife cut my father across the chest, but my father wa- had been strong. He caught the killer's wrist and twisted it to make him let go of the blade. The knife skittered across the floor and I felt safe again.

Then the gun had come out. A single shot to the head, an explosion of red, and my mother's scream of no as my father collapsed to the floor-lifeless. I had started to shake but couldn't take my eyes off the horrific scene in front of me. My mother caught my eye, and in that second I saw her love for the last time as she ran away from the kitchen and into deaths arms. A second shot was fired and hit her shoulder, still she struggled on until the third shot hit her heart and she too collapsed on the floor. The monster started to laugh a horrible sound that haunts me to this day. Some ancient survival instinct came forth and my body moved to find somewhere to hide, to be safe. I was small enough to fit under the sink and there I waited amongst the pipes while a monster stomped around my house. Fear had been all I had felt. After what seemed like years but was really minutes the killer left and I got out from the under the sink into hell. Something within me died that day when I tried to wake mother and father up; something I've never been able to get back. Yet in my dreams I' am still drowning in a river of red.

**Seth Clearwater**

After telling him that my father was dead, Adam suddenly froze and just stood there with a glassy stare in his eyes-as though in a trance or deep thought. "Hey Adam…are you ok?" I ask worriedly. Suddenly-his brow furrowed and his eyes became hardened. Then he shoved me aside as though I were nothing more than an obstacle and began moving towards the outdoors. "Hey-where are you going?" I yell out; curious as to his plans. As he reached the front yard-the suit activated again. And in seconds-he was airborne. As I watched him climb skyward-a pang of guilt struck me. Something inside me was saying that I was partially responsible for whatever Adam was doing now.

_8 hours later: 2:00 PM_

**Edward Cullen**

"Daddy" Renesmee calls out; getting my attention. I looked down and saw her face contorted with worry. "When is Adam coming back?" she asks sadly. "(Sigh) I don't know dear" I say as I pick up my daughter and hug her. "Why did he leave anyways? He had gotten used to us; he couldn't still be scared could he?" Jasper asks; as baffled as I was for his sudden departure. "Oh I hope he's alright" Alice says as she watches the sky. "Why don't you look for him with your powers Alice?" Seth replies insightfully. "I wish I could; but I could barely see what he was planning to do even when he got up this morning" Alice replies. "It could be due to the fact that he is from another universe and needs to become accustomed to the physical laws of this one before our powers can fully influence him" Carlisle adds. "I think you may be right; I couldn't see everything in his head when I looked-there was a lot that was obscure and hidden that I couldn't decipher" I say; remembering how hazy some parts of his recent memory had been. "Wait-there he is now!" Alice yells excitedly. We quickly rushed outside to the lawn and readied ourselves to greet him. However as he got closer-we saw he wasn't traveling alone.

In tow was a gargantuan metal crate tethered by a very thick cable to his back. The crate had to be at least the size of 4 Tractor Trailer Semi trucks. Upon landing he unhooked the cable and picked up the crate from underneath as though it were nothing more than a basket. Balancing it on his palm-he began carrying it to the backyard. My daughter immediately jumped out of my arms and walked up to him. "Adam! Where did you go?" Renesmee asks; eagerly awaiting an answer. Adam merely tilted his helmeted head down and flatly said, "Shopping" Then he continued walking to the backyard. "Geez-what's eating him?" Seth asks; his tone slightly disappointed. I rushed to the backyard-my wife and the others following post-haste. What we saw next blew my mind.

**Bella Cullen**

It was incredible. Inside the crate were mountains of electronics and building materials of all kinds-all in individual smaller crates. Adam was unloading each one onto large table. He had erected a large canvas tent over the area to keep everything dry should it rain. "Um…Adam-is everything alright?" Alice asks worriedly. "No" Adam says flatly. Suddenly-there was a loud whirring noise and 4 long metal tentacles erupted from his back and began looking me in the face. At the end of each tentacle was a multi-faceted claw; several grooves and segments indicated it could conform its grasp to grip a variety of objects. Then the tentacles began whirring and clicking; as though communicating. Suddenly-a huge spear like blade erupted from the palm area of each claw; the giant spikes stopping millimeters from my face. "Stand down-she isn't a threat gentlemen; return to your duties" Adam says flatly; not even looking up from his work. The claws instantly clicked what appeared to be a "Yes sir" and the blades retracted into the palms again. Then they began finishing the task of unloading all the crates.

"What is all this?" Seth asks in awe as he stares at the piles upon piles of equipment. "Supplies" Adam replies snappishly. The tentacles were now manipulating a variety of objects and bringing them to Adam's face for apparent inspection and approval. With each object Adam would say a short phrase like "No not yet", "Too small", "Wrong shape", "That's the one" or "Good boy". Then he would add the piece the tentacle had handed to him to a small place on the table where a device was quickly taking form. "Adam-what are you doing?" Renesmee asks eagerly as she walks over to his side. "Working-I could actually use some help" Adam replies; not taking his eyes off his work. "What are those things on your back?" Renesmee asks as she stares at the tentacles with wonder. "They are Omniferious Calibrating Technology Operating Arms with Real Mentality System or O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S; these four alone increase my work speed and productivity nearly 1000 fold" Adam says as he continues to build the device. Suddenly the arms stopped moving and Adam shouted, "EUREKA! Finished at last" Then a place on the suit opened up and Adam stepped out wearing the same shirt and pants he had been wearing earlier. Suddenly-he placed the cube like device on top of the area where his helmet had once been. "(Sigh) At last; now I can finally rest while my new automated suit finishes construction" Adam says as he begins walking toward the house.

I quickly followed him; as did Renesmee. When we got inside we saw Adam resting on (Coincidentally) the same couch he had been laid on yesterday. "Adam-" I begin; getting his attention. He immediately snapped up and looked me in the eyes. "-Construction of what might I ask" I continue; still wondering what the suit was now doing. "My lab of course" Adam replies cheerfully. Suddenly-Rosalie was upon him and held him up by his neck. "This I will not allow!" she hisses venomously. "(Cough) Don't (Hack) make me call in reinforcements Rose" Adam croaks hoarsely as he reaches for a button on his chest. I quickly zipped over and grabbed Rosalie by the hair; forcing her to drop Adam. "Rosalie-What is wrong with you!?!" I ask angrily. "I've seen this before. A scientist begins to study something they shouldn't even know exists, and then as a result-something terrible happens because they go mad with power!" Rosalie argues as she attempts to free her hair from my grip. "Rose stop" Emmett says as he places his arm on her shoulder. "Adam can do this whether we want him to or not. He's too powerful already; we'd need an army of vampires to force him to do anything" Emmett says; stroking Rosalie's hair. "Then let's get an army of vampires! We've done if before-and I'll gladly enjoy tearing him to pieces for what he did to you and my family" Rosalie snaps sardonically.

Suddenly Adam stood up with a terrible ired look in his eyes. "SHUT IT YOU STOLID, NAÏVE, PUERILE, BRAINLESS, BLONDE IGNORAMUS!!!!" Adam bellows with rage. "IF YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING AND WHY-YOU WOULDN'T BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE ME YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS, SHORT-SIGHTED, DISCRIMINATORY, CHAUVINIST PIG!!!!" Adam roars thunderously; causing a glass on the table to crack and shatter softly. We were all taken aback by his abrupt raving. Suddenly-Adam began to shed tears. "You're the most selfish vampire I've meet Hale; I make one mistake and you brand me a mad scientist with criminalistic intentions!" Adam yells angrily; the tears streaming down his face like a faucet. "I didn't have a charmed childhood! I didn't even have much of a childhood at all even; I had to grow up starting at 6 years of age!" Adam yells; the tears now flowing even faster. "I was at home that day; Friday June 13th of 1996. A man broke into our house and murdered my parents in cold blood!!!!" Adam screams; his voice breaking.

Suddenly-Rosalie's face seemed to shatter, and the hard scowl that had once covered her face was now a slowly increasing frown of sadness. "(Sobbing) I lost everything; my parents were dead, my grandparents had already died, and so had all my aunts and uncles or any other family members that I had ever met the previous year at the reunion in Alabama" Adam weeps bitterly as he collapses to his knees. "I had to hack my father's bank account to get the money I needed to survive" Adam sobs; his tone miserable. I now saw why Adam was so reluctant to trust us when he discovered what we were; he had already dealt with a monster as horrible as any vampire-a psychopathic murderer. I felt my eyes water, and soon a watery substance similar to tears was leaking out the way tears used to. "(Quaking sobs) Fate took away all the things I once held dear and near" Adam wails quietly; his face buried in his palms. "The only thing left I have to lose…is my own life" Adam cries bitterly as he removes his face from his hands. "(Sniffling) And now that I have discovered a way to prevent that-YOU WANT ME DESTROYED!" Adam screams; his tone easily 10 times more baneful than Rosalie's had been. "IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME WITH YOU DIM-WITTED, MORONS! SOMEONE AS SMART AS I' AM IS CONSIDERED A WITCH; THEIR IDEAS ARCANE, UNORTHODOX, AND MISUNDERSTOOD!" Adam screams spitefully to Rose. "Well all I can say is this you judgmental jerk-I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF YOU INSENSATE, MYOPIC, BITCH!!!!" Adam shrieks; causing a nearby window to crack. Then he stormed back outside; slamming the door shut so violently that a nearby vase fell off a desk and shattered.

Immediately-Alice and Esme rushed out the door. I followed as well. We found Adam now back inside his armor suit and working again. "Adam…we had no idea…we're so sorry; we didn't even know" Alice says; anguish and shame in her voice. "Leave me alone-I'm busy" Adam says coldly. "I refuse to be mocked and scorned for my brilliance. I retaliate by going for the jugular; I mercilessly lambaste those who challenge my intelligence-it's the only way critics like her ever learn their lesson" Adam replies; his tone stone cold. "Adam…-" "I SAID GO AWAY!!!!" Adam roars with his electronically enhanced voice; cutting Esme off mid-sentence. Then the O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S snatched Alice and Esme by their ankles and threw them toward the house; my sister and mother landing right at the steps of the front porch. Suddenly-Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jacob rushed outside in and leaped toward Adam. They were punished by being grabbed at the waist by the giant claws of his O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S and smashed into the ground; causing several large chunks of earth to explode from the impact. "Now leave me alone-or suffer the full extent of my wrath" Adam hisses angrily. Renesmee quickly walked over to Adam and was about to speak; but then Adam used one of the O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S to gently nudge her away. "Please leave me alone little one; I didn't harm them-they're just resting" Adam says more calmly; his tone still fairly cold. I quickly helped Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie pick up our stunned family members; with me picking up Edward. "Edward-are you okay?" I ask my husband earnestly. "(Sigh) I'm alright dear-just a bit shooken up is all" he replies as I support him with my arms. "Is Adam going to be ok daddy?" Renesmee asks Edward with worry. "Yeah…(Soft moan) He justs needs some time alone" Edward responds; his tone understanding and absolutely devoid of anger. As I looked back at Adam-I saw his pace had nearly quadrupled; the arms flying around everywhere in a furious maelstrom of activity. I sure hope he feels better soon. Then we all went inside and left Adam to his work.


	4. The Eternity Code

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 4: ****"The Eternity Code" Harnessing The Secrets of Vampire DNA**

**Professor James/Adam**

I clenched my teeth and smashed down on the table hard, my emotions still running haywire. Part of me felt a little guilty, but that part was covered under an ocean of anger. What did they know about fear, about death? They don't have to worry about anything-They're immortal! Not like me. I'm only a human and despite all of my ingenious creations-I will die one day. I started to shake as the familiar terror rose; it tasted like bile in my mouth. Death scared me, it always had; the very idea of passing away, of disappearing forever was frightening-and I wasn't sure if I could accept it. My mind started to work faster and faster-scheming and planning.

Suddenly-I was struck with an epiphany; If vampires could live forever-why couldn't I? What did they have in them that stopped death-that kept them in that frozen state? The more I considered the vampires, the more I had to know about them. What other abilities did they have? Could they be killed at all? The one question that dominated my mind above all others was the most perplexing; what does their DNA look like-What makes it different to humans? My fingers began to twitch and my mind became a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. Finally I could no longer fight it-I HAD TO KNOW! I wouldn't need much and surely there must be a strand of hair or skin flake around the house somewhere.

I slipped on the gauntlet I had just finished making and configured a considerate number of the nanobots from my suit to fill in the gap. When they had; the gauntlet was completed. Immediately-my suit walked over to a pile of machinery to assimilate and use the raw materials to construct new nanobots to replace those I had taken from it. Then I activated the gauntlet and the now filled gap came to life. Out crawled a small 2 inch long robotic beetle; leaving the gap empty. If this thing is made of the same intelligent nanobots as my suit is-then this will work. "Beetle, go and fetch me DNA from that house-if it is mine-do not acquire" I say to the robot. Immediately it took flight with small jets on its underbelly. Within seconds it was inside the house and out of sight.

I leaned back in my chair and sat there; waiting patiently for the robot to return. The Cullens had left me alone to calm down, which was fine; that blonde vampire still got on my nerves-just like a certain soft brown haired, nosy reporter I knew. Suddenly I realized what I was fantasizing about and violently shook my head. EGADS!-where on earth had that come from!?! Ereana and I were enemies who had nothing in common-and that was that! Still…she was very beautiful, practically stunning; especially if she were to lose the glasses and…-(Smacks self on the cheek) "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!" I scream at myself angrily.

Just then-the mecha beetle had returned, and landed daintily on my shoulder. "There you are my little metal arthropod; status?" I ask the small robot bug. Immediately it chirped the way my O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S do. And I knew what that meant. I couldn't believe it; out of the entire vastness of that mansion-not a single trace of DNA at all! That should have been impossible-it was a house! Could the beetle's scanner have failed to get any DNA due to lack of tools? No-that was simply impossible; the nanobots would have allowed the beetle to modify its own structure so it could complete the task. So that meant for some bizarre reason-no Vampire DNA was lying around. CURSES! I'd have to get it another way; But how?

At that moment-I heard the now familiar voice of the mind-reader approaching me. "Hey Adam" Edward replies placidly. I jumped slightly; I couldn't let him know what I was up to. I quickly made a few clicks with my tongue-a special language I had developed to communicate more quickly with my nanobots incase of a crisis. Instantly-the beetle silently crawled down my back and out of sight. "Why are you clicking your tongue?" Edward asks; a peculiar stare now bearing down on me. "Oh just something I do when I'm bored" I lie; hoping he wouldn't be able to sense my ruse. To my great relief-he just went back to talking. "Adam-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about trying to attack you; of the two of us-you were actually the bigger man" Edward apologizes. That sudden statement really threw me for a loop though. "Are you serious?" I ask incredulously. "Yeah; that suit easily overpowers us. If you had wanted to-you could have massacred me then and there; but you didn't-you showed mercy" Edward explains. As I cocked my head in astonishment-I caught a gleam on Edward's skin.

"Hey Ed-did you get some glitter stuck in your skin or something?" I ask; wondering what was causing the sparkles. "Oh that-I should have mentioned it earlier; vampires as you're well aware now aren't harmed the least by sunlight" Edward begins. "Yeah-I kinda figured that seeing you with all the open windows and all" I reply; anxious to know what was causing the glimmer. "Yet we still never go out to town on sunny days; why do you think that is?" Edward continues. "Hmmm…perhaps your family has a slight touch of Phengophobia (Fear of Sunshine or daylight) despite the fact light does no harm" I speculate; utterly clueless as to the real reason. "Actually we do fear it-but for an entirely different reason" Edward replies; his voice almost chuckling.

Suddenly he just slipped his shirt off in a blur. A second after he had finished moving I was speechless. Now I understood why they never go around people in the sunlight. His skin shone like a mirror! I quickly had the nanobots near the neckline of my shirt migrate to my face and form sunglasses. With the dazzling glare now dimmed considerately I could get a better look. What I saw left me speechless. His skin was like diamond! Tiny studs of a hard substance were embedded in his skin; not unlike the bony nodules in the skin of some armored dinosaurs I had studied when I was in college. The surface of his faceted skin was breathtaking; the sheer scintillation of his flesh was gloriously bright! It was as though each of those miniscule gem-like pieces in his skin were a glowing star. His glistening, magnificent integument (The tissue forming the external covering of the body) was simply sublime and enchanting for my scientific eyes to behold.

At that moment-a brilliant idea hit me square over the head. "(Thinking) OF COURSE-HIS SKIN; THERE'S DEFINITELY DNA IN THERE!" I yell ecstatically to myself. Immediately I made a series of clicks and told the beetle to get a piece of Edward's skin. It responded post-haste and immediately flew to the ground and began crawling along it toward Edward. I suddenly remembered that Vampires have super acute vision along with other enhanced senses. And two inches was too big to be crawling on a vampire's skin. DARN! If I had only bothered to make a smaller beetle! Then it hit me. DUH-the nanobots can detach from their core body and operate autonomously if needed; and it was definitely needed now. A few clicks and I had relayed my instructions to the beetle. It immediately ejected a small mosquito-like detachment of the same size and shape as a real one into the air. Then the holographic cloaking activated and made its appearance identical to a real mosquito as well. It even flew with a pair of synthetic membrane wings to mimics the buzzing of a mosquito-which Edward could most likely hear. With its completely foolproof camouflage now active-the mosquito-bot began flying toward Edward.

As the mosquito-bot landed on Edward's skin-I acted as if I had just noticed it to further placate my innocence. "Uh Edward…theres a skeeter on your skin" I say worriedly. "Skeeter-whats a skeeter?" Edward asks cluelessly. I pointed to his skin-alerting him to the presence of the "Mosquito" or skeeter. "Oh…a mosquito-(Scoffs) leave him be; he's no threat" Edward replies dismissively as I had hoped. "Are you sure? Skeeters are known to carry many a lethal diseases inside their tiny bodies" I reply; biding time for the mosquito-bot to do its work. "I'm a vampire; no human diseases can affect me" Edward counters. "Oh yeah-makes sense; you are immortal after all" I laugh as the mosquito-bot begins using a miniature diamond tip drill to penetrate Edward's tough skin. "Right you are Adam. Alright, Renesmee is calling for me-I need to go and spend some time with my daughter and the family; I hope you have fun with your invention time man" Edward says as he gently pats me on the back. Then he put his shirt back on and returned to the house.

Several seconds after Edward had shut the door-the mosquito-bot returned. Securely clamped in its infinitesimal metal mandibles was my highly sought and coveted prize. The shard of Edward Cullen's skin; A goldmine of genetic data. "Perfect! This piece alone probably has at least several thousand complete sets of the Vampire Genome. At last-I have Vampire DNA" I say elatedly. I quickly placed the hard skin chip onto a scanning tunneling microscope slide and began the visual examination. The sight was immediately heart-stopping. "Unreal…a perfect crystal lattice and yet as flexible as human skin" I gasp as I manipulate the outer layer of the skin shard with a pair of tweezers and watch the atoms bend and rotate. I decreased the magnification to cellular levels and immediately found what I was looking for. "There…-" I exclaim as I see the long ribbon-like strips I'd been waiting for. "-There it is…-" I continue as I grab the micro tweezers and extract the clump of strings. "-Vampire DNA!" I yell with triumph and hold the threads of genetic material up to my face.

As fast as I could, I placed the DNA into a genetic sequencer I had built from designs in my memory banks; having made one in my original universe before. "Now-all I have to do is wait for the sequencer to finish mapping the Vampire Genome" I say as I look at the countdown timer. When I saw the estimated time till completion I first thought my eyes had temporarily gone out of focus. "Tha…that can't be right" I say as I use the nanotech sunglasses to get a magnified view of the digital display I was seeing. But it was right; the timer read 26 hours till completion-26 HOURS! "But…this analyzer only took 4 hours to sequence human DNA the first time I ever put human DNA the model I have back home" I say in awe as the timer now reads 25 hours 50 seconds left. "(Groan) I was hoping it would be done sooner than this" I say exasperatedly. "No matter-I'll simply culture some cells and do other experiments to pass the time" I say; regaining my momentarily lost vigor. I immediately extracted some cells from the piece of Edward's skin and placed them in a centrifuge. Then I got another bunch and placed them in a special Petri dish for culturing and cultivation. "Now-lets see what chemical processes take place inside Vampire cells" I say with Glee as I look into a microscope slide Petri dish.

_26 hours later: 6:00 PM_

Sleep; I had fallen asleep! I quickly jolted up; disoriented and slightly confused as to what I had been doing. Then I heard a loud beeping and looked over about a foot to see the sequencer blinking bright green. "(Yawn) What's this?" I ask myself as I look at the display sleepily. It read "New Genome sequence mapping completed". At that instant I remembered what I had been doing before falling asleep and I was instantly awake. "AT LAST! (Triumphant laughter) IT'S DONE! (Continues laughing) THE VAMPIRE GENOME HAS BEEN COMPLETELY SEQUENCED!!!!" I exclaim; forgetting to keep my voice down. "What's all this racket Adam?" a familiar voice asks eagerly. I quickly spun my head 180 degrees and saw Jacob standing there; looking at me with a curious stare.

"(Gulp) Oh…uh-nothing; go and get your breakfast Jacob" I say dismissively; hoping it would drive him away. "Dude, its 6 in the evening; you've been out here for over 24 hours-I came out to bring you some dinner man" Jacob explains. I quickly looked to the horizon and saw that he was right; the sun was setting not rising. "Okay-thanks; now could you please leave me be?-I have very important work to do" I say as I use the O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S to drag several important pieces of equipment over to the table. "Alright; see ya later Adam" Jacob says as he sets the plate down on the table and walks back to the house. With a short series of clicks, I instructed one of my O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S to grab the food and begin feeding me. "Now then-(Presses button) Lets see…(Paper printing)-what the DNA pattern of Vampires is" I say as I begin looking diligently at the data readout. I noticed 25 pairs of chromosomes-meaning 50 total. "Wow…remarkable…-" I state with bated breath as I go further down the read out. I then noticed some interesting-but undesirable traits and side-effects I would acquire and experience upon becoming a vampire. "OUCH! I'd have to put up…with all of these features?" I gape in shock. I suddenly began having second thoughts on actually becoming a vampire and considered just extracting the DNA needed to become immortal. But then an idea plowed into my brain like a meteor strike. "No…no, I wouldn't have to put up with all of that-" I begin with a smirk; and it grew ever wider as I pondered the idea further. "-Not if I were to make some modifications" I say with a sly grin. I immediately went to work with my nanotools; restructuring the genetic code, inserting new genes into the cells, and improving flaws I found. "I'll be eternal after all-" I say as I mix chemicals and manipulate the DNA with my machines. "-And I'll have no regrets" I exclaim elatedly in a low voice.

_12 hours later: 6:00 AM_

"FINALLY! After 12 long hours of hard work-I've done it; at last-" I say as I hold up a vial of translucent golden fluid. "-I HAVE THE KEY TO IMMORTALITY!" I yell triumphantly. Then I looked at it with great admiration and awe. "To think that a simple injection of this marvelous altered venom will give me eternal life" I say as I eye the wonderfully colored poison. I quickly decided that to make the transformation optimally fast I would inject it right into my heart. "Now to become eternal and-" "ADAM!" Bella suddenly calls out. I turn and see her headed towards me. "Come on, you've been cooped up in this lab out here too long-come inside; we want to tell you something" Bella says as she smiles; then turns around and heads back into the house. I had wanted to do the transformation now; but then I thought of something better. "Yes…and I want to tell you all something as well" I say as I grip the vial with glee and grab the nanotech needle; heading into the house.


	5. Birth and Rebirth

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 5****: ****"Birth and Rebirth" Creation Of A New Monster and Birth of Kieneson"**

**Bella Cullen**

I smiled inwardly as Adam followed me to where my family was. After a long argument and some fighting (mainly Rosalie and Edward), we had all agreed to let him stay here while he tried to get back to his world. I glanced at him over my shoulder, we had all heard his rant at Rosalie and I felt sympathy rise inside of me. This man had had his childhood ripped from his grasp and nothing could give him it back. I wondered what he wanted to tell us; maybe it had something to do with this thing he has been working on for the past day. We had hardly seen hide nor hair of him. Renesmee liked him and he seemed softer when she was around. He clearly disliked Rose; they were both two strong personalities that clashed. Alice just said that he would become a part of the family; I was a bit nervous about what this meant-but she refused to elaborate. Emmett's pride had been wounded and I could sense he was itching to fight Adam again. Carlisle and Jasper just seemed neutral about him staying here, and Esme looked like she wanted to cuddle him-but that was probably just her nature showing. Edward respected him but stayed out of his head a lot (a very confusing place). He had only been able to decipher a couple of his thoughts, one of them involving a girl with brown hair and glasses. I hid a smile; apparently there had been a mix of confusion, admiration and anger around her. Finally, we reached my family. I smiled as I saw Edward with Renesmee on his lap, glaring at Jacob who was watching my daughter with that familiar look of awe. Some things never change. I walked over to my husband and put a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a little but his stare at Jacob was still hostile.

Adam came after me and you could see Rose tense up a bit. I could tell this was going to end badly. Suddenly Edward's head snapped up and he looked at Adam with his eyes wide-as though in shock. Alice was fidgeting in the corner. Carlisle stepped forward with a small smile on his face. "Adam-my family and I would be more than happy for you to stay here while you try to get back home" Carlisle replies kindly. I gave a half smile, but I was worried about Edwards reaction to whatever Adam was thinking about now. Adam looked around as if he suspected cameras to jump out and his face was the picture of disbelief. "Y-Y-You what?" He stuttered out. It was one of the few times you saw the man behind the scientific cold mask he had created. "Well yes we-" "-Hold up Carlisle" Edward interrupted; his gaze fixed on Adam. "We're not the only ones with an announcement" Edward finishes. This snapped the scientist right out of his daze and pride appeared on his face. "(Chuckle) Edward is right. Cullens-I do indeed have an announcement to make-one that I'm sure will shock you all" Adam says with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Adam held out his hand and in it lay an small beetle. At least I thought it was. When I focused on it I saw it wasn't an insect at all-but a robot. Adam then did something very unusual-making several strange noises. "(Clicking tongue, whistling)" Adam says; apparently the noises directed to the beetle. Suddenly there was a small pop and I heard a familiar buzzing I'd heard from back when I was still human. I looked and quickly found the source of the familiar noise. "A mosquito?" I ask as my vampiric vision zeros in on the tiny insect. "Hey-that's the one that landed on me when I was outside yesterday" Edward says with a realization in his tone. "That's right, it was the thing you saw yesterday-but it's not a mosquito; at least…not a biological mosquito" Adam replies with humor in his tone. Suddenly-the mosquito changed appearance. I suddenly realized what it was. "That's…that's another robot" I stutter; astounded at how he had so perfectly disguised the tiny robot as a real mosquito; right down to the buzzing noise. "Indeed; and do you recognize this?" Adam says as he holds up something in between his index finger and thumb. With a simple glance I focused on the tiny object and immediately realized what it was. Edward had the same stare of utter shock as I did. "(Stammering) Tha-tha-that's my…my-" "Skin?-indeed it is; while you foolishly believed the mosquito was no bother-it obtained a sample of your skin" Adam interjects; ending Edward's stuttering abruptly.

As we all snapped out of our gaze, Alice was the first to speak up. "Adam…why did you want Edward's skin?" she asks with great curiosity. "(Chuckling) Simple really; what is found in skin?" Adam asks calmly; apparently expecting one of us to tell him the answer he knew. "(Gasp) DNA" Carlisle exclaims suddenly; his face slightly worried. "That's right, I cultured some Vampire cells in a Petri dish filled with some of my own blood, and extracted this from them" Adam says; holding up a vial in his hand. We all stared at the vial and instantly recognized it. Then he pulled out a large gun like device with a bizarre five needle pronged tip. Then he placed the vial in a slot near the base of the handle. "Anyone know what I plan to do with this venom?" Adam asks rhetorically.

He stopped his speech and looked around. We must have been quite a sight. Alice was just smiling at him and wringing her hands together; this must be what she had seen. Jasper seemed to be frozen; his eyes stuck on Adam but his hands were clenched-hard. Carlisle looked interested and doubtful, another man of science. Esme looked unsure how to react, just wringing her hands together, her eyes darting across the room. Emmett had a look of eagerness and you could tell he wanted to fight Adam again. Rosalie however was turning red, her eyes flaming and you didn't have to be Jasper to know how angry she was. Jacob had managed to get Renesmee away from Edward, his hands were clamped tightly around her and his face showed horror at Adam's tube of venom my daughter seemed bored and was comparing her hands to Jacobs. Edward had tensed up again and his mouth had become a tight line. He did not approve. As for me, I wasn't sure what to make of it. I knew what it felt like, to fear old age and death. I flicked a glance at Edward. I had changed. It was my choice then as it is Adam's now.

"You plan to do what!?!" Rose screeches; her voice loud and shrill. I covered my ears (as did most of the others); Rosalie was fuming and that was never good. "Do you have any idea of what this life is like-Do you understand anything you insignificant human-why would you choose this!?!" she screams; pointing convictingly at Adam. "Why do you want to be frozen!?!" Rosalie bellows. Edward was nodding along with Rosalie and I frowned at him, but then again-he had been firm on me not turning either. Rose was starting to get up so I decided to intervene. "Now look this is obviously his choice and he must have some good reasons for doing this" I say trying to calm the atmosphere down. Rose sneered at me and glared at Adam "(Scoffs) More likely the human just wants to be perfect; what's the matter Adam-are you not handsome enough for the girls back home?" she taunts viciously. Trust Rosalie to attack someone's looks. Shaking my head I watched with despair as Adam got angry too. This wasn't supposed to have happened. "No blondie-it's not that at all; besides-I won't even be a normal vampire" Adam replies; his brow furrowed, but his smile was wickedly twisted with pleasure.

Instance silence. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach. "What do you mean by that Adam?" Carlisle's asks; his voice was curious and he kept his eyes fixed on the human. "Not even your species is perfect. Despite what the blonde witch thinks" Adam says snidely. Immediately Jasper shuddered. He was sensing something apparently. "I have analyzed all 50 chromosomes of the Vampire species DNA-gene for gene; and you would not believe how many petty flaws I found" Adam says boastfully. Carlisle recoiled suddenly with visible shock on his face. "So I took the liberty of making some…improvements" Adam smirks. Once more there was a tense silence. Then I noticed Edward was clenching his fists. "Whatever you did-You can't do that-you can't do that Adam, you can't mess with nature" Edward replies; his voice low and deadly. Not good, Adam seemed to sense this to and stepped back a bit-not in fear though…like he was preparing to counter Edward's next move. Edward stood up, his stance aggressive-like the way he stood before taking down a lion or bear. With a snarl he lunged at the vial in Adams hands.

Suddenly there was a metallic clang and Edward was immediately suspended in mid-air. I soon saw that the suit wasn't on Adam and was holding Edward up by each of his limbs with the four O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S as though he weighed the same as a sack of potatoes. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do vampire?" Adam asks angrily; his smirk now a frown of disappointment. Then he turned and faced all of us. "What makes you supposedly superior life-forms think you have the right to order the likes of one as brilliant as myself!?!" Adam yells; his voice very angered. Then the suit threw Edward to the ground with a mighty thud. "All my life I have wondered what my greatest achievement would be; what invention I would make that everyone will remember me for" Adam says; his tone calmed a bit. Then he began smiling again. "But now, having arrived in this new universe-I've discovered that I shall never have to be forgotten; for I shall not be gone and able to be dismissed" Adam says proudly. Then he raised the pronged needle gun and thrust it into his chest; not even wincing as the razor sharp points pierced right into his heart. "NOW WITNESS THE BIRTH OF A SUPER VAMPIRE!!!!" Adam screams elatedly. Then he pulled the trigger, and there was a long hiss of air as the vial's contents emptied into his body.

**Rosalie Hale**

As the vial finished emptying into Adam's chest-he suddenly dropped the gun. My emotions became a whirling tornado; anger, disbelief, and a huge sense of dread. I could feel Jasper try to calm me down-but it was no use; the fury inside of me was too great. Suddenly-Adam collapsed to the floor with a crash; the venom was taking effect. We all knew the agony he would go through, and I felt something else…pity-which I hated. Esme and Bella were instantly at his side, gently picking him off the floor. My emotions were so unstable I could only stand there. I flicked a glance at Jasper and I was brought back to earth. His face was strained, he was feeling the combination of my anger and the pain Adam was suffering. "Jasper, go" I said as calm as I could manage. My brother looked at me and I nodded toward the door. "Thank you" he muttered before speeding out the door with Alice close behind him. Before she left, she looked at me and said, "He's going to need us Rose…all of us; his life's been a real mess up till now. Don't worry though-you're not the only girl he annoys and we'll be having some more guests soon enough" She spun around and ran after her husband. Emmett came up and put his arm around me. Glad for his steady presence-I leaned into him and tried to resolve what I felt about Adam.

Bella gasped and I glanced at them before my eyes widened. Adam was moving. No-he was trying to stand! His hand reached around and Esme grabbed it and helped pull him to his feet. His legs were shaking but he was still on two legs. "E-Em-Emmett-" he stutters out. My husband was now staring at him with shock on his face. "Re…Remind me when I finish trans…transforming-to challenge you to a…a fight" he finishes with difficulty. Then his eyes went blank and he collapsed again. Edward looked at Carlisle; his face solemn. "He shouldn't be able to do that" Edward comments; his voice low but filled up the whole room. "You're right Edward, but remember-he wasn't made like you or I" Carlisle says as he looks at Adam with astonishment. "Still-he was clearly in pain, so the fact that he was even awake-let alone stood up is incredible" Carlisle replies with wonder. Maybe, but it was still unnatural-even for us. "Incredible or not-he's on the floor again and we need to help him!" Esme yells; urgency and care in her voice. Trust Esme to get back to caring for him. Bella just nodded and went down to help him too. "I have to tell the Pack" the dog murmurs; putting Renesmee on the floor. She said bye and he gave her one last sickening smile before leaving (at last). Edward and Carlisle were talking very quickly in the corner. Emmett looked down at me and smiled. "Man Rose-I cannot wait to fight him once he's turned" Emmett replies; his face showing eagerness. I smiled, he would never change. I was still unsure about what I felt about Adam becoming this so-called "Super Vampire".

Suddenly-the dog came back with all the other mongrels…great. "How did you mutts get here so fast" I ask cynically. This was what I'm good at dealing with-insulting the wolves. One of them snarled at me and I just sneered back. "We were on our way to check up on the half bree…er uh…Renesmee, when Jake ran out-telling us something about a guy turning into a bloodsucker" Sam says; his tone saturated with subtle anger. "I thought you were going to keep to the treaty!" Sam yells angrily. Typical wolves-jumping to the worst conclusion. "No you simpleton mutt; we had nothing to do with this. The idiot injected himself with some of his own homegrown vampire venom" I snap. Confusion colored their faces and I snorted. "I see your canine brains are struggling with the notion that we aren't at fault; Edward-you tell them" I reply with exasperation; now I felt better. My brother shook his head at me and turned to the wolves with an apologetic look. I was stumped; what did we have to be sorry for? "Adam is a guest of ours; he made a very advanced robot mosquito and got a hold of some my DNA, then created something like vampire venom which he then injected into himself about 5 minutes ago. Most of us actually tried to stop him" Edward explains. The wolf nodded and I rolled my eyes. "There's something you should know; Adam has made some kind of modifications to the DNA, so when he wakes up…He's going to be different from normal vampires somehow" Edward adds. They all stiffened. If the situation hadn't been so serious-I would have laughed at the way they all acted the same. Like clones. "Well what will he be like?" Sam asks rigidly; his composure starting to break down.

Edward then paused; searching for an appropriate answer. "We don't know-but he said we'd witness the birth of a "Super Vampire" Edward replies at last. I smiled again. "So you're telling me that there is a new type of vampire about to be born-and we have no idea what he can do!?!" Sam screams. Sam was getting more and more worked up; very fun to watch. I clapped my hands and stood up. "Well done Fido-do you want a treat?" I smirk. Immediately-they all growled at me; Oooh-scary. "Rose!" Carlisle scolds; but I just shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly-Sam was looking at Adam; and I did not like the look in his eyes. In my own way, I did care for him-despite what he thinks. I knew Sam however would not have any guilt about disposing of such a large threat to the humans. He began to move towards the collapsed boy and we all tensed to lunge at him when the most extraordinary thing happened. Adam's suit came to life again and one of the O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S grabbed Sam by his neck. "(Choking) ACK! Wha-(Hoarse cough) what is this thing?" Sam rasps; his throat slightly shut from the pressure the powerful grip of the metal claw was exerting on Sam's neck. "(Robotic voice) Unauthorized access; preparing to destroy life form not registered in "subdue" database" the suit says coldly; raising another O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S tentacle up to Sam's face. Almost instantly-the arm changed form and a huge civil war sized cannon barrel was staring down Sam in the face. I soon realized it wasn't a barrel at all. The tip began to glow a threatening red and Sam's hair started to smoke. "Firing in 5…4 …3…2…-" "Stop" Adam croaks suddenly; cutting off the robotic suit.

We all immediately turned to see Adam now struggling to his feet again. "Do…(Groan) Do not kill Sam or any-(Groan) anyone from his pa-(Cough) pack" Adam says weakly; his legs wobbling violently. The suit immediately released Sam to the floor with a thud. Suddenly-Adam's shaking stopped and he stood up straight. "(Moan) I thought the modified venom would never start taking it easy" Adam says as he straightens his nanotech shirt out. "Hi there folks-my name is Ahhhh-(Groan)" Adam starts as he suddenly begins falling face forward. "I've got you Adam" Renesmee says; suddenly catching his falling form. "(Groan) Folks-I regret to say that I will not be at full capacity for several hours; perhaps as long as 6 hours" Adam says; his voice low but strong. "That's not possible-the transformation takes several days!" Jacob blurts. "(Weak chuckle) Poor naïve Jacob; did you honestly think I would want to suffer for days when I could shorten the time I had to endure by speeding up the transformation?" Adam replies; his voice slightly different now-almost…smooth. "What exactly did you do with the DNA Adam?" Carlisle asks; bending to his knees to look Adam in the face. Adam merely chuckled and said, "It's a surprise Carls"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT A SURPRISE-TELL US WHAT YOU DID YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sam suddenly bellows; grabbing Adam by his throat. "(Chuckle) I wouldn't have done that if I were you" Adam laughs. Suddenly the suit activated again and Sam was hurled through a wall with tremendous force. "(Sigh) I show you mercy…even though you tried to kill me-and this is how I' am repaid?" Adam asks; his voice now even smoother as he strode toward Sam-now lying in the kitchen. "I'll deal with you myself when the transformation is complete Sam" Adam says; his voice now stronger. "In the meantime, I sure could use a drink; fetch me a flask of my super-carbonated Coke please Jeeves" Adam replies; his voice directed to the suit. It immediately bolted through the hole and went to the refrigerator. It came back with a wine-like bottle and handed it to Adam. "You forgot the cap Garçon" Adam says; pointing to the top of the bottle. "Ah who cares-I'll do it myself" Adam replies; flicking his thumb and popping the metal cap off like a coin being flipped. He then drained the bottle in 3 seconds and threw it to the floor; the glass clinking loudly. "Goodnight folks" Adam slurs, and then falls on his back.

**Carlisle Cullen**

It was incredible. Here Adam was in the middle of transforming into a vampire-and he actually stood up and consumed an entire bottle of fluids! "I wonder what he will be like when he's done transforming?" I ask myself out loud. The poor boy was now completely unconscious. At last it was safe to move him. The wolves were gathering around Sam; not sure what to do. I picked Adam up with ease and strode over to the couch. There I lay him down and Esme covered him with a blanket. Renesmee was immediately by his side. I walked over to Sam and started to examine his wounds. His flesh had been punctured by several splintered shards of wood and his flesh threatened to close in over them with its accelerated healing. "(Groan) What hit me?" Sam says groggily as I pick him up and carry him to the medical room. "Adam; his M.E.E.S nanotech suit did a real number on you Sam" I reply calmly as I lay him on my operating table. "What kind of person would want to deliberately turn themselves into a bloodsucker for no good reason?" Sam asks as I begin removing the large splinters from his wounds. "That's where I'm not so certain of Adam's fate Sam. I think…I think he's using his science to begin turning himself into something more than just a vampire" I say; wondering myself what exactly Adam might have done to the Vampire DNA he'd acquired.

Upon hearing my sentence-Sam immediately rocketed upright and yelled, "What do you mean!?!" "Basically-Adam has used a new technique humans developed called Genetic Engineering on the Vampire DNA he got from my skin. What that means is that he has used science to not only create vampire cells…he's apparently altered them in someway by changing the genetic structure of the Vampire Genome" Edward explains as he walks in with Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and my wife Esme. "In English please!" Sam asks rudely. "Basically-Adam tinkered with the Vampire DNA code and made modifications of some kind" Edward replies. "And again-we don't know exactly what types of changes he has made; so we don't know what he will be like" Jasper comments. "Meaning we'll just have to wait for Adam to finish transforming and see what the "improvements" are that he made" Emmett adds.

"(Sarcastic tone) OHHHHH, WONDERFUL-SIMPLY WONDERFUL!-What's next, another visit from the Volturi? BECAUSE YOU KNOW THEY'RE CERTAIN TO GET INVOLVED THANKS TO THIS ASININE, CRABHEAD, KNOW IT ALL'S EXPERIMENT!!!!" Sam bellows angrily. "Calm down-I'm certain everything will be fine" Bella says reassuringly. Several minutes later-I finished removing all the shards of wood and plaster from Sam's wounds. "There; your accelerated healing factor can handle the rest" I say as I take a few steps back. Immediately-the wounds started closing again. "(Sigh) So what do we do now?" Paul speaks up. "Like I said before wolfman; we wait" Emmett says irritably.

_6 Hours later: 12:00 PM_

**Bella Cullen**

After 6 hours of waiting in Carlisle's operating room; we finally heard Seth screaming, "GUYS-GET OUT HERE QUICK; SOMETHING WEIRD IS HAPPENING!!!!" We immediately rushed back to the living room and were confronted with a most bizarre sight. There on the couch was Adam. But he's wasn't…normal anymore. For one-he was over 6 feet tall now-and still growing! "(Groaning painfully) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Adam screams as he continues to change. "He's almost done" Alice replies suddenly. "But…he doesn't look like a vampire that much; his skin still has the human color to it" Jasper remarks. "But it is hard and diamond-like like ours" Emmett comments. "No-it's stronger" Alice continues. "What!?!" Paul and Sam shout with Shock. Suddenly Adam stood shoot onto his feet with lightning speed and he released an insanely lion like roar that shattered all the windows and glass in the house. Then he hunched forward and something began boiling beneath his back near the shoulder blades.

All of a sudden-there was a massive ripping sound and huge bat wings burst from his shoulder blades! "HOLY SHIT-ARE THOSE WINGS!?!" Sam screams in utter shock. Then Adam stood up straight and opened his eyes. The most startling thing was-THEY WERE ALREADY GOLDEN! "(Sniffing) I smell blood" Adam says in a very soft and velvety voice. It was so smooth; it made Alice's voice seem a tad hoarse. "But that can wait; I prefer talking to my new friends again" Adam says kindly. Then the wings folded up and just disappeared into his back! "Hey there-my name is…uh…; what is my name?" he begins; dropping off into confusion. We all stood there in awe as we watched Adam scratch his chin in thought. "I know! Since I can't remember my name-I'll make myself a new one!" he says cheerfully. "I shall call myself…Kieneson-Kieneson Cullen" Adam says as holds his hand up in triumph. "Now then-how long was I out Carlisle?" Adam asks politely. "Um…roughly 6 hours like you predicted" Carlisle replies shakily. "Excellent-(Stretches and yawns) I feel terrific!" Adam replies as he extends his hands into the air and expands his wings as well.

His wingspan was incredible! It had to be at least 30 feet-15 feet for each wing. The most amazing part was how well he could compact his wings to the point you couldn't tell that he had any. "Alright-so what's been happening since I went offline?" Adam asks cheerfully. "Whoa…" Seth gawks; eyeing Adam's new body with sheer wonder; Renesmee was doing the same. Suddenly-Sam killed the mood and got up into Adam's face; or at least-he tried to. Adam now towered more than 7 feet tall. "ALRIGHT BUDDY-IT'S TIME I GOT RID OF YOU!!!!" Sam screams. Immediately-he stepped back and burst into his wolf; then charged Adam with animalistic ferocity. As he sailed towards Adam-the boy barely moved and just stood there. Suddenly-Adam thrusts his arm out and immediately had Sam in a death stranglehold by his throat. I could hardly believe it-I had barely seen him move! "I was wondering why looking at you made me angry; now I remember-you threatened me earlier I believe" Adam says placidly. Then with a flick of his wrist, he tossed Sam through the roof at a terrifying velocity. "I don't think I was that strong without my suit before; this is incredible" Adam says as he flexes his fingers. "I seem to recall something else as well now" Adam says-parting his short jet black hair with one fluid motion. "Emmett-it's time for our match" Adam says; issuing the classic finger flexing to invite the opponent to attack. "Dude-calm down; we want to learn all about the new you" Emmett replies; trying to decline the challenge for the moment. "Yeah-but I want to fight; NOW ATTACK ME!!!!" Adam yells excitedly.

"Alright-if you're that eager for a beating then I'll happily oblige" Emmett replies excitedly; falling into a battle stance. "You may have the first move Emmett" Adam says with a bow. "Hasty thinking on your part Adam" Emmett says. Then he let out a fierce growl and lunged at Adam. The next sound I heard was a loud metallic clang. When I refocused-I saw something inconceivable. There was Adam, just standing there-WITH EMMETT'S FIST ON HIS FOREHEAD! "No way-he didn't even flinch!" Seth shrieks as Emmett lowers his fist; more shocked than the rest of us. "Foolish thinking on your part Emmett" Adam grins. Then, at speeds almost invisible even to my sight; Adam struck Emmett in the stomach and buried him in the wall. "(Sigh) There isn't enough room in here-" Adam says as he appears before Emmett; currently imprinted into the plaster like a footprint. Then Adam grabbed him by his throat and pulled him out of the crater. "-Let's take this match outside shall we?" Adam continues. Then with Emmett still clutched in his grip; he used him as a living battering ram and smashed a hole through the wall into the backyard.

**Emmett Cullen**

"(Groan) man…Adam isn't playing around; good thing I'm immortal or this wouldn't be the least bit safe" I say as I clamber to my feet. Then I noticed Sam on the ground beside the point I had just been lying on. "Sam-you alright?" I ask; worried about the odd position his limbs were bent. "Yeah, I'll be fine; IN ABOUT A WEEK!!!!" Sam screams. "(Sing song voice) Oh Emmett; we haven't finished our duel yet!" Adam says cheerfully. "One sec man; let me at least snap Sam's bones back into position-you really scrambled him bad Adam" I reply; hastily moving Sam's limbs back into place as best I could. Before I could finish; I felt my throat being held in an iron grip and I was lifted several feet off the ground. Then Adam brought my face to his and smiled saying, "My name isn't Adam Emmett; it's Kieneson" Then he whistled loudly and the M.E.E.S nanotech suit rushed over presented him a shoebox sized rectangular box with cylinders in it. "Alright Emmett-" Kieneson starts; placing me on my feet suddenly. The instant my feet touched the ground-the box was hurled into my stomach; I almost forgot to catch it and prevent it from hitting the ground it hit me so hard. Then with a mighty whoosh-Kieneson's wings burst from his back and extended with graceful elegance. With a single flap-he was airborne. "-Let's see how you fare in aerial combat" Kieneson finishes as he floats to 20 feet above ground.

"What do I do with this?" I ask as I place the straps over my shoulders and lock the metal grips over my stomach. "It's a jetpack-you fly with it" Kieneson retorts. "Well how do I use it?" I ask as I find several cords with suction cup like tips. "Place those on your neck and it creates a neural interface. In essence-the jetpack becomes another part of you; as much a part of your body as my new wings are a part of mine" Kieneson explains. I quickly did as he instructed. Within seconds of plugging up-I felt a new area added to my body; as though I'd grown a new limb. I quickly felt around and soon discovered I was airborne as well. I quickly reached Kieneson's altitude and attempted to land a hit. However-I soon realized long after throwing the punch that Kieneson had long since moved from the spot my strike had been aimed at. "Are you seriously having that much difficulty hitting me?" Kieneson ask; his tone laden with surprise as I realize he is right behind me. I tried to hit him again; but the process repeated once more. "(Sigh) This is a disappointment indeed; I thought you'd be able to at least touch me while I was airborne" Kieneson says as he floats in front of me; his wings not even moving. Upon closer examination-I saw they were moving at such blinding speeds that they only seemed to not be moving. His bat wings were flapping like hummingbird's wings; only insanely faster. "Well-I guess I might as well end it then; you obviously aren't going to be a challenge" Kieneson sighs. Then he did a back flip and landed his bare foot right in my face. It felt like steel and made a sickening metallic smack as it planted in my face. I was sent spiraling to the ground below like a meteor; landing so hard I made a 10 foot crater in the yard. If I had been human and survived-this kind of blow would have probably sent me into a coma. But being a vampire-I would be forced to endure all the pain in full consciousness. Or at least I thought I would have to; I soon found myself slipping away into a state of torpor and my eyes closed involuntarily.

**Kieneson/Adam**

After knocking Emmett unconscious-I quickly landed and folded my wings away. "(Sigh) I guess I've become too impressive; now I'll have to build machines that can match my new power and give me an actual challenge" I say to myself as I turn around. Upon facing the new direction-I saw that the Cullens and Quillete Werewolves all staring at me intensely. "What are you all staring at? I told you I made modifications to the DNA" I say; feeling rather stunned to be stared at so intensely. "This is what I meant by Adam would become part of the family; he was going to become Vampire-thats the pieces of what I saw" Alice suddenly speaks up. "Correction-a SUPER Vampire" I add; opening my wings up dramatically and creating a powerful gust of wind-whipping up dust and loose twigs. "Cool!" Renesmee exclaims as she rushes up and grabs the tip of my left wing. I quickly lifted it and brought her to my face; Renesmee still holding onto it excitedly. "And just what exactly are you doing with my wing little one?" I inquire; a smile on my face. "I'm feeling it; its really soft-like leather" Renesmee replies happily as she dangles from my wingtip. "I know; it is my wing" I reply as I take her small body into my arms and hold her gently.

"I can only find one word to desribe what you've become Adam; Wow!" Carlisle says dryly. "Same here" Jasper replies. "Ditto" Jacob adds. "Yeah" Bella whispers. "I know-I know; you're all probably wondering what my new abilites are and how much greater they are than ordinary Vampires. To be honest; I dont know their full extent. I may also have a special ability like Edward, or Bella, or Jasper, or Alice" I reply with a smile. "But now for a question of my own" I ask; waiting for them to reply. "What might that be Adam?" Esme says; eager to hear my request. "Do I have to leave?" I say as I tickled Renesmee with my wingtips. Carlisle immediately spoke up and offered his hand. "Of course not Adam; welcome to the family!" Carlisle says cheerfully. I placed Renesmee on the ground and quickly shook his hand. Immediately-Emmett walked over and gave me a pat on the back. "Guess I'm no match for you man; regardless-welcome to the family bro" Emmett says; shaking my hand as well. In moments I was swamped with hugs from Alice, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee. "Welcome to the family-Kieneson Cullen" Alice says warmly.


	6. HOW DID YOU GET HERE!

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 6: ****"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?!" Ereana Arrives**

**Ereana Jenkins**

I sat at the table poking my salad with a fork. It had been 2 days since Adam disappeared and Atrean was still trying to figure out what had actually happened to him. I was busy trying to escape my boss; the jackass kept on calling me up for my view on the "vanishing professor" incident. It was insane; the story was all across the world. No one could leave the building without being swamped by reporters. Which was why I sat here poking my lunch with cutlery. Besides, if word got out that I had been the one to cause the accident my life would be ruined. Not that my life was all that great right now; no boyfriend, no really close friends, and my career was in the toilet. I looked around; for once the robot wasn't here-which was a huge relief. He had been interrogating me on what EXACTLY I had done to the machine and if I had to say "I don't know, I just yanked out a wire" one more time I was going to explode! I was rarely alone now, so I looked back at what had happened and if I would have changed it. I'm not sure. The machine was a danger yeah; but I suppose I could have handled it better. If I could go back in time, I'd probably go back to Harvard and stop myself from pranking him. Not one of my best moments. What had made a child of 10 turn into that miniature adult? He never spoke about his parents or family, and he was usually alone. Strange how different things seem when you look back over them.

I finally ate a piece of the salad. I've got to admit, for a robot Atrean sure knew how to cook. (Crackle) My head snapped up and I looked around. What was that; it sounded like…electricity? The air around me began to snap and I felt my stomach begin to drop; this could not be good. The noise was getting louder and louder. I opened my mouth to call for the Atrean. But at that moment-there was a clap of thunder and a blue white orb appeared in mid-air right before me. It felt like there was a vacuum set on open spaceship air-lock setting. In a matter of seconds I was sucked into the glowing orb, and everything but a swirling maelstrom of light and energy vanished from my sight. "What the hell is going on!?!" I scream; futilely asking myself for an answer. Then began to feel light headed as I kept falling through this bizarre…thing.

**Kieneson Cullen**

I smiled at my new…family. I had never understood what one really was. Sure I had looked it up, and I understood the basic concept of one. But I had never known what one felt like. At least not since my parents had died. Rosalie just shook her head at me. "Do you know what could have happened if something had gone wrong?" she spits. Now that sounded eerily similar to another woman who got under my skin. I sighed and tried to calm her down. "Rosalie, the odds were in my favor I know what I was doing, I don't make mistakes regarding science, and I'm always right when it comes to science. You need to understand that; I'm the smartest person there is" I reply. She just tightened her mouth to a thin line and shook her head. "Too damn smart for his own good" she mutters under her breath. Bella and Alice laughed while the others just smiled. I felt a little irritated at this; why did everyone I meet criticize either me or my mind? I growled and moved towards Rose about to teach her a lesson; I don't like to be insulted. My fist was clenched and I began to raise it when a big flash nearly blinded me. I snapped my eyes shut; the light was so intense. I heard a loud thud; it sounded close. Cautiously I opened my eyes and then proceeded to drop my jaw. Lying on the ground in front of me, looking a little rumpled-was Ereana Jenkins!

**Ereana Jenkins**

After falling through the hole for a short time; I finally exited. However my arrival to wherever I had been sent was rather abrupt and unregimented so I landed flat on my back and banged my head on the ground. "(Groan) What the hell was that?" I ask myself as I rub my head. My eyes became accustomed to the light and I looked around. I had landed right in the middle of a group of people who were now staring at me as if I was some sort of alien; awkward. To my right there was a blonde woman who looked like she should be pouting for vogue magazines front cover, but to my left, there stood a tall man. His skin was quite tan and he was the tallest guy I had ever seen. At a rough guess about 7' 2''. His eyes were a deep gold color (like the blondes and the some of the others) and his hair was jet black but very tidy with a slight curling to it. His face looked kinda familiar but I couldn't place it. He looked even more stunned than the others and he swallowed. "E-Er-Ereana?" he stutters out.

I froze; how on earth did this guy know my name? I frowned at him. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask; my tone wary. I was naturally cautious and suspicious despite how ethereally handsome the guy was. Gah; Focus Ereana-FOCUS!! His eyes widened even more. "You don't recognize me?" he asks kindly, his voice now soft and unimaginably smooth. I shook my head; I would definitely remember meeting this man. He then shook his head as if to clear it. "We met before I came here, before I changed. I remember your face; you're the environmental protection worker. Sound familiar? You got me angry, took out two of my guards; don't you remember?" he asks; his voice now concerned for my apparent memory lapse. I was now petrified with shock at this point. It couldn't be him! Adam was dead and this man looked almost nothing like him. Still…there were similarities. NO! My mind screamed. He's dead, you killed him and it's all your fault. I clutched my head as pain throbbed through my skull. The shock and stress of the past couple of days rushed up and my world began to go dark. The last thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes looking down at me with concern.

Eventually I drifted back to consciousness and opened my eyes to see…the ceiling. I had been moved onto a couch. My muscles felt stiff so I stretched my arms to the sky. The noise of a chair moving caused me to turn my head and saw a little child staring at me from across the room. She cocked her head and opened her mouth. "Mom, Dad-the lady is awake now" she speaks with teenage level eloquence. I turned my eyes to the pair she was talking to. I then nearly shrieked with shock. They were both perfect. I couldn't see any flaw with them and their eyes were a strange golden color. Something twinged in my memory, but I couldn't quite place it. I felt that my head was sore-guess I must have hit the floor pretty hard. Then I remembered why I had fainted. Adam! He had been alive…hadn't he? No! Yes! No! Yes! Ugh; my head was pounding even more. I began to rub my forehead, trying to soothe the turmoil in my mind. "Don't worry; he's alive" a very velvety voice replies. The man the little girl had called daddy was looking at me, "What?" I murmur; trying to make sense of things. "Adam is alive. Well…technically not alive but his is alright. He's just a little different and…well…a lot different really" the man replies. OK I'd sort through the rest of that later. First things first-Adam was alive. A huge weight lifted off my chest and I let out a breath.

"Wow, for someone who hates him-you sure seem glad to know he's alive" The man taunts; also looking at me with a knowing stare. I looked away, a slight blush adorning my cheeks. Then the man's earlier statement finally registered. "Wait…differences? What do you mean different and technically not alive?" I demand; suspicion welling up in me. He looked away sheepishly. "Maybe…its best if he tells you himself" the man answers. I nodded slowly; my eyes still narrowed. He leant out of the door and yelled, "Kieneson-she's awake now!" Who the hell was Kieneson? I wanted to talk to Adam. "Kieneson is Adam" the man replies as he turns around. OK- now I know I didn't say that out loud. "My name's Edward by the way-Edward Cullen" he says as he takes a seat. I nodded and again felt that twinge of memory. The name was definitely familiar to me. We stared at each other in silence for a bit before he finally opened his mouth "Looks like the atom got bigger eh Jen?" the velvety voice of the tall man says as he sits down in a big chair next to the bed. I bit back a smile, this man was Adam. The tension eased a bit, but I was still a little cautious of this new Adam. "Look Ad-" "Kieneson" he interrupts. I stared blankly at him. "Excuse me?" I ask; wondering what he meant. He smiled a little; well more a simple mouth twitch like the old Adam did. "My name is Kieneson Cullen; I don't know anyone here named Adam" Kieneson replies. His tone was still chipper and cheerful despite how droll his reply sounded.

"Edward did say you were different; how did you get this way?" I ask with curiosity. Again something at the back of my mind was screaming at me to remember something very important. He smiled again and it slightly stunned me. Snap out of it! He's still the jerk who had his robot butler throw you out on the street. "You're not going to believe me if I tell you Ereana" he sighs. I immediately sat up straight. "You think I won't understand it? You think I'll judge? Wow-your attitude hasn't changed at all; now either you tell me how you changed or I'll throw you out and get a nice person to tell me instead!" I snap; my temper rising. This was familiar; being angry at him. He just continued to stare at me; which was a little unnerving. His hand reached forward and I stiffened. What was he doing? His hand wrapped around a piece of my hair that had gotten loose and tucked it behind my ear. "What on earth are you doing?" I ask; recoiling away from him. He shook his head and his eyes focused. "Sorry; I don't know why I did that just now. Ereana I'm…-I' m no longer…- what I'm trying to say is…I'm a vampire" Adam replies reluctantly. Great-I was hearing things again! I would have laughed it hadn't been for the serious look on his face. "Sure you are" I mock; not believing him at all. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me" Kieneson pleads. "Then show me proof" I demand. "Alright-you asked for it" Kieneson says; a frown on his face. Suddenly there was a very loud flapping sound. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw the giant bat wings that had sprouted from his back.

"When I first got here I thought these folks were just ordinary people and-" I sat there for about 20 minutes listening to how he had come here and how he turned himself into a "super vampire". Yep, why bother be a normal vampire-when you can be a super vampire? He looked at me expectantly and I took in a deep breath. "YOU STOLE HIS DNA-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW A BIG OF A VIOLATION THAT IS!?! You could have just asked or at least found out about them. But nooooo-you plunge in head first and modify the genes to superpower yourself! Geez-you really are a jerk!" I yell angrily. He had started to back away, his eyes had gone wide. After I finished my rant he froze and I stopped for breath. We sat for a few seconds in silence while I waited for his response. "I did WHAT!?!" he yells; suddenly jumping back. This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. He had just told me the story. "You heard me; don't make me repeat it-my voice is hoarse" I complain. He stood up and began to pace around the room. Then that little twinge at the back of my mind snapped and I remembered. Edward Cullen, Vampires, Wolves. HOLY SHIT! I gulped as I realized why it was all familiar-Twilight.

No-it was impossible. Then my mind went back to Adam's T.W.G. and how it could travel through dimensions. I realized with a sickening clarity that it was possible. I also realized that I was in a house full of vampires. Sure they were vegetarian, but still-I was a human and my blood would surely be tempting to them. The door opened and a small woman came in. Short black hair, pixie like, friendly golden eyes, it was Alice. She beamed at me. "Yay-you're finally here Ereana! Good timing too; we need someone to keep Kieneson in line, and you're the only one he'll listen to" Alice says cheerfully. I looked at her strangely. Why would Adam listen to me? She smiled and winked at me conspiratorially. For some reason my face turned red again. I looked at her strangely. She just smiled wider, took a few steps towards me, and then threw her arms around me in a hug. Her grip was just as powerful as they books had implied; my breath was crushed out of me. A second weight jumped onto my shoulder and I twisted my head to see the small child from earlier. I realized this was Renesmee. Her arms were also around my neck. It was cute, but she was strong too and I couldn't breathe at all with the two Cullens holding me in their iron grips. "Renesmee, stop choking the poor girl" a kind, cheerful voice says. Renesmee immediately let go of me (Still on my shoulders though) and I spun around (with Alice still hugging me as well) to see a medium sized, beautiful woman with long brown hair. Her eyes had a hint of red in them. She had to have been changed recently; Bella Swan. I smiled warmly; glad that the two Cullens had been reprimanded and eased on their hugs. "Thanks" I reply. "You're welcome; my name is Bella Cullen-I'm Edwards's wife" Bella replies. Yeah I knew that but I smiled to be polite.

"How did you get here anyways?" Kieneson asks suddenly. "I was eating lunch when a glowing white wormhole suddenly just sucked me up like a dust bunny and spit me out here" I answer. Suddenly-the color momentarily drained from Kieneson's skin till he was as pale as the other Cullens (Excluding Renesmee). After several seconds his skin regained its beach tan hue and he calmed down. "If this happens again (Points to me)-let me know Alice; I've got a bad feeling about these wormholes Ereana described" Kieneson says calmly. "Of course Ad-I mean-Kieneson; I'll let you know the moment I get something" Alice replies; tapping her head lightly. "Well-I'm feeling a tad bored; anyone care to challenge me to a match?" Kieneson asks casually.

Immediately-everyone jumped back in alarm. "Come on-I want to test the limits of my new powers" Kieneson pleads. "Dude-you're demented; even the Cullens can barely see you when you move-what chance would any one of us here have against you in battle?" Embry argues. "I have an idea then; what if you all fight me at the same time?" Kieneson says happily. "All of us…against just you?" Jasper asks; slightly shocked. "Yeah-that would be a real good test for the extent of my limits; odds against me Jasper" Kieneson chirps. "Seriously-you'd fight all of us at once?" Sam asks incredulously. "Sure, I' am immortal; and I wish to test all my improvements" Kieneson replies; a smirk adorning his face. "Okay-you're on man!" Emmett says eagerly. "Very well; we'll fight tomorrow then. I don't think we should put Ereana through anymore excitement today" Edward replies. "Why not ask what Ereana thinks?" Kieneson suddenly announces.

When I heard that statement I felt my heart skip a few beats. Since when the hell did Adam ever give two cents worth a care about what other people thought-least of all me!?! "Well-would you like to watch a fight now Ereana?" Adam/Kieneson asks kindly. Immediately I became ired and screamed, "WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT US SMALL PEOPLE THINK ALL OF A SUDDEN!?!" Oddly-Kieneson backed up; as though I had tried to stab him. "I…I don't know" Kieneson says; sounding confused to even himself. "What's going on-are you alright man?" Jacob asks Kieneson worriedly. "I'm really not sure…ah phooey!-I feel fine; so what about it Ereana-do we fight today or tomorrow?" Kieneson continues; acting as though nothing had happened. "Mmmmaybe later; I still need to get used to all this. First of all-where am I going to sleep?" I reply. "I'll make you a bed later Ereana" Kieneson replies happily.

It was mind boggling. Just two days ago Adam had been a big selfish jerk who could care less about what anyone who didn't agree with him thought. Now he was calling himself Kieneson and acting like an angel. An angel with the perfect tan, supple soft skin, jet black hair, gorgeous golden eyes-STOP-WHAT AM I THINKING!?! I can't admire him. He might look different but he's still an arrogant pompous jerk. Besides even if I did-he hates me so I would be wasting my time either way. "Say-would you like to go for a ride?" Kieneson asks as he bends down to look me in the eyes. Suddenly-I noticed something in his eyes I don't think I ever saw when he was in college after he'd been pranked…Joy. He actually looked happy; it was pure and almost child like. His smile was soft and his eyes had become bright. Since we had recently crossed paths I'd seen anger, pride, meanness, arrogance, contempt and more recently concern but I'd never seen him look as cheerful as he did right now. My mind shut down again and it was a while before I realized that he had asked me a question. I eyed his wings a little nervously. I had never flown before, mainly because it caused a lot of noise and pollution but also because I was a little scared of heights. I was about to reply no when I saw that expression on his face again. Would it disappear if I refused? He had only recently been transformed so had probably never used the wings before. The guilt rose a little bit, I guess I owed him something and there was something softer and nicer about Ad-Kieneson now. He could clearly remember our fight-but he actually seemed to care what I thought now. I guess now I wanted to know him a little more.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Well…I guess it could be fun-" Immediately his face lit up even more. "-BUT IF YOU DROP ME I DON'T CARE HOW SUPER POWERFUL YOU ARE-I WILL KILL YOU!" I promise; jabbing my finger at his chest. I heard some muffled laughs and I turned around to see some of the wolves sniggering, and the blonde (Rosalie I'm guessing) was looking at me with admiration on her face. Kieneson held up his hands as if to defend himself. "I promise-I won't drop you Ereana" Kieneson replies. He smiled again, but this time I was ready for that. I put on an examining face and looked up and down. He was definitely strong if he was going to take on all the wolves and the Cullens. I nodded slowly. There was a blur of movement, and in an instant I found myself standing outside. The sun was still high in the sky and I stepped into the light. After reading the books I knew that this type of weather was very rare her in Forks Washington. (A/N: Super Vampires can change their skin to ordinary vampiric pale sparkling skin or have an equally durable human toned soft warm skin; this will be explained later) I spun around and saw Kieneson behind myself-watching me with an odd look on his face; seemingly of admiration. I snapped my eyes away in embarrassment. "So-how are we going to do thi-" I was interrupted when I realized I was already airborne. I didn't even have a chance to scream; and on instinct I wrapped my arms around Kieneson's neck. I hadn't even felt him move as we took off what seemed only nanoseconds ago. I quickly closed my eyes; the wind whistling in my ears. For several seconds I kept my eyes squeezed shut until Kieneson whispered, "You can open your eyes now" I gulped and shook my head "I don't want to" I protest. I sounded a little like a petulant child. He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble. "You the mighty Ereana-is afraid of heights?" Kieneson laughs. His voice was light with amusement. I promptly kicked him in the chest out of irritation. "Well everyone has fears!" I counter. My eyes were still shut but I could sense a subtle change in his tone. "True-even vampires fear certain things; now open your eyes" Kieneson replies softly.

I steeled my nerves and slowly peeled open one eye. Then I released the other one and I gasped at the view. We were over a stunning snowy forest that stretched up the mountain. There was an ethereal crystal lake shimmering beneath us, and various birds of prey dotted the sky. It was so stunning and beautiful. It was areas like this that made me want to keep our pla…er-uh…keep planets safe. A tear trickled down my cheek at the bewitching sight. "Thank you Kieneson" I whisper softly; leaning into his chest and enjoying the scenery. "You're welcome" he mumbles nervously; his face contorted with confusion. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my tears.

Suddenly-his tone changed; now sounding mischievous. "Hang on!" he states boldly. Immediately I gripped his neck harder. I couldn't feel it-but I saw his wings do several flaps and we started ascending to the clouds. My fear was beginning to manifest; my legs began to shake and I couldn't move my hands which were now beginning to sweat. Why did I agree to this? He flew up through a cloud and cool dampness coated my skin and clothes. Everything was white and fluffy. I was so enthralled at the strangeness that I failed to notice that Kieneson was slowly removing my hands from his neck. I was still looking around when I felt my back lying against something soft. Shocked I turned around and found myself sitting on a cloud. It should have been impossible-but here I was resting on a puffy white cloud like in cartoons. Kieneson looked just as shocked as me; but then I realized something important. "YOU LET ME GO YOU JERK!" I scream angrily. I had to admit-I felt a little betrayed. He was staring at the cloud completely focused on it which was very annoying. "I said I wouldn't let you fall-which I haven't; but you should have fallen-It's just supposed to be water vapor" he gawks.

"(Thinking/sarcastic tone) Wow-he really knows how to make me feel better" I say to myself. He put his hand on the cloud and touched it; astonishment adorning his face. I crossed my arms with irritation as he admired the cloud; I felt rather miffed that he was paying attention to the cloud rather than me. ACK! What am I thinking!?! Get a grip on yourself girl! Then he reached into his pocket and brought out a jar. Who carries a jar in their pocket? He placed the sample of the cloud inside the jar so fast I didn't even see it happen till it was over. Suddenly-he sounded confused again. "Huh-what…when did I place you on a cloud Ereana?" Kieneson asks. "About 2 minutes ago-NOW GET ME DOWN!!!!" I rage; utterly baffled at his mindset shifting. "I…I'm sorry Ereana, I don't…I don't know why I let go of you" Kieneson says honestly. I was about to argue that he was acting very bizarrely; but before I could I felt him gently scoop me up and begin descending to the earth below. Then in a burst of speed that would have ripped me in half had Kieneson's huge arms not been shielding me-we went from 20000 feet in the air to touching the ground of the Cullen's backyard.

My mind was still spinning and I hardly noticed Kieneson lowering me to the ground. I blinked trying to focus my eyes when I realized that the sun was up but there was no vampire glow. I frowned and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened slightly-but I was too busy examining his non-sparkling skin to really notice. Raising my eyes up to his I asked, "Why don't you sparkle in the sun?" He looked slightly baffled by my question, but he answered anyways. "I thought that being as pale and cold as ordinary vampires would be rather cumbersome and restrictive socially, but I still liked the appearance of ordinary vampire skin. Then I thought, "Why not have it all?" instead of one or the other; so I gave myself the ability to change my skin's composition at the atomic level-I can make it harder or softer at will" Kieneson explains. I was very intrigued by his reply. Curiosity finally pushed me over the edge to ask, "Could you show me please?"

He nodded and I stepped back-appeased for now. Then for a few moments we stood in silence and I frowned again. Had he been pulling my leg? Then I saw it. Half of his body was in the sun and it erupted into a glittering display. He beckoned me forth to feel his skin. Oddly enough-I agreed. As I felt that marble smooth sheath-I shuddered slightly. The illuminated portion of his body now shared that same diamondesque twinkle and hardness as the other Cullens did-yet it was still warm; whereas the other side of his skin had gone ghost white and I could no longer feel any heat coming off him-with it being as soft as his earlier tan skin had been. Hesitantly-I stretched my hand closer and grabbed his. Just like the books had desribed-the hardness of Vampire skin didn't affect the soothing quality of its touch. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open. I hated it when things like that happened; it made me feel like I wasn't in control of my own body; but to be fair-he was absolutely stunning in the sun. He smiled at me and then a few moments later he changed again. It kinda reminded me of a chameleon. All of his skin went soft under my hand and the tan color returned, but then sparkling spread as well, and seemed to magnify too.

I smiled at him. It was all true-Twilight was real, I wasn't insane; always a good reason to smile. Then I threw my arms around him. He was real, something I could hold, something I could embrace, something that could comfort me when I was sad, and unlike Adam-someone who could love me. Slowly his arms encircled me and I smiled again. In his presence I felt safe and secure. Suddenly he broke the silence. "Why did you want me to change?" he asks; his tone confused. I stepped back and blinked at him. "Why do you want to know?" I remark. I was slightly-a tiny bit-maybe a little defensive. I crossed my arms and his eyes narrowed slightly. "And why are you closing yourself off?" he asks with a look of worry. I then proceeded to glare at him "It's not any of your business" I mutter; my voice was going low and my anger was beginning to bubble. He didn't seem to sense this though-or if he did he ignored it. "You hug me then start to get angry; what's wrong Ereana?" Kieneson asks delicately. I looked away angry at him and myself. I still couldn't let anyone close to me. "Nothing, I just don't like being questioned" He snorted and looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Yet you seemed perfectly fine giving me the 3rd degree back home" Kieneson argues. He was right, but I hated to admit it.

Just as I was about to reply-Renesmee came out. "Ereana-Esme's made you some lunch if you're hungry" Renesmee announces. I turned to face her; grateful for the distraction. "Sure, I guess I' am sort of hungry" I reply. Before I left, I turned to face the tall man who was apparently my new friend. "Thank you for the flight Kieneson" I reply. My tone was stiff and formal. Before he could say anything, I turned my back and went inside. I sat down at the table with a bowl of yummy looking pasta laid before me. I picked up the fork and viciously stabbed it. Calling Kieneson every bad name I could think of in my head. The pasta was good as I chewed on a piece. "So what has Kieneson done this time?" A smooth voice says; interrupting my internal rant. I spun my head around to see Edward standing against the wall with a curious look on his face. I sighed and leant back against the chair. "He hasn't done anything Edward; I'm more angry at myself than anything" I respond sadly. Now he looked even more confused. "Why?" Edward asks with astonishment. I shrugged my shoulders "Because I seem to be a little short tempered with everyone I meet, because I push away people who could be really good friends, because I can't seem to act normal at all around him-That's why!" I say irritably; popping another piece of pasta in my mouth. "Then why not talk to him about it; I'm sure he would listen to whatever you had to say" Edward replies.

I finished chewing and looked back up at him "Look…I was terribly hurt by someone I trusted a lot when I was younger, and I've never really connected with anyone since. I have this huge wall to keep people out, but it seems to crumble whenever I'm around Kieneson and that scares me. And if you haven't noticed by now-I tend to lash out when I'm scared" I explain. He nodded and I turned my attention back to the pasta. "Well look, maybe you feel weird around Kieneson because there's a greater force at work between you two" Edward suggests. Upon hearing his words-I began to choke on the next bite of pasta I'd put in my mouth. "(Hissing/hacking) I-me-(Choke)" I sputter; my airways clogged by the pasta. Without a moments notice, Edward slapped my back with one hard smack; causing the pasta to be launched out my throat like a missile and stick to the adjacent kitchen wall. "Edward (Pant)…That's something I really don't want to talk about-(Weary sigh)" I pant as I try to catch my breath from nearly asphyxiating on Italian Strozzapreti. "Alright-well if you want to watch the family brawl against Kieneson with Renesmee then I suggest you decide now because I want to get it over with; the rest of my family and the wolves do too" Edward says as he walks out of the kitchen. I quickly found that I inexplicably desired to watch Kieneson fight. With that I quickly finished my lunch and proceeded to follow Edward to the backyard.


	7. Piercing The Veil

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 7: ****"Piercing The Veil" Secrets revealed and feelings confessed**

**Ereana Jenkins**

They were all gathered outside; Kieneson was standing to the right, and everyone else was on the left. OK, so I know that he was some sort of super vampire; but I had to admit-the odds didn't seem to be in his favor. I saw Renesmee sitting on the grass a couple of feet away from everyone else and she motioned for me to join her. Edward went to stand by Jasper. Esme and Bella were with Renesmee which was expected. Renesmee looked at me "So-do you think he'll win?" Renesmee asks; her voice tuneful. I paused in the action of sitting down. Did I really think that he could beat all of them? "I'm not sure" I reply; plonking down next to her. She turned back to look at Jacob "Me neither" she says calmly. Kieneson just raised an eyebrow at us and I blushed and looked away. I should not be reacting like this. Then there was an explosion of fur; the wolves had shifted. I saw one that I guessed to be Jacob and he started to charge forward at Kieneson with the others following. I was about to close my eyes, this was going to get messy.

My eyes actually did close as Jacob lunged at Kieneson; teeth bared, claws outstretched. I heard a bang and I opened my eyes. Jacob was in the wall, actually imbedded in the brickwork. With a grunt he managed to free himself. I turned my head back to the battle and my worries vanished. He was like a whirlwind, arms and legs flying everywhere-but with unparalleled precision and grace. They couldn't get near him. A vampire flew past my shoulder into one of the garden statues. Now I felt more worry for them than Kieneson. It was unnatural the way he moved; there wasn't any flaw or weakness-at least…not any that I could see. Renesmee was laughing-but Bella and Esme looked nervous and concerned. Bits of rubble were shooting everywhere. I had been right-it was messy.

Jake jogged over to us and hugged Nessie. "Wow, I'm glad he's on our side" Jacob laughs. The vampires laughed as well and murmured their agreements. I curled myself into a ball; being surrounded by fighting was not the safest place to be. Jake turned his eyes to me "But…I bet if we shoved you in there he wouldn't raise a hand against you" Jacob suddenly states. I quickly looked away. Despite all my best efforts-I was getting closer to Kieneson. I didn't see the gleam in Jacob's eyes as he looked me up and down. "Jake-don't" Bella commands; her voice carrying a warning note in it as I turned to see Jacob smirking at me. Before a word could escape my lips, he grabbed my arm and threw me into the battle. Chaos surrounded me, and I could hear snarls and crunches. My hands began to shake and sweat as I waited for the inevitable blow that would probably kill me. My feet were glued to the ground, I couldn't move and fear began to choke me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the wolves lunging straight for me. I must be in the path of Kieneson. Time seemed to slow. As the wolf leaped-nearing me ever so closer-all I could see was the canine teeth-long and viciously sharp. This was going to hurt.

Suddenly-a white wall appeared right before me and the wolf hit it; whimpering as it collided with the sparkling shield. I blinked and touched the wall; I had seen it before. It was the shape of Kieneson's wing-except it was made out of diamond. I spun around and saw Kieneson standing there; breathing heavily with what looked like relief and fear on his face. The wing shimmered and turned back into membranous flesh; I guess it worked like his skin. I met his eyes and the world seemed to fall away. The voices, the battle, they all disappeared so it was just me and him suspended in time. Then I felt something warm trickle down my arm. Looking down I saw a small scratch where Jacob had grabbed me, and trail of red along my skin. I guess something did get me. Then I heard a fierce growl. Kieneson was shaking and looking at Jacob with a murderous look on his face. "What the hell were you thinking Jacob?" he asks; his voice going low and deadly. As I watched Kieneson stride toward Jacob-I felt a twinge of fear.

In an instant he vanished, and the sound of destruction followed; echoing thunderously through the garden. I winced and thought, "Poor Esme; her house is going to be ruined" Slowly I turned around and sighed. Yep-it's ruined. Apparently Kieneson had punched Jacob clean through the entire structure of the house; in fact-I could see the front gate. I felt sympathy for Jake. Werewolf or not-that had to hurt. Then I heard a snarl behind me and I spun around to see the same wolf that had jumped at me before growling at Kieneson. Suddenly this didn't seem like a play battle anymore. The wolf lunged and attempted to attack him again. This time I was able to see Kieneson counter back. In a slow motion, he kicked his leg upward and the wolf was sent rocketing sky bound. After 30 seconds passed, the wolf struck the earth like a meteor; leaving a small crater. He wavered but somehow managed to stand up; however-it was only briefly before collapsing back in a heap of twisted flesh and bones. Kieneson tensed and kept his eyes focused on him. "That is enough!" A powerful voice yells; a figure appearing in between Kieneson and Sam. It was Carlisle; his face was calm but stern. "This has gone too far; Jacob what were you thinking throwing Ereana into that fight!?!" he yells angrily. Jacob shrugged sheepishly. I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder, it was Esme. "Are you all right dear?" Esme asks; everything about her screaming concern. I nodded, my mouth seemed unable to form words. The shock was still setting in. I was about to ask if Jake was OK, when I realized with a start that I was still surrounded by one of Kieneson's bat wings.

"Um…Kieneson" I ask as politely as possible. He suddenly looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You can take your wing away now" I say; looking down at my feet. This was quickly becoming very awkward. For a while nobody moved, but eventually the wings rose and folded back. Oddly-I felt a little more vulnerable without the wing around me so I crossed my arms. This battle had been a mistake and I wanted to go back into the house. Then my eyes met Kieneson's and it was just like before. There was something lingering in his eyes-and it scared me. But I couldn't keep ignoring it. I wanted to ask him something; but not with all the others around. "Can someone help me? I think that Seth is hurt" Edward calls out. I turned to see Seth lying on the ground; he didn't look too badly injured. Then I realized that he was making a distraction so Kieneson and I could get away. I immediately shot a grateful look towards Edward; thanking him for the favor. I moved forward to Kieneson and whispered tentatively, "We need to talk. Ca…Can you take me back up to the clouds?" He merely nodded with a smile, and in a blur-I was in his arms and we were already in the air. This time…It wasn't so frightening.

Neither of us said anything and the mood was very somber. Not even the beauty of the scenery could bring a smile to my face. We started to fly higher and higher till we were back amongst the clouds. Again he carefully sat me down, and again I didn't fall through. GAH we sure made an odd sight. Silence stretched between us. Not the comfortable silence that I was used to-but a tense and awkward one. I busied myself by staring at my knuckles. Now I was having doubts about if I could get through this. "So…the Cullens seem nice" I say; trying to speak in a light tone-and failing miserably. A small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah-they are great. And the only family I've ever really had" Kieneson replies. I frowned at this. "Don't you have a mom or dad back home?" I ask; my curiosity demanding that I find out. His face contorted with pain and he laughed grimly. "You know-even if I can't remember some things from before my transformation that well, some memories are just too traumatic to fully disappear" Kieneson responds. Traumatic?-This wasn't going to be a happy tale and my heart was already crying for him. "Tell me what happened please" I beg. He turned his gaze back to me; but it was blank and dark-like he was somewhere else.

"I was only a child; I can hardly even remember their faces it was so long ago" Kieneson begins. I remained completely silent; I was going to let him get it out in his own time. "We were at home…and a monster came. He attacked my father with a knife, and then shot him with a gun. My mom was screaming and there was so much blood. I hid in the kitchen under the sink. He shot my mother twice and then left; killing both of them. I was drowning, drowning in red. It was horrible" Kieneson continues. His voice was shaking and so were his hands. I was stunned. So that was why. That was what had turned him into the cold, arrogant scientist that I knew, that was what had so cruelly ripped away Kieneson's only chance at a childhood.

I could see it clearly in my mind; the murder, the blood, and the young boy-hiding from a psychopathic killer. Letting instinct guide me I threw my arms around Kieneson; trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry" I pant; pressing him closer. "If I had known, If I…-I'm sorry for treating you so horribly back in college!" I sob apologetically; my regret genuine. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his own arms around me and hugged me back. Tears continued to trickle down my face, and I let him go to wipe them away. "(Sniffling) I'm sorry about falling apart like this" I reply. But I couldn't stop crying, and my eyes were getting red and sore. He slowly raised his hand and rubbed my cheek. His skin was cool but not ice cold, and I leant into his touch. It looks like he wasn't the only one needing comfort. My heart constricted painfully. My own past wasn't cuddles and rainbows either. He moved back and studied me; I felt a little nervous. What was happening now? "Do you feel that?" he asks suddenly; looking around hastily. "Feel what?" I reply with confusion; I couldn't feel or see anything. "Sorrow, a huge amount of sadness" he says as he continues to look around. Then his eyes locked on my face. "Ereana…It's coming from you" Kieneson says with realization. I was shocked; only Jasper could sense emotions-at least…only he was supposed to be able to. "Why are you sad Ereana?" Kieneson asks softly.

I leant back against the cloud. "Guess I was thinking about my own past. It wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs either" I sigh. He continued to stare at me which-was very intimidating. "Will you tell me about it?" he asks quietly. His voice was calm and in control; completely opposite to me. I sighed and cast my mind back to the past. "Maybe it wasn't as bad as yours, or maybe it was worse-you decide. I was 14 and it was summer. My mom and I had taken a vacation together. I lived with my dad so I didn't get to see her often. We were staying at a small hotel for two weeks. It was on the first day, and one of the boys there helped take our luggage to the room. He was sweet and cute. We instantly hit it off and pretty soon we were going out. After the holiday we continued to see each other and we visited each other. It was pretty great. I' am-well…was a very trusting girl. I trusted him completely, and then it happened".

"I was on a trip to his home town to surprise him. I was 15 by then and he was 17. Anyway I was walking down the road when I saw him and some of his friends…They were beating up a couple of tourists; laughing and jeering at them. It was so horrible! The woman was on the floor and she wasn't moving. The man was curled up in a ball crying. I had my phone on him and I took pictures and then called 911. He heard my phone and then started to run after me. I bolted-but I wasn't fast enough. He beat me up till I was black and blue and told me that if I turned him in-he would kill me. I awoke in the hospital with my phone. He hadn't taken it. I wasn't going to turn him in I was so scared, I was just a kid. But when I saw on the news that the couple they had attacked had died-both of them. My anger burned; I couldn't let him get away with it. So I sent in the evidence to the police. They were all promptly arrested".

"Then while I was at Harvard, something happened during my final year. I got a phone call from the police. My mum had been beaten severely and was paralyzed from the waist down; my ex had done that just a week after being released. Now-she's going to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Do you have any idea about how guilty I felt-how I still feel? When it was clear that he was going to be captured, he turned a gun on himself and committed suicide. Because I trusted him I introduced him to my mom and he knew almost everything about me. He knew that hurting my mother would kill me. We were so close, and because of my stupid mistake she is never going to walk again. Every time I look at her I feel that guilt" I sob as I finish my story. My voice trailed off into silence and I looked down; new hot tears running down my face.

Again his arms encircled me and I leant into him. This time I was the one seeking comfort. "The guilt never left me and it hurt. It hurt so much" I weep. "I'm sorry Ereana, and I promise that if we ever get back-I will repair the damage that was done to your mother" Kieneson says softly. Could he do it? Could I actually let myself hope? We had tried hundreds of specialists and they had all said she would never walk again. He was giving me hope-but did I have the strength to withstand it being crushed? I wasn't sure. He let me go and I watched him with red and puffy eyes. "Ereana Jenkins, I have warped space and even traveled to another universe; fixing nerve damage is easy with my patented stem cell injections. Your mother will walk again-I swear" Kieneson says solemnly. Hope began to burn inside of me. Adam may have been arrogant, but he was without a doubt the greatest scientist and that had apparently been kept during the transformation. But do I really trust him enough to believe his claims? Only time would tell if he would hold true to his words.

**Kieneson Cullen**

I watched her as conflicting emotions raged across her face. I hated seeing her like this. She was usually strong with a temper like a volcano. Now-she seemed vulnerable and shaken, and I desperately wanted to protect her. I needed to get her back to the comfort of the Cullen home. I slowly picked her up and dropped off the cloud; spreading my enormous wings and falling into flight. Neither of us said anything as I glided back to earth, and she looked completely drained. I tried to concentrate on flying, but my mind was focused on the woman I was holding-and how right she felt in my arms. She seemed to fit in them perfectly. I shook my head. She needed comfort and a friend and that was it. I had to take her back to the Cullens and the wolves. For some reason I hated the idea of any of the males there being near her. This was completely illogical; she was a friend who had only recently stopped hating my guts-that was it. The roof came into view and I landed on it as best as I could with someone in my arms; only faltering because of the emotional maelstrom raging in my head. Unsure of what to do next-I just stood there. Should I let her down…or should I wait for her to ask? Her arms wrapped around my neck and I froze in shock. What was she doing now? I'd had very little contact with girls and had no idea what to do in this situation. And any experience I had was blurred in my memory. I looked down at her and she was staring at me with some strange emotion in her eyes but I was too distracted to sense what it was. Then-ever so slowly, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to mine.

**Ereana Jenkins**

As we were flying back, my mind began to wonder about the man holding me. We both had changed a lot since we had met at the press conference and my mind was still in a jumble. Now-I liked him…a lot. That much was clear. He had sat their patiently and calmly while I had spilled out my past and sobbed. He hadn't run away or laughed; actually-he had hardly spoken at all, he just…held me and listened. Right now I felt so safe and calm. I hadn't felt like that in what seemed to have been forever. Ever since I came into the Twilight Universe, he had been looking after me no matter how rude or snappy I was. Did he like me? Why did I want to know? We were complete opposites; I was hot tempered, snappy, and passionate. He was calm, logical, and a tad arrogant. Still-there was definite chemistry between us, especially now that he had dropped that cold arrogant shield. I needed to know how he felt about me. After a slightly shaky landing, he just stood there holding me in the wind. He didn't do anything-so I took a chance. My hands traveled up his chest and around his neck. He stilled and I almost lost my nerve. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. For some reason he had become a huge part of my life. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I raised one of my hands and cupped his cheek. Now this was a feeling I could get used to. It got even better when he started to kiss me back. The man definitely knew how to kiss. Abruptly he stopped and pulled away and I suppressed the groan of disappointment. His expression was so funny that a laugh bubbled up inside of me. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open; cute. "W-Why did you do that?" he stammers out. Oddly enough-his cheeks burned bright red like a human; I guess he added that feature somehow. I sighed and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything but…I needed to know how you felt about me" I answer uneasily; my voice was quiet. "And kissing me was the only way you could find out-Why not just ask me?" he replies. He sounded exasperated and my anger sparked a little. "A lot has happened to me and my emotions are a little unstable, my mind is a little jumbled; if it was so repulsive you could have pulled away!" I yell. He did. A little annoying voice whispered evilly in my mind but I ignored it. Now he looked a little angry. "I did not find it repulsive! You just…shocked me" he answers. I seized on this. "So you did like kissing me?" I ask eagerly; a smile curving my lips.

Suddenly he looked away; slightly flustered. "I…I should get you back inside; you need to rest" he says; trying to avoid answering the question. But I was so not going to let him just skimp on telling me what I wanted to know. "Kieneson Cullen, either answer my question or I will never speak to you again-and remember I' am a very stubborn person" I demand. We both knew how hardheaded I could be, and he paled a little; almost as though he dreaded my threat. "Well?" I say; getting impatient for his answer. He wouldn't even look at me; but anyone could see he was embarrassed. "I found it to be a…uh…pleasant and um…interesting experience" Kieneson replies hesitantly. I couldn't help myself; I burst out laughing. Now he was staring at me curiously; like he didn't understand what was so funny. After a moment of hysterical laughter I calmed down. "So where do we go from here?" I ask; my tone serious again. Suddenly-I heard a high light laugh and we both turned around to see Bella Swan standing on the roof with us laughing. I gulped "Did you uh…happen to see that by any chance?" I ask; praying she hadn't. She nodded; still trying to control her laughter. Kieneson just watched and I knew he wasn't going to be any help.

"Uh…Listen Bella, I really don't want the others to know yet; we're not sure yet ourselves. So can you promise not to say anything?" I beg. I guess we were lucky it was Bella since Edward can't read her mind unless she lets him. She looked at me a little strangely but nodded "Sure-I understand; it's your choice. I swear I won't say anything. But I should warn you-I think Alice already knows. She keeps on looking at you two and rubbing her hands together and she's starting to gather wedding magazines" Bella replies. Again Kieneson did nothing but I was freaking out. Alice, Wedding? She kept on winking at me whenever I was near him. Surely she couldn't have seen this in the future…could she? I wasn't even sure of my feelings and that's what her visions depended on-unless he was sure of his feelings in which case…Ugh! My brain hurt and I pressed my hand to my forehead. Now Kieneson looked at me with concern. "Are you OK?" he asks kindly. I shook my head, "Nothing-just a Headache"

A few minutes later we were inside when my stomach began to rumble. I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "So…do you have any more things that a human can eat?" I ask; Bella smiled. "I remember being like that just a few months ago-I'll go check the fridge" she says happily. I followed her into the kitchen eagerly. Just my luck the fridge was empty and I was so hungry. Bella shook her head. "I blame Jake for this; that boy is never full" Bella says with irritation. She turned to me "Sorry Ereana" Bella replies apologetically. I moaned and hugged my stomach. "Surely there must be something I can eat" I say hopefully. She looked down and rubbed her chin. "I think that the grocery store may be still open. I'll go out and buy something" Bella says happily. "Can I come?" I plead. She looked at me quickly. "I haven't been anywhere normal for ages; I need a little break from all of…this" I say; waving my arms around for dramatic effect. She simply smiled and said, "Sure, I understand" I smiled back and made a list in my mind of food I wanted to eat.

Suddenly Adam burst into the kitchen as though he had heard our conversation. "I can give you all a lift instead of having to use that dreadfully slow car" he offers. "You would do that? Wouldn't we slow you down?" Bella questions with skepticism. "Nonsense!-I have the strength of more than a dozen vampires; 2 passengers will be nothing-4 just might be noticeable" Kieneson counters. "Actually I need to do some shopping as well; how fast can you get us to Seattle?" Alice asks; suddenly popping into the kitchen. "Faster than you can imitate the falling whistle from the old cartoons-that's how fast Alice" Kieneson replies. "Dear-in order to do that you'd have to drastically outpace the speed of sound; no vampire can do that" Esme argues; suddenly entering the kitchen. "True-" Kieneson begins; immediately unveiling his wings as best he can in the crowded space of the kitchen. "-No "Vampire" can. Remember I transcend mere vampires; I'm a Super Vampire remember?" Kieneson says; a smug look emerging on his face. I quickly began frowning to express my disapproval of his boasting. Almost instantaneously he wiped that grin away and folded his wings away. "Of course it's only a suggestion; you can use a car" Kieneson says meekly. Alice then smiled at me with that mysterious smile again.

"Ada-I mean Kieneson…(Exasperated sigh) can we call you a shorter name? Kieneson is kinda long" Alice replies. "Hmmm…how's Kienny sound?" Kieneson says insightfully. "PERFECT! Anyways-can you get us to Seattle in less than 5 minutes by flying?" Alice asks kindly. "Sure, I might even have to go under top speed; a few minutes ago I was testing my speed limits-I didn't get a chance to go above Mach 5 before I heard this conversation about food down here when I made a brief brake in the air" Kieneson replies. "My word…alright, you'll have to be extra careful if Ereana wants to tag along; remember-she's only human son" Esme says; expressing a need for caution. "I know mother-I know" Kieneson replies; looking at me with admiration. Then before I could blink-we were all outside.

**Alice Cullen**

Ereana threw up her hands and shook her head and I chuckled. It was going to be so much fun planning their wedding! She was already treating him like a husband. But there was definitely a blush on her cheeks. Now however was the time to push it to the back of my mind; I was going to fly-WITHOUT A PLANE! Already I was hopping up and down with excitement. "Uhh…isn't there a slight problem?' Bella asks; and we turned to look at her. She shook her head at us. "Last time I counted there were four of us wanting to go-and Kieneson only has 2 arms" Bella replies. Darn-hadn't thought about that. Ereana stopped fiddling with her jacket and looked up. "You could take us one by one I guess" she suggests. I was shaking my head. "Nah-that'll take too long. There has to be another way" I counter. I scanned into the future and saw how we would get there. I saw Kieneson carrying Ereana in his large arms, and we were all hanging to his legs like parasites. Laughter bubbled up inside of me. It was completely and utterly ridiculous; but it looked really fun. I smiled and Esme and Bella backed up a bit. I spun around to face Kienny. "I know how we can all go" I say; chuckling again at the image in my brain. "How?" he asks; a little cautious of the look on my face. "You carry Ereana in your arms again…and we hang onto your legs" I explain cheerfully. I was pleased to see they both looked away in embarrassment. Oh-I could just see her in that white dress!

"Well alright; it would make the journey fast-and I have wondered how easy it would be to take passengers" Kienny replies; his mood cheering up drastically. "Alright-well then lets go!" I yell with excitement. Immediately-Kienny picked up Ereana as easily as a backpack and placed him in the protective embrace of his arms; it reminded me of the way Edward carried Bella before she became a vampire. Then he extended his huge black bat wings and rose into the air a few feet. "Alright-grab on folks; the flight to Seattle will be departing in 5 seconds" Kienny announces happily. We all immediately took hold of his very stocky legs and got a firm grip. "HANG ON!" Kienny yells. Then in a burst of speed I'd never felt before-we took off.

The rush was unfounded; I'd never traveled at such velocities in all my immortal life. Not even planes could reach this speed. And almost as soon as it began-we had landed. "Here we are; Seattle, Washington USA" Kienny announces. "Thank you for flying Kieneson Airlines; we hope you will travel with us again" Kienny laughs. Amazing! It had only been what seemed an instant; and already we had appeared in Seattle-NEARLY 100 MILES AWAY!!!! I did some quickly calculations and found that to traverse the 100 miles or so in 30 seconds would mean that Kienny had been flying at- I stopped there; awestruck at the speed he had traveled-with 4 passengers. "You…you were flying at…at-" "-At least 5 times the speed of sound-that's right sis; I can fly at supersonic speeds with passengers" Kienny finishes for me. That alone nearly blew me away. "Wow…I wonder what his top speed is" Bella asks; her mouth still hanging open in shock. "I'm not so sure I want to find out" Ereana interjects suddenly.

When Kienny sat Ereana down-I nearly cachinnated. (Replace with fancier word from list in book bag) "LOOK AT MY HAIR!!!!" Ereana screams; holding her wind-whipped brown locks in her clawed grasp for display. "(Stifled laugh) I have to admit-that's kinda cute" Kieneson replies. "STOP IT! My hair is a wreck and I don't have a comb or anything to fix it!" Ereana whines. "No comb? Well I can fix that" Kienny says cheerfully. With a few blazing fast swipes he smoothed Ereana's hair back to normal with his bare hands, and even placed it back into a bun. "There-all better?" Kienny asks eagerly. Ereana hesitated for a moment and looked into a nearby rain puddle to evaluate Kienny's combing job. "Yeah; all better" she smiles; her face beaming with joy. I could barely contain myself; planning their wedding was definitely going to be a blast!

**Ereana Jenkins**

Now that we were right on the outskirts of Seattle-it was time to go shopping. "Alright-its 5 PM-" Esme begins; checking her watch. "-And it will probably be safest to travel at night so let's stay here till about…sunset" Esme finishes. "Which is about 2 hours from now" Alice chimes in. It would be nice-to escape from all the headaches and qualms of my life which had recently become so fervently torrid and turbulent. "Alright-I'm headed for the window shops" Alice says as she sprints off excitedly. "That leaves us to do groceries then" Bella states. "Let's go then!" I yell; my stomach yearning for food. We quickly located a supermarket and began to head in. "Uh…Kienny?" I start; turning to face my gargantuan friend. "Yes?" he replies; awaiting my request. "Maybe you should make your skin non-sparkling; you know-so as not to draw attention to yourself?" I suggest. A few seconds later-his skin rippled and I knew it wasn't sparkly anymore. "Good-now we can enter inconspicuously" I breathe with relief. "(Sarcastic tone) Yeah-like a 7 foot giant isn't going to go noticed in a supermarket; he's taller than the shelves Ereana!" Bella interjects as we grab a cart and start walking down the aisles.

"(Sigh) That's true; but giant humans aren't uncommon-he won't be questioned excessively" I counter as we stroll into the frozen food section. "I think some rib-eye steaks will be good for our food consuming guests" Esme says as she takes several dozen frozen hunks of the succulent meat. "And I know Jacob simply loves tenderloins" Bella says; grabbing several dozen of those and placing them in the cart as well. After gathering several more kinds of meat-the cart became filled to the brim with flesh. "Looks like we'll need another cart" I say absent mindedly. Then I heard a faint whoosh and saw a cart was now behind me. "I got one" Kienny says cheerfully. "KIENESON-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" I scream in shock. "Helping with groceries; I like to eat too" Kienny replies calmly. "What about keeping the existence of Vampires secret wise guy!?!" I snap; attempting to remind him of the Volturi. "Huh? I thought I'd be the one to take the courage and reveal our species existence to this world" Kienny says; confusion contorting his face. "Don't you know about the Volturi?" I ask; hoping he knew. "The Vole-what-e?" Kienny responds; utterly unknowing of whom I spoke of. I began to suspect the horrible truth-and I started to shake with fear. "(Gulp) Oh lord…you mean you haven't read the Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer?" I ask; my whole body visibly shaking. "No-what's it about?" Kienny asks; now eyeing me with worry.

At that moment my knees buckled and I feel to the tile floor with despair. "Then…we're all going to die; I bet they've already seen all the stuff that's happened through spies or something" I whisper with anguish and sorrow; tears beginning to fall on my face. Suddenly-I heard a loud stomp that sounded like thunder. I looked up slightly and saw that Kieneson had smashed his nanotech boot into the tile and shattered it; leaving a large footprint. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! Whatever these Volturi are-I'll hunt them down and smack some sense into them for making you so scared Ereana!" Kienny yells as he pats my hair. Then with an unimaginable burst of speed he vanished. "What the…is he serious?" Esme asks shakily. "I think so-judging from the severity of his footprint" Bella says as she looks into the foot deep impression. "But he can't possibly fight them all alone-he'll be slaughtered!" I wail; fearing the worst.

"Guys-we have to start heading for Italy-NOW!" Alice screams; rushing up to us at full speed. "There is no way we can get there fast enough; he can go supersonic-he'd already be dead by the time we got there to help him" Bella says solemnly. "That's just it-I don't think the Volturi stand a chance…I think they're the ones that need help" Alice states suddenly. At that moment-my head went for an upside down loop. "Wait-you're telling me Kienny is so strong…that he really can take down an army of Vampires?" I ask; still incredulous as to what Alice was implying. "I saw it; he is hell-bent on showing the Volturi Hell-he plans to kill them all for being murderers!" Alice yells. "What did you see?" I ask; dying to know what she saw. "Recently-Adam made a little display screen that links to my brain-allowing me to project my thoughts; though entirely different to Renesmee's method-it does the job. Are you sure you want to see them Ereana?" Alice asks cautiously as she points to a slightly shinier patch of skin on her neck. "Yes…I have to" I say; desperate to see what Kienny planned to do.

After several seconds-the skin began to light up like a screen and I saw smoke and flames. (People screaming and explosions raging) Then I saw a battered Aro and Caius lying at Kieneson's feet. "(Weak cough) Wha…what are you?" Aro wheezes with effort. "I' am Kieneson Cullen; I took a sample of Edward Cullen's DNA-modified it, and injected the modified venom I collected from the altered cells to become this-(Wings pop out) A SUPER VAMPIRE!!!!" Kienny screams with rage. Then he picks up Aro and Caius by their throats and says in a low and deadly tone, "And I will not let you foul evil murderers walk this earth anymore; all human sucking vampires shall be eliminated-beginning with you two!" Then he throws them with such extreme force that the three buildings they're tossed through crumble to rubble. "(ROAR) DIE!!!!" Kieneson bellows; taking flight and holding his arm out. Then a large barrel appeared on his wrist and a small cone with a pointed tip appeared in it. A missile! He must have added more nanobots to his nanotech clothes from the nanobot M.E.E.S Suit. Then with a quite whoosh-the missile fired into the rubble where Aro and Caius lay-erupting into a massive fireball of pure thermal energy. "(Agonized shrieking)" Aro and Caius wail as they are incinerated by the horrendously hot inferno. At that moment-Alice ended the view. "I'm sorry if you wanted to go on…but I can't take it anymore" Alice cries. Immediately-I realized that there was a way we could get to Kienny in time. "Call Edward-we need him to bring over some of Adam's technology" I say; firmly believing it could be of use. (Phone flips open, buttons dialing).


	8. Fall Of The Dynasty

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 8: "Fall Of The Dynasty" The Volturi dethroned and Aro captured.**

**Edward Cullen**

I was keeping a close eye on Jacob and my daughter; sending the dog an occasional glare now and then, when my phone rang. I checked the ID and it was Alice. I held it to my ear and answered, "Hello Alice-what's up?" Her voice sounded tense and strained. "Edward we have a major problem on our hands. Kienny found out about the Volturi and Ereana was upset so he just went on a berserk frenzy. He's going to kill them Edward!" Alice screams with panic. Upon hearing that-I froze. He wouldn't would he? But if something upset that woman he cared about…I shuddered at the thought. As much as I hated the Volturi; they kept order in the vampire world and made sure we remained undiscovered. I walked inside the house and rubbed my forehead. "Damn that man; what are we going to do!?!" I yell out loud. I felt helpless which I hated. As much as I hated to admit it-Kieneson outclassed us all in speed and raw power-plus he could fly; we were powerless to stop his rampage all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. Alice paused before replying, "Ereana wants you to see if we can use any of his technology to stop or catch him" It was a good idea and I hung up the phone; heading for his room. I pushed open his door and stepped inside. I was a little cautious about this; who knows what kind of crazy machines he has guarding this place. Bits of machines, tools, and blueprints littered the floor and desk. I took in everything and so far nothing had attacked or tried to kill me. This was going good. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw that damn nanotech suit standing against the wall. For some reason I felt that it was watching me.

I slowly approached it and waited to see if it would react, I still hadn't forgotten my last encounter with it and I didn't want to repeat it. Something was happening to it and I stepped back. "Why have you come here Edward?" the suit says in a cold robotic voice. I jumped back in shock; the thing was alive! It waited and I decided to try and answer it. "Uhh I need some help" I begin. I gulped; wondering if I should continue. "Ada-Kieneson has gone into a berserk rage and is going to kill some very important people. We have to stop him or else we'll all be in trouble" I answer. I stood back and waited for the suit to respond. It was pretty weird talking to an empty suit. Time seemed to stretch on and on as I waited for some sort of action. Then without prompting-the suit spoke. "The safety of the creator and his family must be preserved!" the suit says loudly. In an instant-the suit unleashed its giant mechanical O.C.T.O.A.R.M.S and began to grab enormous quantities of spare parts. Suddenly-the parts vanished and foaming masses appeared where the materials had once been. Within minutes-the foaming masses filled the room. Then the suit called in a loud voice, "Summon forth the other Cullens!" Immediately-I rallied my family and they came into the room; speechless when they gazed upon the living foam and moving suit.

"These foaming masses are new M.E.E.S suits; there is one for each of you and for the others when we reach them. Approach one of the foaming masses and allow it to attach to yourself" the head suit explains. We did so quickly-and the bubbling blobs immediately latched onto us; forming a suit just like the one that had made these. Immediately-I felt the suit connecting to my mind; the suit was actually becoming an extension of my consciousness! When the suit had finished hooking up-I directed it to take flight. I found that merely willing the suit to function caused it to do so. I felt powerful rockets activate in the metal boots and arms and on my back. In moments I was airborne and flying through the open window close behind the self-operated suit into the late afternoon sky.

So this was what it felt like to fly-interesting. Alice had called Jasper and we were meeting just outside Seattle. After several minutes of travel at supersonic speeds-I saw my wife and the others gathered in the park. I concentrated on the ground and was amazed to see find that the suit landed on command. What was the true limit to what these suits could potentially do? Soon after landing, Bella rushed over to greet me. "Edward" my wife exclaims; hugging me powerfully. "We have to stop Kienny before he does something stupid" Bella yells urgently. I hugged and kissed her very passionately after willing the helmet to move out of the way. From the side I heard Ereana mutter in astonishment, "Impossible" I smiled; we could all tell that she was worried about him. Esme was eyeing up the suits suspiciously and one of them was already attaching to Alice. The shell literally crawled onto Alice and coated her with its countless billions of microscopic robots-finally forming that amazing mechanical suit. The process repeated with Esme, Bella, and at last-Ereana.

**Bella Cullen**

Well this certainly felt interesting. I looked at my husband. "So…to Italy now?" I ask my husband. Before he could say anything- I was lifted into the air and shot off into the sky. "Careful dear-these suit respond to acts of will" Edward says as catches up to me and the flight begins to become level. This speed felt similiar to that at which Kienny had carried us. Nessie was laughing and twirling around while Rose looked like she might be ill. I heard Ereana smother a laugh. She was smiling-but there was something sad about it. Italy was still far away-but we were getting there. Entire countries passed us in mere minutes, and some of the scenery was breathtaking; but would we be able to stop Kieneson in time? We made it to Europe and soon we were zooming over France. We could hear Ereana's heart beat faster, we were nervous too-but our hearts didn't beat. After a few more minutes we had crossed the Italian border and Volterra was in sight.

**Kieneson Cullen**

Another building crumbled beneath my fingers. Anger was an understatement to describe what I was feeling. Raw fury was pulsing through my veins. I kept on picturing Ereana's tear streaked face. Humans fled from me and then I saw a vampire. He would tell me where these Volturi were hiding. With a roar-I slammed him against a wall with my hand around his throat. "WHERE ARE THE VOLTURI!?!" I bellow. Fear was plain on the male's face, but he didn't say anything and my rage increased. "Either you tell me where to find them or I'll rend you limb from limb!" I threaten. We both knew I could do it. I felt him swallow and his mouth opened. "The-They live in an underground palace. The entrance is over there" he stammers; pointing to the door. I smirked and let him go. I had bigger fish to fry. In a matter of seconds I was charging straight through this so-called "impenetrable" vampire fortress. My mouth curled into a sneer. We'd see about that. A vampire jumped on my back in a feeble attempt to slow me down but I spun around and launched her towards the wall; a sickening (yet satisfying) snap resounding from the impact. A small army of vampires stood in a way but I plowed through them. Snapping bones and throwing vampires left and right. My eyes were focused on the door in front of me. With one mighty blow-I blew the door off its hinges similar to the way a sewer lid is lifted in a subterranean explosion. The subsequent force of the door's momentum imbedded it deep into the adjacent wall; narrowly missing a short vampire sitting at his desk.

"What the hell-who did that!?!" another Vampire yells; rising from a chair near the desk and rushing toward me. Upon realizing my size-he slightly shrank back. "I' am here to deal with a group of Vampires called the Volturi; are you thee?" I ask; struggling to stay composed till I was certain as to whether they were or not. Suddenly-the Vampire seated in the desk rose and glided over to me. "We are they; tell me-who are you and why have you come here?" he asks calmly. Having admitted they were the Volturi that had so gravely scared Ereana-I acted. With one powerful lightning fast choke-hold, I grabbed the small vampire before me in my metal crushing vice grip. "(Choking) aaaahhhh" the small frail blood sucker wheezes quietly. "I have come to kill you all-murderous abominations!" I say with deathly volition. Then I threw his petite form into the wall-and through it with a mighty crash. I suddenly realized that while I was strangling the small Vampire-he had touched me. I knew that had something to do with what the monster said next. "HIS NAME IS KIENESON-KILL HIM NOW!!!!" the miniscule life-drainer screams angrily. Immediately-the other two leaped at me. I quickly grabbed them both by the wrists before they could lay a hand on me. "Tell me your names" I state flatly; beginning to crush their bones. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-MARCUS!" the long black haired one screams. "URK-CAIUS!" the white haired one gasps. "Well Marcus-Caius; I hope you've lived a nice long time-cause your immortality just ran out!" I yell sadistically.

Immediately I threw them through the wall as well-creating two more Vampire shaped holes. Suddenly-I saw that Aro was clutching a small radio walkie-talkie in his hands. "Sulpicia, bring Athenodora, Chelsea, Renata, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Afton-NOW!!!!" Aro screams. In less than a minute-I was surrounded by Vampires of all colors and forms. "(Wry chuckle) An army? Please-you'd stand as well a chance against me with a human battalion" I boast; actually telling the truth. "Jane-pain" a male next to her says. All of a sudden-I was wracked with pain. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream in agony as a burning pain sears through my body. Even with this tormentuous feeling surging through my form-I still stood ready. "I…Impossible; he's still standing" the girl stammers with shock. "COME HERE!" I roar as I lunge at her. Before I could-everything suddenly went black. My eyes, my nose, my skin-all but my ears had been shut off. "I got him sis" a voice I recognize as the man standing next the girl says calmly. "Alright folks-I think he's finally subdued" Aro says with gasconade.

Immediately-I began to fill with fury. My anger rose and filled me with vigil and the will to continue and press on with my attack. I stood up erect. And then began to spin in place. "(Laughing-laughter stops abruptly) What the hell is he doing?" the man who had shut off my senses remarks. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I roar; causing the building to shake. I increased my momentum and gyration to fantastic levels. In moments-I had become a living tornado. I was now wolverinesque (A/N: Wolverinesque- berserkly fierce; wild animalistic rage)-attacking with no goal in mind but to topple all obstacles that stood in opposition to my rage.

**Aro**

It was inconceivable; not only had this human turned himself into a new kind of Vampire-he had gone beyond a mere ordinary one. He undoubtedly was as he claimed himself to be-a Super Vampire. "(Wind howling) ALEC-RETURN HIS SENSES! IF HE KEEPS THIS UP-ALL OF VOLTERRA WILL BE UPROOTED AND SCATTERED TO THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE EARTH IN THE WIND!!!!" I bellow; attempting to out voice the raging tempest of the living vortex Kieneson had transformed himself into. "(Wind howling) BUT THEN OUR DEATHS WILL BE GURANTEED; WE CAN SURVIVE A STORM!!!!" Alec argues. "BUT IF THIS STORM SWEEPS AWAY THE CITY-OUR PEACEFUL SECRET EXISTENCE AMONGST MANKIND WILL BE COMPROMISED. DO IT ALEC OR I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED!!!!" I bellow; now holding onto my desk the wind had become so fierce. "YES ARO-RIGHT AWAY!" Alec yells back. Mere seconds after Alec had returned Kieneson's senses to him; he began to cease rotating. After several minutes-his rotation ceased entirely and he stood still.

**Marcus**

"(Sigh) I'm glad that's over" I grunt exhaustedly. I breathed a sigh of relief now that Kieneson had finally ended his tornado spin. "Alright then…who shall I kill first?" Kieneson states; a look of scrutiny in his golden eyes as his gaze washed over us. "Or maybe…maybe I'll just take you all hostage; provided…you apologize and repent" he continues; a smirk of amusement painted onto his lively tan skin. "Apologize-FOR WHAT!?!" Sulpicia screams; her tone that of bafflement. "FOR MURDERING INNOCENT LIVES WHEN THERE WAS A PERFECTLY SUSTAINABLE ALTERNATIVE!!!!" Kieneson roars with rage. Using my power I observed this Kieneson's relationships. He had a very strong bond with Cullens, and a very peculiar one with some sort of mechanical device. But the strongest bond was connected to a woman with brown hair and glasses-a human; how interesting. Aro brushes some rubble off his cloak and keeps his gaze focused on the furious vampire. Jane was looking at him with pure loathing and you could tell she was itching to hurt him. Alec gave her a warning look. Caius was tense and I knew he was going to do something foolish. "Now now my dear boy, we have to kill-It's the way of nature. Would you deny us-your kind the right to live? It is much harder to feed from animals here anyways" my brother replies coaxingly. Aro was using his most persuasive tone, the one that made him sound wise and kind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SO BUY THE ANIMALS THEN; THEY AREN'T THAT EXPENSIVE!!!!" he yells again; pointing an accusatory finger at my brother. I waited for my brother's reply; but to my surprise…he didn't say anything. I looked at him expectantly. "Well brother-don't you know how to respond to that?" I ask eagerly. Aro looked at me and was about to answer when Kieneson roared in anger. We spun around to see that during our conversation, Caius had snuck up behind Kieneson and lunged at him; just great. With one push my brother was thrown against the wall and we heard the sickening crack of his bones. Kieneson's eyes were full of rage and his large wings expanded into their full size. I felt a great sense of dread. With one beat of his wings, an enormous explosion of wind ripped through what was left of our headquarters. Rubble and stone shot around like bullets and I heard more then one vampire scream as the blast tore the room apart.

I was plunged into darkness when I opened my eyes it was like a scene from a battle: there were smoke and flames. My brothers lay battered and injured at his feet. "(Weak cough) Wha…what are you?" Aro wheezes with effort. "I' am Kieneson Cullen; I took a sample of Edward Cullen's DNA-modified it, and injected the modified venom I collected from the altered cells to become this-(Wings pop out) A SUPER VAMPIRE!!!!" Kieneson screamed with rage. He picked up my brothers like they were nothing more than rag dolls and spoke in a deadly voce, "And I will not let you foul evil murderers walk this earth anymore; all human sucking vampires shall be eliminated-beginning with you two!" With a mighty throw he tossed my brothers through three buildings which began to fall apart. He turned his gaze to me but I made no move at all. If this was my time to die then so be it. "Kieneson-NO!!" An unknown voice cries; piercing the air sharply. I looked behind the imposing figure in front of me to see what appeared to be the Cullens and that woman I had sensed appear from nowhere.

**Ereana Jenkins**

I stared wide eyed at the carnage that had once been the Volturi palace. I couldn't believe that Kienny had done this. It was very frightening and I suddenly felt afraid of him. I cast off my fear and swallowed; turning to face him. "This isn't the way to do this. You're sinking down to their level. I thought you'd changed!" I cry as I open my helmet; tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. He turned and stared at me with wide eyes as I continued. "There has to be a balance. Yes they kill humans-but they also keep order in the vampire world. They make sure that your kind isn't exposed; there has to be another way-please" I beg. I took in a deep breath and stared at him; openly weeping and silently pleading that he would listen to me. He then focused his gaze entirely on me. "Please" I repeat; the burning tears now staining my skin.

Instantly-Kienny relaxed and fell to his knees. Without delay-I rushed over and embraced him. I no longer cared what he had once been; he had changed-I could tell. "I'm sorry Ereana; I just couldn't stand to see you cry" Kienny replies, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Thanks for caring about how I feel; but I didn't want you to do this" I say; waving my arm to emphasize the destruction Kienny had caused. "You're right, this was pointless-creating all this destruction" Kienny admits. Then his mouth curled downward in a vicious snarl and he whipped his head in the direction of Marcus. "BUT THEY STILL HAVE A LESSON TO LEARN!!!!" Kienny roars. Kienny then left my embrace and strolled over to where Marcus lay.

**Marcus**

It was as I feared. I would die for my crimes against the species I once was. Kieneson Cullen-a Super Vampire would make sure of that. As I waited for him to deal the finishing blow-I shut my eyes. To my surprise, I felt him not strike me-but grapple my body and sling my form over his enormous shoulder. Then in a blaze-we were at the pile of rubble where he had thrown Aro and Caius at. Then in a single movement he scooped them up and slung them over his shoulders too. In the span of a few seconds, he rushed over to several other spots near where we had been blown out of our headquarters and gathered all the others who had been with us. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Chelsea, Renata, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Afton; looks like I got them all" Kieneson says to himself. Then with a burst of speed-he appeared before the Cullens; clutching us like sacks of potatoes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go home guys" Kieneson says excitedly. "What…are you planning to do to the Volturi?" Edward asks Kieneson; a look of scrutiny clouding his face. "What does it look like? I'm taking them to live with us" Kieneson states proudly. At that moment I felt my heart soar. We weren't going to be killed. I felt the whole mountain of worry and dread I had felt evaporate. My brother however-was quite the opposite. "JUST KILL ME-I REFUSE TO DRINK ANIMAL BLOOD!!!!" Aro screams vehemently. "YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK ANIMAL BLOOD AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT YOU WHITED SEPULCHER!!!!" Kieneson bellows. Then with a burst of speed I had never experienced-we took flight.

It was unreal; not only was Kieneson carrying us like we weighed nothing-but he was doing at amazingly high speeds! Higher and higher we climbed, our altitude finally carrying us to the very underside of the nighttime clouds. Then Kieneson began to speak. "Alright-lets see how fast I can really go" Kieneson says with a smirk. Suddenly-I felt an immense pressure against my skin. It wasn't painful-but it was very intense. Then without warning-there was a loud boom and I lost the ability to speak or hear sound as we began racing away at mind boggling speeds.

**Carlisle Cullen**

It was unreal; here Kienny held more than 7 members of the Volturi on his back-yet he could still fly. Then something even more shocking happened. As he reached the bottom of the clouds-there was a resound clap and boom. And the clouds were blown apart. "No way…he made a sonic boom" I reply with awe. "Grandpa-what's a sonic boom?" Renesmee asks innocently. "Well it's when an object, or…person in this case, travels faster than 761 miles per hour-which is the speed sound waves travel through air. This causes a compression of air in front of the object that is moving at that speed. The compression of air causes a pressure implosion that collapses and creates a blast called a sonic boom" I explain. "Cool" Renesmee says; looking at the dismembered remains of the clouds where Kienny had broken the sound barrier. "Well what do we do now dear?" my wife Esme asks. "We go home; there's hardly much we can do even with these suits. Kienny made them, so he probably can deactivate them easily. We're just going to have to see what he has planned for Aro and the others" I reply. "Alright; but what about Volterra-we can't just leave it like this can we?" Jasper says worriedly. "I'm afraid that we will have to for the time being; we'll talk to Aro about what should be done when we get home" I explain. "Well lets go then; Ereana has already taken off after Kienny" Rosalie interjects. Immediately-we all took off and headed back to Forks.

**Kieneson Cullen**

WHAT A RUSH! I knew I was fast-but not this fast! From the rate clouds were passing me by-I was easily going at more than 40 times the speed of sound (Mach 40+). Thank goodness going faster than sound makes it utterly impossible to hear anything; because I'm pretty sure that the Volturi I held onto were most likely arguing about their present predicament. Within 15 minutes I had traversed the whole Atlantic and majority of the continental US-reaching Forks Washington with shocking swiftness. Even I was agog at my speed; the velocity I had achieved was simply stupefying. Upon landing and dropping the Volturi onto the front lawn of-they immediately erupted into a bouleversement. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME AND MY BRETHREN; I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS YOU CAITIFF!" Aro screams with rancor. Immediately I responded with a fierce repudiation. "SILENCE CUR!!" I bellow thunderously; causing the ground to heave and rumble. "Don't you try to silence me whelp; I' am Aro-ruler of all-" "-I SAID SILENCE!!!!" I blast; stomping the ground so hard it caused a large fissure to be born. The sudden rift rapidly increased in size and swallowed up the Volturi in seconds. This immediately abrogated their altercation.

"Now then, if you're all quite done trying to challenge my power-I have something salient (important) to say" I continue; watching the Volturi pitifully clamber out of the crack they had dropped into. "(Groan) Next time warn us how powerful he is Aro" Jane whines as she straightens her dislocated back into alignment. "He is still learning the extent of his own powers; I didn't learn the true extent of his abilities when I touched him" Aro argues. This promptly sparked my curiosity. "I knew something odd happened when you touched me; what did you do?" I ask; towering over Aro menacingly. "I have a special gift like many Vampires do as you're already aware. But mine is very special; with a single touch I can see and acquire all the memories a person has ever had-species irrelevant to it's potency unless they have a special ability that can counter it" Aro squeaks nervously; apparently fearing I might snap him in two at any moment. "(Sigh) You're a craven little coward" I groan disappointedly. I glanced quickly at the others whom I had captured, and spoke to them all. "I have decided to give you one chance. But if you waste it (at this point I grinned sinisterly)…I'll just continue where I left off in Volterra" I smirk. A couple gulped and the short black haired girl, Jane, nodded. One of the girl vampires (Sulpicia) looked at me oddly. "How on earth was something like you created?" her tone snide and haughty. My eyes narrowed but Aro quickly intervened. "Sulpicia!" he snaps; then turned to me "Adam-I mean…Kieneson; will you please enlighten them on how you came to be like that?' Aro asks politely; finally learning his place it seemed. I nodded. Once they realized what I could do maybe they would actually try the diet.

**Jane**

I stepped back away from the "super vampire". He was near the top of my most hated list-right near Bella Swan and Renesmee Cullen. I hated people who I couldn't hurt because they could hurt me. Then again, I could always hurt that little girlfriend of his later. But first things first; we had to agree to try the vegetarians diet. Bleugh! I gagged a little at the thought. Animal blood; my stomach was already rebelling at the thought. It had been described as nourishing-but tasteless. I grimaced but stepped further back in order to escape his notice. I looked around at my other Guard members. Some of them were still clearly glad to be alive, whereas others looked as disgusted as I was about this change in diet. Kieneson suddenly caught my eyes and fear shot through me. Master Aro hadn't even known how strong he was, he was very intimidating. He opened his mouth and said, "I came here from another world-another universe. The Cullens found me and I learnt of the existence of vampires. I was much more ambitious and arrogant back then, and I was absolutely terrified of death. So I gathered a piece of Edwards skin and sequenced the Vampire Genome-its DNA. Upon deciphering the genetic code of the Vampire Species-I found many flaws in it. Though turning myself into a vampire would have indeed made me immortal…I wouldn't be able to enjoy many of the things humans can; things I did not want to lose the ability to enjoy" Kieneson says plaintively.

"However-after some quick thinking, I realized I didn't have to give those things up. After all-I know genetic science inside and out. So I thought, "Who says I have to give up the things humans like? All I need to do is correct these shortcomings in the Vampire Genome and it will be perfect!" So using my microscopic DNA tools, I inserted and swapped new genes and added new features to the Vampire DNA; modified it if you will. And so-I cultured these cells of a new race. I extracted some venom from these improved cells-the "Super Vampire Cells"-and injected it into myself. When I awoke I was a Super Vampire; with powers far exceeding the norm of your species. I' am in essence…the first member of the new race I created. I' am the first…Super Vampire" Kieneson finishes. "

"(Weary sigh) And then…then I discovered about you people and what you are; MURDERERS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!!" Kieneson bellows. He was furious and I cowered behind Alec. "What makes you better than animals!?! You kill without mercy and you don't even kill bad people. You were all once humans; HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?!" Kieneson screams with rage. Caius looked up and I groaned; he was just going to make things worse. "You think that you can change us? Good luck; Carlisle tried the same thing once many years ago and he failed. What makes you think that you'll do any better?" he sneers. I cursed him mentally. What the hell was he thinking? Kieneson started to convulse with anger and I was slowly backing up again.

BANG! I jumped at the noise and then a large grin split my face. Caius had just been punched through a large section of the forest; hundreds of trees having been splintered and knocked over from his impact trajectory. I smiled and the burst out laughing. Finally, someone had put him in his place. "What the hell is wrong with you people!?! Don't you realize how stupid and selfish your lifestyle is? Why-Why do you do it? You know there is an alternative" Kieneson says angrily. In a flash-his hands reached out and grabbed Aro, and I watched with some amusement as he started to smack his face up like characters from one of those cartoon things the humans make that I sometimes watch and another laugh escaped me. Aro looked so pathetic and I clutched my stomach as I laughed. Maybe Kieneson wasn't so bad after all. Kieneson snapped his gaze to mine, and this time I didn't cower away from him. I just smiled and I saw his lip twitch slightly. Wow…it was like he's two different people sharing the same body. One was violent and aggressive, while the other was actually funny and nice. Like the way he had been when while talking to that girl. I wondered what she was to him.

He put, well…more like tossed, Aro to the ground and walked towards me. I met his gaze again. His skin didn't look anything like ours; it looked more like Renesmee's-but it was impossibly tan. I wonder what it feels like. I quickly poked his chin with my fingers. I' am still a child and quite curious. It felt like…human skin; it was even warm. Yet I could somehow tell it was just as strong as Vampire skin. The others seemed to take in a huge breath and waited for his reaction. This time he really did smile and I laughed. This could actually turn out to be pretty fun. "Jane are you sure that's safe?" I hear Alec ask worriedly from beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Kieneson. "They never seem to realize that I can take care of myself" I say with exasperation in my voice. He chuckled a little at that. "I think we both know that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself" Kieneson says humorously. I grinned, knowing he was referring to my power. I had been the only one to hurt him in anyway, even if it didn't really affect his ability to fight. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I looked at him. "Hey Kieneson-" he nodded for me to continue. "-Where are we all going to stay while we try this new…vegetarian diet?" I ask politely; a quake racking my body as finished my question. I couldn't help it; I shuddered at the thought of drinking animal blood.

Kieneson smiled down at me and said, "Since you have lived like vampires-you shall be housed as Vampires; a rundown castle will be your domain" I pouted a little at that single descriptive word-rundown. Still-it was somewhere to stay, so I nodded. A deep silence descended upon us. A silence which was soon broken by a loud thump and we turned to face the Cullens plus one human-landing on the ground next to us. Just like in Volterra-they were dressed in a bizarre mechanical suit of armor. The woman, Ereana I think she was called-looked at all of us and I could tell she was mentally counting us to see if Kieneson had killed any of us. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Aro lying dazed on the ground and Caius spitting out pieces of wood. The Cullens were also relieved that we were still alive; at least they appeared to be. Kieneson started to walk towards them and I trailed after him. Edward moved forwards and they started to speak so quietly that I couldn't hear a word. Abruptly, Edward stopped and moved back over to his family.

They all huddled together and I heard one of them screech "WHAT?" I think it was the blonde girl. Edward turned around and said, "Very well, they can stay here as long as they keep to our diet" He quickly turned his eyes down to our fallen leader "You better call Volterra and put someone in charge of cleaning up the mess" Edward says in a monotone. By this time Aro was standing up and he nodded at once; trying to remain dignified. But I think we all knew that he had already lost whatever shred he had left. I rolled my eyes as the grown ups started talking about boring things. So I wandered around examining my new home. A whirling sound cam from behind and I spun around to see some robots. I jumped back in shock. Some of them were carrying stones and I followed them to a field where there was a whole army of them. They were building the castle. I clapped my hands and sat down. This looked interesting.


	9. Instability

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 9: "Instability" The T.W.G Accident After effects**

**Hope Hughes**

Of all the ways I expected my day to go. This was not one of them. I was sat in front of the TV idly switching channels to find something of interest. I stopped on the news where there was this big story about a big machine thing gone wrong. I sat up a little straighter as I watched. Apparently there had been a huge explosion and something had gone wrong with this guy's machine-Professor James-and he had disappeared during the middle of that big experiment. Then a few days later, so had a woman named Ereana Jenkins; a reporter for the environmental protection agency (EPA). And of course, the media was doing its best to scare us, basically saying that the earth was going to die. Surprisingly-the government wasn't saying anything. "It's a nice day outside why don't you go out and play?" my mother called from the kitchen. I looked out of the window; it was always nice in Honolulu Hawaii. "Sure mom-" I call back "-As soon as the news is over" I wondered where those two had gone. It was so abnormal and strange; which is EXACTLY why I was watching it. Don't get me wrong, I love my home and my family; but it is completely and utterly BORING. I can't even remember the last time something exciting happened around here.

The report ended and I switched off the television, that was probably going to be the most interesting thing I saw all day. I shouted a goodbye to my mum and grabbed my jacket. I trudged out onto the beach. Boring as this town was-it did have a spectacular view. Our house was right near the beach and summer was nearly over so all the tourists had gone back. The sand crunched beneath my feet, and the waves gently lapped against the shore. The sea was a glittering blue and the sun was just rising. I continued to walk along the sand. A few of my neighbors shouted a greeting and I waved back. Were these the only faces I would ever see? Was I going to stay here for the rest of my life? I finally stopped walking and began to doodle in the sand with my foot. I was drawing a dog when I heard a strange noise. CRACKLE! Like a bolt of electricity. I turned around, but the sky was clear. Then the air started to spit and sparkle. What on earth was going on? I opened my mouth to yell for help, but a huge bang covered my scream. A blue/white orb thing began to appear, it looked like glowing yoga ball that floated in mid-air and I felt a tremendous force pulling me towards it. Like a great vacuum was sucking me in. My feet left the ground and then all I saw was light.

It was like I was falling and then I felt a large thump as my back hit something solid. The ground? My energy felt completely drained, and my eyes closed as my mind blanked. I was floating through darkness. Eventually, my pounding head brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes. Sunlight assailed me and I winced. Forcing my arms to move I pushed myself up and looked around. I was surrounded by trees. But not palm trees-big huge fir trees; where was I? I got up and saw what appeared to be a road between the trees. Aha!-civilization. I made my way down to the tarmac and began to walk along it. There were a couple of people present, and they stared at me like I was some sort of oddity. I frowned; what was their problem? I looked as normal as the next girl. As I was walking past a house I caught my reflection in one of the building windows and gasped. What had happened to me!?! My hair was waist length, and seemed thicker and less mousy brown. The biggest shock was what had become of my eyes. Instead of the emerald green that they had always been, they were now a deep royal gold. My skin was still the same Hawaii-tan but my clothes! They were completely different! Gone was the blue top and old blue jeans. Instead I was wearing a gold dress that was cut off at the knee with embroidered silver on the arms and seams. "What's with all the gold?" I ask myself dumbfoundedly. I spun around in a circle to see myself properly in the mirror. Now even more people were staring. Blushing bright maroon red-I retreated back into the dark forest. I hate being the center of attention-UGH! So awkward. But who could blame them? Of course they would stare at me, looking the way that I did now.

I carried on walking, hoping to spot a familiar face. I came to a clearing near the road and stopped. There was a boy standing there. He was looking around as though hunting something…or…keeping a lookout for something. He appeared friendly, so swallowing-I stepped out in front of him. He immediately noticed my presence, and his eyes scanned me up and down; but he didn't stare like the others. I offered a tentative smile. "Could you tell me what town and state I'm in please?" I asked. He looked a little shocked at my question (Which I admit sounds odd since he has no idea what happened to me) but smiled back. I craned my head to meet his eyes. He must have been what…2 or 4 years older than me? He opened his mouth and replied, "In rainy Forks, Washington Miss…-" "-Hughes-Hope Hughes" I supplied. He chuckled. "Well Hope, why would you ask me that? Where have you come from? By the way-my name is Jacob" He replies; his tone showing disbelief of my sincerity. I crossed my arms and answered. "Hawaii" I mutter; and his eyes opened a little further. "You're from Hawaii? and you moved here…but yet you don't know the name of the town?" he asks rhetorically with skepticism in his voice. I didn't like his tone. Frowning at him, I turned and began to walk into the woods. "Hey wait a minute!" He yells. Dashing in front of me with incredible speed. "You can't go in there; it's not safe" he asserts. There was a determination in his voice and eyes became hard and serious. I hated being told what to do. "I'll be fine; now please get out of my way" I ask politely. He just shook his head "I can take care of myself-now move" I demand forcefully. He didn't budge an inch. Furious at being denied passage to the woods-anger began to bubble up inside of me.

My limbs began to shake and I saw red. What was that growling? Surely it couldn't be me…could it? My skin felt itchy; like I was growing. My teeth felt sharper and I seemed to be getting taller; larger even. My limbs felt strange and detached, everything was shifting. After a moment, I felt back in control. I looked down and screamed but all that came out was a loud bellowing roar. My hands had turned into talons with long sharp claws! I craned my neck and saw my skin was now covered with gleaming gold scales, I had grown a tail…and wings!!!! My tail had a sharp triangular point at the end, and I felt that I could stretch my wings. They too were golden but the skin flaps between the bones were a lighter yellow. Panic threatened to drown me. What was going on!?! I wanted to go back to my island, and my house. I rotated my now elongated neck back to where the boy was standing and almost gasped (If I could still gasp that is). In his place, there was a large bear sized brown wolf; growling viciously at me. "What in the hell are you?" the wolf growls. Panicking, I stepped back. Since when could I understand wolf. Wait; scales, tail, wings? (Gasp) I knew of only one creature that had these features. Somehow, I had become-A DRAGON! I was utterly baffled; since when was I a dragon?

"Wha…What's happened to me? I wasn't a dragon this morning" I say out loud to myself; struggling to maintain my normally relaxed composure. I saw him calm down a bit. "A dragon shapeshifter? So this is your first transformation apparently. Then try calming down a bit; you should change back" He says comfortingly. I tried, but it failed. "(Sigh) It doesn't work" I say exasperatedly. "Maybe if I just think of changing back I'll-" Suddenly I felt myself shrinking at a fast pace. In a matter of minutes, I was my old self again; I was thrilled! "Hope-follow me. I don't know exactly what you are, and neither do you; but Professor Ja…er…Kieneson might" he says. "Wait; but he disappeared three days ago" I thought. Tentatively, I climbed onto Jacob's back and we began to ride deeper into the forest. As I rode on his back, a thought occurred to me. "Hey Jacob, why did you not want me in the woods?" I asked. "The Cullens live in the woods and Vampires need their privacy" he says apologetically. "I understand that; I'll need it soon too since I need to work on my flying as a…wait-did you say Cullens?" I ask; wondering if I had imagined the name. Jacob halted mid-stride and spun his head around. "You should see him now" Jacob replies urgently; whisking me off through the woods at a terrific pace once again.

**Kieneson Cullen**

"Alright-the castle is completed, the Volturi are under control, and its morning; time to relax" I say as I spread my wings and begin hovering toward the house. I gingerly landed on the roof and folded my wings into my back. Ereana was discussing something with Alice and Bella. I was sure I heard Alice squeal the words, "ring…dress…and flowers"; but I just turned off all outside noise and laid back against the roof tiles. The sun had just begun to rise into the sky, and I felt the warmth of the first morning rays spread all over me. I had never had a chance to relax when I was human; I couldn't remember much, but I did remember long consecutive periods of insomnia. Even going as far as to taking the chemical concoction I had invented to perpetually stay awake without feeling tired, and stress and worry dogging my every step. "Hey" a familiar soft voice calls and I glanced to my right and saw Ereana clambering up to join me. I smiled. "So, finally able to escape Alice then?" I tease. She grimaced a little. But then her face softened. "(Sigh) I know that she means well, but she's just so…-" "-Eccentric?" I add. She nodded. "So…what were you three talking about anyway?" I ask innocently. She coughed from shock at the sudden question, and her face turned crimson red. "None of your business!" she snaps. But I could tell this came from embarrassment-not anger. I shrugged and went back to watching the sky. She shook her head and lay down next to me. "Thank you-" she murmurs. and I looked over at her. She smiled back "-For showing them mercy" Ereana says. I knew she was speaking of the Volturi.

I was about to reply when I heard something coming from the forest. I sat up straight and looked around. The noise was thumping like footsteps only louder. Ereana sat up as well-but she couldn't hear the noise. Then two shapes began to appear put of the woods. Ereana leant forward and narrowed her eyes to get a better view. I raised my eyebrow as the two shapes focused into a large wolf and a girl. "Is that Jacob?" Ereana asks. I realized that it was; but who was the girl? Before I could ask Ereana scrambled off the roof and jumped on to the ground. I hurried after her. Jacob approached us with haste and the girl dismounted. She looked a little disoriented and for some reason she was wearing a…golden dress? She slowly walked closer and rubbed the back of her head. "Umm…are you Kieneson Cullen?" she asks nervously. I nodded; unsure what to make of her. Jacob wouldn't have brought her here unless she wasn't a threat…would he? Before I could make my mind on what to do, Edward and Bella rushed over and began to look at the girl. The girl then smiled widely and literally began to bounce up and down when she saw them. "I can't believe it; It's you!…and you!" she squeals excitedly as she looks at Edward and Bella. "You're both real and…-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as her body began to shift and blur. Ereana and I stepped back as the girl transformed into what I can only describe as a dragon. The creature leaned down to Ereana and my instincts kicked in.

My feet lunged forward and I charged for the dragon at high speed. There was a loud crash and we both went flying back into the woods. Trees snapped and bits of branches flew in all directions. We came to a stop and I sprang up into an aggressive stance, while part of my mind was still trying to figure out how she shape-shifted. Strange; now the beast was curled up and cowering back-it's eyes showed raw fear. "KIENESON!" Ereana screams. I winced at the anger in her tone; what had I done wrong this time? She came running towards us with Jacob right behind. Her face was grim and she was clenching her fists; not Good. "Why on earth did you tackle the poor girl!?!" she bellows. I blinked and began to answer nervously. "Uhh…I thought that she was a danger to you" I respond; praying that I'd said the right thing. Her eyes softened slightly but she still looked angry. Shaking her head at me she moved past me to the trembling dragon. "I'm sorry for my…friend's behavior; he thought you were trying to hurt me. But he won't do it again-I promise. Can you change back?" Ereana asks. She spoke in a soothing almost musical tone, and I could see the cre-girl begin to calm down. The golden eyes closed and then her form ruffled and wavered again. In minutes-she was back in a human form.

She looked exactly the same as she had before the transformation. AND she was fully clothed! But how could that be? Surely after growing to such a large size the clothes would have been ripped to shreds. I focused my eyes on the dress and I stepped back in shock. It was made of unstable molecules! I couldn't believe it. How…When…My mind was working overtime. I would definitely have to look at it again later. But for now, We had a shape shifting dragon to deal with. I was still suspicious of her and she seemed to notice this. Ereana just sent me another glare. "How did you get here anyways uh…" I paused; wondering her name. The girl looked up and smiled. "Hope, Hope Hughes. Well I was just walking along the beach back home in Hawaii, the next thing I knew, the air starts crackling around me and I get pulled into this swirling blue orb. Then I fell on the ground and woke up here, with the ability to change into a dragon; which I could never do before" Hope explains calmly. Upon hearing the part about the blue orb I began to feel sick. The T.W.G.; something was definitely wrong. From what Ereana had said I knew that she came here much the same way Hope had-only she didn't have any super abilities. Perplexing but far from the point. Something was happening with the T.W.G and it wasn't good.

**Hope Hughes**

The rest of the Cullens appeared in the clearing and Esme asked me if I was alright. The pixie one, Alice, skipped over to me and giggled, "You'll have to forgive Kienny; he's a tad overprotective of Ereana" The woman in question turned a bright red and apologized in a quiet voice before glaring at Kieneson-again. He backed off a bit and I almost laughed at the sight of this insanely powerful Vampire being afraid of what a human woman thought. "So, Hope-how did you get here? I mean…Ereana just kind of appeared in the middle of us" Esme asks. I paused to think about how I'd landed in this place. "Well, I was walking along the beach, and I just sort of got pulled into this…blue swirly tornado thing" I answer. They began to talk very quickly and quietly amongst themselves. Kieneson had managed to escape Ereana's wrath and was now staring at me intensely. It was a little creepy. I also felt a little intimidated by him, which is no surprise considering he tackled me through some trees while I was a giant dragon. He was different from the others and I wasn't sure what to make of him. I moved closer to the group and his eyes followed me. Awkward. What was his special power? Still the staring didn't stop. No! What if he had X-ray vision!?!

Feeling completely violated, mortified, and upset, I raised my hand and slapped him good and hard across his face. He didn't move a millimeter. While the Cullens were watching us with shock, Ereana seemed to be angry at…me? Okay this guy was seriously annoying me. Then I noticed that he wasn't staring at me-just the weird gold dress thing that I was wearing. A giggle bubbled up and I couldn't hold it in. Gah! They must think I belong in a mental institution. Well I knew one way how to snap him out of this trance thing. Closing my eyes, I let my body shift and change till I was once again scaly. This time he steeped back a bit, except now he was staring at a gold band around my neck. "So…the particles coalesce into a band when you're in dragon form; simply fascinating" he mutters. I had no idea what he meant by that. For the first time I stretched out my wings. They were more than 100 feet in span. But…could I really fly with them?

Without pausing to think I began to beat them hard. The effect was like a helicopter taking off, and everyone was buffeted by the wind I was generating except Kieneson. Pumping my muscles-I flew high into the sky. This was exhilarating! Amazing! Fantastic! I circled and hovered amongst the clouds feeling like a toddler again. I swear I heard one of the Cullens mutter "Show off" under their breath. I began to descend as slowly and gracefully as I could manage. Turns out I'm not that elegant as a dragon. As I landed I caused the whole area to shake like a small earthquake. After landing on the ground-Kieneson walked up to me. There was a calculating gleam in his eye that was a little intimidating. He eyed my still outspread wings cautiously and moved a little closer. "Hope, If it's alright with you-I would love to test your physical abilities. Is that OK?" he asks kindly.

I quickly thought about it; I didn't really know what I could do and it was better finding out now than later. Ereana stepped forward with a frown on her face. "Kieneson-she just got here; she might want to rest. (I didn't though) and what if something goes wrong? And don't tell me you're sure it won't-because I've heard that one before" She says pointedly. He turned to her and said "May I remind you that it was thanks to YOUR sabotage that my TWG malfunctioned; not mine" Kieneson counters; as though he had practiced. She blushed bright red but didn't back down; I liked her already. "Maybe-but you were sure nothing could go wrong and it did. You didn't expect a passionate, risk-taking environmentalist to…interfere with your experiment. What if Hope does something that you don't expect?" Ereana continues. This was clearly a sore spot between them.

I shifted back and coughed politely. They both stopped bickering and turned to me. "I understand your concern Ereana; but I think it's best if I learn what I can do rather than accidentally hurting someone later" I reply kindly. Her face softened a little and she grudgingly gave her consent. I looked at Kieneson and shifted back into dragon form. It was already getting easier to control. "Okay then Hope, first of all-let's see how fast you can fly" Kieneson replies. Now that sounded fun. I beat my wings and took to the air only this time Kieneson joined me. We floated over the roof for a bit. "Ready…-" he starts, and I stiffened my limbs. "-Go!" I took off, bursting just above the forest; my wings straining and beating as hard as they could. I pushed myself and it was thrilling…for one second; because that's how long it was till I heard Professor Kill-Joy call my name. "Hope-Stop!!!!" he yells loudly; and with great reluctance-I slowed down. He caught up to me and I looked around in shock. We where at the very edge of the forest. Wow…I had been going fast. He laughed at my stunned expression. "I think you gave the others a shock too; lets go back" he says guidingly. We did, but at a much slower pace. When we got back-a few of the Cullens had gone indoors; but Ereana, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle stayed outside waiting for us. We landed and Kieneson folded back his wings.

"Next-let's see how strong you are. Bella, Esme, Alice and Carlisle-can you bring me some tree trunks? I want to see how many she can carry" Kieneson requests. I changed back to my human form and sat down while they collected the weight. While they did, Ereana came over to sit by me. "This must be pretty weird for you right?" she asks kindly. I nodded. "Yeah, it was weird for me too-but I don't turn into a dragon. I wonder why you changed but I didn't?" Ereana says to herself. Was that envy in her voice? She smiled sadly. "I just feel…kind of like a burden" Ereana says quietly.

Ah so that was it; I guess being human around us would make her feel pretty inadequate. But finally, here came the Cullens and Kieneson. I stood up eager for this next challenge. Immediately I transformed into a dragon. One log on my back-no problem; I could fly pretty easily. 50 logs later, nope-still flying fast and high. 100 logs on back-a little heavy, but I could still soar pretty fast. 150 logs-There was a little more strain on my wings and I was slightly slower. It carried on like this until we reached 310 logs. I had gotten so slow I was now grounded and couldn't budge from the weight. They removed a log at a time and at 300 logs I could fly again-(barely though). So 300 logs was my max strength for now. My muscles felt a little sore and I stretched out my wings. One thing I desperately wanted to try was breathing fire but Emmett just scoffed, "It's clearly a myth; there's no way any creature could breathe fire from within their body" "Now no-I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet Emmett, but I did want to test if you can swim first rather than breathe fire Hope" Kieneson responds. A slow anger began to bubble inside of me. It began to rise and grow. I was the shape shifting dragon-not them! Kieneson turned to speak to Carlisle and I opened my mouth as the anger burned in my throat. FWOOSH!!!! A column of flame shot out of my open mouth and I heard Kieneson grunt loudly.

I clamped my mouth shut and looked guiltily at the damage that I'd accidentally caused. Nothing too serious just a line of blackened grass in front of me and leading towards Emmett and Professor Know-it-all Kienny. He wiped some soot off his face and gave me a wry smile "Seems you were mistaken Emmett" Kieneson says as he wipes his face clean. A laugh rose up in my throat, and I let it lose. But something other then laughter came out of my mouth. A jet of water shot forth and soaked him. There was a deathly silence. No one spoke or moved. I heard someone spluttering and I saw Ereana holding herself and shaking. Concerned I moved forward a little but then she let out a peal of laughter and collapsed on the ground, still shaking with mirth. The humor of the situation did not escape me, and I started roar-laughing again. A very wet Kieneson glared at us, but this only caused Ereana to laugh harder, Clutching her side she pointed at him and tried to speak through her giggles "Don't…look at me…like that!...You totally…deserved it" she howls. A small smirk played on his lips, but he still gave her a slight glare.

I was seriously excited now. How many other girls in the world could do that? Probably not a lot, but I might be wrong and there might be a colony of dragon shape shifters underground or something. I was feeling quite pleased with myself and special too-which I don't feel very often. I grabbed Kieneson's hand to thank him for testing me, well…more like his whole arm. And when I did, I felt something crackling and fizzling inside of me. My skin started to glow and waves of energy began to pulsate off my wings with an mighty crack there was a blinding yellow light and I snapped my eyes shut. My…claws were still wrapped around Kieneson's arm and I could still feel it under my…talons. Bright lights and strange noises were turning into a regular thing for me. I was still a big golden fire/water breathing dragon, that much I could tell. I slowly opened on eye. The light had gone but…both of my eyes opened. I was back!! The sand, the sea, I was back! The sand tickled my feet and the sun felt amazing on my scaled, I just wanted to lie here forever.

Then I caught sight of Kieneson's reaction. If he was funny soaked in water he was hilarious now! The shock on his face was utterly priceless and I found my self roar/laughing again. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and his mouth was open in a wordless O. I turned back to the beach, something didn't feel right. The scenery was the same…but it didn't feel like home. I looked around worriedly. Where was my house, where were my friends houses? The buildings were different. This Hawaii wasn't my Hawaii. I wasn't home, this must be this universes Hawaii. Gosh-I hope we can get back to Forks. I hope we can get back! I don't think Kieneson felt very comfortable here, and I was enjoying myself in Forks. Closing my eyes I tried to remember that weird fizzling sensation. It began again and I kept a firm grip on Kienny. Wouldn't want to leave him behind. I was still silently giggling at his shock; of all the times to not have a camera. Another surge of bright light and the sand disappeared beneath my feet to be replaced with grass. I rubbed my eyes with my free claw, yep-we were back.

The Cullens surrounded us and Ereana came over to talk to me. "Hope-are you and Kienny OK?" she asks worriedly. I nodded and she smiled then laughed "Well you're handling this better than I' am" Ereana replies. I gave her a blank stare. "I fainted when I saw Kieneson vanish with you" she explains. When I saw how worried she had been for Kieneson I almost exploded with laughter. "Alright Hope, there's one last test I'd like you to try" the voice I had become quite accustomed to called out. Kieneson walked over to us rapidly. I thought I was done. Pushing up on my 4 legs, I stood ready for whatever challenge he would throw at me next. "Follow me" Kieneson says calmly. He said and shot off into the woods. Ereana grabbed my back and I took off into the sky; which was easy since she's way lighter than a log. I followed Adam up through the mountains until we reached a shining blue lake. It was huge. I gently landed on the floor and my passenger scrambled off. "I wish to see how long you can stay underwater" Kieneson says kindly. I nodded smiling inwardly. Swimming was something I loved to do and I wondered what it'd be like in dragon form. I beat my wings again and got to a good height above the lake. Kieneson had gotten a stopwatch of some sort onto his arm and nodded at me to show he was ready. I began my dive. I plummeted back to earth at an alarming velocity and the wind seemed to shoot past my face.

Then my skin hit water. SPLASH! Water drops were scattered everywhere. To my delight, I could swim just as easily in my dragon form- maybe better. My wings made for excellent flippers? After a while though I had to resurface and I reached the surface and swam towards Ereana and Kieneson. They both smiled at me. "Well done Hope, you were down there for 30 minutes" Kieneson says proudly. 30 minutes!?! I hadn't expected that. He continued "That Lake is freezing, since you survived down there for so long I'd say you're warm blooded" Kieneson replies. I stared in shock as I reverted back to my human form. "Alright-now your tests show that you're as strong as a vampire, but still not as strong as I' am-as Super Vampires. You're faster than me, but we don't know how fast since you would have to go somewhere else to see; in fact my skills may not have fully manifested yet. And we are positive that that your senses on the same par as a vampire's-but weaker than a Super Vampire's. We know you can breath fire like in the stories, but oddly you can also breath water because as I witnessed first hand-(points to himself) you soaked me" Kieneson explains. I let out a laugh at this and Ereana smothered hers behind a cough. "Ladies may I continue?" Kienny asks. His voice was dripping with fake exasperation and Ereana mock punched him. "Anyway-you can also teleport to other places in this universe and take others with you. But I'd caution against that; a dragon suddenly appearing in front of people may-no-WILL cause a lot of panic" Kienny says firmly. I nodded; we had been lucky in Hawaii. "That's what we know so far and we'll see what time reveals about you if there is more to know" Kienny finishes kindly.

**Felicity Winter**

I stopped in shock; hand on the remote staring in disbelief at the plasma screen. There was this huge story on the news, about an invention gone awry. My Animal Planet forgotten like homework, I focused on the story. Apparently, the world-famous scientist named Professor Adam James had vanished mysteriously after his newly revealed TWG invention had gone insane, disappearing into a bolt of light. A few days after the accident, a reporter named Ereana Jenkins went missing from right in the compound. Coincidence? I think not! While it does sound absolutely crazy, I had this feeling that it must be true, and who's to argue with your instinct? Standing from the sofa, I grabbed my navy denim jacket. Tucking my skinny jeans into my Ugg boots, I yelled to my mom that I'm going on a walk, and slammed the front door closed behind me.

Strolling along Venice Boardwalk, I smiled to myself. Honestly, for a 13 year old girl, the Boardwalk is the best. Where else can you meet a ton of dogs every day? Not to mention the stores. Chocolate brown eyes shining, I looked to the sky. I love cloudy days, with just a hint of sun. I don't really like the sun – it hurts my eyes. Bronze hair blowing gently in the wind, I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, I heard a tremendous BANG!! (You know, like Deidara from Naruto when he blows something up.) Looking up to the sky in wonder, a sapphire-blue and diamond-white hole appeared above my head. Like a dream, I slowly floated upward, defying gravity. Struggling, I refused to be taken away from California. Too bad the hole had a mind of its own.

Flying through the hole, I wondered when and where I'm going to fall out. My heart started pounding like a drum solo and I had trouble breathing, unable to talk at the unexplainable mystery that sucked me into this. All was light around me, closing me in a jewel bright cage with no key to get out. A flash of clarity bursts through my brain. This is how the Professor vanished a few days ago! Before I could think any more on this, a portal appears. Falling out, I slam into a tall young man with tousled hair, eyes filled with surprise, a girl with golden eyes standing next to him. Petrified, my eyes widened as I felt something the skin of my cheek. A searing pain rushed through my veins instantaneously. Closing my eyes, I faded into the blackness of unconciousness.

**Kieneson Cullen**

Hope and I stared at the fallen form in disbelief. I rewound my mind to see what happened. A flash of blue and white light, a form crashing into me as I turned around, then falling to the soft grass, lying there like a shot dove. Hardly daring to believe it, I slowly went down on my knees, and looked at the girl. Her hair was bronze, just like Renesmee's, I couldn't see her eyes, but I'll bet you they were chocolate brown. Curious, I glanced at her clothes. Skinny jeans, white tank-top with a navy denim jacket and matching Ugg boots on her feet. She doesn't look like she's from here. Wait…not from here!? Oh, crap. The flash of light! It HAS to be from a wormhole! They're starting to pop up everywhere. And if I don't figure out how to stop this, we're going to have a problem of global proportions on our hands. Hold up Kieneson, first rescue the girl, then focus. I extend my hands to pick her up, when I freeze. _What's that on her cheek?_

Hope let out a small scream, "What's happening to her!?" Glancing down, I gaped in shock. Her body…was lengthening. No…impossible! There's no way! How…how did this happen!? This is going against all the scientific explanations!! A flashback races like a storm through my brain. She crashed into my face and…with a sense of impending doom, I peered at her face. UH-OH…Bite marks. The small slashes made by my fangs softly rested on her cheek, a symbol of her chosen fate…for all eternity.

Streaking to the Cullen home, I rush into the living room, and gently lay her down, her bronze hair caressing the soft covers. I immediately sit down on the chair across from her. There's no way I'm leaving her alone during this time.

**Felicity Winter**

I'm floating in silver mist, locked between reality and fantasy. Everything is still, only a misty curtain surrounding me. A red-hot flame rushes through my body, seizing me, wrapping me in the coils of sheer pain. I want to shout, scream, anything to help me vanquish the pain. It changes now, transforming into a snake, biting me over and over again with the fangs of torment. I writhe in terror and pain. I'm dying, I really truly am dying. Voices whirl all around me, distorted words that I can barley decipher. "Writhing…" "Pain…" It's no use. I'm in too much pain to think. If this is what dying feels like, this unexplainable powerful torment, I'm ready to be released. TAKE ME NOW LORD!!!

After what seems to be an eternity, the pain resides. The vicious snake slithers away, biding its time until its hungry for my blood again. At last, ever so slowly, I open my eyes, and sat up.

**Kieneson Cullen**

I waited, counting the hours the girl's in terrible pain. She writhed in pain, crystal tears tracing her pale cheeks. Man, you have NO idea how guilty I felt. I wanted to escape death; I DIDN'T WANT TO SPREAD THIS TO THE OTHERS! Who knew what'll happen if they find out…I didn't want to find out anytime soon.

I waited with her all throughout her transformation, precisely 6 hours and 10 minutes. All through that time, I watched her with an aching heart. She was in so much pain…and there was nothing I could do to help her. I waited, anchor in my heart, to see the end of her suffering. "She's writhing in immense pain…" I say to myself. Man, if guilt could kill I'd be dead instantly. Wait, I swore I saw her move. Her eyes fluttered, and she began to wake.

**Felicity Winter**

My eyes were fluttering like butterfly wings. As I awoke, ending my dream in the painful fantasy-I realized that I'm sitting on a couch. And not just any couch. I run my hands over the material. It's soft. Velvet, plush or leather? I'll figure that out later. I hear a voice, smooth as silk; rich, soft, flowing silk. "Are you okay?" I freeze, the velvety words traveling to my very core. Wearily sitting up, I gaze around the room in confusion, taking in the fine objects tastefully displayed. "I was worried about you" the velvety voice replied again. "I thought you weren't going to make it, but you pulled through" Turning my head, I was hit full-force with…sparkling golden eyes and tousled, jet black hair. A force of shock hits me in the chest. I stare at him without a word. He's…perfect; a tanned, gorgeous statue come to life! So tragically beautiful, like a flowing river of gold!

**Kieneson Cullen**

I stared in utter, horrified disbelief. Bat wings, flapping gently in the air behind her, pure silver that sparkled, an ethereal shine that can be achieved by nothing on Earth. Everyone else stared at the girl as well, Bella and Ereana gaped at the beauty of her, and I heard Renesmee saying to Edward, "Daddy, that girl looks like me" My family, along with myself, Hope, and Ereana stared at the girl's unearthly looks. Does she even know what she looks like now? The girl opened her mouth, and for the first time ever, spoke. "Where am I?" The words hit us like a steamroller. Her voice was haunting, hauntingly beautiful, like a flute song weaving through the trees on a starry night. And by the dazed looks on everyone's face, I wasn't the only one who's in shock.

"You're in Forks, Washington" Bella says; still looking dazed. "My name's Bella, Bella Cullen; who are you?" she asks the girl. "Felicity-Felicity Winter" Again, her voice dazzled us a bit. "I'm from Los Angeles, California; by the way…how did I get here?" she asks innocently; her eyes conveying curiosity and concern. A puzzled look rests quietly on her perfect face. Uh-oh, time for confession. "Uh…well…" I speak slowly. Everyone turns and waits with bated breath. Felicity turns to me confused. "You, um…sort of got transported here" I say nervously. Felicity didn't do anything; she seemed to be waiting for more. "And, you sort of…crashed into me"

A look of realization dawned onto her face. "So, that searing pain, was because of…you?" She said it quietly, but every syllable, was filled with disbelief. I was struck utterly dumb, unable to say a word. Everyone was silent, I even heard Hope whimper a little. "That pain…was so terrible…did any of you experience anything as powerful, and painful as that!?" Her voice started to rise from her anger. This wasn't good. Just then, I saw her wings, and stared in shock. They…changed from silver to dark red!! Oh, crap. What's happening to her!? Everyone stared now. Her eyes changed from dark chocolate brown to blood red in a lightning quick motion. And her hair, changed into a river of blood red. "The pain…those snakes of torment…they were all…because…of YOU!!" Her voice was filled with hatred, sheer, unmasked hatred. Jasper tried to control her feelings, but she was like a wild stallion running free through the field. Nothing could tame her. "It's all…YOUR FAULT!!" she bellows. And with those last, echoing harsh words, an amazing thing happened. A few dozen of her hairs shot forward, growing at a blindingly fast rate. And they were heading…right for me.

**Jessica Santora**

The sun was just beginning to peak out from behind the hills, the frost on the grass sparkled and it looked like an ocean of diamonds. Shaking my head I carried on trudging along the path, it was a great place to think and sort stuff out. I sucked in a deep breath of fresh hair and the blurriness in my mind started to fade and cool. I smiled and walked over to the old tree that was in the corner of the field part of it was crooked and it made a perfect seat. I planted myself on the ground just letting myself enjoy the moment. Just lying there under the serene shadows and silence. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds of the grass calming whooshing in the wind. As if whispering to me. I then thought of other things to occupy my blank mind. "I have a paper due…Wednesday; Lord I hate school! Is it my fault that it's boring?" I smirked at that and heaved myself up. Brushing my short tussled black hair out of my eyes and some grass I began looking around.

As I looked down at my shoe and jumped back against the tree, I saw some strange white particle things were clinging to my shoes and ankles. I blinked. Once. Twice. I took off my glasses and saw nothing. Using my shirt I wiped them clean and slid them back on. My brown eyes flicked onto the horizon. Everything was normal. Ah well, time to go back I sighed and closed my eyes. I could see bright white splotches. BANG!! I snapped open my eyes and looked up. I froze and my heart skipped a beat. A sapphire-blue and diamond-white hole had appeared above my head! It began to swirl and pulsate and the air crackled with sparks. It was like a mini black hole, I felt weightless in an instant and my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I looked down, to see I was no longer in contact with Earth. It was like in comics I read…unreal. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the feeling of floating and let it carry me away. Weirdly, I didn't really care where it would take me. My life had been dull and boring, not much to talk about.

I wondered idly where it would lead to. Next thing I knew I was flying through the hole, absent-minded of my surroundings, I closed my eyes and let myself drift through....whatever I was drifting through. My breath started to come out in heavy pants and my skin felt tingly. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes. Lights surrounded me but I couldn't close my eyes. For some reason, I thought of news report about some Professor guy disappearing like this. But the thought passed quickly as the lights danced and flashed in front of me. I looked down and my mouth opened in a soundless gasp. A portal had manifested right below me and I felt something push me down toward it. I passed through the portal and the lights were replaced with sky. Wind whooshed past my ears and I turned slightly to see the ground rush up to meet me. This time I did scream. Closer and Closer. OWW! Thank you whoever planted this bush! With a groan I pushed myself off the bush. Not the most comfortable of places to land. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked around. This wasn't the fields. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Then I noticed something. My skin was now lavender. Panic began to consume me. Was I ill, dead, dying!?! I reached up to hold my head when I noticed something else. My ears had grown, a lot and were now pointy! I let out an eep and sat down. Calm down Jess, this is just a bad dream, close your eyes and you'll be back home.

1…2…3 and I was still here, in a bush with pointy ears and lavender skin...LAVENDER SKIN! I looked down at my hands and my jaw dropped. My hands were purple, and from what I could see so was the rest of my body. What had that black hole thing done to me. The sound of a car engine startled me from my musings and I looked up to see a police cruiser driving down. Maybe they knew what had happened to me. I began to wave franticly and jump up and down. Sure enough the cruiser stopped and a man got out. He didn't say anything just kind of looked at me weirdly. Well duh I'm purple with ears the length of a shoe and pointy. We just sort of stared at each other for a bit. Awkward. My hands began to twitch and I began to sweat bullets. What was I going to say? I got sucked through a mini black hole somehow turning into whatever I' am now. Bring on the strait jacket and a one-way ticket to a mental institution. I was now wringing my hands as the image of me laughing manically while I was shoved into a padded room popped into my brain. He was still waiting for me to say something but fear had frozen my tongue.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "Well Miss uh…" "Santora" I supplied. Still imagining myself being forced into a strait jacket I was barely paying him any attention. I tend to be slightly overdramatic. "Miss Santora, I would like to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions" but in my strange mind that translated as "I'm going to take you to the institution and…" at that point I freaked out and bolted for the woods. "Hey wait!" I heard him yell but I was too panicked to notice. I glanced back then turned to see a large tree in front of me. With a little yell I threw my hands up in front of my face. This was going to hurt. I waited for the impact but my feet kept on running and then I felt a tingling sensation body. I opened my eyes just in time to watch myself as I ran through the tree. I almost stopped. I looked down at my hands and gasped again. I was completely see through almost like a ghost. Just as I was mulling over this astonishing discovery I heard someone yell "Oww" I had a good guess as to who that was. I wanted to go back and check if he was ok, if he was injured he couldn't chase me…I hope. Cautiously, I walked back where I had run from. I peaked out from behind a tree to see him on the floor grumbling and rubbing his head. He saw me and sighed. "(Groan) Jessica, I wasn't going to arrest you-I just wanted to ask you some questions" he says with a wince. "Oh" I blushed and stepped out from behind the tree. Sometimes having an overactive imagination really sucks.

I offered him a hand and he slowly took it. He eyed me up and down and I started to sweat again. "Do you by any chance know the Cullens?" he asks casually. I blinked. The name did sound familiar-but I couldn't quite place it. "I know the name but I forget from where" I say in a far-off voice. He nodded as if that was all he needed to hear. "Yep-figured you'd know them. You're all uhh…special" he replies. Now what did he mean by that? He opened the car door and pointed. "Get in" he says exasperatedly. I overcame my imagination for once and got inside the police car.

"I'm Chief Swan; head of the police department here in Forks" he says calmly. I smiled warmly and replied, "Jessica Santora from San Diego" He nodded and then there was silence. I twiddled my fingers and tried to control my imagination; not easy! What if he was really a creep who posed as a police officer to kidnap young girls? What if he lied and really is going to arrest me? What if the Cullens are monsters and try to eat me!?! I was now breathing heavily, my palms sweaty. Hyperventilating, not good. I shook my head and tried to think of something to say. "Uhh…ummm…have you seen any other girls with purple skin and pointy ears!?!" i blurt out from worry. What!?! That was pathetic! I smacked my forehead in frustration. "No, can't say I have; first girl I've seen of the likes is you Ms. Santora" he replies calmly. The silence came back, only it was a lot more tense and awkward. Next time I'm just keeping my mouth shut. He took a deep breath and I glanced at him. "Yep, you're the first purple person I've ever seen; but if anyone knows what you are it'll be the Cullens. Hopefully they'll know and we'll find out when we get to their house" he says in a sang-froid tone. I nodded, feeling slightly hopeful before turning my attention back to the car window and watching the scenery of Forks go by.

**Kieneson Cullen**

I was suspended in the air, eyes wide with fear. Felicity had me in her clutches; and nothing was going to change that. She was very smart; she had my hands, legs, and even my wings restrained entirely. Her hair was thick, long, and had absolutely no chance of surrendering me. Ereana gave a little scream of horror when she saw me tangled in an instant, and when the sweet and innocent Felicity and metamorphosed into a cold-hearted assassin inside a 13 year old Super-Vampire's body; which, is even worse then an adult human assassin–or even a strong vampire. "You…inflicted horrible pain on me. Do you want to know what it was like? Do you!?!" Felicity screams, her voice now sounding like a female devil. "I'll tell you what it was like anyway! Imagine, being pulled into a silvery mist, with snakes, coiled around you, making a force you can't escape. Now, imagine being bitten, over and over again, with fangs, gleaming, white fangs, stained ruby red with your blood!" she yells angrily. I could imagine it, every detail of her memory swam in front of me. I could see the snakes, feel their bites; and the most shocking part: I could see the fangs leering in front of me, stained with blood – MY blood. Every detail of her revelation became…real. What was going on with me!?! I saw the others cringing at her description, as well as Hope's slight scream. But before I could start investigating this new occurrence I was experiencing, a disruption came-in the form of Edward Cullen.

I watched, shocked, as he headed right for Felicity, fists reaching for her. Glancing at Edward, I saw he was still standing still, eyes on the petite form currently having me in a death hold using her hair. If he hadn't moved yet…I was seeing the future. After what seemed to be forever, Edward softly glided a few yards away from Felicity, and lunged. "How pointless. I heard you coming 3 yards away." Felicity chuckled, a few locks of dark red hair flying toward him. And in one fluid motion, like water flowing, Edward was caught as well, the locks tied around his waist.

**Felicity Winter**

My eyes narrowed as I looked at my new captive. He wasn't the one that caused the pain that I had felt a few minutes (or was it hours?) ago, so I'm going to let him get off easy…or something like that. Studying him, a startling thought filters into my outraged mind. He looks startlingly like…Edward Cullen. No, not startlingly – exactly. "Daddy!" I hear a voice scream in a soft voice. Turning, I see 2 females. An inhumanly beautiful woman with long brown hair and slightly golden eyes with a hint of red, and a girl with long bronze, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes – like mine. This family seems so familiar…

**Kieneson Cullen**

I saw the tortured through Felicity's face as she struggled to recognize Edward and the other members of my family. I hoped when she realized that he was the famous Edward Cullen, she would let him off easy. Boy was I wrong. "Don't worry. You're not to blame here sir." I saw Edward plainly startle like a shocked rabbit when he heard her call him that formal address. "So I won't hurt you – much." The Cullens, Hope, Ereana, and I watched with a mix of horror and amazement as Edward was lifted into the air. And with the precision of a whip, he was thrown out of the house. A tremendous crash was heard outside, followed by a few strangled screams. "Sounds like he crashed into a car and sliced it in half, oh well, that can't be helped." She shrugged nonchalantly, then turned her attention to me. "You're next buddy" Felicity hisses venomously, her blood red eyes fixated on my golden orbs. I gulped. Something told me she meant business.

The wind sang through my hair as I was hurled outside. My wings were free! I could fly once more!! Wait…where did Felicity go? "You'll pay for what you did to me!!" A demonic voice screams in total rage. I saw her appear out of nowhere, her wings spread to their full span; 20 feet of blood red power attached to a full-blown cyclone of anger. Her hair was billowing behind her; a lethal weapon that was defiantly a reason to fly for it. I saw everyone else dash outside for a glimpse of the fight. This is going to be difficult, she had some advantages, but so did I.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I stood there gaping as my newest adopted son, Kieneson, battled in the sky with Felicity Winter. I watched her closely, scrutinizing her battling. Her rage fueled her energy, and she dove right for Kieneson. Effortlessly leaning to the side, he wasn't hurt. She flew right past him and swerved around. "Beginners luck" I heard Felicity shout. "I'll kick you into the next country!!"

**Kieneson Cullen**

"Beginners luck" Felicity smirked evilly, "I'll kick you into the next country!!" I took one glance at her eyes and decided to not get kicked. In the next instant, an amazing event occurred. My hands started crackling with electric blue energy. The next second, a huge force of blue light expelled from my hands and soared through the air. Felicity's mouth fell open with shock. "What-how did you…no way!" She was abruptly cut off as the light collided with her, bathing her in blue light. "Ahhhhh!" She yelled in a short, sharp burst. Felicity flew backward, fading from view.

**Felicity Winter **

I flew through the air in disbelief. He's…strong…Crying out in pain, I slammed into something. Something…castle-like. People screamed in panic, and everything tumbled down above me. But then, something appeared out of nowhere and shielded me from harm.

**Aro**

I gazed crestfallen at the ruins of the castle. The robots had worked so hard and it all tumbled down! Anger pulsed through my veins. When I find the person who did this, I will give them a piece of my mind! Caius and Alec went along with me to search for the criminal who did this to our castle. "Aro look!" I heard Caius call out. Running over to him (Alec with me), we saw a form standing out against the rubble. Stepping closer, I saw that it was a silver form hidden among the rubble. "What the-?" "Aro, this is the thing that destroyed the castle." Alec said angrily. "I know. First we get it, and then we capture it." I said, satisfied with my plan. We all approached the fallen form, tense and ready for action, the three of us standing at the side. Suddenly, the…things broke apart, rapidly spreading to twenty feet. I gazed in shock. They weren't things, they…were…wings. Breath caught in my throat, I gazed down at a girl. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Hang on! This is no time to be star struck. She has committed a heinous crime and must be punished! Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I arranged my features into a furious expression. "You girl, stand up! Do you know you're in the presence of the royal Volturi!?" The girl slowly woke up and glared at me through piercing blood red eyes, her gorgeous long hair glowing dark red. "Yeah-" she responded in a hauntingly beautiful voice, "-And do you know you're in the presence of a girl that can kick your enormous ego fueled ass all the way to Japan?" Without waiting for another word, she stood up shaking; spread her now blood red wings to their full wing-span, and flew off, a streak of red against a new morning sky. Alec and I were gazing dazed after the mysterious girl, a fallen angel from an unknown realm. The spell was broken at the sound of Caius snickering. "Aro, you just got power owned by a girl…" "Oh, shut up Caius!!"

**Felicity Winter**

I flew full-blast at the male with the wings, catching him off-guard with a well-aimed punch from something above me. He careened backward, turning a rapid summersault before righting himself again. "Where did you go?" "Oh, crashed into a castle." The boy spluttered, "You did what?!" "Yeah," I said, gracefully dodging an attack, "there were these three males who called themselves the Volturi and wanted to arrest me. The one who spoke to me first had a major ego." "That would be Aro," replied the male, aiming a mild blue light attack, trapping me in its iron hold. "Aro," I replied slowly, breaking the grip and flying behind him, "sounds like a really power-hungry guy." "I know," he responded, winded because of my sudden punch, "I ended their dynasty and made them come here. They must've been pretty mad when you broke the castle (so am I a little)." "Yeah they were," I replied, gasping because of his blue light force, "Aro even said he was going to arrest me." I saw the male's face change. "Oh boy," he said, the two of us locked in mortal combat, "you must've been steaming." "Oh I was." "Did you say anything?" Heh. Even though he's my enemy, his curiosity was too much to him. "I did. When he said that I was in the presence of the Volturi, I replied by saying he was in the presence of a girl that could kick his ego fueled ass all the way to Japan." The boy smirked, "Aro was owned, good work." "Thanks, I'm good at that."

Immediately, we continued with our crusade of battle. When suddenly, we heard a voice: "Okay, who tossed the dude who sliced the car in half!?! That person nearly sliced me!!" Turning, we saw a girl stomping our way across the yard, where the other people were standing. Hold on. Why does she have purple skin? Although purple is my favorite color, but still…Sneaking a glance at the boy, I saw his mouth fall open, resembling the letter O. "No way; not another one!" I heard the boy say in disbelief. "WHO THREW THE GUY AT THE CAR!?!" the girl screams. "Don't get your undergarments in a bunch!" I yell out casually (yet careful), "I sort of did that." "Grr…" the girl growled under her breath. Suddenly, she jumped in the air, HIGH. The girl attempted to punch me, but with a rapid movement, I grasped her hand – hard. "You honestly think that you can punch me?" "No, but I can hurt you in other ways!" Fire fueled, I shouted. "Alright then, bring it!" "Oh it's on girl!" the lavender girl says ominously.

We both launched into battle, fire raging. I was fighting an inexperienced opponent, even though her rage did manage to fuel some attacks, but they both died when I dodged them. I fought from the air, wondering all the while what was holding me up. I didn't care. All the anger at the pain caused by the boy, and the anger at the girl's rudeness drove any sense from my head. Only one thing was on my mind, engraving itself in my head, "Make, the girl and the boy, PAY." Something inside me stirred. I shot out at the girl with a ferocity I had never known.

Before I could give her a piece of my mind, the girl lightly touched me on the shoulder, causing an unearthly feeling to come over me. "What the-?" I look down at myself in shock. I'm sinking into the ground! Sinking down to my waist, I struggle to get out, but to no avail. I'm trapped. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED TO ME!?! IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF THIS I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO CALIFORNIA!!" The girl was standing, looking at her hand in wonderment. "Hello?! This is no time to be gawking at you hand! Get me out of this please!" "Uh…that's the problem. I don't know I managed to do that. I don't know how to get you out either." "Oh that's just fabulous," I say sarcastically, "stuck in the ground, I'm on the other side of the country, a boy inflicted me with massive pain, and I…I…" My voice starts cracking and my eyes starts to get glassy. "What?" Asked the girl showing something besides anger. "I feel so lost!" I start crying, crystal tears dropping onto the ground. Leaning forward, I bury my head in my hands, and sob. Everyone stands a little bit away from me, sorrow painted on their faces. Wait. I'm leaning on something. What is it? Sitting upward, I look to where I was slumping. A mirror…a broken mirror. Shattered right in half, the shining surface undermined a little by the broken halves. Gently reaching forward, I attempt to reach the shards, but my arms, even thought they're long and thin, can't reach them. Sighing, I puzzle how to solve this, when suddenly, red…things reach forward, gently place the halves together, and pull it closer to me. Those strands can't be my hair, because it's bronze. I look down at myself, and gasp at what I see looking back at me.

I stare for a long time, everything still, no one else in the world but me…or…the girl looking back at me in the mirror. Long, beautiful gleaming dark red hair gently blew in the slight breeze. My eyes were the same; big and catlike, but the chocolate brown was gone. In its place, were two, hypnotizing blood red orbs. My skin was pale, and seemed to glow faintly in the morning light. I continue to gaze breathlessly, when wings come out of nowhere, shining with blood red coloring. Not even daring to take a breath, I carefully feel my back. I feel the start of the wings on my back, and pull my hands back to my sides. Yes, I really, truly, had wings. I keep gazing at the inhumanly dazzling girl reflected back at me. Was this ethereal, tragically beautiful girl…me?

**Kieneson Cullen**

"Get me out of this hole now please" Felicity says; her voice dazed. The purple skinned girl rushed forward and held out her hand. Without a word, Felicity extended a pale hand and was pulled from her ground prison. Her eyes had shifted from blood red to pale gray, a symbol of her shock at seeing herself in the mirror. Her hair too, had returned to their length and style before her transformation, a few inches below her shoulders and slight curls. But her hair color matched her eyes, the color pale gray, glistening in the light of the late morning. Turning toward me, her mouth opens, and a few haunting words escape her mouth, "What happened to me?" A single sigh escaped her mouth, and she fell forward in a faint. Rushing forward, Emmett caught the girl and held her as easily as a feather. "We have to get her inside the house." Hope said with a look of concern.

Felicity Winter stirred on the couch and woke up. Her eyes focused on me immediately. "Tell me sir, what happened to me?" Her voice was weak, and pleading for help; some explanation of what happened to her. "Please…tell me" she asks with a grandiloquent tone worry and fear. The cold-hearted assassin was gone; and in its place was a lost, frightened girl. No turning back now. And taking a deep breath, I began.

I explained everything that happened to me, ending with Felicity and the bite I had accidentally administered. She wasn't doing anything. Her face was frozen, a perfect, beautiful mask of shock, eyes changing in one swift motion from pale gray to electric blue. "And now, because of the bite that I gave you, you now have… how do I say this simply…super powers, including the ability to fly. Also, because you're a vampire…you're immortal" I explain with a hushed tone. Her eyes widened, slowly changing from electric blue to dark amethyst purple. "I'm…immortal?" She replies, the last word issuing from her mouth breathlessly, as if it was the answer to her life-long dream, a new life awaiting her. "Yes-" I say, smiling at her reaction. "-You can live forever"

**Felicity Winter**

"I'm…immortal?" I spoke the precious word quietly, holding it to me softly and protectively. I can…live forever? It can't be. It has to be a dream, although I don't want to wake up. When he said, yes, I can live forever…I couldn't believe it. It's the answer to my life-long dream. I always knew there was a new life better for me, the life of an ordinary school-girl. A vampire! Me, Felicity Winter, a 13 year old girl who was constantly stuck in her own little world, a vampire! And not just any vampire, oh-no. I have been given the gift of being a Super-Vampire!! I gazed up at the man with shining eyes, hardly daring to believe it, "Do you speak the truth? Are you not lying? This must be a dream…" I heard the bronze-haired boy (the one I threw out the door) kneel down beside her. A quiet chuckle escaped him. "No, he speaks the truth. You are a Super-Vampire. And you are immortal-just like him" He left and went to stand with 2 other people. "…Thank you." I smiled up at the man I had battled. "You've given me a new life; I'm reborn today. And for that I will always be grateful." I sit up and gaze at the man with the onyx black hair. "Uh, thanks." "I'm very sorry for hurting you. It's just…I saw red." I spread my hands in an apologetic gesture. "Red mist clouded my eyes, I couldn't see. All I could think of was…hurting you." My eyes glimmered a little and I lowered my head, overcome with guilt.

There was a whooshing noise, and suddenly I was caught in an immense but soft hug. Like a comforting hug from a friend. Trying not to suffocate, I look upward. A golden-eyed gaze paired with brown, spiky hair locked with my eyes. "Don't feel guilty! Besides, you gave Kieneson a run for his money with your attacks! You go girl!" he says enthusiastically. "Emmett, give the girl some room to breathe or she'll give you a run for your money!" another voice cut in; a pretty melody. "Sorry Rosalie" he says sheepishly. Immediately he jumped off the couch and went to stand with a few more people. Catching my breath, I looked at the group of people. They were all inhumanly pale (except for the little girl, the girl with the gold dress, the purple skinned girl, the human woman, and the man who changed me) and they were all…unearthly beautiful. (Except for the reporter of course.)

**Kieneson Cullen**

I winced slightly as Felicity was unexpectedly attacked with a hug from Emmett. I mean, she's stronger then Emmett by a mile, but, ouch. That has to be a shock for a newborn Super-Vampire. "You gave Kieneson a run for his money with your attacks!" My eye twitched as I reluctantly agreed with him. It was true; one minute, she was a confused girl, and the next minute, a cold-hearted assassin bent on evil revenge. Oh boy, she's going to be a girl you do NOT want to mess with. I was happy she had apologized; and so beautifully too, complete with hand gestures and emotions. Hmm…could it be she's an actress?

Jerking myself out of my reverie, I saw Felicity gazing intently at me, then switching her eyes to Ereana, dark purple eyes gazing intently into Ereana's brown eyes. I wonder if Ereana's going to be able to handle the intensity of the dark purple orbs. Suddenly, Felicity pulled her eyes away from Ereana and focused on each of the Cullens, slowly traveling over each member. I saw Bella quaking a little and held on to Edward more tightly. No small wonder; those eyes of hers seem like they can look right into your soul. Her eyes looked at the two wolves standing by Renesmee, and she smiled; a small weak smile that made her eyes glimmer for a second, then the shine left. She glanced at the purple-skinned girl again, and said solemnly, "Sorry I got upset" "No problem, it's quite alright. We got off on the wrong foot. My name's Jessica" the lavender skinned girl says calmly. "Felicity; Felicity Winter."

I smiled to myself. Here was a good time for the introductions. "Welcome, Miss Felicity Winter. My name's Kieneson Cullen," I say formally, smiling in welcome. She locked her eyes on mine, and I too shook a fraction. Man, those eyes can make anyone hypnotized. "Did you say…Cullen?" Wait for it Kieneson…wait for the shock and squealing. "Well, that's something you don't get to see everyday." Felicity replied, smiling weakly. The poor girl; the shock at seeing herself must have taken so much out of her she couldnt even yell. "Nice to meet you Kieneson" she says happily. Edward stepped forward and gracefully held her hand. "A charming name you posses Felicity. Welcome to Forks, I'm Edward Cullen" As I watched, a dazed look came into Felicity's eyes as she said, "Thank you very much Edward." Bella came forward next, "Welcome; I'm Edward's wife, Bella Cullen." "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you" Alice danced up to her, and Jasper came forward to meet her. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, it's lovely to meet you formally; by the way-I love your sense of fashion" she flits. "Hello," Jasper said simply. "Hi Alice. Hi Jasper." I noticed immediately that there was a change in Felicity's demeanor; she was calmer now; still weak, but slightly more calmer then she was before Jasper came. They stepped backward to make way for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you sooner – and for the behavior of my husband. I'm Rosalie Hale." "Hello Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you and Emmett." Felicity shot a shy, enchanting smile their way. "Really?" said Rosalie, smiling genuinely for the first time since I arrived. Emmett grabbed her in another hug again. "This is going to be so much fun Felicity! Now that you're here, Kieneson better watch out! Did I mention that you gave him a run for his money?" "You did," said Felicity nodding in affirmation. Emmett let her go and let Carlisle and Esme come forward. "I'm Carlisle, the father of these…young adults. This is my wife, Esme." "Hello dear, I'm Esme. You poor thing, have you eaten recently? You look so thin; and so weak too. Oh dear, the shock must have been overpowering for you, personally I don't blame you. You must have something to eat. Are you hungry? Maybe you're sick…" Esme placed a pale hand on Felicity's forehead, causing her eyes to turn a pale pink from all the fussing. "Thank you, but I'm fine – really." Felicity protested feebly.

The wolves and Renesmee came up to her shyly. "Hi Felicity. My name's Renesmee Cullen. Bella's my mother and Edward's my father" Felicity smiled sweetly. "Hello Renesmee. Your friends are very handsome" Felicity started stroking the wolves' fur softly, running slender fingers over the velvet-looking hairs. Renesmee grinned happily. "I'm so glad you like them! This is my beloved Jacob Black, and that's his friend Sam. Guys, you can transform now." Felicity jumped backward, startled as she watched them transform. And pretty soon, two teenagers were standing a few feet away from her. And a small fact: they were shirtless. "Oh my–uh–wait–how…oh" She stammers incoherently. "Does our being half-naked bother you?" They both ask; fixing their gaze onto Felicity. Oh, boy. "No, no…not really…" came the soft reply. "Good." Sam said in approval, "We're like this quite often, so it's good you don't mind." "Do you like wolves?" Renesmee asked innocently. "I do like wolves," Felicity said attempting to smile. "Err…" I said, mildly irritated. How ironic; she attacks her friend, but likes her "enemy" species.

**Jacob Black**

I had to admit, Renesmee and her family were pretty much under Felicity's spell. In fact, I don't think she realizes she's charmed everyone present.I have to admit it though; she can keep a pretty calm head. When I had transformed in front of Bella a long time ago, she had freaked out. (At least, it looked like Bella had freaked out.) But this girl's as cool as a cucumber. Even better, she likes wolves. It's so refreshing to have a vampire who likes wolves, unlike Blondie. Another thing as well; my nose wasn't tingling with the smell of the Cullens. Around the Super-Vampires, my nose is free from the scent! Talk about the pros of knowing vampires. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Your friends are very cool Renesmee." Felicity says warmly, causing me to smile. I feel very warm whenever someone compliments Renesmee. Glancing to her, I saw Nessie smiling, thoroughly won over by this girl's charming personality. "I think," Renesmee said, "that we're going to be great friends Felicity" Felicity's hair and eyes turned rose- pink and the color bloomed on her cheeks, like a flower opening its petals. Her hair grew longer to hide her eyes, but I could still see the pink. Wow…she's actually blushing…with a new spin on expressing it. After spending time with the Cullens, I thought that vampires couldn't blush. Apparently, I was so wrong.

**Felicity Winter**

I blushed hearing Renesmee say that to me. "Thank you Renesmee, I hope we'll be great friends too" I heard Edward whispering to Adam – I mean Kieneson: "-She's getting stronger, although she's still very fragile. We should go slowly and carefully, build up her strength as well" Me-weak!?! I flared up for a moment, my eyes flashing, but then the anger escaped. Edward was right; I' am weak. The shock from seeing myself…was just too much for me to take. Sighing, I fell on my knees, hitting the soft carpet with a gentle thump.

"Felicity…Felicity," a voice said, jerking me from my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Carlisle smiling above me, a pale hand extended in welcome. "Would you like to stay…and become a member of our family?"

Everything froze around me. I was the only one, suspended in the air, surrounded by blinding winter white light. My old life floated in my mind; an ordinary girl with a passion for music, animals, fashion and manga & anime. And ahead of me, a new life. With family members who will truly understand me, new friends, a life with powers that will have to be mastered, a life that will be forever…

"Felicity!" a familiar voice said, dragging me from the white mist. Turning my head up, Renesmee was there, anxious look in her chocolate brown eyes, exactly like mine when I was a human. (In fact, I think I can still make my eyes dark chocolate brown.) "Please say yes" Renesmee says anxiously. I thought about it for a split second. I'm going to miss all my friends and my old life, believe it or not. I will be saddened to leave them behind. But I have been given a chance at a new internal life. And I say, why waste it? I smiled, "I…I would be honored" Taking the offered hand, I allowed myself to be lifted to my feet. He lifted me almost too easily. "But…I want to say something. My name's not Felicity Cullen." I watched slightly amused as their faces all fell, and Renesmee was hugging Jacob, ready to cry. "My name…-" I turned and looked at all of them grinning, and saw them gasp; I think my hair and eyes went back to their normal color, "-Is Felicity "Winter" Cullen"


	10. Revealing Revelations

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 10: "Revealing Revelations" Explanations and Insights**

**Mikele Dawn**

The woods were cool in the early morning, almost cold. The breeze felt good on my bare arms as it came through the open window. I slipped out of bed, unable to sleep again. I sensed some sort of disturbance in the trees. Through the window, the night was clear. I dressed quickly…denim bottom, tight navy top, and a leather jacket.

I called Angel, my black lab, while I put on my sneakers. We headed out into the trees together. At first Angel frolicked around and smelled everything, as was his way, but I was trying to listen so I called him to heel. He quieted immediately. Even he had learned to trust my instincts. As he came close to where I had sensed something, he began to whine. A moment later, I smelled what he had-blood.

I checked my appearance. My long black hair was down, covering my white face. I was glad. Even though I didn't sparkle like my new friends, I was still very pale, and the rising sun made me very noticeable. Hopefully, whatever I was about to meet wouldn't think too much about a girl in black alone in the woods. I lengthened my stride, wishing I was taller and hurried. The essence of suffering assailed all my senses at once. I went faster until I was practically flying over the tree roots, Angel running slightly behind.

As soon as I could see what I was heading for, I slowed. It was some kind of dear. It looked like it had been attacked by wild dogs, and just left to bleed. I was reminded of why I stayed near the Cullens even though they were killers. When they killed, there was no suffering. Even I could eat meat if it was killed humanely. If it suffered though, the stench of pain stayed in the meat.

I approached the doe slowly so as not to scare her. She lay still, just watching me and trying to breathe. I placed my hands on her neck and pulled the energy from deep inside. I channeled the force into her, watching as the wounds on her chest and belly knit new flesh and the scars faded. Her lungs, now restored, filled and she stood and bounded off without looking back.

I sat against a tree, waiting for the shakes to leave before I continued my stroll. It was tiring, the healings; but I simply could not stand for anything to suffer. Most suffering was so pointless. But yet, here I was, sent to a suffering, dying world. At least I had the power to do something. I had the chance to keep families together and keep the world safe, in my own way.

I remembered the last family I had ever had. I remembered how I had once had sisters, and parents, and a place to feel safe. I smiled when I thought of the four couples, and how they looked out for each other. Then I shook myself, and got up. Thinking about that wasn't going to help. I knew better than to think I could ever be that close to someone. I' am a freak, the only one of my kind.

I had been 15 years old when I'd learned I had the power to heal. I was 18 when I realized that I'd ceased aging entirely. I barely passed for the college student I told people I was. My body was frozen, just this side of full maturity, hiding the 158 year old I was. Everyone I loved would die, even the parents, whose strange genetic combination had mutated to make me the way I was. I had still wanted to marry, but when I realized that Mark would be a withered old man, while I could still get a prom date-I ran. I stayed with this relative, then that, never staying long, until they too began to age dramatically. All my efforts could not reverse that. Now, I was a wanderer. I helped wherever I could. Maybe I hoped-that by sacrificing my happy ending, I could give many others theirs. Cancer, head trauma, infectious disease, many genetic flaws, they all had no meaning under my mystical healing touch. But, behind my healing hands, my heart was frozen in time like my body. Always looking for love…and never being able to find it because of what I' am.

I circled around, but the woods were peaceful now, the stray dogs long gone. I called Angel and we headed back home. I had work later, and I needed to get at least a little sleep.

I decided to change clothes before I went to the docs house. Something less dark. Even though I sometimes felt the Angel of Death when I was too late, the patients were in a better mood in healthy-colored surroundings. I really wanted him to see me as a cute, hard-working nurse who knew a thing or two. If there was one thing I had learned, it was that attitude was everything. Even I couldn't help a person who truly wanted to die. I reached into my closet and pulled out the first thing I grabbed. It was a valentines shirt, with hearts and teddy bears on it. It wasn't new, but it looked like it was. I hadn't changed sizes in the past 80+ years, since it had been made. I still had the skirt my mother had made for me, right before I left in a box somewhere. I pulled it out every few years, and it always fit.

Maybe my powers worked on obesity too, I chucklingly thought. I had never stayed in one place to find out, but the skirt reminded me of home. And I still wanted to remember what family was like. Even a dead family was better than never having one at all.

I pulled on the shirt and it was almost as if I could still smell cologne as the scent washed over me. Chuck, that had been the name of the man who had given it to me. He had been a senior at one of the colleges I had attended. He had been sweet, and kind. He seemed truly to care about me. He thought my degree in medicine (despite the fact that I already had five or so PhD s he didn't know about) was a "noble cause" and all that. I had let him take me out a few times. It was easier to hide when the girls thought you had a boyfriend. But I never really realized how much he had read into it, until he gave me a ring. That's when I decided to leave again.

It's a pity, that was such a nice college, but I couldn't stand all the whys, all the suffering he would go through in his post break-up mindset. I always hoped one day I could be as numb as the normal girls, going from one man to the next, but I couldn't stand the suffering. So, I wrote chuck a letter. I said I had a leukemia and was going home to die. I wrote it as nicely as I could but that was the gist of it. Then, I returned to an earlier alias and worked as a sports trainer for a while. When you could get a reputation for healing as easily as I could, sports teams would pay any price, no matter what you looked like. It didn't take me long to get the money to go to college again, at a new place, with a new name. It was just easier. I didn't want to watch people I loved die, so I never loved. I was sure they didn't want a freak around either, so It was win-win for me to leave.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and threw away the "welcome" flowers from the clinic since they were wilting. There was a pleasant card, apparently written by one of the doctors sons. It was some joke about sending wine later and being 21. That's right, I reminded myself, this name (I was Ruby smith this time) had only turned 21 a few months ago, the legal drinking age.

That's how it always was. I had turned 21 more times then I cared to count. I had finally found a way out of the drinking parties though, since I couldn't stand bars or excessive alcohol consumption, as both were signs of suffering. I always said that I was "going out with some old friends". People always bought that. They all thought I had real friends elsewhere. In reality, I was going to hospitals, healing until I crashed on a park bench, then went to class the next day looking rough. That was how it had to be. No close friends, no men, no real romance, ever. I simply couldn't have people suspecting me for being forever young, or being able to explain their suffering to me. Young people's emotions were far too unstable.

I just wanted to help people, to see lives getting better. I didn't want gratitude. That's why I was so glad to have this job. Doctor Carlisle was the best in centuries, they said. Maybe I could learn from him. The more I learned about medicine, the easier it was to heal, and the longer I lasted before I gave out. And Carlisle family was all paired off. Three sons, two daughters, and then Bella, four pairs, no one to fall in love with me and make me leave. No one to care about me and ask questions. It was almost too good to be true.

I let Angel out in the back yard, Got a light denim jacket instead of my leather one, grabbed my keys and left for work. I was eager to meet my new boss and truly hoped that this time, maybe, I could stay for a while.

**Felicity Winter**

I was being hugged to death by the Cullen family, namely Emmett and Alice. Great, this was the 2nd time I was being assaulted with hugging. A girl needs her space, even if she is a Super-Vampire! "Guys, I need some…air." "Yes, of course" Alice replied-letting go and grinning broadly. "We're going to be great sisters, I just know it." "You're going to be fun to play with whenever we do sports; I call Felicity as a partner the next time we do a sports day!" Emmett called to the Cullens. I laughed nervously to myself; no need to tell him I sucked at most sports back in Los Angeles. But then again, I was a human during that time. Jessica, I noticed, was standing as if pondering something. A look of horror painted itself across her face with a dangerous black brush. "No!" We all turned at stared at her in amazement and worry. "What?" "Charlie Swan is still in the wreck!"

**Kieneson Cullen**

I saw Felicity's skin turn snow white and her hair and eyes transform into raven black with horror, mouth in an O formation. "Oh no, that was the car I threw Edward into!" "Yeah, Dad could be really hurt!" Bella's eyes were worried, clinging to Edward closely. "He could even be dead!!" Bella was in hysterics, burying her head in Edward's shirt, breathing rapidly. "I probably killed him! Oh my Lord, I could be a murderer at age 13!!!" Felicity was having a total freak out, eyes changing rapidly, although her hair color stayed the same. I looked in amazement at her; is she capable of freaking out to this extent? "Come on!" commanded Carlisle, leading the charge to the car.

All of a sudden, a blur swirled past us, going at a blinding speed. I looked in shock at the person, their eyes, hair and wings glowing a brilliant electric blue: Felicity Winter Cullen.

**Felicity Winter Cullen**

My wings beat in the late morning air, I flew with a deadly beauty and accuracy not to be reckoned with. Heart pumping like a rock and roll solo, I flew with all my power toward the totaled car, eyes filled with wild panic. "Oh please," I whispered into the sky, "don't be dead, please." Leaving my new family and friends behind me, I flew to the car, and landed. "Wow," I say, taking in the scene, "did I do all this?"

The car was completely, utterly, destroyed. In fact, it looked as though an axe had sliced it clean in half. Peeking inside the inside of the car, I swallowed the urge to scream like in a horror movie. The seats were torn as if a savage cat had attacked them with a vengeance, cloth pieces fluttering as if in an unknown breeze. The glass was cracked, creating an image of myself in shatters. And in the center of the wreckage, lying motionless in the driver seat was Charlie Swan. I thought about how to get him out, when electric blue locks of hair…my hair…gently wrapped around him, and pulled him out of the wreck.

I laid him on the ground softly, and then my hair unwound itself from Charlie and hung by my side once again. Gazing at the limp figure, my heart started beating for a moment. Wait a minute…beating?? Ah, whatever, I'll have to figure that out later. "Charlie, please wake up," I pleaded, "Charlie…Charlie!" I screamed into the sky. And falling onto my knees, I started to cry hopelessly, crystal tears falling onto the grass, like a miniature rainstorm, only with much more emotion.

**Bella Cullen**

I couldn't take my gaze off the sight of my father lying on the dirt; he looked like a corpse. All I could think was "No". My feet were glued to the floor and I could only watched with horrified eyes as Felicity cried over him. I wanted to cry and bawl…but my body was still in shock. I couldn't comprehend that my father was gone. Since coming to Forks we had become so close and I didn't want to lose him. I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder but I was drowned in a feeling of numbness and sorrow. He couldn't die. Thankfully it turns out he wasn't dead; a closer look revealed he was merely severely injured. But now Kieneson seemed to gather himself and raced back into the house. Ereana was patting my shoulder and Felicity was still crying, Hope was shaking and the new girl Jessica was crying too. I felt oddly detached-like I was watching all of this in a movie. My mind still wasn't excepting what my eyes were seeing. Kieneson rushed back out with a roll of bandages, from Carlisle's office, and in a second he was by the almost still form of my father. Gently he moved Felicity out of the way (The girl was too upset to put up any resistance) and rapidly began to bandage up Charlie.

Gingerly he picked up his left arm and began to stare at the broken bone. Charlie's arm began to glow and there was a crack as the bone re-aligned itself. I winced, it sounded extremely painful. Ereana moved over to his side "How are you…?" I trailed off as he performed the same action on the right leg. Without taking his eyes off my dad he answered, "I'm not entirely sure; but I can feel and see inside his body with my mind and I know where to fix things" Kienny answers. She nodded and sat back. Some life had returned to me and I strode over to where they where. "Is he going to be OK?" my voice was thick with pain and sadness. Kieneson was just finishing realigning my dad's right wrist. Gently setting the limb down he turned to me. "He'll be just fine, right now he's unconscious-but his heart has got a strong beat" Kienny replies. he paused to smile reassuringly at me. "He's going to live a long time Bella-I promise" Kienny says assuringly. I sat on the ground as wave after wave of relief crashed over me. Renesmee was hugging Jacob. Very slowly Kieneson started to lift my dad and we made our way back inside the house.

Alice came up behind me. "Don't worry Bells-Charlie will be fine" she says reassuringly. I managed a weak smile and she squeezed my shoulder. Poor Jasper he could probably feel all the guilt I was generating. It was my fault that Charlie had to deal with the supernatural. He deserved to know what was happening and what I was now. In the living room Kieneson placed him on the largest sofa and Esme came down with a blanket. I knelt down by father and helped cover him with the blue sheet. Kieneson seemed to be lost in thought and was muttering under his breath, "I wonder…should work…chemical…". He looked down on me and said, "I'll be right back; Keep an eye on him". I nodded and he ran to his room. Felicity collapsed next to me. "I'm sorry, so sorry Bella" she says quietly. I could see the remorse on her face. Reaching down I squeezed her hand for comfort. Kieneson came back with some sort of injection gun in his hand. I coughed and everyone turned to stare at me. "When he wakes up I'm going to tell him what we are" he says calmly. Utter silence engulfed the room. I could practically see Rose's anger. She hated outsiders knowing what we were. I looked up at Kieneson with resolve in my eyes. "He deserves to know" I reply. He and Carlisle exchanged a look and they both nodded. "Thank you" I say as Kieneson moves to stand over him. Taking Charlie's unbroken leg in his arm he injected the strange blue liquid into his blood stream. I waited with held breath. His heart rate began to increase and his right foot twitched slightly. A couple of seconds passed and his eyes flickered open. "(Groan)…Bella?" he mutters drowsily. Immediately I launched myself at him crushing him to me in a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Dad!" I sob into his shoulder. One of his hands wrapped around me and I finally let my muscles relax.

"Bella what happened me? I just remember driving this purple skinned girl to your house when this thing came flying at me. I must have blacked out or something." I let go of him and leant back. "Dad…there's something I have to tell you" I begin; my voice low and worried. He turned to look at me. "Well you see…" I stopped and looked at all the people in the room. "Can I have some privacy please?" I request kindly. There was a chorus of "What!" ,"Sure thing" and "Aww can I stay?" But eventually Esme was able to herd them out of the room. Eventually it was just me, Kieneson, and Carlisle left. I took a deep breath. "Dad, you know that the Cullens and I are well…different right?" he nodded slowly. "Well we aren't exactly human."

My dad didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me. "(Gulp) We're vampires" I say; my voice heavy with dread. Immediately Charlie went deathly pale. "But the important thing is we don't drink human blood-only animal blood. When I came here and Edward and I…got together, I realized what he was. He saved my life more than a couple of times. Do you remember when I left for mums that one night in a huff?" I ask calmly. He nodded slowly "That was because I was being hunted by an evil vampire and I couldn't put you in danger" I say quickly. I gripped his hand tightly upon saying it. "The Cullens killed him-but he had a mate called Victoria. On my birthday Jasper lost control when I cut myself and they decided to leave to protect me" I continue. I winced a little remembering the pain I had been in. "That's when Jake and I started to get close. But Victoria was after me, for revenge over her mates death. There's something you should know about the guys down in La Push well…they're shape shifters who can turn into wolves" I say calmly.

Charlie paled again and I patted him on the back. "Yeah I know dad. The Olympic wolf? Just a bunch of shape-shifting teenagers. They protected me till the Cullens came back. Unfortunately back then Vampires and wolves hated each other and I was sort of stuck in the middle. Victoria then started to create an army of newborn vampires and tried to attack us, but we beat her. I loved Edward dad, and still do, so I wanted to be with him forever so he changed me after Renesmee was born. She's a half human-half vampire hybrid by the way." I took a deep breath and sat back to gauge his reaction. So that's what has happened." He was stone face. "Dad?" No reaction. "Dad?" Nothing. I shook his shoulder and he seemed to snap out of it.

**Felicity Cullen**

I sat down on a luxurious chair, relief washing over me like a waterfall of aquamarine. Charlie Swan wasn't dead; I wasn't a murderer! Suddenly, this brief feeling of happiness vanished and my eyes turned storm gray, my hair raven black. How would Charlie take the news about his only daughter being a vampire? It wasn't long before I had my answer. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL ME!?!" Charlie roars. The words were laced with anger, as well as shock. And they were coming from the room Charlie was in. Oh boy, I bet that Bella has just told him our secret. Not being able to resist anymore, I danced over to the door, but before I could open it, Charlie blazed out of the room, banging the door open and causing me to flash away in an instant, landing beside Renesmee, who hugged me close while Jacob nuzzled my hand, sensing my distress. Charlie continued on a full-blown tirade, not even allowing Bella to get a word in edge-wise. But before I could stop, Kieneson beat me to the punch. "Mr. Swan, cool it." Those blunt words stopped Charlie in his tracks, and he turned slowly toward him. I held my breath, and waited for the sparks to fly. "Cool it? How can I 'cool it' young man, when my only daughter tells me that not only her, but all of you are vampires!?! And furthermore, she's kept this fact from my knowledge for so long! So you ask me young man, how can I cool it!?!" Charlie's rage had leapt a tremendous feat, from me to Kieneson, and I was praying that Kieneson didn't make things worse.

Charlie was storming right for Kieneson and the other Cullens, rage brewing in his eyes. Leaping toward him, Kieneson grabbed the man, and practically threw him down in a chair, waiting patiently until he had given up. After a while, Charlie had grown limp, tired from fighting someone who could not be beaten by ordinary ways. Leaving him, Kieneson sat himself down in a chair across from him. And a few seconds later, Kieneson opened his mouth, and started to speak. "You see Mr. Swan, I' am a vampire as well and-" He was cut off immediately by Charlie's laughter, unrestrained and completely unbelieving. "That's impossible!" still laughing, Charlie struggled to speak coherently, "You don't look anything like the Cullens" he counters.

**Ereana Jenkins**

The poor man had at least stopped shaking and appeared to calm down. I smiled, Kieneson may be excellent at almost everything but his people skills were a bit lacking. My eyes wandered to the other Cullen's faces, part of me still wanted to shriek and beg for their autographs but I restrained myself. Edward turned to stare at me oddly and I could feel my cheeks reddening; stupid mind reader. His lips twitched slightly and he bowed his head in apology…I was still annoyed with him. Crossing my arms I turned back towards Kieneson and Charlie. That day back in his lab seemed so long ago. He and I had hated each other and OK I may have been slightly irrational when I pulled out all of those wires but he had been such a jerk and he could have been wrong about the machine. I thought of the robot, Atrean I hoped he was OK. I'll admit it; the robot had grown on me. I figured that while Kieneson was talking about our universe I should tell them about a certain author named Stephanie Meyer.

Gathering up my courage I stepped forward and nervously smoothed down my appearance. A habit whenever I had to speak in front of people that I had had since high school. Coughing I felt everyone turn there eyes on me. " I think you should know something about the universe we came from. You see there is this author of a 4 book series about vampires. More specifically a vegetarian vampire family in Forks. You guys. In our world you are fictional characters." Pandemonium broke out the instant I stopped talking. Bella looked mortified and was clutching to her husband with such strength that it was a wonder he could still breathe. Well I guess he didn't have to breathe. "Our whole lives are just a…a story in your world!" She yelled and covered her face with her hands. Rosalie looked murderous whereas Emmett looked slightly pleased. "Well if they were going to write a book it might as well have been us." he laughed and his wife turned on him with fire burning in her eyes. "Why do you sound pleased about that?" I tuned out the argument as they got louder and louder. Jasper was talking in a low whisper with Carlisle and Alice, occasionally glancing at me and Kieneson. Almost instinctively I moved closer to him.

**Felicity Cullen**

I froze in shock when Ereana stupidly blurted out that unnecessary comment about the Twilight Saga. Crap! Does she know anything about technique and tact!?! I sighed heavily. Looks like I have to smooth things over, I hope I don't have to do this very often for Ereana. Quickly, I glance at a random mirror, and rapidly change my hair color to bronze, and my eyes to dark chocolate brown. My hair grew shorter and became wavy and curly, whereas before it was pin straight. Pretty soon, I had the same looks that I had when I was a human. Except for skin tone, this adjusted from snow white to a slight tan color. And at last, I was ready. I stepped away from Renesmee and Jacob (who growled in encouragement) and crept out of hiding, standing away from everyone else, to create an air of mystery. This is going to be good.

**Hope Hughes**

I was shocked at the much unneeded comment Ereana had made. While I was witnessing the uproar I noticed Felicity stepped out of hiding, standing apart from everyone else. She had changed her appearance, and her skin had gone from snow white to a pale tan. What is she going to do? She opened her mouth, and I waited for the unearthly music to begin. "Everyone," came the velvety, beautifully haunting voice, "Don't take Ms. Jenkins' tactless comment to be an insult". She shot a sharp look at Ereana, who lowered her head, standing close to Kieneson. I tentatively looked at the Cullens; they were floored by Felicity's small speech. In fact, they were like putty in her hands; Man, that Felicity Cullen is one smooth talker.

**Felicity Cullen**

I sighed in relief at being done and head off to sit in my place. With those actions, it was made clear that my conversation was over. The Cullens silently separated; Alice heading off to go shopping, Jasper and Emmett off to hunt, and Rosalie and Esme off to do housework and such. Kieneson, Bella, Edward and Carlisle remained with Charlie to continue talking about Kieneson's…situation. Jacob turned back into a human and promptly started giving Renesmee a piggy-back ride, Sam loping alongside them. I went outside along with Renesmee and her werewolf friends. Jacob turned back into a human and promptly started giving Renesmee a piggy-back ride, Sam loping alongside them. A little later, after playing with Jacob and Renesmee, we all walked back inside, Renesmee riding on Jacob's back with him grasping the Frisbee in his mouth; Sam had left to go join his pack. I sat down on the front porch of the Cullen house and smiled looking at the three of them, my eyes turning a contented bright sky blue. My hair turned from thick to fine and thin, going straight and wavy; a dusty blue covering the bronze like a wave. My skin turned from slight tan to moon white, giving my skin a faint glow.

"Hey, Felicity," the tactless reporter came and sat down besides me. Unknown to her, I rolled my eyes in annoyance; what was she going to say now? "I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of that situation." "You owe me big time." I say shortly. "I know," Ereana hung her head in shame. "We sat in silence for a few moments, and then I spoke: "What on Earth possessed you to make such a tactless comment?" Ereana quavered at the intensity of my words, "Well, we were talking about universes and I thought that it would be thoughtful to tell them about our world." I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, "Ereana! Do all reporters make tactless comments? While it was true we were talking about parallel universes, it wasn't a good idea to point out that in our world, they're just a story!"

Ereana sighed and tucked a piece of hair back into her bun; "Well, I know that now. Thanks for helping me out of a situation. Rosalie looked ready to kill me." I looked at Ereana, and smirked. "Ereana, if looks could kill; you would be nothing but a pile of ashes in a split second." Her mouth fell open, and a giggle escaped her. "That's funny." "I wasn't trying to be funny. I was dead serious." My face was emotionless yet a bit triumphant as she paled slightly. Honestly, she deserved the comments I was dishing out.

Silence passed between us for a few minutes, when suddenly she fired a completely random question. "What do you think of Kieneson?" I slowly turned toward Ereana, hand placed on my cheek in wonderment. "Actually," I said smirking, eyes turning a playful bright purple, hair turning silver and growing until it grazed the front porch, "I should be asking you the same thing." A blush painted Ereana's cheeks as she stammered in shock, "Wha…what do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean." My smirk grew wider; her face grew a deeper shade of red. She now resembled a ripe strawberry. "What I think of Kieneson? Well, uh, let's see here…" Ereana fidgeted around with her outfit, a smart-looking suit and skirt. I raised my eyebrow, and waited for her to continue. "He's…very smart, and he looks out for people he cares about; like, me." She smiled wider, starting to warm to her subject; how interesting.

**Ereana Jenkins**

The floorboards were suddenly looking very interesting and if my face got any hotter it could be used as a radiator. Felicity was still staring at me with those big purple eyes awaiting an answer. The problem was I didn't have one. Kieneson was just so…difficult to understand. One minute he was so angry, and violent the next he became as emotionless as stone. I never knew how to act around him. I sighed and leant back against the wall. Why the hell was I even here? I was just a normal human being. No super powers or shape shifting abilities-just an average girl. I shook my head at myself it was my own fault for messing with that stupid machine. Felicity looked fairly impatient and I decided to give her an answer. "I just don't know how I feel about him. We hated each other a few years ago, and when we met each other again just days ago he had me thrown out of the building by his cyber robot!" The memory still made me burn with embarrassment and anger. Felicity bit her lip as if to hold in her laugh but her body was still trembling with mirth.

Throwing my hands up in exasperation I closed my eyes. "I just wish he'd pick a mood and stay in it." I sighed. "But he wouldn't be Kieneson if he did." Felicity suddenly got a very evil glint in her eye that made me very, very nervous. I opened my mouth to complain some more "And he also –" "Kisses well?" she interrupted me and my face went candy apple red. I stepped back in utter astonishment "What the-!?! How did you even know!?! We were on a cloud for goodness' sake! You weren't even there!" She laughed evilly, enjoying my discomfort way too much. "I know these things Ereana; I can read your face like an open book. You probably didn't notice that you were blushing when you started speaking. Naturally, I put two and two together." She smiled again, slightly less mischievous, but evil all the same.

But then, she dropped the smile, and suddenly a look of realization came over her perfect face. Suddenly turning away from me, she stared out at the yard lying in front of us. A faraway look swam into her eyes and they suddenly turned a mystical sapphire blue; her hair remaining silver. Hand poised on her cheek, she looked like a snow white statue of unearthly beauty; I still can't believe she's…real. "Ereana, answer me this." She was still staring ahead, yet her eyes were trained one me. "If you hate him so much, why did you kiss him?" I was floored by her insight, which made me think: why did I kiss him? Oh yeah, I had felt sorry for him, given what he's gone through his whole life. That day, I felt like he needed to know someone was there for him. I told Felicity all that, and her eyes left me and traveled over the land. "I was right about you Ereana." "About what?" I was perplexed at the question, and wondering what she meant. "After you told me all you thought about him, there was one comment you made that had me thinking. You care about Kieneson more then you think, whether you like it or not."

Abruptly standing up, I was overcome with a sudden fear. I needed to get away; away from the girl with the mystical blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to look right into my soul, penetrate my skin, and reach down to my very core. Quaking under her gaze, I'm afraid. My feelings, are like an book that she could open and read whenever she wants. She's no ordinary Super-Vampire; that much I can tell. I walk away quickly, thinking about how wrong she was. I don't care for Kieneson. I don't, I don't, I don't!!

**Felicity Cullen**

I watched Ereana jump up and walk away as if a vampire were chasing her. She probably got freaked out because of my eyes; and my insight. I smirk to myself, watching her run away from the front porch, into the house. She may not realize it now, but she will. "After all," I thought as Renesmee came over with Jacob now as a werewolf, holding a Frisbee in his mouth, "denial is a river in Egypt."

A little later, after playing with Jacob and Renesmee, we all walked back inside, Renesmee riding on Jacob's back with him grasping the Frisbee in his mouth. We walked into the living room, where Charlie was sitting, looking visibly calmer then before. Bella and Edward were sitting next to him. The rest of the people were gathered in a group on either side of them. As I walked in, I changed my hair, eyes, and skin tone to the colors and style I had when I had talked in front of everyone; I don't want to cause Charlie to have a breakdown all over again. I stood by Renesmee and Jacob; Sam was sitting next to me, ever so cautious of Kieneson.

Speaking of Kieneson…looking around, I spotted Ereana, standing close to him. I smirked; like I said before: "Denial is a river in Egypt." Jessica (the purple-skinned girl) was gazing around the house, nothing in particular, when all of a sudden: "Jessica" It was Charlie. "If the Cullens are vampires, Kieneson's a Super-Vampire, Hope is a dragon, Jacob and his people are werewolves, and you—" he stopped when he pointed at me. "—Well, I don't know what you are, but you must be something. And if that girl is…a mythical creature, then what are you?" Confusion reigned in Jessica's eyes as she thought. "I don't know at all. Can anyone think of something?"

I looked at Jessica, staring hard. Purple skin…pointy ears…glimmering eyes…long mystical blue hair that I have to emulate (right down to the hair's arrangement) sooner or later…She looks so familiar, what was she? Wait a minute! Purple skin and blue hair!? Glancing quickly at those two features, all became crystal clear. Jessica Santora…is a Night Elf.

"I know what you are Jessica." I had taken my customary position of standing a little bit away from the group; causing everyone to turn their heads to look at me. Charlie was staring me, apparently wondering at how I had appeared out of nowhere. (A quick, almost undetectable nod from Edward confirmed this.) "You do?" everyone asked in disbelief. "Yes. Jessica Santora," I pointed my finger with authority, "You're a Night Elf."

I heard a sound you don't hear very often. The sound of 15 mouths gasping simultaneously with a soft, popping, noise. "Excuse me…what!?!" said Kieneson, sound stumped (for once in his life). "Do my ears deceive me? Kieneson Cullen asked the word 'what'? That is amazing." "I'm a night elf?" Asked Jessica; mouth still on the ground. "Well, that can certainly account for your skin tone and ear shape," Kieneson slipped right back into his professor role; smart, and never gets to the point right away. "Kieneson, can you run a scan on me with your equipment, to prove she's right?" "A very logical suggestion Jessica," my older brother nodded his head, "I'll get started right away." Pulling out his analyzing technology (where did those come from?), he started researching her DNA. Everyone sits or stands, waiting in suspense; frozen in a moment in time, wondering if my theory was correct. A few minutes later, a sheet of cream paper slid out. Kieneson grabbed the leaf of paper, but before he could read it…there was a knock on the door.


	11. When You Wish Upon A Star

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 11: "When You Wish Upon A Star" Dreams Fulfilled and More Lives Altered**

**Kieneson Cullen **

I glanced up quickly, eyes trained on the door, which was releasing a knocking noise. Somebody was at the door of the Cullen house, **and we were in plain sight!!** Folding the paper sheet into my nanobot covering, I grumbled at not unveiling what Jessica was at that perfect moment. Jessica ran off to hide, Bella showing her to a good place. When I came back, I nodded to Ereana and Felicity to come with me and open the door. Ereana nodded at once and came to my side, but Felicity was frozen to the spot. "Kieneson!" she hissed, "You don't look ANYTHING like the Cullens!" "Well, you don't look anything like them either—" I was cut off when I laid my eyes on Felicity. The wings were folded away, as they were ever since she had first talked with Charlie. Her skin had gone pale, the exact same as the Cullen family, and while her hair was the same (a few inches past her shoulders, slightly curly and wavy, and bronze), her eyes had transformed into golden, imitating the Cullen family down to a "T". I immediately shut up, partially out of defeat, and partially out of embarrassment of being owned by Felicity. Folding away my wings, I quickly changed my skin tone and eye color. When I finished changing, the three of us approached the door, not knowing who was standing behind it. Ereana raised a trembling hand, and opened the door.

**Mikele Dawn**

I knocked on the door, waiting for admittance to come in. A few minutes later, the door opened, and I gathered myself together, waiting to meet my new boss, Carlisle Cullen. "Angel, stick close." I instructed, nodding in approval as Angel slid close to me, eyes on the door. The door opened slowly, not admitting a single creak. And instead of the well-known doctor, I came face-to-face with 3 humans. One looked like a normal woman, the other two were a man and a teenager, both bearing the unmistakable signs of being a Cullen: pale skin that looked as if it didn't belong in the 9 A.M. morning sunlight, and golden eyes. Eyes traveling over each of them, I soaked in their appearance, particularly the human woman, who looked out of place standing with the beautiful humans. The teenage girl stuck close next to the man, peering shyly out at me. The shy charm glowing like an aura around her nearly caused my heart to melt. Turning to the man she was clinging to, I saw he had black hair tousled as if he had gotten out of bed, and had a polite smile on his face. Turning to the woman, I looked at her. Brown hair pulled into a bun, normal brown eyes, a nice-looking business suit, glasses, and normal skin. No doubt she felt extremely out of place standing with those two.

"Where is Carlisle Cullen?" I inquired confused. "You're here to meet Carlisle?" asked the teenage girl in a voice that had me imagining flute song weaving through an evergreen forest, "Please, come on in." The three of them turned around as if they shared a common body and took a few steps inside. Turning around, the man spoke in a velvet-smooth tone, "Don't worry miss. We don't bite." As if someone else was pulling the strings, I followed them inside the house, which looked more like a mansion on the inside, gazing at the expensive items hidden away in display cases and things like that. "Carlisle doesn't seem to be here at the moment," said the brown-haired woman, "so please, take a seat with us while we wait." She sent a sly glance at the two people sitting together on the couch, and I suddenly got the idea that she had sat separately from them on purpose. I covered my mouth to hide a grin; this girl's innocent…But as sly as a fox.

"So, um, what are your names?" I asked, trying to fill the silence with any attempt at conversation, no matter how cliché. "We should ask you the same question." The young man said politely but pointedly. "Oh," I said, quavering a bit under the beauty of his eyes, "My name is Mikele Dawn, but you can call me Dawn." "Pleased to meet you Dawn, my name is Felicity Cullen." As she introduced herself, she tilted her head to the side and smiled, creating an effect so adorable it took all my control not to hug her. "My name is Ereana Jenkins." Turning toward the source, my eyes fell upon the young woman who looked totally plain compared to the other two. "And my name is Kieneson Cullen," said the young man smiling warmly at me, "although I'm surprised that you haven't realized anything yet." "Huh? Realized what?"

That question seemed to transform Kieneson from a nice sounding guy, into a…braggart. "Well, it's really no surprise that we're not humans obviously. I mean who would look like this and be a human?" "A person with extremely pale skin and tinted contacts," we all heard Felicity mutter darkly. "Well, it's really no surprise that we're not humans obviously. I mean who would look like this and be a human?" "A person with extremely pale skin and tinted contacts," we all heard Felicity mutter darkly. Kieneson stopped talking a little irritated, while Ereana and I were quaking with suppressed laughter. Kieneson stopped talking a little irritated, while Ereana and I were quaking with suppressed laughter. Our laughter died suddenly, and we all sat with bated breath and suspense…When the other Cullens as well as a few other people walked in.

"Anyway, Dawn, I have a question for you." Without waiting for an answer, he continued, with me spellbound. "Do we look human to you? Except Ereana here, not any of us looks normal, not even the wolf over there." I jumped as I spotted a wolf, with a little girl riding the animal. "Jessica looks anything but normal, while Hope looks inhumanly beautiful, the same precise words anyone would use to describe the Cullen family." I was speechless, only one thought whirling through my head: "What is he saying?" "In other words," Kieneson continued, "we aren't human. In fact, we are very far from it." I was about to ask questions, but I realized that most likely they would be answered soon enough.

"In other words," Kieneson continued, "we aren't human. In fact, we are very far from it." The others were a little stupefied as Kieneson went on blithely unaware of their reactions. "In fact, this one over here," he turned his full attention to Felicity, who looked completely frozen, "-Is the most far from ordinary as you're going to find here. She's not a human, she's a super-powerful, breathtakingly beautiful, fighting machine. In other words: a genetically altered form of a common mythical creature you've heard a lot about."

Hang on here…He's acting as if she's his creation, and not a human being…which she was…Right? Glancing at Felicity, I saw that she had gone frozen, completely immobile. Turning slowly to look at Kieneson, I saw something flash across her previously angelic face: hatred. Never had the emotion of hatred been expressed so perfectly, it was almost scary to watch. No wait, check that-IT WAS! I watched her as she stood, slowly, deliberately. All the other pairs of eyes were fixated on her as well. Kieneson, on the other hand, was too busy bragging about how 'his creation' was a scientific breakthrough that he, Professor Adam James, had made. Wait a minute…Adam James? How can he be Kieneson Cullen and this guy named Adam? How can he be Kieneson Cullen and this guy named Adam…All at once!?! Uh-oh. Never mind that now. Felicity still had the hatred etched on her face, her eyes now onyx black. In a fluid movement, she was standing behind Kieneson, who was still prattling on and on. She looked as if she had moved sleekly and fast like a ninja, suddenly appearing out of thin air. How did she do that? And w hat I wanted to know even more; will Kieneson ever shut up?

"And now, it's time for me to reveal what we truly are: Vamp—" He was interrupted by Felicity, who had her hand raised menacingly. "You sorry son of a bitch". And with those hatred-drenched words, she brought her hand down with a flash.

It all happened so fast it was like a blur. Kieneson caught Felicity's hand as if it was a feather and sent her flying straight into the wall with a single toss, making it crumble to the floor like a tower after an earthquake. I read the startled look in her eyes before she was hidden inside the wreck. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until: "What the hell did you do that for!?" Ereana screams, rounding on Kieneson, who (unfortunately for him) she was sitting right next to. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, looking at the wreck, when all of a sudden, more unfamiliar voices made themselves present.

"What happened?" A male who looked older then Carlisle ran in the hole, followed by a group of other people, males and females. They all looked like the Cullens, except they had blood red eyes. When they all saw the figure nestled in the rubble, they all sprang into action.

**Aro**

I gasped when I saw the girl from this morning laying curled up in the middle of the wreck. That truly gave her the image of a fallen angel…I was interrupted by Caius saying softly, "Aro, let's go help her. Nodding my approval, I knelt down toward the girl while the others sat down close to her down as well. "Are you okay?" Everyone (including me) asked with concern. The girl opened one eye and nodded while grimacing and also smiling. "Yeah…I'm fine." "There's no way you're not okay after Kieneson threw you into the wall-" Alec objected, "-Let Aro and Caius carry you back to where you were." I froze slightly at his request, and so did Caius. "What??" "Eh? Oh no, I…Appreciate the offer, but I can make it back on my own…-" Felicity struggled to stand up, wavered for a few seconds, and then fell, being caught by Caius and Alec. "I'm so sure you're okay-" Caius said, chuckling quietly. "Aro, come here and help me lift her up." In a dream, I drifted over, and held her two; so Felicity was being carried bridal style by the two of us. I heard Alec chuckling quietly, and whispered "Be quiet" before he could say anything.

**Mikele Dawn**

I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing when I saw Felicity's face. A few seconds ago she looked ready to kill, and now she looked like she wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. "Where were you sitting?" The man evidently named Caius asked gently. "Over there…In that chair…" I watched as they carried her over as if she weighed nothing and set her down into the chair. Felicity blushed red as her brain started processing fully what had just happened. The wolf with the little girl raced over to Felicity and nuzzled her hand comfortingly, while the girl held a whispered conversation with Felicity. "If you're okay, we'll leave you in Carlisle's hands and head back to the castle ruins for now." The man called Aro said with authority. "And also, whoever threw you into the wall, will need to be taught a lesson." The boy, Alec looked so evil and dangerous when he said it, that when I snuck a peek at Kieneson, he was in the act of gulping. "Thank you." And receiving Felicity's thanks as a compliment, they left the house by going through the gap in the wall. All was silent, the other person lost in their own thoughts of what just transpired, until: "What the hell did you do that for!?!" Ereana screams, rounding on Kieneson, who (unfortunately for him) she was sitting right next to. "Ereana, she called me a--!" "We should be glad she called you that! You were acting like one!" Ouch; now that's cold.

"How was I--?" "You were bragging like a jerk, not like the old Kieneson!!" "More like the old Professor Adam James." Felicity said quietly, a pained look in her eyes, still in pain from her crash. Kieneson froze for a minute, and sunk back in the sofa, realization and shame painting his face like oil paints on a canvas. "I've been a jerk…" he said sensitively. "Felicity, can you ever forgive me for acting like you were my creation?" I saw Felicity look up at him, her emotions waging a full scale war in her eyes. I could tell she was battling with her inner self on whether to forgive Kieneson or not. "Despite the fact that I've been injured a bit, how can I never forgive you?" She looked at him with glimmering eyes, and she vanished, reappearing behind Kieneson, arms around his neck in a hug; a sparkling tear dropping down her cheek, bronze hair falling onto his body. "After all-" she whispered, "-you are my older brother".

My heart melted once again at such a touching moment, with everyone else watching the two siblings with glassy eyes. I was just about to break down crying on the spot, when it hit me like steamroller. Felicity isn't really injured…What the!? My scream made everyone look away from the sibling love fest and turn towards me. Kieneson and Felicity looked up from their tender sibling moment and looked at me; Felicity still had her arms around Kieneson's neck. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?!"

I noticed Carlisle (at last) as he stepped away from the others and came toward me. "You must be my new assistant, Mikele Dawn; it's a pleasure to meet you, although this isn't the best meeting is it?" he replies. "Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked strained, my voice a little hoarse from my screaming. "Well, it looks like I have no choice to tell you, given that Kieneson nearly blabbed it, although Felicity managed to—" "Shut him up?" offered Rosalie with a false sweet tone, glaring daggers at Kieneson, who glanced down ashamed. Rosalie also smiled genuinely at Felicity, pleased that she had nearly hit him. "Yes. Felicity managed to 'shut him up' before he could fully unveil our secret. But it looks like I'm going to have to tell you anyway."

All of a sudden, the same group of people from before came barging in through the hole; eyes blazing. "No! Enough people know already!" Aro shouts angrily. Suddenly, a fierce growling came out of nowhere; it sounded like a pack of lions or another group of fierce wild cats getting ready to go in for the kill. Looking around scared out of my wits, I saw the source of the cruel growling. It was Kieneson and Felicity. Felicity had let go of her brother and was now growling like a dangerous wild cat, eyes flashing like golden suns, her mouth curled up in a hungry smirk, growling a growl that sounded like a sound between a cat purring and a cat growling with suppressed rage.

Kieneson was just all out growling his head off. On a side note: while Kieneson lost all his charm growling, Felicity looked dangerously beautiful. Kieneson then fired a small electric blue energy burst at Aro's feet, causing him to leap back like a startled jackrabbit. "I can do more experimenting with these newfound powers on you if you keep this up Aro." "Aro, you got owned again…" Caius said snickering, eyes poised on Aro evilly.

"May I please have some silence?" Carlisle asked with a rare steely glint in his eyes. When his wish was granted, he finally started explaining everything to me. "Okay, as Kieneson had blabbed to you, we aren't human; nobody you see here is human." As I was listening to this spellbinding speech, I noticed Aro try to rush for Carlisle but was stopped by another short light burst from Kieneson. "Watch it," Kieneson whispered. Suddenly, Ereana got a miffed expression. "Excuse me?" "Oh, my apologies Ereana; Dawn, I forgot to mention that Ereana is a human." I nodded mutely, still listening to his story intently. "You see Dawn; we're all mythical creatures, with the exception of Ereana. Hope is a dragon, Jessica is (well, we're pretty sure that she is) a Night Elf, Jacob Black is a werewolf, and the my family and the Volturi are…vampires." He had pointed to each person (or group) when he said their name, but when he had said 'vampires', my world just stopped working.

My jaw fell to the floor, and I looked at the Cullens while my brain was processing the previous words Kieneson had said before almost being slapped: "Do we look human to you?" "You guys are…vampires??" "Yes, we are." Carlisle said nodding his head slowly. "No way…Impossible; there's no way on Earth you could be…" I was in a daze, which Felicity kindly brought me out of.

"You doubt Carlisle's word?" She asked quietly, now sitting back in her chair. "I do…no offense, but…how can you guys be vampires?" I said unbelievably. "I'll show you." To the disbelief of everyone present, she stood up, and loped elegantly toward the front door. She opened the door, and stood in the shade of the patio awning; everyone else standing in the doorway.

Quickly shedding her denim jacket and pulling of her Ugg boots with minor difficulty, she handed them both to the little girl sitting on the werewolf, Jacob Black. "Renesmee, can you please hold my jacket until I'm done? And Jacob, would you be as kind as to look after my boots?" They both nodded, and I heard Renesmee whisper in a beautiful voice to Felicity, "What are you going to do Felicity?" "I'm going to prove to Dawn that we really are Vampires". Turning away from them, she spoke, "May the people standing behind me be the witness of what I am about to do." And taking a deep breath, and stepped into the light.

The light was instant, transforming her pale skin into a vision of sparkling jewels, like diamonds. She was a single beacon of pure beauty standing on the green lawn of the Cullen house. Everyone gasped and started staring with shining eyes at the sight of the girl glowing with light. Felicity turned toward me, gleaming arms outstretched with victory, "Now do you believe Carlisle?" I was at a loss of words; nothing could keep me from doubting the fact that they were, indeed, vampires." Incapable of doing nothing at the moment, I nodded dumbly, and Felicity smiled a satisfied smile, and danced back into the shade, the sparkling of her skin vanishing as if wiped away by the wind. Taking back her denim jacket and boots, she slipped them on, and walked back inside, hair sashaying side-to-side. And the rest of us, like hypnotized zombies, followed her.

"Well Dawn, you seem to have handled the news about us really well." Carlisle said approvingly when he had finished introducing everyone personally. "But let's see if you're ready for possibly the biggest secret of our family. Kieneson, if you may…?" "Okay Carlisle. You see Dawn, when I first came here as a human, I was seized by this idea of creating a new species of vampire, one that was more powerful then the average vampire. In short, I took a sample of Edward's DNA, modified it, and made a vial of new vampire DNA, which I injected myself with. I had a painful transformation, and became a Super Vampire."

My heart filled with happiness; at last!! I had found a family who wouldn't die on me, causing me to leave yet another home. I had a feeling this family, the Cullen family, would be the family I would be with for all eternity. My mounting euphoria was interrupted by Kieneson speaking, "Also, I'm not the only Super-Vampire wandering around this house." Huh? My inner celebration was halted by this fact. "There's another Super-Vampire? But how can I tell who it is, when you all look the same, depending on the family group?"

All of a sudden, Kieneson transformed from snow white skin into tanned skin, eyes (very slowly) turning a vibrant blue, but the thing that sent me into a whirl of shock was the appearance of wings; long, bat wings that were as black as a night with no moon to light the way. But he wasn't alone. Felicity…stood up from her chair, and transformed from snow white to pale with a slight tan, eyes melting from golden into a dark chocolate brown, wings bursting out of hiding, pure silver that glowed with ethereal beauty.

I gaped in shock. Felicity was the Super-Vampire? Felicity Cullen, the girl with the face of angel and caused my heart to melt? Felicity; the girl with the amazing ability to change from innocent to demonic at the drop of a hat? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. How could a charming girl like Felicity become a Super Vampire??

**Edward Cullen**

When I heard Dawn's thoughts of how a 'charming, innocent girl' like Felicity could've become a Super-Vampire, I chuckled quietly under my breath. Even though she had seen Felicity when she was pissed at Kieneson; I counted that as mildly dangerous. If Dawn had seen Felicity when she had turned into (as Kieneson and some of the others liked to call it) a 'cold hearted assassin', she would've been trembling with suppressed fear as soon as she had seen Felicity's expression change from serene to carved with hatred. Believe me when I say this, for it is the truth: in the case of Felicity's fury, Dawn has seen nothing yet.

**Mikele Dawn**

I was still looking in wonder at Felicity, who was busy chatting with the little girl apparently named Renesmee. How can she have become a Super-Vampire? I'll ask her later. "Everyone," said Alice looking extremely pleased with herself, "how about we all go on a picnic?" An instant after this happened, the Volturi immediately started stammering. "Uh, well…we would like to join you on the picnic, but we have to…get back to the castle ruins and watch the robots rebuild everything…" While Aro rambled on, I spied Felicity. She took one look at Aro and Caius and a devious smile came over her face. She whispered something to Renesmee and Jacob, winked at them, and then smoothly glided over to the Volturi. "Aro, Caius…" those two words were all she needed to get the Volturi to focus on her. "I would be happy if you and the rest of the Volturi all came with us on a picnic; and besides," she slightly tilted her head to the side adorably as she continued, "think about it as a thank-you for helping me when Kieneson threw me into the wall." I snuck a glance at Kieneson who hung his head a little in shame; turning back to the Volturi I felt the urge to laugh. Aro and Caius both had their hand clamped over their mouth, quaking slightly.

But the best thing was that their faces were both turning tomato red, glowing like the setting sun. The kid (I think Alec was his name), spoke, a dazed look over his face, "Uh, we would be honored to attend the picnic Felicity. Thanks for inviting us." I was about to laugh even more; Alec looked like he was about to faint. "Thank you very much." A winning smile beamed at Alec, who almost fainted on the spot – guess that Felicity's charm nearly proved too much for him. Swiftly turning in a move worthy of a fashion model, she floated back to Jacob and Renesmee. "Thank you very much." A winning smile beamed at Alec, who almost fainted on the spot – guess that Felicity's charm nearly proved too much for him. The Volturi couldn't see her face, but I could. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and winked at Renesmee and Jacob, and her wink clearly said: "Works every time."

A few minutes later, we were all ready to leave, but one thing bothered me: where was Angel? "Hey, has anyone seen Angel?" "Oh, this is your dog?" I turned and saw Felicity stroking Angel's fur; and Angel was enjoying every minute of it. "He's so sweet…and loving." She was smiling on the outside, but her eyes (strangely) held a glimmer of sadness. Why…? Felicity stood up, and turned. "Renesmee, Jacob; may I please walk with you guys?" I saw a bit of triumph in the eyes of the wolf and hybrid vampire, and flashes of jealousy in everyone else's eyes. Guess that everyone else wanted to walk with her. "Come on Angel," I said clapping my hands. No sound of Angel's paws answered me. "Angel?" Up ahead, I saw Renesmee, Jacob and Felicity…with Angel walking by her side. My mouth opened in disbelief. What the-!? My loyal pet had left my side for someone he knew for a few minutes! Sighing, I ran to catch up with Kieneson and Ereana, looking at Angel who had apparently found another companion.

**Felicity Cullen**

I was walking and quietly chatting with Renesmee and Jacob, Angel close by my side. Absently lowering my hand on his velvety black head; memories from when I was a human spring into my eyes; memories…of my own dog. "Midnight," I whispered, voice aching with the memory of my past. I glanced at Angel; black Labrador, heart-melting brown eyes…he's the very image of Midnight…Pushing away the tears that threatened to fall, I put on a small smile, and continued talking to Renesmee and Jacob. But on the inside…I was crying.

**Ereana Jenkins**

When we got to the place where we would be attending the picnic, I was shocked. It was a beautiful clearing, with the forest surrounding it, creating the essence of mystical beauty. Emerald green grass waved at us from all sides, and flower fields were scattered here and there. Carlisle and Esme set down the food and spread out the blankets, and I looked around for members of the vampire families. The Volturi were looking around, obviously feeling a little out of place, while the others were doing whatever they liked to do. Renesmee and Jacob were running together through the fields; Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were sitting on the blanket, accompanied by Jessica, Dawn, myself, and Hope. Felicity was sitting apart from us, stroking Angel, Dawn's gorgeous black Labrador. There was a strange expression in her eyes; an emotion I couldn't decode. I watched as they were paired up: Emmett and Felicity and Jasper and Edward; playing a game of Frisbee to see whose team could catch the most. It sounded easy, but when you're a vampire, you're able to do some pretty amazing things. But when you're a Super-Vampire like Felicity, you're able to do some pretty shocking things too.

I watched, stunned, as well as everyone else present. Felicity's eyes were sparkling an exhilarated gold as she danced and flew through the air, hair glowing an airy ivory white, hair not her usual length, but instead reaching down to the middle of her back; her wings shimmered gold, making her look like an angel as she flew in the sky, catching the Frisbee with ease. I glanced at everyone who looked like they were hypnotized by her. Looks like Edward's not the only one who can dazzle people. As I watched Felicity, I saw out of the corner of my eye…the sibling vampires Jane and Alec, who couldn't take their eyes off her, even for a second.

Wonderment gleamed in their eyes, and when Felicity landed, Frisbee safe in her hand, they were some of the first people to clap. At the end of the half-hour game, the final score was: Emmett and Felicity – 12; Jasper and Edward – 8. It was no surprise, really. Emmett and Felicity never stopped to think about what they should do in order to catch the Frisbee, they just did it. Sour looks were on Edward and Jasper's faces; seemed like they weren't used to being beaten so easily, or so gracefully. "You were great," Edward said, smiling his famous crooked smile at Felicity. When I saw it, I wanted to faint on the spot, but Felicity just smiled. "Thanks. I used to suck at sports (except for a few) back in California. I'm glad I don't suck now." She laughed, and it was like pure music drifting over us in a whirl of music notes. No one knew what to say; I think they were captivated by her laugh; but then again, I should've been used to her mesmerizing people by now.

However, Esme knew what to say. "It's time to eat everyone; come get it." Suddenly, the quiet of the field was shattered as there was a stampede toward the blanket. Well, except Felicity, who serenely sauntered over to the huge blanket, with a mysterious yet kind smile on her pure face.

**Jane**

I watched wearily as the Cullens and the other paranormal creatures (as well as the human), chose their food and sat down. Felicity however, glanced hesitantly at the spread laid out on the blanket. After a final glance, she turned to Kieneson, who was happily loading his plate. "Uh, Kieneson, can Super-Vampires eat?" He laughed a little at her question. "They can Felicity; with only one exception: we don't absorb the nutrients, our stomach is like a furnace. It's the same for liquid too (which we utilize to make venom). It goes in, but nothing comes out."

Felicity's hair and eyes turned mint green, and her skin turned paler then snow, quickly causing the diamonds to fade away in an instant. "I didn't need to know the last part." She said, looking a little sickened. Slipping away from Kieneson, she got a plate, put a portion of bow-tie pasta on it, as well as some fruit, and sat down with the hybrid vampire Renesmee and Jacob, who was in wolf from begging food from Esme, much to the amusement of Renesmee.

"Uh, Jane," I turned and looked at my twin brother, who was focused on Felicity, following her every move. "Can we go eat with them?" I was revolted at the thought. I had to choose between Bella and the hybrid vampire? Oh man, I'd prefer sitting with a pack of wild lions. "Why?" I asked Alec. "I…I think it would be nice to get to know someone around our age." He mumbled the last part, hair covering his eyes. "Someone around our age, Alec?" I raised my eyebrows. "We're a lot older then she is…we're practically old enough to be her grandparents…or her parents. I'm not sure which. Either way Alec," I said shaking my head, "we're older. Why should we sit down with her?" "Jane, it's either her or Bella." I glanced evilly at Bella and knew that I was beaten. "Fine, we'll sit with Felicity."

We went over to where Felicity was sitting. She was calmly sitting, legs folded, toying with her pasta. Renesmee was sitting next to her, happily munching on fruit. "Felicity," she said in a harmonious voice, "would you like some of my fruit?" "That's sweet of you Renesmee, but I already have my own fruit," her voice stopped us in our tracks and dazzled us, causing stars to swirl around our head. Dang…is her voice always going to have this effect on everyone!? "But you haven't been eating it." "I know," Felicity said sighing. She was going to say something, but noticed us and stopped. She cocked her head at us, drinking in our appearance for a few minutes; she smiled a little at us, and then spoke. "What is it?" "Uh," I stammered, still under the spell of her voice, "can we…?" "Sit with you?" finished Alec. Felicity cocked an eyebrow at us, and then glanced at Renesmee. "Sure. It's fine with us. But Jacob will have to make room for you. He's coming back with food in his mouth. I guess begging to Esme worked."

A few minutes later, we were all assembled on our section of the blanket. Alec and I were sitting next to each other, with Felicity and Renesmee sitting across from us. Jacob was curled up in a gap between us on the side. Felicity focused hard on one single piece of pasta, and ate it. "Yay!" cheered Renesmee. "Felicity, you finally ate something!" Felicity sighed, and then smiled. "I know; I guess what Kieneson said about Super Vampires' digestive systems must've grossed me out on food for a while." She picked at the pasta again. "Strange though, I've always loved pasta." She put her fork on her plate and moved her hand to pet the werewolf, absently running her fingers over the fur.

"You like wolves?" Alec injected into the conversation. Felicity looked up surprised. "Yeah, I do." She smiled like an angel as she glanced down at the werewolf. "In fact, I think animals can be better then people, and they've proven to me that they are on numerous occasions." Alec and I were spellbound by her explanation; when I realized something: she was right. When a looked down at my plate, I realized that all my food was gone. Alec slowly ate the food Felicity had given him-completely forgetting he couldn't digest it as he stared at her. Felicity was talking about some animal friends of hers back in California. "Well," I said while glancing over at Aro, who was waving for us to come and join him, "we have to go. Bye Felicity." I stood up, motioned to Alec that it was time to leave, and walked off, Alec and I side-by-side.

"Hey wait a sec Alec" Felicity calls after my brother as we began to walk away, an urgent tone creeping into her voice. I strived to ignore her and turned to my brother-but Alec wasn't walking by my side. I swiveled around and my eyes popped open. Alec was currently being held in mid-air…by Felicity's hair! The green tendrils wrapped around Alec in a tight cocoon, cutting off any way of escape. His eyes darted from left to right; If I didn't know him as well as I do-I might of said he was scared. I saw another lock of hair heading towards me and I jumped out of the way. It followed after me like a snake. This called for but one course of action. "Help!" I yelp as I try to evade the demon hair attempting to ensnare me. The others had turned to watch, but weren't doing anything. Felicity was staring at my brother intently and her grip on him didn't relax, she wasn't even aware that she was trying to grab me apparently. I heard her speak to him while I tried to escape capture. "When I ask you to stay please-don't go" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother nod. It was like he couldn't do anything else.

**Felicity Cullen**

Wait…why am I holding Alec with my hair? I…what the hell!? Why did I just do that!? "Ah!" I gasped mortified as my hair hurriedly put down Alec; Jane also came down as well. When was she grabbed? "Ah; I'm sorry Alec; Jane. My hair…you know, I can't control it fully yet…Heh-heh-heh…" I kept tapping my index fingers together, hoping they would leave already so I could brood about this even in peace; with some companionship with Renesmee and Jacob of course. Alec and Jane gave me the raised eyebrow, and walked away, although something told me that Jane was going easy on me…I didn't know whether to be terrified or relieved.

**Alec**

I wandered away from Felicity with my sister. I kept thinking about when Felicity had grabbed me with her hair; an expression was on her face when she had first looked at me. It was a feeling I couldn't decode. Something struck me then: when she had gasped and put me down, her eyes seemed to snap out of a trance. It was as though she wasn't herself when she had snatched me…It was as though she were someone else.

**Felicity Cullen**

I sighed tremendously and collapsed on the blanket on my own place, suddenly worn out. Feeling suddenly ravenous, I grabbed my plate and started to slowly eat some of the fruit. "I have the feeling Jane isn't going to go easy on me for grabbing her brother and herself in the process." I commented to Renesmee and Jacob. "That's easy to see," Renesmee sweetly chimed, "after all, they are brother and sister." "True," Jacob replied, turning back into his human form, "Jane also doesn't like when someone can block her powers, like Bella can." He gave a barking laugh, causing me to smile a little, "Needless to say, those two don't get along too well." "Let me guess," I said, "those two are at each others' throats quite often?" "Girl, you don't know the half of it." Jacob said with eyes widened, Renesmee nodding in agreement.

I slid my eyes to the side, looking at Ereana and Kieneson, who were having a light conversation. They were accompanied by Carlisle and Esme, but they were talking as though nobody else were at the meadow besides them. "Heh," I whispered underneath my breath, a little smirk creeping over my face. Jacob and Renesmee followed my gaze and looked back at me. "Doesn't that look cute?" smiled Renesmee adorably.

"You mean Ereana and Kieneson?" I said, smiling back at her. "Uh-huh," she nodded, "I see you've been noticing them too." "Really now?" I asked amused. "Yeah," Renesmee suddenly smiled a bit more playful, "me and Jacob have been watching them ever since they both met each other here in Forks."

"Wow." I was impressed with them, and commended them on their work. "You both are doing a good job of watching them. I've been keeping a close eye on them as well." "Well then you're going to love hearing this." Jacob and Renesmee both grinned at me, and Jacob continued, "Alice was apparently telling Ereana her plans for a wedding between her and Kieneson." "No way," I said not believing my ears, "Alice didn't say that sooner?" Renesmee and Jacob both laughed, delighted with the cunning of my remark. "Apparently so," Jacob said, gasping between minute laughing fits, "you weren't in our world yet, but you should've seen her expression: priceless." The three of us fell into a laughing fest, causing Ereana and Kieneson to look at us, wondering why we were laughing so hard. Their faces only made us laugh harder, even causing Jacob to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Now that I've told you," said Jacob looking at my almost uneaten plate, "how about you finally eat?" I smiled at him, nodded my head, and started to eat, Renesmee and Jacob following my lead.

**Ereana Jenkins**

I broke off my talk with Kieneson to look out at Jacob, Renesmee and Felicity who were all laughing for no apparent reason. I sought out Felicity, who looked…happy. She still looked weak; maybe she needed some time to get over her metamorphose—she's been looking weak ever since she saw herself in the cracked mirror. Then again, I had gotten the impression when I first saw her that she was a fragile girl. But her eyes were a sparkling sky blue, while her hair turned back to its original color, a gleaming bronze. She was lying on her back; musical laughter mixing with Jacob's barking laugh and Renesmee's laughter.

I continued looking at them. All three of them were on their backs, enjoying their own moment. I began to feel warm inside watching them. And then I wondered what the cause of their amusement was. I wouldn't place any bets, but knowing Felicity, it's probably something about me.

Kieneson was watching them too, golden colored eyes on Felicity, like me. "She looks, content." "No duh Sherlock," I responded, "what made you suspect that: her eyes, her hair, or…?" And we both looked at her light rose red mouth, curled upward in an enchanting smile. We both smiled kind of against our will and said to ourselves, "Or maybe it's her smile that tells us."

Kieneson continued watching Felicity as the three of them sat up, had a quick exchange, and started eating. "That child intrigues me to no end." "Why does she intrigue you?" "There's something about her. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that made her not like other humans when she was one." I looked at the girl, who was eating at last, with a blissful smile on her face. "Whatever. I kind of feel the same way."

**Felicity Cullen**

"They're still watching us," I muttered to Renesmee and Jacob out of the side of my mouth while looking down at my food. "More specifically, at you." corrected Jacob while biting a piece of chicken. "I know…they're looking at me as if I'm an experiment; guess I should freak them out a little so we can eat in peace."

"How?" asked Renesmee. "Well," I said smirking, "those two seem to believe that my appearance changes depending on my emotions only." "Isn't that true?" Jacob asked with a look that said, what on Earth is she thinking? "Yes, while that is true, I've found out that I'm also able to change my appearance whenever I want." My smirk grew wider, and they both accurately guessed what I was going to do. "You clever, evil little Super-Vampire; you," Jacob said with a smirk. "This is going to be really funny." Renesmee said giggling. "My emotions are also helping me; I'm getting very pissed at them for watching me."

I saw them flinch as I glanced up at them, frozen for a few seconds. I enjoyed the look on their faces as my hair grew long, straight and raven black while my eyes darkened to blood red. "Eep," I heard Ereana squeak in surprise and fear. "Geh," Kieneson said, placing his hand on Ereana's shoulder and turning her away from me; his head also retreating from my gaze.

"All done," I whispered. Just for good measure I continued watching them, still glaring, then turned away, turning my hair and eyes back to their previous appearance. "You freaked them out good," Jacob said, smiling while biting off a piece of chicken meat. "Hooray, they're not watching us anymore." Renesmee smiled while offering Jacob a strawberry, which he accepted with pleasure. "I'm glad, they really were pissing me off to no end."

**Kieneson Cullen**

We both panted, unable to get Felicity's glare out of our minds. We had to calm down for about five minutes, when I realized something. "Oh man, I can't believe it." I groaned aloud. "What?" "Ereana, I think Felicity tricked us." At my words, we both turned, and beheld the young Super-Vampire, having a talk with Renesmee and Jacob. "So," I said to myself, "think you can outwit me eh?" I raised my hand slightly, and it started to glow blue. Using my Psychokinesis, I aimed the blue glow at her cup of peppermint tea.

"What the--?" I heard her utter in disbelief as the liquid in her tea cup made an evil face at her. One of her eyebrows quirked upward, not the least bit creeped out. Grr, I thought to myself, having expected her to be freaking out. With a flick of my hand, the tea splashed at her. I smiled, expecting her to yelp, but then my mouth fell open. I saw her eyes widen a little, and then she quickly leaned to the right, causing the tea to harmlessly land on the grass behind her. And as I watched, her hair turned raven black. I saw her look at me out of the corner of her eye, which was blood red.

She slowly, deliberately turned towards me, and her face made my mouth go dry in astonishment. It was…unexplainable. But let me put it this way; if looks could kill, then in an instant, even thought I was a Super-Vampire, I would be lying on the floor, dead.

I turned away from her quickly; the memory of her face was seared into my mind. "What's wrong?" Ereana asked full of concern. "That was the face…of a killer."

**Ereana Jenkins**

My shock at Kieneson's encounter was interrupted by Esme's voice. "You know something…?" Kieneson and I turned toward Esme who was sitting next to Carlisle. "What is it Esme?" I asked full of curiosity. "Well, Felicity's the only girl who came out of the worm-hole and got close to Renesmee and Jacob. Mind you, Renesmee was interested in Felicity from the start; and so was Jacob as well." "What do you mean exactly?" Kieneson asked, also getting inquisitive as well. "Well, look at them for yourselves."

We both turned, and I saw a drastic change in Felicity's demeanor. The face of a killer was gone, utterly gone. Jacob was in his wolf form, his head lying on Felicity's lap; and she was calmly stroking his fur-a serene smile lighting her face. Renesmee was sitting across from her, chatting about whatever the topic. As we watched, Renesmee said something with a smirk, causing Felicity to start laughing, sending a beautiful melody winding through the clearing.

All of a sudden, something inside me, just, calmed down, erasing any scared thoughts from my mind. I felt Kieneson's grip soften as he listened to the song of laughter. "There's something about her…" Kieneson trailed off as he smiled against his will, eyes closing to listen. "Yeah, there's something about Felicity…" I says dazedly, sacrificing myself to the enchanting music that was Felicity's laughter and speech.

**Mikele Dawn**

I was sitting with Hope and talking about her inhumanness, when I suddenly heard a most joyous and melodious noise coming from where Felicity was seated several yards away. "What is that amazing sound?" I ask, almost hypnotized by the lovely and wondrous voice I heard. "That's…that's Felicity" Hope says as her face lights up like the sun with happiness and smiles warmly. "You're kidding? Even the Cullens don't have voices like that" I retort; awestruck that any being could have such a angelic tone. "Well believe it Dawn, you have officially left the realm of normality. Here things happen that you don't find outside dreams" Hope replies with a warm smile and a giggle. I basked in the now bright sun of midday and began to drift off to sleep. "Dawn…what was life like before you met us?" Hope asks with anticipation. I decided to not withhold anything and said, "It was Hell on Earth" My reply made Hope hug me and then curl up beside me on the picnic cloth as we both began to drift asleep. As my eyes began to close, I thought on how fortunate I was to find the Cullens.

**Lucy Skylar**

I was laying on my bed, half sleep. when my cat dug her claws into as if she was saying 'Good morning Lucy'. I shooed her away with my hand, "GO AWAY CAT" I laughed and moaned at the same time. "Lucy, time for breakfast come down" my mother calls from the lower kitchen. "I will, just let me get dressed first" I shout loudly enough for her to hear. I got up and went to my closet in order to pick out a perfect summer outfit. It was beautiful here in my hometown of Florence, Italy. I picked out a peach lacy top, white cotton shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops. I brushed through my long black sleek hair and put a peach colored ribbon to hold it in a perfect pony tail. I ran down stairs to find my breakfast on the table, along with my father reading his newspaper. "Good morning dad, how are you doing; you leaving for work?" I ask as I sit at the table.

He looked up at me with a strained expression, but softened once I smiled at him. "Lucy, I'm fine; I will leave shortly. So how is summer working out for you, do you have plans with Mia, or Alexander?" he asks; an annoyed expression painting his face. He did not like my friend Alex very much, because Alex was the local bad boy in town. I laughed quietly to myself and answered, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do today. It all depends on them; I might go for a walk near the western forest-would that be alright?" I ask softly. Suddenly my mom dropped her coffee mug in fright. Not many people liked being/or going near there since the murder of Shelly Roman, the local flower shop owner. Her body was never found nor her killer.

My father looked worried now "Lucy…I don't think you should go near there; maybe go on the beach near our house. It will be safer and I'll be happier" he replies as he looks back to his paper. A low beeping directed his eyes to his watch. "Whoop! I have to get to work now Maria, I am off darling, I love you both" he replies and kisses my forehead, then went toward my mother who was sitting in the family room writing on our computer and kisses her bye on the lips and leaves.

I finished my breakfast and fed my cat. then I went in to the family room. my mother looked up as I came in. "Mom, I'm going for a walk ok? I'll be back in a little while. I'll call you if I meet up with Alex or Mia. I love you" I reply as I gave her a kiss on the check and leave the house. It seemed very bright, brighter than usual, but I didn't care, I loved the sun and the warmth. I ran as fast as I could, and within 10 minutes-I reached the woods.

I knew I shouldn't be here, but I'm nowhere near the area Shelly was killed, I thought to myself. I walked up the path that would lead me to where Alex and I hangout when we want to be alone. Suddenly, I thought I heard him call-but I was not sure if it was him, as it sounded darker and softer-like velvet.

All of a sudden I heard a movement in the bushes a few feet in front of me. With a burst of speed, a man wearing a long black coat jumped out of hiding. He smiled wickedly and said to me, "Hey doll face, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" the man asks; creeping me out with his voice. He suddenly began to walk toward me while he laughed "I'm going to carve you like a pretty little pumpkin" he cackles. Suddenly he brought his hand into a striking pose and I saw something that looked like a knife in his hand. I started to run but several seconds later I tripped on a root. As I lay there unable to escape the imminent death that awaited me for my disobedience, I heard thunder and lightning nearby-though it was still bright out. I realized that the bright light was a star. Quickly, I closed my eyes and made a wish. "I wish I was nowhere near here and away from this maniac" I plead to no one in particular.

Suddenly the star began to suck up things, and I was absorbed into the bright blue orb. I began to fall and kept falling for several minutes. Upon landing, I opened my eyes and my head was pounding very hard, I looked up to see the sky it was the same as always a beautiful flawless blue, but the plants, they were different then the ones back home. I saw that a patch of ferns had broken my fall. After dusting myself off, I started to walk through the forest-trying to find a path that would get me out of this strange forest. Light shined down on a dirt road and I followed it, hoping and praying that I would find some help.


	12. Oh no, Not Another One!

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 12: "Oh No, Not Another One!" A New Arrival and YET ANOTHER Super Vampire**

**Charlie Swan**

As I watched my Daughter and the Cullens and the news folks enjoying their time of merriment I realized that there is nothing wrong with it. So what if the Cullens, Adam, Felicity, and even my own Daughter are Vampires; they've never hurt anyone in this town. They're more like guardian angels, not the least bit evil. I guess its true after all, monsters are a based on personality-not appearance or species. I have a daughter who will never die in a car wreck, or get fatally sick, and best of all-I'll have her around till the very end of my life. As I thought these things, Jessica and Hope came over and sat down beside me.

**Hope Hughes**

Having woken up from my quick nap, I walked over with Jessica who had started walking toward him and sat down beside Charlie her and looked around. "Nice day isn't it" I say with a happy smile and a light sigh. "Yeah. I was just thinking a bit" said Charlie. Being around this girl wasn't like the others. She wasn't extremely beautiful but had a light beauty, and she was naturally nice and calming. She hasn't even been involved in any of the fights" Charlie. "So what do you think about the Cullen's secret?" Jessica asks.

"I've accepted it" Charlie replies. "That's good" I say happily. "And now your daughter doesn't have to hide it from you" Jessica adds. "Yeah…" Charlie says, still thinking. "Did you ever have someone you cared about that had something different about them?" Charlie inquires. "Yep" I reply, thinking back. "Who was it and what was your reaction?" Charlie asks; wanting to know what someone else did.

"Back home I have a best friend. I've known her for a while now and we always had fun together. But one day I saw her jumping off of the roof of buildings in order to have fun. She even did this from the top of tree's and small cliffs but never got hurt. Her other friends got scarred and left her. She expected me to as well, but I told her one day, "I'm your best friend no matter what. So what if your different. You wouldn't be you if you weren't" We have fought from time to time; but since that day we know we will always be friends. I bet she even knows that I'm fine and is waiting for me back home" I explain as I sit down happily thinking about my best friend Sammie. "Do you miss her?" Charlie asks, who had left his problem for a minute-engrossed in the story.

"Yes, a bit. But I need to enjoy this time and learn what I can, because if I ever make it back to her-she will be mad if I didn't enjoy myself here" I laugh. "Ok; I've accepted my daughter and her new self anyways so we won't have any trouble" Charlie replies calmly. "It seems easy for people to calm down with me here. I wonder why?" I think to myself. I laid down near Jessica and decided to try and take another nap.

**Lucy Skylar**

I was still walking in the forest, think to myself that I have been here for so odd reason. I touched one of the trees and that's when I could say that a night before I had a dream where everything started out as normal I was walk through a beautiful forest a bit to green, and lush for Italy.

I was still walking in the forest, think to myself that I have been here for so odd reason. I touched one of the trees and that's when I could say that a night before I had a dream where everything started out as normal I was walk through a beautiful forest a bit to green, and lush for Italy. "Why does this place look so familiar? I know it from somewhere-but where?" I said to myself quietly. Suddenly everything went dark and I heard a terrible roar right over my head. I knew it was a bad idea to look, but I had to know what was behind me. When I looked up-I my legs turned to Jelly.

Standing well over twice my height, was the biggest brown bear I had ever seen. It looked me in the eye and roared again, drooling buckets of saliva as it eyed me hungrily. as I realized what the bear wanted. My pupils dilated and my legs started working again. There was only one thought going through my mind now as I began to pump my legs as fast as I possibly could and ran through the forest. "RUN LIKE HELL UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME BEAR CHOW!!!!" I told myself. The direction I was going in, I saw the top of a roof and I went straight to the front yard a few feet away. Then without warning, the bear struck me square in the back with his huge paw and launched me right at a strange looking female.

**Felicity Cullen**

"Hey Felicity!" Renesmee suddenly said, interrupting her own sentence about Jacob's wolf clan. "do you think that Grandpa Charlie accepts you as a Super-Vampire?" Renesmee asks eagerly.

I smiled thoughtfully at the young vampire hybrid, "I hope so Renesmee; after all, I am related to him now, aren't I?"

We had a little laugh at that, when I saw a dark shadow darken a part of the midday sky. Immediately I was on my guard, glancing up at the shadow that was flying through the air at a tremendous pace…and was heading right for me.

And the last thing I saw were Renesmee and Jacob's horrified faces, as a human being was thrown into me.

**Kieneson Cullen**

"Felicity!" I heard both Renesmee and Jacob scream in terror.

Not even thinking about why they had screamed, I jumped up and flashed over to where the two of them were sitting.

But the thing was…that Alec, from the Volturi, was already there. "I heard you two scream and saw Felicity covered by this human. What happened?" I heard him ask Renesmee and Jacob, who were clutching each other; Renesmee in fear, Jacob clutching Renesmee to comfort her.

"We were sitting down, just talking you know," Jacob responded, "when Felicity went silent and gazed in shock up at the sky. Then, this landed on top of her."

I glanced, and saw the petite form of Felicity, covered by…a human who looked as if she wasn't from here. Words didn't come out of my mouth; they seemed to die as soon as I thought of them. It couldn't have happened again…

As I watched, Alec easily lifted the girl off Felicity, and set her to the side; starting to examine her for any signs of wounds. "Hey, Kieneson…You might want to look at this" Alec says to me with urgency. "This is no time for a philosophy lecture." I heard Felicity groan as she tried to stand up, but failed. Instead of standing, she flew a few inches into the air, using her wings to stay afloat, and sat down cross-legged in the sky. She directed her last question to me, eyes now a dizzying tangerine orange, "What happened?"

**Lucy Skylar**

I woke up feeling like my insides were on fire, but I had to get up; I felt an incomprehensible need to.

As I struggled to open my eyes I heard voices, murmuring unclear words all around me.

"This pain is so unbearable." I called out to them in distress, "kill me please; it hurts so much. I'm begging you to do me a favor, please kill me and put me out of my pain." I wailed in agony, hoping that they would do what I begged them to perform.

"What do you feel?" I heard someone say. The voice was very sugary; easy to identify as a female tone.

"The ache is agonizing, please slay me!" I started to shed tears, not even knowing if the salty droplets were coming down my face.

"Oh boy; Carlisle—bring the others over here right now; you might want to see this girl." A male's voice called out from apparently no where. I just barely heard footsteps coming towards me, and I began to feel petrified at what was going to come next for me.

"Don't be nervous miss; we're not going to harm you at all. I'm going to give you a particular pain killer that will alleviate your pain," the same male voice from before explained. For an unknown reason, I found it effortless to trust him, there was no need for alarm.

After the pain killer was in my system, I only felt a fragment of my agony.

My eyes now began to refocus. I saw many different faces; all inhumanly beautiful. Overcome with awe, I tried to speak. "Who are you?" I trailed off in shock; my voice sounded different, almost velvet-like. One of the females stepped forward; she had the essence of a pixie about her, with pale colorless skin, golden eyes, and short black hair that was chopped in every which way that I could tell. When she spoke, she had one of the most stunning voices I've ever heard. "Hello there. My name is Alice Cullen, and these people you see here are my family and friends.

"What the… I thought to myself in astonishment. 'The Cullens?' "The Cullen were in the books I read a summer ago; they're fiction, not real." I said in wonder.

I thought back to when i was reading them, Alice Cullen looked as every bit she same as in the story. I looked around trying to think it through. My eyes caught site of a female, male and a baby girl. They in fact looked like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee.

"We are the Cullens." The man that looked like Edward said, nodding his head in affirmation.

Upon seeing how serious he was acting, I began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. "AH HA HA HA!!!! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" I laughed so hard, I nearly cried. "Yeah—sure you guys are the real Cullens and real Vampires," I had stopped laughing like a maniac, but it had lowered to a chuckle, "good one."

Suddenly, the one that looked like Emmett got pissed and picked up a nearby young tree that was firmly rooted into the ground. It was 2 inches wide and surely very deeply rooted—but he ripped it out like a weed. 'What the Hell!? No—normal humans can't do that; what the hell is going on here!?' I almost screamed out of my mind.

Another of the males stepped forward closer than the others, but still had a little bit of distance between us. "Calm down; its ok, my name is Kieneson." His voice was of the same tone as the one who had spoken before the voice who told me about the pain killer. I calmed myself down the best to my ability.

**Felicity Cullen**

As I watched the girl deal with her pain, I descended from my seat in the air, and landed carefully next to Renesmee and Jacob.

The thought that she was a wimp came to mind as I saw her beg to be killed. When I was transformed into a Super-Vampire, I may have writhed and cried, but I definitely didn't ask to be killed. Oh, wait…I was unconscious during my metamorphosis.

I raised my eyebrows as she burst out laughing at the thought of the Cullen existing. I really hope we don't have another Ereana on our hands. I can only smooth things over so much…

I chuckled as Emmett ripped a tree out of the sheer ground. And with that violent reaction coming from the Vampire who originally loved the thought of having books written about him and his family; made this kind of ironic.

I watched silently as Kieneson strode over to the girl and tried to explain to her what happened. But unfortunately for him, to no avail—the girl was still too keyed up to listen to a word the guy was trying to say.

"No use," I heard him mutter to himself, "Felicity, would you mind helping me out here?"

"Why is it that I'm always called over to help you?" I asked as I smoothly glided over to where the girl was.

**Lucy Skylar**

I listened as Kieneson called another person over to help, watching a petite, svelte girl float over to join him.

When the girl's words came to my ears, an image of the stars and the moon playing a romantic song immediately came into my head; there's no way a human can have a voice that sounded so…ethereal.

I absently smiled to myself, letting the mystical tune wash over me like rain; I've never been this calm in my whole entire life.

"Oh, never mind," I heard the girl say, her voice overwhelming me with its sheer beauty, "I might as well tell you what's happened, because Kieneson would make it too scientific-like for you to comprehend." I could almost hear the smirk in her voice when she said it. "I resent that," Kieneson mumbled. I looked closer at the girl, feeling much calmer now, and was astonished even more.

She was…how can I explain so that you would be able to see? This girl was so beautiful and flawless; she looked like an angel that had fallen to Earth. Golden cat-like eyes shone, and longish, wavy and slightly curly bronze-colored hair glinted in the sunlight. Soft coral lips were curved in a mysterious smile, and her skin was pale…and sparkling like diamonds in the light of dawn.

My world started spinning…and I blacked out.

**Felicity Cullen**

"Did I just cause her to faint?" I asked staring dumbfounded at the girl who was lying flat on the ground.

"Wow Felicity, you truly are a showstopper," Emmett said, bursting into laughter.

"Not funny Emmett," Rosalie glared at him.

"You have to admit though Rose, it was pretty amazing. One look at Felicity and that girl's out like a light!" Emmett was nearly howling with unsuppressed laughter.

I sighed to myself as I knelt down on my knees beside the girl, and gently shook her awake. "Hey, girl, are you alright?"

The girl opened her dazed eyes, which settled on me. "Who are you?" She said in a hushed, respectful voice, "Are you an angel from Heaven?"

That caused Emmett to go into a tirade of laughter, with other members joining in. I didn't know whether to laugh with them, or to hit my forehead with my palm.

"Not…really. May I inquire your name?" I asked courteously.

"Lucy; my name is Lucy Skylar." She sat up, gazing in shock at me—which is getting a little uncomfortable.

"Look, Lucy," I said, struggling a little for the words, then eventually hitting my stride, "I know this must be confusing for you; but let me tell you everything—and I mean: everything."

And I told her what Kieneson had told me when I first met everyone: Kieneson, the T.W.G., the worm-holes, the Cullens, Ereana (I avoided the deeper details about her—hint hint), Hope, myself, Jessica, Charlie, the Volturi—everything. My sage was more extensive then Kieneson's, because the stuff had happened since he told me, I had combined with what he had already related to me.

Right from the start, her face was frozen in shock, mouth permanently hanging open.

"—and when you slammed into me, my fangs accidentally scraped your neck, injecting my Super-Vampire venom into you. That's what caused the pain you just experienced, which is more terrible then anyone can bear. Carlisle injected you with the pain-killer, and Kieneson tried to calm you down, failed, and called me over. And after you fainted from seeing me…here we are."

My job done, I stopped, took a deep breath, looked at her, and waited to see what she would do next.

**Kieneson Cullen**

I expected Lucy to freak out when she heard about the Cullens being real and my Super Vampire stuff; I was right, freaked out. "(Sputters) NO WAY! THEY—REAL—IT—NOT—DREAM!" (Stammers uncontrollably)" Lucy splutters. "Lucy-calm down!" I say as I cup her face in my hands. "Just relax; what possible reason is there to fear us?" I ask calmly. Immediately, Lucy calmed down. "(Panting) I'm…I'm sorry; I just kinda lost it when I found out all this was real. I've been through a lot today" Lucy replies as she sits down and catches her breath. "Well, its about…(Calculates position of sun in head) 4 PM; In about 6 hours you should finish transforming" I explain.

**Lucy Skylar**

"…That long…?" I asked, one of my eyes twitching.

"Don't worry; it's a lot shorter then it seems," the angelic girl said, smiling kindly at me, which made me speechless, "but it seemed like an eternity for me; although I was unconscious during that time—as you know now."

I didn't say anything, only nodded automatically. After her whole tale, she forgot to tell me her name, and right now, I was too shocked to ask her.

The Earth angel now turned to Kieneson, "How the heck is it that late already? Shouldn't we be getting back to the house?"

"You're right," Kieneson nodded seriously, "we'll need to head home. What an afternoon it has been."

"You said it," I heard Jacob mutter; already cleaning up the blanket he was sitting on.

When everything was all packed up, we left in a group. Uncertain of whom to walk with, I chose to walk with Esme, Carlisle, Kieneson and Ereana.

Looking ahead, I saw Renesmee getting a piggy-back ride from Jacob; and the angel was walking next to them; lightly conversing with them, with a small smile on her face.

I was so lost in wonder, that I didn't realize we were at the Cullen house…That is until Esme tapped my shoulder and said in a caring, beautiful voice: "Dear, we're home."

**Kieneson Cullen**

As we approached the Cullen home, I began my explanation. "This is the Cullen Manor; as you would expect-its exactly like it is said to be in the books. 3 stories, soft faded white exterior, rectangular-the works. As we stepped indoors, I heard Lucy attempt to hide a gasp-which was all too easily heard by my Super Vampiric hearing. "Yep-just like in the book too" I say as I watch in amusement at her studying the house inch by inch. "Whoa…its all real; this is the real deal" she mutters in a low voice. "That's right, we told you we were the real Cullens" Emmett boasts cheerfully. "Easy Emmett, don't brag so much" Felicity replies with a giggle. "Yeah, its not polite" Hope adds with a smile and a giggle of her own. "Well I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys earlier; but would you have reacted any differently than me in my shoes?" Lucy retorts. Emmett promptly shuffled his feet in response, whilst Rosalie simply whistled nonchalantly.

"Didn't think so; so what becomes of me now that I' am living in the Twilight realm?" Lucy inquires; her tone becoming soft and concerned. "We will be sure to take care of you Lucy. You're a member of this family now-considering what's going to happen to you within the next 6 hours after all" Esme responds with a cheerful tone. "Yeah-I'll be your brother" Emmett says as he throws his arm around Lucy's shoulder. I then threw my huge arm around Emmett's (as it seemed to me) scrawny shoulder and added, "And I'll take care of Emmett if he bothers you; we can always spar together"

At the mention of us fighting again, Emmett's expression became worried; it would have surely become even whiter if he was still human. "Heck-maybe Felicity could join me; you'll be our punching bag!" I laugh. At this-the others erupted into uproarious laughter-especially Lucy. "Then I had better make sure to keep the teasing to a minimum around Lucy" Emmett replies. "Ok, now we should be ready to show you to your room Lucy" I say as I press a button on my nanotech shirt.

**Lucy Skylar**

Felicity…Felicity…so that was her name. Looking at the mysteriously beautiful fallen angel who had regained control after her recent burst of laughter, I couldn't help but think to myself: "Her name suits her."

And as Kieneson pushed the button on his nanotech shirt, I heard Felicity whisper in a barley audible voice; "This is my first time looking in the Cullen home…I haven't laughed like that…in a while…"

Something inside me filled up with warmth, happy that Felicity had laughed. Turning back to Kieneson, contented for now, I waited for us to continue the tour.

As we walked up a flight of stairs, I found myself to almost glide; as though It was no effort at all to move. "And here we are-the second floor" Kieneson says cheerily as he opens a door to a room in the wall. "I just had the nanobots prepare your room. I hope you like it" Kieneson says; a beaming smile adorning his face.

**Felicity Cullen**

I grew weary looking at Kieneson's smile, which was glowing like a ray of sunlight. I had never seen him smile that wide before; either something really good was going to happen, or the Apocalypse was going to strike in a few moments. Honestly, I'm betting on the latter event…although something good can happen to. (But with Kieneson, I seriously doubt it).

My older brother opened the door, and my eyes widened when I got the first view of Lucy Skylar's room.

It was very modern-like, yet state-of-the-art. I noticed a bed, and using my vision, I realized that it was able to transform into many different forms. Eyes wandering over to the wall, I perceived a holographic wall-projection system for fully customizable media and interior décor choices. And it (of course) had nanotech surfaces. "After all-" I thought, "it was built by Kieneson's nanobots".

"Wow…I had no idea you were this advanced" Lucy says as she admires her room. "You like? I plan to use nanotechnology in all the rooms-including the rest of the house. When I'm done with this place, it will be high-tech central!" Kieneson beams. "I don't doubt that" Lucy says as she sits down on the bed and it suddenly shifts to a more upright shape like a hammock curve. "Wait…where's the bathroom?" Hope asks as she surveys the room. When Lucy realized there was no bathroom she became worried. "Yeah, where is it? I need a bathroom-where will I do my business!?!" she yells frantically. "That's not going to be a requirement for you in a matter of hours Lucy; remember-you are becoming a Super Vampire. As we speak, the transformation is taking place; what surprises me is that you haven't conked out yet" Kieneson says as he eyes her with scientific fascination (as opposed to the personal kind he looked at Ereana with).

"What are you kidding? I feel perfectly nor-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she begins, then suddenly begins screaming in pain. "LUCY!" Ereana screams with worry. "Don't be afraid Ereana" Kieneson says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "The transformation has merely begun to accelerate at last; she will finish transforming in 5 hours and 45 minutes" Kieneson says calmly as he pulls Ereana into a hug. "Garçon (snap)" Kieneson says as he snaps his thick and sinuous finger with a loud pop. Immediately, a cloud of nanobots congregated in midair where they had been floating, and aggregated into a humanoid robot; to the humans-this would have appeared to been a robot appearing from thin air it assembled so fast. "Whoa! Where did that thing come from!?!" Charlie says as he pulls out his gun in shock and fear of the robot appearing before the bed. Immediately, I used a lock of several hairs and took Charlie's gun away before he did something stupid and reckless.

"Calm down sir, I was summoned for a duty; what is it master?" the robot asks politely in a French accent. "Medical mode" Kieneson states plainly. In moments, the robot became more slender and thin limbed-sprouting 10 more arms with many devices on them. Then in a Russian accent, the robot replied, "Medical mode activated, I shall zee to it zat zee patient is under careful monitoring until zee transformation is complete". "Excellent! Come on then folks, we have quite a lot to explain to Sheriff Charlie Swan while we wait for Lucy to finish transforming" Kieneson says as he herds us out the room. "But shouldn't we stay with Lucy?" Jessica asks worriedly. "Normally I would say yes; but Charlie needs to know more about my technology, and-what might be going on" Kieneson says as he motions to the robot to keep it quiet somehow just before we leave the room. "And that concerns all of us" Kieneson says; his tone full of worry and urgency.


	13. Confliction Escalation

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 13: "Confliction Escalation" Tempers Flare, Trees Fragment**

**Kieneson Cullen**

I watched anxiously as I watched the Cullens and the others. I had just told them all the effects that the erratic worm-holes could have on the universe—and the people.

The Cullens were standing, eyes fastened on me and me alone. Hope, Jessica, Charlie—everyone was focused on me.

Felicity looked at me, mysterious dark purple eyes threatening to either strangle me with their questions or trap me in their unearthly spell. Renesmee was clutching her, arms twined around Felicity's stomach. Jacob was in his wolf form, nudging them each, comforting them as best as he could. The other wolves were with him, they had arrived to see what was going on.

Ereana was the first one to speak; it must've been the reporter in her. "So you're telling me, that there is a chance these wormholes will eventually destabilize space, and cause both this universe, and the one we came from-TO BE DESTROYED!?!" Ereana shrieks with shock. "That is a very distinct possibility; but to truly be able to tell if these wormholes have caused a destabilization of space, I'll have to build some very advanced detection equipment like that I had back in my old lab" I reply. "Well then you better get cracking, and you'd better be wrong" Rosalie snarls. "Now hold on, this isn't Kieneson's fault" Charlie counters. I was relieved to hear Charlie, the human of all people defending me. "(Points) IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!" he screams, sticking his finger at Ereana with rage.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET HIS EXPERIMENT GO AS PLANNED? NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE WORRYING ABOUT OUR WHOLE UNIVERSE BEING DESTROYED!!!!" Charlie rages. At this, Ereana began crying. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I scream. "Well it's the truth, and you know; because of one girl's actions, two worlds may be destroyed, and all mankind with it" Charlie argues. "You can't blame her for messing with my machine, she thought me merely turning it on would cause something like this. And even though it wasn't going to happen if things had gone according to plan, the fact of the matter is she never meant for this to happen. What might be happening as we speak is what she was trying to prevent all along Charlie, and she is in just as much distress, if not more-as you, so back off…Sheriff" I reply, harshly. "Well you're just lucky you're a Super Blood Sucker, otherwise I'd shoot you and take you in right now" Charlie spits. "You'd be a mess of flesh ribbons on the floor before you could even un-holster your gun butterfingers" I tease, poking fun at his powerlessness to stop me. "(Sigh) true, just please, for kindness and decencies sake, follow the law, it's the right thing to do regardless if you like it or not" Charlie says exasperatedly.

"I didn't plan on breaking it, you just said rude stuff that was totally unnecessary and much untrue, so I had to protect Ereana" I explain as I suddenly hug Ereana subconsciously. Almost immediately, I came to my senses, and felt my face turn bright blood red as I quickly withdrew my arms from around Ereana. I then noticed she was blushing too. "Um…so, what do we do after Lucy wakes up?" Ereana comments. "Yeah, I want to know too" Renesmee adds. "Relax-Relax! I say we do a game of wits, in my spare time-I thought of a game for us called Micro I-Spy; with our super vision, we try to find specific patterns in ordinary materials, and whoever can find the biggest number of best ones from a pile of ordinary household items wins" I explain. "Alright, I'll take you on with that any day man!" Emmett shouts enthusiastically.

**Felicity Cullen**

I had struggled to maintain my appearance throughout Kieneson and Charlie's shouting match, rage attempting to take me over. I was pretty close to pinning them both to the wall with my bare hands, just to get them to shut up. Hey, shocked silence is better than listening to two…insolent people screaming themselves hoarse. My fragile condition (mentioned by Edward earlier) be damned, I was really tempted to do something to them.

Fortunately they had settled before I could do anything. Good thing too; I think that my eyes were starting to become blood red, but now they were back to dark purple; situation diverted. Renesmee still had her arms around my stomach; Jacob and the wolves standing with us too. They hadn't known about my inner struggle, it was all on the inside.

When I heard about the little game he invented, Micro I-Spy, it was all I could do not to groan aloud. Powers or not, what did he think we were; seven years old?

"Felicity, do you want to join us?" Charlie asks, looking at me with an appealing look.

"You've heard the others call me that haven't you?" He nodded and then repeated his question, causing me to bristle. What was he thinking-that he could call me that offensive term and get away with it? Not in this life.

"You want me to join you, really?" My words dripped with sarcasm, looking straight at Charlie. "I thought that 'super blood suckers' weren't welcome." I sneer.

Charlie seemed overcome with humiliation that was worsened by Renesmee, whose arms loosened around me as she stepped next to Jacob. "Grandpa, that wasn't really a nice thing to say."

Charlie started to say something, but I cut him off. "Besides, I don't think playing a game is the best thing at the moment." I had been hearing it for a long while-multiple, pounding beats getting steadily louder by the moment.

Kieneson looked puzzled; "Why?" he asks. "Because, oh so deaf sibling of mine-" I leaned to the left a little and held a hand up to my ear, "-I do believe I hear footsteps over yonder."

"How can you hear-?" Jessica broke off from speaking when a huge stone crashed through a wall of the house, landing on the floor…a few feet from where I was standing.

I drew a sharp intake of breath, eyes changing from purple to storm gray. "What's going on?"

Any thoughts of an answer were canceled as another stone landed with a crash, and then another, and another. I shrank back against the wall, Renesmee and Dawn next to me, our eyes following the stones as they crashed, one by one.

"What's happening to us?" Hope shouted in panic as she clung to the wall as well. The wolves all howled and ducked underneath the table, Jacob sticking close to Renesmee, teeth bared, growling.

Alice had gone to the window to look out, when she came back, her eyes were startled. "Carlisle, it's the Egyptian Coven, and they look incensed. Benjamin's throwing stones at the house."

"Benjamin's the one that can manipulate the elements, right?" Ereana asked, gripping Kieneson's arm; which, in spite of what was happening, made me smirk, and then I dropped it. "Ereana, after the comments you made about these separate universes, you, of all people, should know that!" I spat, still able to make a comment.

Outside, furious voices all shrieked at the house, making us jump. "CARLISLE CULLEN; THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

A stone landed directly in front of Carlisle, causing Esme to call out to him. "Carlisle, are you okay!?"

"Fortunately yes, and I think I know why they're here; it's because of the Volturi being kidnapped." His eyes were strained; his body language tense. I snapped my head to look at Kieneson. "Have I ever told you you're a crazy moron for doing that?" I ask my brother. "No." he replies innocently. "Well, you're a crazy moron for doing that!!" I scream angrily, knowing the many coven's outside were howling for the Cullen's blood.

"Speaking of the Volturi," Emmett said with an arm around Rosalie, "I believe they're in their castle."

I scoffed, a little annoyed. "That's nice; they get to spend their time eating tea and crumpets while we're…GETTING STONED!" I raised my voice when a boulder aimed right at Renesmee, Jacob and I flew toward us; I flashed away, the rest dodged.

"I'm going out there to talk to them; this has gone far enough," Carlisle said firmly. "The other Cullens must come too." He looked from one Cullen to the next. "This could get ugly."

The Cullens all nodded and got together to walk outside. I motioned Renesmee over and whispered into her ear, "Be careful, alright?"

"I will Felicity," she said with a hug, "and Jacob will look after me, right?" she turned brown eyes toward Jacob, who moved his wolf head in response.

"Felicity and I will stay here to look after Lucy and Ereana," Kieneson said, glancing toward where Lucy lay, still transforming, and then to Ereana, who avoided his gaze as much as possible.

Carlisle nodded, and the Cullens went outside; the rest of the people staying inside.

I went to the window and peeked out, seeing the Cullens and the covens in a stand off. I heard exchanging of words, not all of them calm and controlled like Carlisle.

I silently groaned, sending a hateful look toward Kieneson. This would never have happened if he didn't wreck havoc in Italy-of all places. Why did he kidnap them anyway? "Why in the name of Dracula did you kidnap the Volturi?"

"Well, because," Kieneson started, "Ereana said that-"

"Ereana, Ereana, Ereana," I said getting irritated. "Lately everything you seem to be doing is based on Ereana!" said person gulped a little, while my eyes turned from gray to coral red. I turned away, "I'll look after Lucy; you can take care of your girlfriend."

Kieneson and Ereana turned bright red. "What!?" they both spluttered. "She's not my Girlfriend!" Kienny spouts. "Well from the way you hugged her, it certainly looked like that!" I replied, not missing a beat.

There was silence for a few moments, allowing for my brief flare to settle. My 'weak condition' might have setbacks-better not let my anger sap my energy.

Jacob and Renesmee popped their heads back in and made a quick announcement. "All of you better stay inside, the last news the other covens need to be slapped with is the fact that a mad scientist messed with Vampire DNA and created a new species," Jacob stated, holding Renesmee close.

"I know, they wouldn't understand right now," Kieneson replied, pointedly ignoring the 'mad scientist' bit. Jacob and Renesmee then rushed back outside to the heated argument. But Renesmee is a child, technically speaking. I hope the both of them would be alright.

"Well I wish I could go out, but I'd hate to try and explain what happened to turn me into…whatever it is I am," Jessica added, taking a seat. I sighed, not telling her of our suspicions of her being a night elf. We then attuned our senses so we could listen in on the battle.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, having woken up from her nap. (To explain: we had brought her inside as she had still been asleep when we decided to come back in the manor.)

"A lot," Ereana replied; which was an understatement. The moments stretched into minutes, then five minutes. The angry words still went back and forth. The words faded away, and the shouts took over in frenzy. I was seized with an anxious feeling-something was terribly wrong.

**Carlisle Cullen**

When I stepped outside, I realized the situation was far worse than I had ever imagined. Our house was surrounded, by many of the very people who had defended us from the Volturi just over a week ago. Their were our neighbors, the Denali Coven, minus Irina-whom the Volturi had killed when we last met. I couldn't believe they of all people would attack us for something involving the Volturi, they should hate them for what they did. "CARLISLE! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?!" Amun bellows. "Amun, hold on now-give me a chance to explain-" "NO! This time you've gone too far, its one thing to dislike and defy the Volturi and their rules…BUT KIDNAPPING THEM-HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!" Kebi screams, interrupting me. "Amun…maybe you should give Carlisle a chance to speak, just give his opinion perhaps?" Benjamin asks, levitating several huge Sedan sized boulders beside him at the ready.

"Benjamin, isn't it obvious what has happened? Carlisle and his family made use of Bella's talents to overpower the Volturi for killing Irina, and then kidnapped them and brought them here" Amun states, matter of factly. "What gives you the right to think we did it?" Rosalie argues, her tone heated and annoyed. "Because we got a phone call from the Volturi guard that you were spotted in Volterra, and that the Volturi leaders and many of their most prominent guards were kidnapped yesterday" Eleazar replies, as if it were the final say in the matter. "Look, you don't understand what has happened to us in the last few days, if you would just give us a few moments to explain-you might not be so quick to judge-and certainly not willing to attack us" Emmett retorts.

Upon hearing my son's statement, Amun laughed heartily. "You think we're afraid of you? My dear fellow, I'm afraid it is quite the opposite. Benjamin here, has finally gained enough mastery over his power of the elements-to be able to take you all on at once" Amun replies heartily. "(Under breath) not all of us" I say to myself. In response, Benjamin stepped toward me and said, "I do not attack on Amun's orders, I do it because I know the dangers of not having enforcers to protect our species" With this, there was a slight pause, and I stood there awkwardly in silence. "This conversation is over Carlisle" Benjamin states, falling back to beside his wife Tia.

That's when the onslaught began. Suddenly, a hundred sedan sized stones flew at us with the speed of catapults. "MOVE!" I scream to my children. Immediately, we scattered, attempting to avoid the blows as best we could. "Wait! Please listen, grandpa isn't lying-we didn't kidnap Aro and the others" Renesmee yells, in a desperate bid to end the attack. "Shut it you foolish chi-" "WAIT!" Maggie screams, interrupting Benjamin's outburst immediately. "She isn't lying, if she had been, I'd have felt it, unless Bella has her field up that is" Maggie continues. "Not yet, I know my shield is useless against Benjamin's attacks" Bella remarks. "See? If it were, Zafrina's illusions wouldn't have affected Emmett and he'd not be talking 90 degrees in the wrong direction (chuckles)" Maggie replies.

At this Remark, Emmett burned with anger and embarrassment, then turned to face the real covens again. "She isn't? Well then, since you aren't lying Renesmee, tell me then-who brought the Volturi here child?" Benjamin inquires. "I…I can't say, you'd be madder at us than you already are" Renesmee responds, casting her head down in sadness, knowing it hurt to hide the truth, but knowing it would be worse to reveal the existence of 2 Super Vampires-and a third on its way.

Suddenly, Benjamin did something I never expected. He grabbed my granddaughter in a throat hold!!!! "Then I'll have to beat it out of you Renesmee" he says, a slightly sadistic look on his face. "(struggling to speak) You'll have to kill me (gack) to reveal anything about my uncle Kieneson" Renesmee manages to choke out. "Kieneson…Cullen? You adopted a new child Carlisle?" Amun says, eyeing me suspiciously. "Yes, I did, that's all I will say" I remark. "Then we have our target-BENJAMIN! AIM AT THE HOUSE!" Amun roars. Immediately, a huge, 20 foot round ball of fire formed 10 feet to the left side of where Benjamin now stood, still holding Renesmee. "STOP! THERE'S HUMANS IN THERE!!!!" Edward screams, stepping in front of the fireball to show his defiance. "Silence Edward!" Benjamin growls, a powerful gust of wind knocking my son to the side. "And you, if you won't tell me what I need to know so I can save our species from one fool and his insane crusades, I'll have to hurt you!" Benjamin screams, as he applies more pressure to his grip on Renesmee. "LET GO OF MY GRANDAUGHTER!!!!" Charlie screams, aiming something familiar at Benjamin. "Charlie-DON'T!" I yell desperately.

However, it was too late, as Charlie pulled the trigger of a lightning cannon, that he obviously had pillaged from Adam's lab. However, as Charlie pulled the trigger, a stone wall erupted from the ground between the blast and Benjamin, which was "almost" harmlessly deflected. The stone wall had cracked and broken, but it had saved Benjamin from being struck by the deadly electrolaser. "(Smirk) I've been wanting to try this move out for a while now" Benjamin says, as the ground rumbles around Charlie. Within seconds, something I never thought possible happened. There, snaking from the ground, WERE TWO EARTHEN TENTACLES! In an instant, one of the tentacles snatched away the electrolaser, while the other swatted Charlie to his feet like a fly. "Now, to get to the bottom of this mystery (hisses)" Benjamin states aloud. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!! (Roar)" Jacob bellows, exploding into his wolf form and lunging at Benjamin's hand. With one swift bite, he severed it, and Renesmee was released from his grip. "!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MUTT!!!!" Benjamin roars. Immediately, the stone tentacles that had attacked Charlie, rushed over to Jacob and flung him to where Renesmee had landed. "(Snarl) I grow weary of this insolence, I'll just destroy you both!" he rages. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Bella screams, absolutely enraged and scared at Benjamin's statement.

**Felicity Cullen**

I froze, my hand on the window pane, when I surveyed the scene. The covens, all ready to attack the Cullens. But what made me freeze was the fact that…Benjamin had Renesmee and Jacob trapped, and he was going to hurt them—one being a little girl who had never harmed them in her life.

I let out a long, low menacing sigh, eyes melting to blood red. My hair changed, growing long and blood red. Blood boiled inside me, rage coursing through my veins. Tearing away from the window, I went to the front door, putting my hand on the knob. "Felicity, what are you doing? It's not safe," Kieneson said, not having noticed my eyes, but noticing my hair.

"I don't care," my grip tightened on the knob, about to turn it. "Felicity, you shouldn't do it!" I turned around to look at the two of them, blood red eyes blazing with fire. "I'm going out there, and no one's going to stop me!!"

Kieneson looked at me, "Pump your heart when you get out there—it'll give you an energy boost." I had turned away from them and turned the knob, throwing the door open with a bang. I pumped my heart once, sending a bolt of power rushing through my body. My eyes focused on Benjamin, Renesmee and Jacob about to be attacked. I roared, a few locks of hair combined cracking through the air at a speed that was unbelievable, hitting Benjamin like a whip, sending him flying over 40 feet. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY NEICE!" I turned where Benjamin used to be, looking at the covens. "You've left me no choice—we have to reveal ourselves!"

**Eleazar**

Benjamin was just about to go too far, when suddenly, he was thrown back over 40 feet from…something. Soon, I realized that it was a girl, with beauty exceeding that of even Rosalie. "You've left me no choice—we have to reveal ourselves!" the girl screams. Her voice rang through the air, a hauntingly beautiful harp song winding its way around the tundra, sending me into a state of shock. "Right you are Felicity my dear sister" another voice says, almost appearing to materialize out of thin air, came an absolutely gargantuan vampire. He was mammoth! A foot taller than Emmett, and muscular beyond belief. But the most bizarre thing…he was tan, and blood seemed to pulse in his veins!!

"How dare you do that to our niece (eyes blaze from yellow bronze to bright red) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" the man screams. Immediately, Benjamin was picked up. I realized that the man had seemed to teleport to the fallen Egyptian protégé, and grabbed him by the throat. "(Sniffing) You're a murderer too, you drink humans (Sniffs) and I can smell your last meal-a girl in her early 20's with a child just beginning to form in the womb" the man says, with a precision, eloquence, and tone-the likes of which I had never heard before. It was as if a harp had just spoken. "(Snarl) I'm going to so enjoy punishing you" the man remarks. "Now Kienny, lets not get carried away-they are supposed to be our allies" Felicity remarks. "They won't be much longer at this rate" the man adds. Immediately, Benjamin attempted to use fire and scorch Kienny's arm, whom I had just realized was the Kieneson Renesmee had mentioned before. As the flames cleared, I soon saw something that almost made me faint.

Whereas moments ago, Kieneson's skin was world record perfect tan. Now it was shining and gemlike, and not in a studded way like our skin normally is. He was literally coated, in what appeared to be-diamond, of organic nature! "What? Is that all you can do?" Kieneson remarks. And with a flick of his wrist, Benjamin was hurled 50 feet into the air, and subsequently landed with a loud thud. "Alright, I see I need to use force to get through to you knuckleheads (Cracks knuckles) so you brought this on yourselves" Kieneson remarks. I suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, or what used to be that organ, as he stated that sentence with deadly volition and rage.

Suddenly, I felt myself in a vice grip, and held upside down. "You're surprised at my speed aren't you?" Kieneson states. "Speed? You moved?" I reply, wondering if maybe my eyes were damaged somehow. "Yes, I moved. It wasn't teleportation-I ran!" Kieneson responds. "That's impossible, no Vampire can move that fast-not even newborns" Garrett says, bordering on panic. In an instant, I felt myself move with Kieneson, and now he had Garrett in an ankle hold as well! "You were saying Yankee Doodle?" Kieneson responds, obviously pointing at Garrett and his alluding to himself being an American Patriot.

"PUT ME DOWN! (Growls and bites Kieneson's wrist)" Garrett fumes, chomping down on Kieneson's wrist with all his might. That proved to be a terrible mistake. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Garrett howls, his pain evident. "Oh I'm sorry. didn't you get the memo? I'm a Super Vampire, I can change the atomic structure of my skin at will" Kieneson says casually, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait, Super Vampire-what are you talking about?" Benjamin asks, angry and confused. "Oh that's right-you're not up to date on current events; let me enlighten you then (smirks)" Kieneson says snidely. Suddenly, he hunched over, so we had a clear view of his back. Then, something amazing, and disgusting happened. It was as though he had folds of fat on his bareback (Visible courtesy of his backless vest). In moments, the folds began to move and shake, and with a huge gust of wind, the true nature of Kieneson was revealed.

**Amun**

From the folds of his back, had emerged giant wings as black as night. Yet they seemed every bit as tough as Vampire Skin. Then, seconds after revealing them, they too became adamantine gemstone, and glistened like mirrors in the sunlight. "I shall not bore you with details, I'm in no mood to explain, let Renesmee tell the story-she is very good at that" Kieneson says, still holding onto Eleazar and Garrett. Immediately, Renesmee came around and touched all of us. And after 10 minutes, we finally understood what had really happened.

"So you took the Cullens to Volterra…and forced them to help you kidnap the Volturi!?!" Benjamin screams. "No, that's not how it happened at all burger head!" Felicity replies angrily. "TAKE THIS!!!!" Benjamin screams, as a huge wave of fire is summoned and begins to head toward Kieneson. Noticing Eleazar and Garret might be incinerated, Kieneson tossed both of them far out of the way. As they both landed, a wall of fire washed over Kieneson, swallowing him from all visibility.

"KIENNY!!!!" Alice and Renesmee scream, with Renesmee crying in addition to her scream. "That takes care of the Super Vampire, now to take care of the new girl" Benjamin states, motioning to Felicity. I was still wondering if that was a good idea, the way she had slammed into Benjamin earlier, when over the roar and smoke of the fire, I noticed an all too familiar smell. "Wait! (Sniffing) Benjamin, there are humans in the house (sniffs again) 3 of them" I say excitedly.

Immediately, there was a huge roar of anger. And it was coming…from inside the flames! "DON'T…YOU…DARE!!!!" Kieneson rages; a shocking development as I thought for sure Benjamin had burnt him to a crisp.

Smoothly, but with great rage, Kieneson waltzed out of the fire, the flames licking his crystalline coated form with no effect. "If you so much as go within 10 feet that house…I'll…I'll…I'll…-" Kieneson boils, his diamond coating dissolving and his skin turning blood red with anger. "-You'll what?" Benjamin says, as he holds a collection of the 4 elements at his side. A small tornado, a huge orb of fire the size of the Cullen's house, a huge mass of water with several tentacles, and several 18 Wheeler Sized Boulders floating at the ready.

That's when it went horribly wrong.

**Kieneson Cullen**

As I felt my fury and indignation froth and churn and foam within me, I let the anger rise to my throat. The energy of my chagrin furiously pooling in my vocal cords. And with a final burst of enmity, it happened.

I unleashed, my power in a scream like none other.

It's volume sounded like the roar of a million freight trains, mixed with a dozen rock slides, and the detonation of a hydrogen bomb all happening at once. The ground cracked, fissured, and did the rumba the scream was so powerful. Benjamin's stones, and other collections of the elements were literally blown away-along with him. The stones shattered like glass, the water evaporated, the fire fizzled away like a candle being blown out, and the wind was overpowered my the air displacement of my own roar. All the covens were thrown about as if in a force mightier than a hurricane. The entire forest for a mile outward from the scream, was uprooted and shattered into splinters.

After I finished my power scream, I realized it had actually caused a localized seismic upheaval; its power was that insane. The damage extended even further than I had realized, and as I looked more closely now that the air wasn't so distorted from my sonic display, I saw that in actuality-a nearly 1000 foot wide, 2 mile long stretch of the woods behind the Cullen house had been literally wiped from the face of the Earth. I soon noticed that a few of the more deeply rooted trees hadn't been totally blow away, only those not in the direct path of the sonic vibrations had not been shattered. It was on those tattered and worn husks of once proud Red Wood trees, that the covens who had opposed us less than a minute ago, hang to pitifully. Groaning was abundant, and each and every one of them was complaining of a pain.

"(Shrieks with agonizing pain) MY LUNG! (Wheezes) you ruptured one of my lungs!" Amun pants, barely able to speak. I noticed Benjamin was immobile and would not move. "I should finish you all off now miserable monsters! You (points to the members of the Egyptian Coven), and you (Points to the Irish Coven)" I say, focusing my anger on them. "But…its how we live…and…we help…control the population of humans" Siobhan pleads, wheezing, as I notice she suffers from a ruptured lung as well.

"No, humans must be given a chance to live, and that means you all must die!!!!" I scream coldly, making the air tremble momentarily. "Adam, don't you dare-" "-What if they don't take kindly to my alternative? What if they are even less receptive than the last ones I offered it to" I argue, cutting Felicity off abruptly. "ADAM! Think about what you are doing, is this any way to-" "-I've made up my mind, now step back so my scream doesn't hurt you" I reply, ending the discussion. As I prepared to take another crack at the members of the Irish and Egyptian covens, a very panic filled voice screeched, "STOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!"

**Alec**

After having heard the scream, and nearly falling over from the rumbling-we rushed from our recently repaired, run down castle to the scene of the devastation; and my eyes nearly popped out.

**Felicity Cullen**

My eyes and hair remained blood red as I watched horrified, as Kieneson's scream practically tore the area apart; I saw the aftermath, hearing the moans of the other covens. My words repeated in my mind: Adam, don't you dare…ADAM! Think about what you are doing; is this any way to…? I was calling him Adam…but why…Why?

Alec's screech ripped through the air as the Volturi came dashing toward us. "We need to calm him down," I said to the Volturi, running to meet them, appearing by their side in an instant. They nodded, eyes wide, and ran to help the Cullens. Everyone was restraining him, calming him down, but it wasn't enough.

I swept over, and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kieneson," I said soothingly, my voice washing over us like indigo waves, "don't kill anyone; this isn't the way to go about this. Stop-just stop," all around me, everyone had this dreamy expression on their face, off in their own little world, what was it with them?

To my relief, Kieneson calmed down, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" I asked courteously. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. I continued watching him when I spoke again. "Really; that's good-"

The sound of a sudden loud slap vibrated through the air, my hand now a few inches away from Kieneson's face, which now sported a red cheek and a stunned expression. "—because you should've felt that!" My eyes flashed in contempt; silence blowing around us.

Kieneson was so shocked, he didn't even move. "Why did you-?"

"You're kidding right?" I spat, cutting him off. "Look around you! I think that makes it pretty clear why I slapped you!" At my words, he surveyed the destruction of the scene around him, looking at the fallen covens, nursing their injuries the best they could. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" I shouted.

"Felicity, you need to understand," Kieneson said slowly like explaining teeth brushing to a five year old, rubbing his cheek in a dazed motion, "they destroy humans for food; they need to learn that there are other food sources than humans-"

I was so sickened that I didn't even let him finish. "Oh, I do understand, I understand completely-understand that you plan on destroying their lifestyle, one that they're had for hundreds of years!" I could almost hear the cogs turning in his head, thinking: 'Is she on the side of the covens?'

"But, Felicity," he persisted, "humans deserve a chance to live."

I turned away, "This conversation is over; Carlisle-" I said turning to the head of the Cullens with a concerned look, "-Get Dawn. You and her together can do the best you can to heal the injuries of the other covens."

Carlisle smiled, and after saying it was a good idea, sent Esme to the house.

Kieneson kept it up, "Felicity, isn't it true that humans—?"

I whisked my head back to him. "It's over!" I growled, causing the sentence he was about to say to die in his mouth.

When all was said and done, the covens were healed as best Carlisle and Dawn could do until Carlisle had his doctor supplies. The landscape was put back into shape (which Kieneson took care of by setting holo projectors to replace the forest for now), and we decided to head back to the house where the rest of the group was, the covens and the Volturi included. We figured they might as well meet them, although I was aware that Ereana was a human, which could…have some consequences.

Our group started the short walk to the Cullen home, with one person grousing throughout the walk. "Kieneson, the other covens are coming with us, and that's final," Rosalie said sternly to a grumbling Super Vampire.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything," I said turning my head to look at my new brother, "don't hesitate to let me know." For a brief moment, I allowed my eyes to flash a murderous crimson, quieting him down for the rest of the way until we arrived at the house.

Kieneson introduced them all to the other covens, while I stood with Renesmee and Jacob. It looked like things were going quite well actually; after finding out about Super Vampires, Dragon-Shifters and Night Elves seemed pretty easy to believe in. But, as usual, the peace is never kept for very long.

The foreign covens all stopped for a minute and sniffed, their noses taking in a scent. "Say, someone smells really good," Amun said slowly. "And that person seems to be," he swiveled his head to look, "you," he finished quietly, looking intently at Ereana.

I realized what this was in a flash: Ereana was like another Bella, with the same sweet scent. Okay, why did Ereana, of all humans, get the lovely smelling blood? I stood still, Jacob and Renesmee also looking intently at Amun, whose gaze was never wavering from Ereana. And, with many eyes watching him, he started to lunge toward her, a light in his vampire eyes, mouth starting to open.

It was in that moment that Kieneson materialized behind Amun, hands starting to move in a blur. In the following seconds, I heard a resounding snap and a scream of agony that turned my eyes pale gray, and my hair white as death. I looked at Amun, and gasped in horror.

He was bent over backwards in an N shape, his head which had a petrified expression behind his knees. Renesmee breathed sharply when she saw his maimed body and hugged Jacob tightly, his arm tightening around her, his other arm coming around me to hold me close to him. The warmth comforted me in a way, but I went cold seeing the brutal action Kieneson did.

Kieneson then grabbed the back of Amun's head and held firmly in a strong grip and directed his gaze onto his face, conveying the seriousness of what was about to be said. "Touch her again…and I will break your bones every day…for all eternity," Kieneson said coldly, his tone drenched with severely suppressed rage. As he let go of Amun's head, he looked at the rest of the foreign covens, and gave them all the same icy, anger filled glaze, all the while, putting an arm around Ereana. "THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! If any of you so much as lays a finger on Ereana in a way I deem offensive or a danger to her life-(eyes glow bright ice blue for a moment)-so help me-I will put down those responsible for good!" Kieneson states angrily. Wait a minute…why did his eyes glow blue for a second?

Just as Kebi was about to say something about what Kieneson had done to her husband, he unleashed a fearsome snarl that made the house rattle. Immediately, she backed off-knowing she was asking a death warrant if she continued. This made me fume with anger.

**Ereana Jenkins**

After all this time, I had thought Kieneson was the man I'd always thought he was. But now…I just wasn't so sure. He was excessively harsh to Amun, even if it was to save my life. I had to speak up. "Kieneson," his grip tightened as he looked down into my solemn face.

"Ereana, what is it; did he hurt you?" His face teemed with concern, something that warmed and flustered me a bit, but right now I was deadly serious. "No," I shook my head, "I'm fine; it's you that isn't."

This statement sent waves of surprise through everyone, and I felt Felicity's gaze watching me, waiting for what I was going to say next.

"Wh-what do you mean Ereana?" he stammers. I looked at Kieneson steadily, those golden eyes filled with bewilderment. Why is it that he could be so intellectual about some things, and so dense about others? Edward gave a slight nod out of the corner of my eye—he agreed.

"Kieneson, what you've done of late has made me think. And it's made me ask myself this question, and now I'm going to pose it to you," I looked at him, and continued, speaking with my voice filled with emotion, "are you a civilized gentleman—or a cold blooded killer? I've asked myself that ever since the covens arrived, and now what you've done has me saying what I've wanted to know ever since the violent, devastating rampage you caused." I looked straight into his eyes, voice holding more emotion then before, speaking three words that spoke the question whose answer I wanted to know: "Who are you?"

**Felicity Cullen**

My eyes turned pale gray to scarlet with suppressed rage. Who is he? Who is he!? I've always thought he had another side to him; the side that people wouldn't like to know even existed. Whenever I saw Professor Adam James on T.V. (which would happen at times when I would be flipping through channels), there would be something in his eyes I would perceive, a kind of bitterness at the fact that he had to uphold the law, to not be violent; which, based on the only just contained self-control that wavered in his eyes, was a trait that was constantly suppressed. I saw that now in Adam's eyes, I saw it whenever Kieneson slipped back into his old cocky "Adam James" behavior, and I was starting to see it now. Being a Super-Vampire was something that could benefit him—he could unleash his restrained violent temper, and it was be hard to stop him; the tarnished forest plot, the injuries of the covens, and the harm done to Amun were living proof of this.

Edward looked at me with a twinge of alarm, he had read all my thoughts just now—and frankly, I was glad he did. I burned with hatred for my older brother—I'm currently ashamed that he had been the one to bite me. It's so hard to describe the tangle of ferocity that welled up in me, threatening to spill over. My eyes turned from scarlet to blood red, my hair turning black; let the insolent jerk beware—for what's left of his dignity.

Being a Super-Vampire was something that could benefit him—he could unleash his restrained violent temper, and it was extremely hard to stop him; the tarnished forest plot, the injuries of the covens, and the harm done to Amun were living proof of this.

"Well," I spoke, making everyone lose their focus and then look at me, "one thing's for sure. Killer or gentleman—he's a tyrant, as bad as Prince John—or maybe worse," I finished viciously, eyes on both Ereana and Kieneson.

The latter spluttered, while the former looked upset, "That is absolutely preposterous—there is no way that I'm a tyrant, much less worse than Prince John."

"Look around you Kieneson," I snarled. "Think of the forest area, the covens, Amun! If you don't think that's being a tyrant, than instead of Prince John, you're King George Third," my words dripped with malice, never breaking my gaze with the dense Super-Vampire.

And then the Adam James light was gone—instead, a clouded confused look started to enter; it was Kieneson's, realization starting to appear in his eye. Hiding a knowing smile, I had an aura of slight victory. I knew what was happening to him before he started to grasp the situation even slightly. I laughed quietly to myself; poor unfortunate soul.

**Mikele Dawn**

Boy, it sure had been quite a day for me. Barely evening and Kieneson had almost committed mass murder; even if the vampires had done wrong-it still wasn't right. And his attitude to them and their life style…well it was right to be furious at them for it; but more the point, it's his haughty arrogance that is really annoying. It was if he actually thought himself to be invincible. Which couldn't possibly be true in every single way. Perhaps my power was the one that could kill him. But I daresay I not even attempt it, many would hate me should I succeed, but more than likely would be the fact that I got seriously injured before I could even lay a hand on him. Even though I had healing and regenerative powers, I' am still but a feeble and slow human.

"So, now that we have had a chance to blow off some steam, who wants to see one of Adam's Nanotech suits?" Ereana asks, hoping to further everyone's minds from the conflict of ideas between the brother and sister Super Vampire Duo.

**Edward Cullen**

I fought the urge to roll my eyes like a teenager when I heard the part about "conflict of ideas between the brother and sister Super-Vampire duo" in Dawn's mind. The battle between Felicity and Kieneson kept reminding me of Prince John and Robin Hood from the kid tales; maybe it was because I, in a way, was aware of the distinct changed in his personality at times; it wasn't easy to get Volterra out of my mind.

"Excuse me," Felicity interrupted with a voice that sounded like a harp song in heaven, pointedly aiming her sentence at Kieneson, "but shouldn't we be with Lucy while she finishes her transformation?" She thought that it was unfair for Lucy to be all alone while she faced her transformation, with the pain of turning into a Super-Vampire. I saw her eyes dim with the recollection of transforming—and I got the feeling that she was able to relive her metamorphose with all of the details, every last one.

"Quite right sis," Kieneson said which earned a slight narrowing of Felicity's eyes, "come on everybody." He led the way upstairs to her room.

It was now 10:05 PM; it was about 5:15 in the afternoon when all the fighting had finally died down. We've spent roughly the last 4 hours in anxiety, waiting for Lucy to finish her transition from human to Super-Vampire. "It takes a long time for Super-Vampires to fully transform, huh?" Dawn asked, looking at the figure. "Yes it does," Felicity said, looking with a soft expression at Lucy, "mine took 6 hours and 10 minutes."

"And to think you were the one that bit her," Jasper spoke up, looking intently at Lucy and not at Felicity. "I didn't bite her intentionally, it was an accident; what would you've done if you saw a human flying straight at you? It happened so quick, my fangs scraped her." Still, I overheard her thoughts, if she had been bitten by Kieneson, how would she feel if she saw his actions? Shame, perhaps. I had to chuckle a little at her wry observations.

"Just think," Renesmee said, holding Jacob's hand, "we're probably going to have a new sister in the family—the Cullens are growing." "Yeah," Emmett laughed, "there's going to be more people for sports days." "Is that all you think about?" Bella asked, interrogating my brother. "He better not," Rosalie said slightly glaring at him. "Honest; I'm not," he said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Rosalie glared at him for a few more moments and then rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement and exasperation. Esme and Carlisle chuckled a little at their antics, Jessica, Hope and Ereana joining in.

The other covens were there, watching in silence. Amun's bones were now in place after the three hours, and he was looking at Kieneson with a combination of offense. Oh well, he should've tried a different victim then Ereana; Kieneson is so protective of her. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I can see why Alice sees them as a husband and wife.

Felicity was looking at Amun, and then at Kieneson and back to Amun. Her eyes changed to a warm maple and her hair turned the color of fresh hot chocolate. Her wings were fully folded and hidden (they had been that way ever since the Frisbee game had finished) and gracefully seemed to glide over to his side.

"Amun," the exquisiteness of her voice stunned him and made him lose his train of thought. "Are you feeling better after your harrowing ordeal?" "Yeah…I'm fine," he said as if in a trance. "That's good. On the behalf of all 2 (soon to be 3) Super-Vampires in existence, I whole-heartedly apologize for the repulsive actions of Kieneson," she looked at him with an expression of kindness and forgiveness; and he was like putty in her hands. I was also affected by her appeal, as was everyone else present. It was as thought she were a snake charmer—and we were her snakes.

Kieneson spoke thoughtfully then. "I'm going to try and investigate the issue with my two personalities; it's a most intriguing situation."

"Ah, so Kieneson Cullen returns," Rosalie sniffed; Felicity silently agreeing with her in her mind. "I think you better do that," the latter said, a mesmerizing piano melody affecting me and everyone else as always. She didn't say anything else, but the intensity of her gaze spoke more than one thousand words; it was like an unspoken threat: do some research about the double self—or pay the price if he unjustly harmed another being.

Renesmee pulled us back to the current problem at hand, her sweet voice breaking off our current conversation topic. "When will she wake up?"

**Kieneson Cullen**

As Renesmee asked the question, I was about to reply, until Lucy began to scream. "What's going on, why is she thrashing so much? The transformation is supposed to make you completely immobile" Aro comments, as Lucy rumbles on the table. I quickly nodded to the robot, who activated the restraints on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry-perhaps you have a Professional PhD in the field of Neo-Genetics; which by the way-exists because of my intelligence" I reply, instantly silencing the once haughty Aro.

"I beg your pardon-" Felicity's dazzling voice drifted around the room, "-But if you truly did have intelligence, you wouldn't have acted like a moron on more than one occasion" she remarks.

Her words stung—hard. Shaking my head, I returned to looking after Lucy while she continued to transform, but what she said kept coming back to me: If you truly did have intelligence…"Okay Kieneson, you can worry about what your sister said later. Right now, you need to focus on Lucy" I say to myself.

I quickly observed changes beginning to manifest. For starters, she was growing, just as Felicity and myself had done. Her muscles and bones lengthening, the cells dividing and adding more mass. "So…is it normal for the hair to grow too?" Jane inputs, curious and also slightly afraid. "Well its not uncommon, but she is only the third person to become a Super Vampire; so the possibilities and norms are far from understood at the current time" I state, observing the changes.

Suddenly, the hair began to reverse its growth. It began to dissolve down at the tips, and slowly melted up toward the top. "What the?…Kieneson, what's going on?" Eleazar says, his tone worried. "I don't know, this is the first time someone's hair has receded, and the rate is unsubstantiated; never before have I seen hair dissolve away like a fog in midday heat" I comment, as the hair continues to shrink.

Within minutes, the hair had shrunken down to an…eerily…familiar shape. "Tha…that's…that's-" "-My hair style…" Alice says, finishing Rosalie's sentence. And they were right. It was almost an exact mirror replica of Alice's short, spiky hair; the only difference was that it was light brown.

"Is that really what she's gonna look like Kienny?" Renesmee asks, hugging Jacob for comfort. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know" Felicity says, hugging Renesmee along with Jacob. "Wait, what's happening now?" Emmett yells, pointing to Lucy in horror.

As I directed my gaze back to Lucy, and nearly gave off the same expression as he did. It was happening again, she was changing appearance once more. As her skin began to bubble, like a casserole in the oven, she began to howl. "(Screaming) HELP ME!!!!" Lucy wails, as she begins to thrash even more wildly. "Quick, tighten the restraints!" I shout to the robot. He immediately did so. But suddenly, they snapped like a rotten rubber bands. "OHHH-dang it! She's already getting super strong; now-activate the energy binds!" I bark, hoping to avoid any mishaps from her flailing limbs. "Yes sir!" the robot replies, quickly pressing the red button on the console. Immediately, bright neon blue arcs of energy wrapped over Lucy's form and bound her to the table. "That's able to hold even the strongest Vampire, you even made it powerful enough to restrain yourself" the robot comments as the energy binds hold down the girl effortlessly.

As we finally relaxed now that the binds kept her in place, we went back to observing the transformation. Now her skin had finished bubbling, and the real changes began. First, her eyelids opened, and revealed her deep blue eyes. It quickly morphed into an entirely new blend. Within moments, the color was a shocking, ultraviolet hue; bright as the stars, yet deep and vibrant like an oil based paint. She quickly closed them and continued to grunt in pain.

Next, her skin began to change color. It was as if some invisible force was staining her with a dark blend of coffee. From its original peachy complexion, it was now a dark mild mocha color, yet retained a hint of its peachiness. Finally, her hair began to grow again. Down to her elbows it ran, seemingly vines gone wild. Her hair changed color to match that of her skin. Then I heard her heart beating slow. (Thump Thump…thump, thump…thump…thump…thump……thump). With one final beat, her heart stopped beating involuntarily for the last time, and she lay still at last.

"(Sigh) its done, she's finished transforming at last everyone" I state, nodding to the robot. Immediately, he pressed the green button, and deactivated the energy binds. As Lucy lay there, we all stared in awe at her new form. "Here lies the 3rd Super Vampire, may she rise in peace" I say, as I await for Lucy to awaken into her new world.

_Wednesday January 10__th__ 2007, 10:15 PM_ : Lucy Skylar becomes the 3rd Super Vampire.


	14. Danger Will Robinson!

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

**Chapter 14: "Danger Will Robinson!" The Feds Intervene**

**Felicity Cullen**

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at Kieneson's pompous proclamation; well, at least Kieneson is in control now.

I looked at Lucy, starting to scrutinize her. She was tall; taller then me (but then again, about everyone here is), but shorter then Kieneson. Her skin was light mocha, and her hair was down to her elbows, matching the color of her skin. Her eyes were really beautiful—an intense violet color that was deep and bright. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. At the last second, I changed my eyes and hair back to the way Lucy first saw them: golden eyes and my original hairstyle; and skin like the Cullens.

Said person sat up, rubbing her head and looking at each and every one of us. "I can't remember much of anything," she stated in the standard velvety vampire voice, "what just happened?" Me and Renesmee exchanged glances. This is what the general line of our thinking probably is at the moment: 'Oh, nothing much happened. Just the fact that you just spent the last 6 hours and 15 minutes in a painful metamorphose that altered you into a Super-Vampire, a species of what appears to be unrivaled power; other then that, you really didn't miss much.'

More silence was to be endured for a while. Caius had to be the one to break it, "Well, it's another Super-Vampire," he sniffed proudly; "she doesn't look like she can do much." Is he insane? I just wanted to get that cleared first. I waited for the first blow to fall. It didn't take very long for that to happen. "Excuse me!" Lucy snapped irritably. Part one over; all participants enter the center of the arena. "I'll have you know that I can do some serious damage to you!" "I'd like to see you try," Caius continued sarcastically, "-You wouldn't be able to even scratch me or any of us." "You want me to try?" Lucy growled, glaring at the Volturi. "Yeah," came a few ticked off replies of varied members of the vampire royalty group. It started when Lucy threw a punch at Caius, who narrowly avoided getting out of the way. A few moments later, a conflict was taking place. I closed my eyes at the sounds of striking and attacking. It seemed as though the fighting is never going to end…

I heard the snap of a few broken bones, and the fight between Kieneson and the covens filled my head; this had to be stopped before it escalated. Said person glanced at me and went forward to break up the fight. "Guys, guys; please stop before someone is seriously hurt," Kieneson said, trying to get in the middle of the clash. He was succeeding slightly; but it would take more to bring this to a halt. Striding forward, I opened my mouth. "Lucy, Volturi; let this not become a repetition of what Kieneson did in Volterra. Stop this childish squabble now please," my voice floated in the air like silken ribbon, stopping everyone in their tracks. Their arms hung by their sides motionless, eyes vacant. Lucy looked like she was in a reverie, smiling without even realizing she was doing it.

"Let's all go to the living room to discuss this," Alice said pulling Jasper to the door of Lucy's bedroom, "it's more comfortable then standing around, although we can for a long time." Everyone took her advice and trooped downstairs, entering the living room, where we made ourselves comfortable.

**Lucy Skylar**

I followed everyone down to the living room, aware of the poised way I moved. We all sat down in our chosen places. Felicity sat down in an elegant armchair, looking like a regal princess; eyes calmly watching my every move. Aware of a few other people watching me, I grew mildly self-conscious and sat down on a love seat. The other Cullens chose their places, while Kieneson and Ereana sat down together. The corners of Felicity's mouth twitched upward a fraction and then straightened when she saw them do that. Is she aware of something they don't realize? Renesmee came riding in on the back of a wolf—Jacob; who stood next to Felicity. The three of them exchanged a look and then looked forward again. The covens and the Volturi sat down, eyes wandering. I waited for someone to say something.

"Well," Rosalie said breaking the silence, "since Lucy's a Super-Vampire; what are her powers?" I was still a little confused over the whole Super-Vampire thing; I'll ask Kieneson about that later. "Now that you mention it, she should have something out of the ordinary, based on her transformation," Carlisle said crisply. "Now if we could just find out what—"

"Actually," a vampire who was seated with a small group of people was looking at me, brows furrowed, "she does have…about two powers, both exceptionally unusual." Felicity made light swirl around me in a daze when she spoke. "Eleazar," went the harmonious song, "what are they?" Kieneson was looking at the vampire apparently named Eleazar with interest, suspense surrounding him. "How curious," Eleazar mulled over. "Eleazar," said Esme, "please tell us already, you're keeping everyone in the dark—except Edward." "Sorry," he said apologetically, "this will really heighten Kieneson's scientific curiosity. It appears that Lucy has…" Everyone seemed to lean forward at once, awaiting the answer that could end their very strong inquisitiveness. I too was on the edge of my seat, literally I might add. "…one power has something to do with her body on an atomic level, and the other power is something her mind does with senses." A looming silence greeted this answer; everyone sat back, breathing out one breath. Kieneson's eyes lit up. "How unexpected; this could explain her transformation!" he smiled brightly, "We must start testing her powers at the nearest possibility."

Just then, Renesmee and Felicity both yawned simultaneously. Bella stood up from her place next to Edward, "Alright, Renesmee, you were allowed to stay up late under the circumstances, but now it's time for bed. Felicity, are you getting tired?" "Well," she said, looking sleepily charming, "I am a little bit." Esme's motherly instinct took over. "Dear, it's time for you to go to bed." "Mom," Kieneson said, "Super-Vampires don't have to sleep you know." "She's going to bed Kieneson, and that's my final say on the matter." She said with a stern maternal look. "Yes mom," he said sheepishly and then straightening up, "At least we'll be able to show Felicity her room."

**Felicity Cullen**

"About time," I said, "I've been wondering if I was going to have a room in the first place." "Sorry if it's taken a while, but it took some time to complete it." Kieneson said apologetically. "Let's go and see it." They were about to leave when I interrupted them. "Wait, where will the other covens stay before they leave?" "Oh, arrangements will be made for them," Kieneson said airily.

"Speaking of," Aro said looking at the Volturi, "it's high time we went to our castle as well. We'll be taking our leave everyone," he finished his sentence with a flourished bow. The Volturi were already at the door when I appeared behind them. "Alec! Jane!" said siblings turned, looking quite dizzy. "Yeah, what is it Felicity?" Alec inquired, looked dazed. "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at the picnic today." "Oh," they both said at the same time surprised, "well, didn't you already apologize?" "Yeah," I said looking down, "and I just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok still." "Well, we're ok," Jane said turning to leave, looking as if stars were swirling around her head. "Let's go Alec." Alec nodded and then looked at me again. "It's ok Felicity; bye." He dashed off as fast as he could, racing after his sister looking as if he was about to faint.

As I came back; the Cullens, Jacob, Lucy, Hope, Dawn, Ereana, Kieneson and I all went upstairs to the second floor; I let Kieneson lead the way, watching as he opened a door in the wall; my door. "I hope you like it," he says cheerfully.

I walked in, stopping in the doorway. It looked elegant, gothic, and classy; the hardwood floor was dark mahogany, glossy and polished, the walls were colored purple with beautiful black roses on the walls, it had a canopy bed with purple sheets and black pillows, a desk with a sleek silver laptop computer on it, a night table, a window seat with a purple velvet cushioned covering and elegant purple swag and tails style curtains with black fringe trimming, and some other pieces of furniture. It didn't look as high-tech as Lucy's, which I liked. If you're surrounded by technology, you could get a little unnerved you know?

"Look over there to your left," Alice said beaming and pointing diagonal from where we were. Looking there as she said, my eyes widened; to my left in the wall horizontal from my bed were black double doors, with an embossed purple rose in the middle of both doors. I could hardly believe it: I had a walk-in closet! I gasped, my eyes shining. "You see, there's no way I'd let you wear the only outfit you have on all the time, so Rosalie and I went shopping and filled up that walk-in closet with tons of stuff!" Alice put an arm around my shoulder. "They're stylish and functional," Rosalie said with a little smile, "wait until you see them." "Thank you so much!" I said happily; I admired a full-length oval shaped mirror framed with gilded small gold roses on the wall next to the walk-in closet; it was really lovely. "This is a really nice room; thank you." I said with a smile that seemed to melt everyone.

Rushing over to the laptop, I examined it closely, nodding in approval. "This is similar to the one at home; that is good—I'm able to actually use it." "Ah, but its better," Kieneson said looking with appreciation at the computer, "the speed is much faster; the quality's increased; I'm sure you'll be used to it." I looked over and saw a Sony Dream Machine Clock Radio and Dream Machine remote next to it, giving a startled gasp, "In my room I have a Sony Dream Machine and remote just like these! They're even the same color, black."

"What I changed about the Machine is that it's already programmed with plenty of songs that you'd like," Kieneson started speaking, "notice there's a purple iPod 4th Generation in the iPod dock. I gave it increased capacity so that it can hold all the songs programmed into the Machine already and as other songs are added. If you hear a song on the radio that you like and don't have, it will begin to download into the Machine, getting the song title, artist, album, single, or E.P. title (it can tell which it is), Album Art and such. The song will be added to the iPod as well of course," He finished. I asked a new question, "but please clarify: the songs are on both the Machine and the iPod?" "Correct." "How will I be able to listen to songs if the iPod isn't in the dock?" "The Dream Machine itself is voice activated; just say the song title and the artist if necessary, and it will start to play. The screen that would be on the iPod if a song on it was playing will show up behind the dock. That will only happen if the iPod isn't in the dock. The voice activation also works for on/off and other directives similar to that. "

I digested that for a moment and then asked him another question. "Does the voice activation work if the iPod is in the dock as well?" "It works both ways, if the iPod is in the dock or not," he nodded confirming what I inquired. "And I'm assuming that the Machine works with other iPods as well," I said with a calculating eye, "basically, it's like a regular iPod and Machine except for those improvements." Kieneson looked a little impressed, "You're correct." I nodded, satisfied, and went back to the doorway. "Again, thanks for the room. I like it a lot," I smiled when I pronounced the last five words, and everyone smiled likewise with my approval.

"That's not all about your room," Kieneson said with a grin. "What else is there?" I asked my curiosity aroused. "Well, this room is programmed to change its theme whenever you feel like it," he said proudly, "this is your 'Default' theme." My eyes lit up with interest, "Tell me more, it sounds most interesting." "Well, all you have to do is say a certain theme, and your room changes immediately; the laptop and Dream Machine change in appearance only (for the laptop: cover design and interior color or design of the laptop; for the Machine: just color or design) to fit the theme by the way. There are loads of different themes; it's one of my more creative projects if I may say so." He sounded proud of it too. "Wow!" I said thrilled at the prospect, "I can't wait to try it out."

"Your 'Default' theme looks sort of gothic," Emmett said, pointing out the obvious. "I don't mind at all, it's a really sophisticated room," I said with a smile in Kieneson's direction. "I like the roses," Dawn said, "they're beautiful." "Like a master artist did them," Hope agreed.

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Mom," I said suddenly, holding onto Jacob's hand, "can I please spend the night with Felicity?" Mom looked at me, sizing up the situation, "Well, maybe you can Nessie, dear, is it ok?" she directed the last part of her sentence at Dad, who put his head to the side a bit, and then looked at Felicity. "Will it be ok Felicity?" "Of course it will be Edward," Felicity said with a serene smile, making my vision go blurry from the beauty. "Well, if she says it is ok I'm fine with it. Love, what do you say?" "I think I'll say yes," Mom said with a smile. At that cue, Aunt Alice raced out the door, coming back in a short period of time. "Okay Nessie," she said cheerfully as usual, "I have your nightgown and some clothes for tomorrow as well," she handed the small bundle to me.

"This will be fun Renesmee," Felicity said gazing around her room. Uncle Kieneson faced her. "It looks my room is a big hit." He sounded pleased with how Felicity took to her new room. "I really like it, thanks," she said 'thanks' a little more quietly then her former words, I noted. "Kieneson," she said again, "how are you sure the songs in the iPod are ones I like?" "Edward read your mind," he laughed aloud. Dad smiled a crooked smile in apology, and Felicity sighed.

"Okay everyone," Grandpa Carlisle said clapping his hands together, "now that we've had the tour of Felicity's bedroom, its time to head downstairs again. Good night Renesmee, Felicity; we'll see you both tomorrow." Everyone said their goodbyes to Felicity (who graciously accepted their hugs and pats on the head) and I (who was kissed by Mom and Dad). Jacob hugged me and turned into his wolf form, turning to walk out the door. "Jacob," Felicity said in a musical voice, rushing up to him. She got down on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Good night," she whispered to him, letting go and patting his head. He gruffly barked a farewell, and trotted out the door.

That was the cue for the others to leave, but before they all walked out the door, Felicity aimed what she next said at Kieneson. "Now then, just because I'm not there doesn't give you the right to act out of line." Kieneson started to protest, but she held up a hand. "Rosalie, everyone, if Kieneson acts up please come to me; or you can wait until the morning, it doesn't matter. Kieneson will be punished either way," her smile carried a hint of authority and I heard Jacob give a bark of laughter. Everyone chuckled and walked out the door, Grandma Esme closing the door behind them.

Felicity put her hands together once and looked at me with a smile, "Well, I suppose we get ready for bed," she gave a yawn when she said that, messing up the word 'bed'. "Right," I said looking around, "I guess Uncle Kieneson didn't put in a bathroom." I heard Felicity groan, "I was afraid of that." She suddenly got an idea, "Well, I need to go see what's in my closet, you can change out here. Wait," she ran over to the curtains and undid the black fringe tassels from either side and drew them closed, then rushed over to her door where there was a light switch, turning it on. "Okay, you can change out here, I'll be exploring my closet," her eyes gleamed with excitement as she rushed to the doors, pulled them open, and ran inside closing the doors behind her, leaving me to change.

**Felicity Cullen**

After closing the doors behind me, I stared at my walk-in closet in amazement. The floor was glossed and polished dark Mahogany and the walls were colored purple with the same beautiful black roses that were on my bedroom walls. It was delicately illuminated with a soft light. There were two rows of clothes in front of me at the end of the closet on hangers (tops above bottoms), divided and organized by what article of clothing they were. Night clothes (and formal clothes) were separate from the other clothes, once again divided and organized by what article of clothing they were. At the sight of all those clothes, I was almost faint with joy. Shoes were each in their own cubby hole below the bottoms. To my right jewelry was tastefully displayed (and tucked away) in polished Mahogany jewelry drawers next to a full-length oval shaped mirror like the one in my room, only it was framed with gilded small purple roses. Bags and other accessories were organized in separate compartments to my left. To the left of the jewelry drawers was a polished chest of lingerie drawers… I'll have to look at that in a minute.

I bent down and pulled off my Ugg boots, placing them in an empty cubby hole. Getting some spare hangers, I unbuttoned my navy denim jacket, pulled it off and put it on a hanger, hanging it up where the jackets were. Standing in front of the mirror, I smoothed my tank top, nodded, and pulled off my jeans belt, putting it in the belts compartment. Going over to where the nightgowns were, I selected a long sleeved midnight blue one and took it off its hanger. Taking a deep breath, I took off the items that needed to be taken off and slipped the nightgown on—it was all done in less than a minute. I was a little bemused by how fast it took. Remembering what I thought earlier, I peeked into the lingerie drawers. Sighing in relief that everything looked (and fitted, I had to double-check) just right, I put the items I tried on back in their places and closed the drawers.

I looked in the mirror. Wow…I appeared ethereal. My hand and the reflection's hand came together on the mirror; I still couldn't believe what I looked like now; this was going to take some getting used to. Examining my height, I figured out that I was precisely 5 foot even, only an inch taller than my old height; I smiled to myself—it looks like I'm 5 feet forever. Suddenly remembering the rolls of fat on Kieneson's back when his wings appeared with horror (and disgust), I immediately turned around, running a hand over my shoulder blades. 'Oh…' I thought half-laughing half-sighing from relief. The wings looked totally invisible; unless you looked incredibly closely, you couldn't even see the ridges of the folded skin. Breathing out slowly, I fingered my hair, still in its original length and wavy curly style. Changing my eyes back to dark chocolate brown and my skin to slightly tanned, I made sure everything was put in its place and knocked on the double doors and asked, "Renesmee, are you dressed?"

"Yes," went the answer, "you've been in there for quite a time Felicity." I laughed softly, "Well, you know; things to do, things to look at." I grasped the silver door handles and opened the doors and stepped back into my room, turning around to close them. "Wow," Renesmee said expanding the 'ow' sound, "you look really pretty." "Thanks, your nightgown is cute," I gestured to the long sleeved soft pink dress. "Thanks," She looked at the curtains, "Should we leave them drawn, or pull them apart again?" In answer, I went over and retied the black tassels, pulling apart the curtains, so they were back to where they were. "I like it like this," I looked out into the night, gazing up at the stars through the window. 'One night,' I vowed to myself, 'I'm going to go outside and look at the stars.'

"Only one bed," Renesmee observed, "what should happen? We could always share. Or is there a way to get two beds?" "I'm thinking," I spoke racking my mind for any ideas; and then a light bulb went off. "I got it." I first ran to my night table, where my lamp (with a silver post, and a purple lampshade with black fringe tassels on the ends) was and flicked it on. I then ran to the light switch which was on the wall next to my door and turned it off. The room darkened noticeably and still retained some light thanks to the lamp. "Let's try one of these 'themes' Kieneson told me about." Renesmee got excited, "Oh! Let's try…" she whispered into my ear. I grinned, "Great idea!" I looked around the room and said: "Girl's Sleepover."

The effect was extraordinary. Renesmee and I watched in delight and wonder when the entire room altered its initial appearance. The walls turned bubble gum pink with brown stars, the pieces of wood furniture turned brown for a lovely combination, and a pink, fluffy star throw rug appeared in the middle of the floor. The canopy bed turned into a bed with a Mahogany frame, pink sheets and dark brown throw pillows with a white Dream Net over it. There was a matching bed next to it with a dark brown Dream net, dark brown sheets and pink throw pillows. In the middle of my closet double doors; there was an embossed brown star where the rose used to be. I glanced over at the laptop, and was mildly stunned when I saw that it had turned bubble gum pink. A quick glance to my Dream Machine showed that it had turned brown with two trails of spiraling pink stars on it.

"Renesmee, this was a nice choice of décor," I said looking at the young vampire hybrid. "Thanks Felicity," Renesmee was looking around at her room, "can I sleep in the bed with the dark brown Dream Net?" "You may, I wanted the bed with the white Dream Net anyway because it was my canopy bed before it changed after all." While I was speaking, Renesmee raced over to the bed she had been allowed to sleep in and promptly burrowed into the covers. Seeing her made me list toward my own bed; I was ready for some sleep. But I had a thought and turned to look at Renesmee, "Do you want to be tucked in?" "That would be nice," the lump under the covers responded with only her head showing. I seemed to glide over to her bedside and tucked her in as snugly as possible. "Is that good?" "It's great Felicity," Renesmee said with her eyes closed and a content smile.

I myself buried myself in the warm inviting covers as well. I lay on my back with my head on the pillows; I spent some time quietly reflecting on the events of today. It was only a day, but it felt like a year. Kieneson….where do I start about him? I'm in the Twilight world; the Cullens are my new family. I'm not even human anymore, I'm thirteen forever, a Super Vampire. My new life is just beginning, and tomorrow's waiting. Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell into a welcoming sleep.

**Kieneson Cullen**

Now that Felicity and Renesmee were asleep, I could focus more on other issues. "Alright, now who here is wondering what I did out there earlier with that scream, cause I sure am curious" I announce, wondering if anyone else wondered like I did.

"Well I'll say this, you nearly killed us you cad!" Benjamin yells, in a more hushed tone because Renesmee was asleep, and needed it. "Watch it junior, I could do it again" I threaten, letting him know I don't appreciate being called a bad guy. Benjamin's face instantly recoiled in fright, and he retracted his attitude and averted his gaze away from me. "Sorry" he squeaks timidly.

"Kienny! Do you have to be so harsh?" Ereana remarks, her tone one of anger and disappointment. "They wanted to _EAT_ you earlier! You honestly think I'm just gonna let that go?" I retort, surprised she cared about murderous life drainers.

"Ok, lets just calm down; we've got things under control, there is no need for anger anymore. We'll go hunting in the morning" Carlisle replies coolly. "Say, that reminds me, have you even had a meal recently Kieneson?" Jasper asks with intrigue.

I quickly realized the shocking reality with intense clarity. "You know…I haven't drunk a drop of blood this whole time" I reply, very surprised with myself.

The rest of them went silent with amazement. "But…all newborn vampires are supposed to be hungry; they need blood within a week, or they'll start using up the blood in their tissues, and lose their strength" Eleazar remarks with astonishment. "And Kieneson's strength level and ability to fly would indicate absolutely no decrease in his power at all" Carlisle adds, with awe.

"Wait, I remember some of the tinkering…that the old me did with the Vampire DNA; he…er…I…-changed the hunger instinct. I removed it so I wouldn't attack humans unless I consciously wanted to, like if they were evil" I explain eloquently.

Upon hearing this, Jasper shrieked with amazement, "YOU REMOVED THE INSTINCTUAL REACTION TO ATTACK WHEN HUNGRY!"

"Yeah…I guess I did Jasper; and with enhanced Super Vampire physiology, I guess I don't weaken as easily" I reply calmly. "No wonder you've not tried to drink any blood…you're not even compelled to do so unless you consciously think about it" Edward remarks.

After several more moments of silence, my adoptive father finally spoke up. "You do realize…this makes you even safer around humans than…well…any normal vampire" Carlisle comments, his sentences broken by several pauses from the magnitude of his astonishment.

"Well now that you mention it, I' am hungry, its been days since I last ate" I reply, standing up to my full height. Immediately, my eyes turned crimson red like those of the Volturi. "I need some good blood, not animal blood" I state thirstily.

Immediately, Ereana whimpered, and Emmett and Rosalie got in-between me and her. "Dude, what happened to not drinking humans?" Emmett says angrily, his teeth clenched. "Obviously you mistake my intentions" I reply coolly, gently pushing Emmett and Rosalie aside with a simple shove. As I approached Ereana, she covered her face, cowering with fear. Then, to top it off-she began to cry with intense pain and sadness.

This made me feel terrible; they didn't even understand what the plan was. As her hot tears flowed down her covered face, and dripped onto her shirt, I felt guilty for not explaining myself better.

With a gentle clasp, I held her hand, and knelt before her. "Ereana?" I ask, my voice now almost as soothing as my sister Felicity's. With this, she uncovered her face, and stared at me; slightly puffy eyes and tears adorned her skin.

"I wouldn't dare kill you, I just want a small amount of blood. I don't have to drink it all-or change you into a Super Vampire; I only want enough to slack my thirst please" I explain gently. Upon hearing this, she softened a smidgen, but still looked at me with anxiety. Realizing she still doubted me, I added, "But if you're not ok with me drinking your blood…then that's ok; I'll go to the North Pole and get a nice, succulent Polar Bear instead"

**Ereana Jenkins**

As Kienny held my hand gently, and spoke his proposal so softly and gently, I felt a shiver go up my spine; not of fear…but of amazement at how kind he was. Still I was worried, but he had noticed that, and then told me he wouldn't do it unless I let him.

That statement was the straw the broke the camel's back, and I burst into tears from emotional overload.

Almost instantly, Kienny's eyes changed from red to light golden, like dried dandelion flowers. "Ereana…are you ok?" Kieneson asks softly.

"(Sniffling) Kienny…no one has ever been as nice to me as you have, except my parents" I reply, the tears flowing freely now. I realized that Kieneson was a gentle giant; though having the capacity to be a monster…he wasn't anything of the sort.

I half expected him to take advantage of my moment of confusion and bite me to get the blood, but then to my further amazement-HE HUGGED ME!

"I just don't want to upset you Ereana, you're a sweet person who deserves to be treated right" Kieneson replies soothingly, as he embraces me fully with his gargantuan frame. As usual, his skin was warm, and felt as soft as a pillow; I quickly buried my face into his chest and kept crying.

After several minutes of crying, I looked up and saw Kienny's beautiful face; his eyes now the same golden hue as the rest of the Cullens, but sparking like gemstones. "Kienny" I state, getting his attention. "I-if you're that thirsty…you can have some of my blood" I say shakily, still taken aback by the kindness he was showing me. With a slow and deliberate motion, Kienny kissed me on my left cheek in gratitude and replied, "Thank you Ereana"

Then, he leant closer to my neck, and bit there gently and quickly; it was almost as though I had been stuck with an intravenous needle the precision was so great. I quickly started to feel blood flowing into Kieneson's mouth. It was amazing; there was no pain, as his mouth began sucking out my circulatory fluids at a slow and steady pace.

After several minutes, Kieneson stopped sucking and withdrew his mouth from my neck. "(Sigh of content) Much better-thank you Ereana" Kienny replies kindly. Jessica, Mikele, Charlie, and all the others immediately leaned in to see the bite mark.

"That's amazing, he didn't show any signs of control loss" Eleazar comments with astonishment. "Not to mention he didn't even emit a drop of his venom the whole time" Amun adds. Mikele starred in disbelief as she saw the small wound. "Its barely the size of a dime" she says with amazement, obviously referring to the bite mark. "Yeah, that's quite an impressive size for a Vampire bite" Alice bubbles. In the background, Kieneson kept the other vampire's under control with a very serious stare.

"Here darling, this will help with the bleeding" Esme says calmly, holding a small bottle in her fingers. "Its liquid band-aid, it will help with the healing process" she says calmly. Then, there was a slight commotion, and I saw Mikele approaching. "Forget that, I say I use my powers to heal her, I'd like to help" Mikele states calmly. "Sure thing, that would be much appreciated" I reply.

As Dawn approached me, her hands began to glow with their sparkling, white candescence. As she placed them on my wound, I felt my skin close up, the tissues and cells sealing up, healing at an accelerated rate. After several seconds, I was as good as new. However, all the stress of the day finally started to catch up to me, and I was exhausted.

I wanted to go to bed so bad, but I was wanting to talk to Kienny so badly. "(Yawn) Kienny?" I ask softly, fighting back the sleepiness as best I could.

"Yes Ereana?" he replies back, his voice soothing and gentle.

"I want to go to bed…but I'm too tired to walk…can you carry me please?" I ask, practically screaming in my head at my eyelids to not close yet.

With a beautiful smile, that made his tanned face seem to take on a shine all its own, he kindly replied, "Of course Ereana"

With one swift motion, I felt myself scooped up and whisked into his arms; it was just like how he did it the other day when he took me flying. Then, just before he started moving to the upper areas of the manor, I heard Alice whispering with the others about something. Then, I was whisked away to the upstairs.

I looked around, to keep from falling asleep just yet. The room that he had taken me to was right across from Felicity's. "Here we are, your dream suite" Kienny says softly. I was quickly laid on a lovely, plush bed; however, I was too tired to admire the room-so I kept my rapidly blinking eyes on Kieneson.

"K-Kienny?" I moan, barely able to stay awake.

"Yes Ereana?" he inquires, curious of what I wanted.

"I…I'm having a wonderful time with you" I say, half-asleep and hoping I can get to sleep soon.

With the last glimpse my tired eyes allowed me, I saw Kienny smile warmly, and he said, "So am I Ereana" Then I felt him kiss me lightly on the lips, and I finally passed out.

_Thursday January 11th 2007, 6:00 AM_

**Felicity Cullen**

A gentle yet firm shaking slowly slackened sleep's grip on me. With a flutter of my lashes, my eyes fully opened and I sat up, head leaving the dark brown throw pillows. Jacob stood by my bedside fully dressed, for he was the one to wake me up. A glance to my Dream Machine revealed that it was 6 AM on the dot; another glance at Renesmee showed that she was still asleep. "Morning Jacob," I said rubbing my eyes and then letting my hands make their way down to land on the covers, "What brings you here?"

His face had the look of someone still in shock. "You won't believe this…" he starts saying; trailing off, and then letting it all out in a small rush. "Kieneson drank some of Ereana's blood last night when you and Nessie were asleep!" My smile at once became fixed; I asked him, still smiling, "Care to repeat that again?" With a sigh, Jacob repeated himself, "Last night when you and Nessie were asleep, Kieneson wanted to slack his thirst, because he hadn't drunken a drop of blood in days, so he drank some of Ereana's blood"

I drew off the covers and landed on the floor in one fluid motion, my smile gone. "He did what!" I scream, my rhetorical question low and disbelieving, carrying a hint of suppressed anger. I began seemingly gliding towards my closet, not waiting for a reply. Without looking over my shoulder I said to Jacob, "Wake up Renesmee please and tell her that I instructed her to get dressed. I'll be out when I'm ready" Going over to my closet, I jerked the doors open and slammed them shut behind me.

I selected a black tank top and black skinny jeans and pulled them both on; electric blue high tops with black laces were on my feet and tied extremely quickly. Looking over the accessories, I snatched a pair of matching blue and black arm warmers and slid them on. Going to my jewelry drawers, I pulled one open and picked up a black choker with an electric blue skull and put it around my neck. Going over to stand in front of my mirror, I nodded with approval at my outfit; my skin changed to creamy pale and my hair completely altered, turning midnight black, straight and layered, reaching my chest now, and had emo side swept bangs; my eyes were now ice blue. And looking at myself now in the mirror, I smiled with a suggestion of malice. Turning on my heel, I opened my closet and strode out the doors, closing them behind me.

Jacob gave a low whistle when I entered my room, standing next to Renesmee, who was wearing a cute lavender skirt and sweater set, "On the warpath today are we?" I nodded at him and let a small smile curl my lips, "You know it." Renesmee noticed too, "Uncle Kieneson had better watch out now," she said with a grin, "Because Felicity's on the hunt." I laughed in agreement and looked to Jacob, who was starting to speak, "I woke her up and told her what you said; and don't worry, I didn't look while she was getting dressed." I raised my eyebrow at the werewolf, "Good." we all chuckled and then sobered. "So," Jacob said to the two Cullens with him, "shall we go? A lot of the people are awake." Renesmee took his hand, "Let's go," she chirped cheerfully. I smirked, "Let's go get 'em."

Renesmee and Jacob followed me to the door. I opened it and walked out, them walking out behind me. We made our way to the staircase, pausing at the top. "So," I said with a quick look at my companions, eyes gleaming with anticipation, "how should we make our entrance?" "What about Jake and me walk on either side of you going downstairs?" "That's exactly what I was thinking," Jacob said kindly smiling at the vampire hybrid. "That's a great idea," I said, a grin starting to creep its way across my mouth, "that way people can get the full effect of how I look." I flicked my hair once, "And give Kieneson a reason to run for the hills." We moved into the decided formation and made our way down the stairs. My eyes smoldered with fury; watch out Kieneson.

**Jacob Black**

Walking downstairs with Felicity and Nessie, I looked at Felicity's ice blue eyes, which were stirring with rage. I couldn't help but chuckle; Kieneson was going to have a blizzard on his hands this morning. I couldn't blame her really; as a matter of fact, I was actually kind of looking forward to Felicity verbally (and physically if she wants to) knocking him down a good couple of notches, something she had proved herself extremely capable of on multiple occasions.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase and entering the dining room, the other Cullens came into view sitting at the table, accompanied by Jessica, Lucy, Hope, Dawn, and Ereana, who was looking sort of awkward. When Felicity came into view, all eyes widened; everyone seemed to be dazzled by the girl in black and blue. Alice seemed delighted by her outfit, "Good morning Felicity; I love your clothes choice today." Jessica shot an admiring glance at said outfit, "Me too." Felicity aimed a slightly strained smile at them. "Thank you; good morning everyone," the overwhelming beauty of her voice created an exquisite morning song, effecting everyone present, Nessie and I included, and we all gave blissful sighs, a faraway look on our face. Felicity gave a look that clearly said "Are they okay?" and then looked around the room, eyes narrowed. I could tell what she was thinking in that moment: Is Kieneson here?

When I walked downstairs, I had noticed that Kieneson was indeed in the room, leaning against the wall, bright-eyed and smiling; looking forward to the day ahead. That was, until he saw Felicity enter the room. When he laid eyes on her, he nearly choked on the orange juice he was drinking. Trying his best not to attract her attention, he quietly placed the cup on the kitchen table.

**Felicity Cullen**

Kieneson was thrown off guard by my hearing him place the cup on the table; his failed attempt to smile proved it. He leaned back once again against the wall, "Good morning Felicity." I didn't reply, instead choosing to roast him with a flaming pit, also known as my eyes, glittering ice blue flames. He pretended to laugh nonchalantly, as if enjoying a private joke. "How was your night?" I said, filled with cruel happiness as he jumped. "Oh, it was great." "Great, you say?" My voice dangerously modulated to sound nonchalant and polite. "Yes." He said smiling a little bit.

Two locks of hair shot out and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down to my level, a few inches away from me. My arms came forward and took over for my hair, which returned to how it was. My eyes were like an inferno, "Good, because it's going to be fantastic in a moment!"

Emmett's call of, "Oh snap!" added to the sting of my barbed comment.

"Felicity," Kieneson said slightly pleading, "can we talk about this later, when I'm not caught by your hands?" "No." my grip tightened on his shirt, "we talk about this here, and now." "Why now? We're in the presence of the Cullens and the others," Kieneson said, a tiny bit desperate. "It wouldn't matter if they were here or out hunting," I gave a low hiss, "they already know what you did." Kieneson then tried the oldest trick in the book: "What do you mean?" I growled, my eyes crackling with icy flame, "Don't even try to play innocent Kieneson; I can smell the guilt radiating off you."

Kieneson looked as if his heart had dropped to his stomach. "Look Felicity, you need to understand-" "-Oh, I understand completely," my grip tightened even more on his shirt, giving it more wrinkles; "you wanted blood, and not just any blood, human blood." I drew out those two words, letting them drop from my mouth like iron. "You kidnapped the Volturi because of it; you almost killed the other covens because of it; everything you've done to them is because of it!" I shook him back and forth multiple times before stopping. "And you turned a complete 180 and drank Ereana's blood!" I wrenched him closer. "Where's Mr. No-Drinking-Humans now!" "Felicity, you're not the only one who mistook my intentions, I didn't—" "—Does it look like I care? It doesn't matter what your intentions were! The cold, hard truth is that you drank the blood of a human, and there's no getting around it, not even with one of your convoluted scientific explanations!"

My words hung in the air, a shocked silence hanging over the entire room. I pushed Kieneson backwards, away from me, and shot him a look of absolute loathing, eyes glittering with a dangerous ice blue light. Walking over to the table and sitting down next to Renesmee and Jacob with a hand resting on my cheek, I smiled a malicious smirk that went unseen; one thought in my head: I was just the beginning; once the Volturi learned about this; it's going to be war.

**Edward Cullen**

I over heard Felicity's thoughts despite myself, sneaking a sideways look at her at the breakfast table; I couldn't see her smile, but her eyes glittered. Everything she had said was right; the Volturi would be incensed when they find out that Kieneson drank the blood of a human and that action, no matter his intentions, would be apparent.

Kieneson was slightly dizzy from when Felicity had shoved him away and stiffened, looking at her too his eyes narrowing. His thoughts ran jumbled inside him: angry, frustrated, and enraged. They were running through his mind incomplete, one being thought up before the other had a chance of finish. Jasper who ambled over next me inhaled sharply. "His emotions," he murmured, "they're furious from what Felicity said." 'And from what she thought,' I couldn't resist thinking in my own head.

One moment Kieneson was standing in the dining room and the next moment he was right in front of Felicity. He moved so fast that if I blinked I would've missed it. His face contorted in anger, all his thoughts bubbling over like a pot of boiling water. He leaned down until he was face level with Felicity and unleashed a powerful roar right in her face. I saw her eyes turn white like snow and a weakened expression come over her, like the strength of his scream damaged her. And to the combination of horror and amazement of us all, she was blown right through the wall like a leaf; and Kieneson launched himself through the wall after her.

**Felicity Cullen**

His sonic scream was like a cyclone tearing through me, his face morphing into an expression of extreme anger. My eyes turned snow white. I felt myself being peeled away from the table, colliding into a wall and tearing through it effortlessly before being flung into the outside under the morning clouds.

Crashing into a nearby tree I made it topple over, the sound echoing in my ears. Moaning quietly, I slid to the dirt floor. My eyes squeezed shut and I clutched my sides. Gasping with pain, I arched my back forward; in that moment I realized that my breathing was coming slightly erratically. My eyes now flew open, 'What happened to me?' I thought. Gathering my currently somewhat scattered wits together, I put my hand on the almost fallen tree and pushed myself onto my feet. Looking back to the house, I saw another shape take off through the gap in the wall with a single flap of their wings; Kieneson.

Testing my mobility and other aspects and finding them unaffected, I walked out from in front of the tree into the open. I faced the direction from where Kieneson had exited the house. A sudden short burst of pain sent me falling to my knees again; my wings burst out, unfolding, an ice blue shimmering shade. Rising to my feet again, I saw Kieneson heading right for me, wings folded. I stood my ground and waited for him to get close enough. His face was contorted in fury, and he was preparing himself for his next attack. I closed my eyes and waited for the right moment, and when he was a few feet away from me, my mouth moved with one word: dodge.

My eyes snapped open, revealing their now ice blue shimmer. Sidestepping with a beat of my wings he lumbered past me going too fast to stop. I turned and faced him once more. He had swiveled around and gave a primitive roar when he realized he had missed. His black wings burst out and he flapped into the air before going horizontal and flying right toward me as if he were an arrow. He was flying at ankle level, so close to the ground. I tensed waiting for the right moment; my wings beat a moment longer as I rose into the air, watching as he went under at full throttle.

I continued dodging, a cruel smile starting to make its way across my mouth. I watched as Kieneson's face grew even angrier as he kept trying to attack but being thwarted at every turn. It wasn't all that special; dodging Kieneson was so easy—his anger clouded his mind completely. I dodged him again, "Its bad losing control, but terrible when you lose it facing a certain opponent…" the smile finished making its way across my mouth, "…me."

I ducked when Kieneson zoomed past my head, the wind blowing as he broke through it. Turning around to face me, his hands crackled with blue light. Sending the light toward me, I was hit before I could get out of the way. Sent sprawling, I gasped when the sharp pain returned again, 'This is bad; what happened?' Why was I feeling this? My mind flashed back to Kieneson's scream and the first round of pain I had faced. 'Something happened to me when Kieneson screamed in my face,' I thought with sudden understanding, 'and his blue light just made it worse.

I rose shakily to my feet, ignoring the pain that was now flowing through me. I let it wash over me instead like a waterfall. Shutting the ice blue orbs, I made my heart beat once; the power that rushed through me like adrenaline pushed the pain away. I breathed in and out, looking at the blur that was Kieneson. He was rushing at me again, eyes burning with the want to hurt me more seriously then the last time. I focused intently on Kieneson and prepared myself to dodge again.

'Wait,' I thought suddenly, 'dodging won't do anything; there's no way of knowing when he'll attack. And that means…' I nodded grimly thinking about it, '…I'll have to attack him first.' I watched Kieneson run toward me faster then a rocket, serious intent in his eyes. Folding my wings I tensed like a cheetah waiting for her prey, waiting until just the right moment to unleash her skills. The heart beat power was still coursing through me like a tidal wave unchallenged. And when the right moment came, a single word appeared in my head: strike.

A few locks of my hair shot forward with the speed and precision of the finest bullet. Reaching him in the blink of an eye they started coiling around my target: his throat. Kieneson's eyes widened as the hair wrapped around his appendage and started struggling, beginning to open his mouth to fire off another scream. My response was immediate: the hair tightened its grip around his throat, constricting him like a python. The scream died before it even had a chance to reach his mouth. I breathed slowly not taking my eyes off Kieneson for a moment; my hair kept its python-like grip on his throat, ready to make any sound die on his lips.

Kieneson couldn't say anything, much less breathe, because of my hair's cobra grip. But his eyes unexpectedly started glowing neon electric blue; the change was so stark I narrowed my eyes and prepared to constrict him further. To my shock, an aura of light in the same color started to appear around him. Looking straight at me he motioned his hands forward, the same glowing aura appearing around them as well.

My hair locks uncoiled like a ribbon around his neck and came back to me. But instead of returning to its dormant state they bound around my own throat. Gasping I attempted to will my hair to let go, the pain returning once more, shooting down my body. 'No…No!' The sharp pain I felt when Kieneson hit me with the blue light was back again, short stabbing pains. Kieneson, now free of the hair, moved his hands again. I felt my muscles seize up and start to move against my will. My arms came behind my back and joined wrists like they were being handcuffed; my legs froze preventing to me to move at all. My pain intensified, "Aah," I breathed. I wanted to fall onto my knees, move my arms to free my throat, but I couldn't.

A sound made the struggle pause. When Kieneson turned his head to the direction of the noise his control was broken. My hair retreated from my throat and snaked back to my head. My body sprang from their restraints, leaving me standing. I turned my eyes gold like the Cullens while my skin turned to their same pale shade. My hair sprang up and turned into my bronze, no-layered, curly human hairstyle, my curls falling a few inches past my shoulder. "Someone's coming!" Kieneson said alarmed. "Felicity, we need to cover up the vaporized forest from yesterday!" Having snapped out of his blind rage, he looked around in horror at the demolished forest that used to be so proud.

"Not us—you," He looked at me in astonishment. "This is your problem, not mine." A piercing pain sent my body swaying. Looking up at Kieneson, I gave him one last smirk as the hurt rippled through me, "Good luck explaining this to the new arrivals." I fell to the ground, succumbing to the pain at last, and blacked out.

**Jacob Black**

When I saw Felicity fall to the ground it was all I could do to not transform into a werewolf and brutally attack Kieneson right then and there. What had he done to her?

Renesmee whimpered and clung close to me, "Felicity," she said looking at me with her brown eyes. Patting her back comfortingly, I focused my glare at Kieneson. He was looking in the other direction as if having heard something. To be honest I had heard something too; heightened hearing was one of the things that came with being a werewolf. Then, as if he had been pricked with a long needle, he jumped into the air, unfolded his wings, and flitted around the area. Kieneson moved at hypersonic speed, becoming only a blur to my eyes. I watched as he lifted fallen trees to stand, cleared away all the debris, and double checked the holographic forest he put up in order to cover up all his devastation from the fight he had with the other covens.

Carlisle rushed out of the house to behold the scene, "What's going…?"

"Everything will be fine," Kieneson cut him off before he could finish, "just act casual and don't be suspicious." Finishing up, he landed in front of the doctor with an anxious look on his face. Just then Carlisle noticed Felicity, the fallen Super Vampire, and gasped.

The other Cullens, accompanied by the rest of us, raced up to them. Rosalie had overheard the part about 'to not be suspicious'. She too, looked at Felicity and then gave Kieneson a signature Rosalie Hale 'you're a first class idiot' look mixed with a 'what did you do to her?' face, "And how is that not suspicious?"

Not looking her way, he focused his attention on Edward. "Make sure you don't use your mind reading abilities when they arrive." he looked towards the trees and took a deep breath as if to prepare himself.

"Who's 'they'?" Emmett asks sharply which was unlike him.

As it was with Blondie, Kieneson looked the other way. Alice took in a sudden, short breath, eyes turning blank. She stared straight ahead as if she saw something from the great beyond, something that only she could see. Her eyes were glazed over as if covered by a sheet of glass. The others glanced at her as she lifted her hand and pointed in the same direction Kieneson had been looking. Alice was having a vision. Kieneson looked at her with a troubled face and his facial muscles relaxed when she returned from La La Land. She turned to him with a face that looked as if she knew bad news. Nothing came out of her mouth.

**Edward Cullen**

A motor broke the silence, coming toward us at a fast pace. Heads whipped forward, hearing the sound but frantically searching to find the source. A black shiny surface careened through the forest, dodging trees, obstacles, and stray objects as the purr of the engine came nearer. Multi-terrain tires ate up the ground as they overcame the final obstruction. With an intimidating emblem that had the letters FBCR, a gleaming, black Hummer h3 screeched to a stop in front of us. Jacob pulled Renesmee close as she clenched tightly to him, looking at Felicity with a worried face. Giving the werewolf a brief protective glare, I reached for Bella's hand and gently tugged her to my side. "What's happening?" Hope was starting to get afraid. Jessica, Ereana, and Lucy looked at the machine with a mounting fear as well, gazing upon it with wide eyes. Carlisle sucked in his breath as he looked at Felicity and said, "We'll find out soon enough."

As the door blew open on the driver side of the Hummer, a tall Japanese man in a black suit stepped out, a straight, his straight, emotionless face surveying the area, like a hired hit man. Immediately, 11 other men piled out of the elongated armed force style vehicle with many strange machines in hand.

"Agent Jama, FBCR, I'm the Field Commander of this expedition, which one of you is Carlisle Cullen?" the Japanese man says as he flashes a big black badge, embossed with gold and silver lettering.

"FBCR?" Rosalie blurts, apparently not knowing the protocol for when Federals show up on your front door.

"Agent Jama!" Emmett remarks, laughing hard at his name.

"Its Japanese for Intrusion, which is what we're doing per court order Mr. Emmett" he says with no emotion, making me feel a tad uneased, especially considering the fact I was used to reading people's minds, leaving me in the dark as it was.

"Edward…whatever you do, do not use your mind powers" Kienny whispers, directing it so that only I could hear.

I shrugged, to indicate my question as to why. In reply, he stated, "Because some of their equipment detects brainwave activity, and its way more advanced than anything other than what's in my employ, so keep your mind shut man"

I was about to ask why they would have that kind of stuff, until Jama answered my question.

"FBCR stands for Federal Bureau of Crypto zoological Research, our Satellites detected an unusually high level of sonic energy in this area, but we couldn't get an exact measure, so we're here to look for the cause and try to determine if it was supernatural in origin" Jama says concisely.

This immediately set off alarms in my head. If the government seriously believed in the existence of paranormal creatures, that could mean we would be in deep trouble, and possibly have a long fight ahead. As I turned to look at Kieneson, I saw he was holding Ereana tightly, just like I had done for Bella not too long ago when James came to town.

"I've never heard of this FBCR before" Carlisle says, his tone indicating am mixture of anger and curiosity.

"And you never will Dr. Carlisle Cullen…or do your colleagues know you better as "Miracle Cure Cullen" Jama says coldly, flashing a sly grin at the secret nickname his fellow workers had given him. Carlisle nearly gasped, and probably would have turned white if he was still human at the mention of it.

"How did you get that information?" Carlisle says, his tone aghast and horrified.

"We had your clinic wire tapped months ago; word of your miraculous surgeries with little to no special tools got us very interested, and we also decided to put a tail on you and your…"Family" in the event you decide to move Carlisle" Jama replies.

Immediately, we were all outraged, but none seemed as furious as my father.

"You've been spying on me!" Carlisle states, his voice raised enough to earn a glance from all of us for half a second. His mouth was set in a straight line, eyes deadly serious.

Ignoring his anger, Jama cocked his gun, and his previous smirk deepened into an irritated frown.

"Watch your tongue _Doctor_" Jama warns, his tone clearly showing he had no room for tolerance for outbursts of anger.

Grudgingly, my father stayed his urge to scream, My father didn't say anything else and Jama began to spin his gun on his finger like a fancy cowboy. "So far that was the most intriguing information we've obtained, but we think that the incident with sonic energy here may yield new and exciting data," he snaps his fingers, causing the other 11 men to jump into action and begin brandishing all kinds of beeping, glowing tech that I hadn't seen anywhere but science fiction and Kieneson's lab. "No, that's it, this is where I draw the line," Carlisle's eyes snap at the domineering agent, "You're disturbing myself and my family." His voice changes to jagged cold at the statement, "I want you and your Men in Black out of here."

Jama responded by shoving a piece of paper into his face as he walked over to check on one of the men checking the roses with a strange scanner.

"That court order is signed by your local district judge, Seattle's District Attorney, and Washington State's Highest Judge Magistrate; deny us the right to do our surveys and you'll be arrested by your own local police force" Jama says from several yards away.

The team of special agents fanned out and started investigating the area, scanning everything from a leaf on the ground to a flower bush, the beeping and glowing of their tech giving off the image of robotic light bugs. They even examined an ant that was busily carrying a dried piece of honey.

"I think I found something," a young spiky blonde haired man called out excitedly on his hands and knees pointing his beeping device at the oblivious ant. Another man with shoulder length red hair bustled over to examine his find and smacked his forehead. "That's a piece of honey you moron."

"Come on Agent Ramirez, Agent O'Toole, back to work! By the way," Jama said pointedly to Carlisle, "We're not Men In Black." He scoffed as if it was the dumbest thing in the world.

"You're not?" Lucy said confused.

"Of course we're not, this isn't the movie," the Japanese man huffed, "do these suits look black to you?" he gestured to the aforementioned article, a nice three piece suit in a shade of dark chestnut brown, "We're the Men In Brown." Rosalie crossed her arms and sneered at the bustling men, muttering sardonically, "How idiotic." She delivered a scathing glare to an agent who foolishly stuck a scanner in her face, "Do you mind?"

The man, Agent Ramirez, yanked the scanner back and scurried away, thankful to have gotten away with his head.

"Why should we be afraid of you?" Kieneson states as he walks over and looms over Jama like the giant he was.

"Well Goliath, for one thing we're government officials with the power to throw you into federal prison" Jama replies coolly, causing Kieneson to crack his knuckles.

"Kieneson, remember, we're supposed to stay cool" I respond, realizing where Jama was pushing him.

Emmett snapped his head to face Jama, "Men in Brown?" he pronounced the name as if a plate of month-old salmon was placed in front of his nose. "What kind of name is that?"

"Watch your tongue Mr. Hale," Jama's nostrils flared, "You also have the chance of being thrown in jail like Mr. Kieneson here."

I noticed those two agents, Ramirez and O'Toole, scurry left and right, going over everything with their scanners. They approached Felicity, who was still out cold, only to stop abruptly. Jacob and Renesmee had moved in to block her from view, and Jacob's glare would've frozen their bone marrow in an instant. My daughter's glare was less frightening, but it was still intimidating to see a glare on a young girl's face. The two agents backed away with their eyes wide and staring.

"O'Toole, Ramirez!" Jama barked at them, "What did I tell you guys earlier? Back to work!" he sighed, "It's so hard to find competent work these days," he commented to Carlisle.

"I wonder why," Jessica muttered sarcastically.

Upon hearing her sarcastic comment, the agents turned onto her with a suspicious look. "You're looking rather suspicious, why are you wearing a hoodie on such a warm day?" Jama asks with doubt.

Suddenly a faint sound steadily grew stronger. I heard paws clearing any obstacles that came in their way, heard the incensed growls escaping their jaws.

"Sir!" Ramirez scuttled over to Jama. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the Japanese man said coolly looking at the new recruit as if he was the most boring thing on the planet.

"The wolves!" he said in a hushed whisper, "I heard them just now!"

I saw the flashes of fur in the distance as they leapt from rock to rock, saw the ears pinned back against their heads.

"Nonsense Agent Ramirez," Jama scoffed at the hapless young man, "there was no indication of wolves on our radar."

At that moment haunting howls permeated the forest, sending chills up the spines of the humans. The quavering notes hung in the air for what seemed like hours before fading away. After a few seconds of quiet they would start again, but this time they could sound closer. The ground beat under their furious strides, teeth gnashed together inside mouths, another howl vibrated in the air, sending 15 ravens soaring out of their tree, cawing in anger and swooped low over the Men in Brown's heads as they flew away to safety.

Jama took a step backward warily casting his eyes to where the howls came from.

"What'd I tell you!" shouted Ramirez.

"Shut up!" Jama bellows.

Rosalie actually smirked towards where the Men in Brown stood apprehensively. "Don't trust what you see on scanners, they may be false—like you." she laughs.

Suddenly, from the still standing area of forest, Sam and his pack burst out, growling and snarling like mad as they dashed toward Jama and his men in a feint charge. Just before they collided with the Men in Brown, they veered to the left and did a full 180 degree turn and began to head back toward the woods.

I then realized what they were doing, they were luring them away from us, to make our group seem like innocent bystanders to the incident that had occurred yesterday, brilliant!

"After them!" Jama shouted furiously to his men as he dashed toward the Hummer h3.

"Sir, what about the C—?"

"O'Toole, obey your superior and get in the damn car!" The man's eyes beamed with fervor as he looked to where the wolves had gone. "Did you see the size of those animals? This could be valuable information for the Federation, we must follow the wolves immediately!" Jama shouts, pointing in the direction the wolves fled.

O'Toole and Ramirez exchanged a knowing look, something along the lines of "our boss is a little nutty", and trailed said boss until they piled into the Hummer, equipment neglected in the trunk. With a squeal and a skid of tires flinging up dirt and debris, the car roared to life and zoomed away from us, away from our family, away from our home. Ramirez stuck his head out the window and gazed at us until the Hummer disappeared into the foliage, obscuring his spiky blond head from view.

**Agent Ramirez**

Practically diving into the car with relief I leaned back against the leather seat and slowly breathed out. Oh man, did I epically fail on this mission so far. And it was my first too! Earth to Ramirez, this would be a disaster on your resume, along with the fact that you're working for the Men in Brown. I mean seriously, that name makes it sound as if I'm working for a crew of Will Smith wannabes.

"Bro," I said to my redhead friend, "our first mission and we looked like complete idiots."

"Don't worry about it Julio," Marcus O'Toole proclaims to me in a trademark carefree tone, "we have the power of the rookies on our side. Remember, since we're new, we can afford to mess up." He gave me a thump on the back, "Now let's say we have a few drinks when we get back to base and this mission is over all right?"

I grinned. "Bro, you don't need to tell me twice when booze is involved." Sticking my head out the window I looked at the Cullen family as they quickly escaped from my line of vision. You didn't have to be part of the Men in Brown to know that this weird family was hiding something, and it was our job to figure out what!

Leaning back into the car I slowly pulled out my scanner and looked at the strand of hair that it had caught from the unconscious girl when I was getting the hell away from the tall tanned dude and the little chica. I didn't know what sort of importance it had, but I was gonna show it to Jama anyway. Who knows, maybe it'll actually mean something.

**Kieneson Cullen**

"What have you done!" Jacob rounded on me with a livid scowl.

"I believe we would all like to know that right about now."

We all whirled around and came face-to-face with the Volturi, standing in their usual attire of black robes looking as if they had just caught their daughter sneaking into the castle with hay in her hair. "Why were those men here Carlisle?" Aro asked narrowing his eyes, "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Don't you dare blame my father for this Aro," I snarled taking a brash step forward. If Aro was going to bag on Carlisle, he would have to get through me first.

Ereana sharply broke into the conversation, "Kieneson! This is no time to be fighting. Tell the Volturi about what just happened—now."

Sheepish at my abrupt display of aggressiveness I stepped back, swearing I could hear Alice giggling in the background. "Y-yes Ereana," I looked at Aro coldly as I began speaking…

"—And then the wolves came in out of nowhere and distracted them. The Men in Brown are currently on a wild goose chase with Sam's pack in the lead."

I saw Alec, standing next to his sister, spy Felicity on the ground. His red eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp, breaking away from his position next to Jane and ran towards her, reaching her body in record time. No words came out of his mouth as he knelt down by her side.

All attention was redirected to my sister as she lay unconscious on the earth. "What did you do to her!" Aro thundered, not boding well with the news that the federal government was in Washington to investigate Carlisle.

"Me? Why is it that whenever my little sister is hurt I'm the one who always ends up getting blamed!" I shouted right back, my temper flaring as it so often did lately.

"Because you're the one who always hurts her" Jane's words hit me like a sack of bricks. Ereana looked at me with disappointment written all over her face; that hit me like a freight train.

Renesmee pulled Jacob to where Felicity lay and everyone else followed. Gathered around her, we all stared down at the fallen Super Vampire, face down in the dirt, looking like an angel who had lost a battle against a demon.

I did this to her. Those words repeated in my scientific mind which was even then trying to come up with an explanation of how I didn't do it. But there was no excuse, it was I who did this to her.

Rosalie's glare could've burned ice cubes. "Chaos and destruction ever since you've arrived, is that all you're capable of?"

The silence was deafening.

Carlisle placed his hand on her pulse for a few moments, listening intently. His eyes widened and his mouth twitched downwards in worry. Looking up at everyone present he voiced what everyone seemed to have on his mind, "We need to get her back to the house and regroup."


	15. Everything Will Be Ulrich

Twilight Series-Rising Sun

A/N: Many thanks to a very special friend of mine who helps with this story, in fact, she is the main driving force behind it now. Everyone give a big round of applause to XxDarkSongxX, without her, this story could not continue.

**Chapter 15: "Everything Will Be Ulrich"**

**Agent Ramirez**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Jama continued tugging on my ear as he dragged me through the headquarters. "Giving away signs of injury shows weakness Agent Ramirez. Be a man and tough it out."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

An irritated sigh escaped my boss's mouth. "Count yourself lucky that you stumbled upon what could be the most solid piece of evidence so far in the Carlisle Cullen case!" another sharp tug on my ear as we stepped into a chrome elevator going down. "Consider the errors made on the house visit forgiven."

"Th-thank you sir," I managed while wondering if I had to undergo ear amputation after this little adventure.

_Ding!_ The elevator let us out on a floor and Jama yanked me out by my suffering ear.

_Well this sucks_, I thought while I was being led down the shiny hall. When he had got back to headquarters Jama had been hopping mad because the wolves had led us so far away from the Cullens that we had to get back to base. Like I had promised myself, I showed him the hair I got from the girl (which is a danger unto itself, because there's no knowing how Jama would react).

My boss had looked at me with the expression like his prayers had been answered and promptly dragged me out of the dining hall. And I didn't even get a chance to grab a beer! Not cool!

So now here I am, getting tugged down a hall by my nutty boss and will no doubt be facing the ridicule of my comrades when I returned.

"In here man," Jama said coming to a door and placing his hand on the security pad, followed by his eye and tongue.

"Identification confirmed," a robotic voice informed us.

The door slid open and Jama shoved me inside. "Ooof!" I stumbled and nearly collided with a scary-looking contraption.

"Ach, is that you again Jambo?" A German accent floated over from a gleaming platform.

"It's _Jama_ Mr. Ulrich," my boss said shooting a withering look toward the voice, "and yes, it is I, along with Julio Ramirez, someone who may have something you'll find interesting."

The dude had a lot of white hair that was styled like the deaf music composer. What was his name again? Beethoden? Beetman? Oh, Beethoven! His eyes were sort of creepy, an ice blue shade that reminded me of the arctic—or the math professor glaring at me for sleeping in class. He had that look of a guy who was in the prime of his life but starting to enter his "mid-life crisis", signs of smoking and stress wrinkles emphasizing that fact. His lab coat was stained with chemicals of God-knows-what and his tie didn't match his shirt and pants.

"Ramirez, meet Mr.—"

"—Ulrich Jaeger Gandolf," the man spoke like he was announcing the king, "scientist for this federation, 48 years of age."

"48!" my mouth dropped open like a dead fish. I thought he was in his late 50s!

The German man cocked a brow at my reaction, "Excitable are we?"

"Yes, Agent Ramirez is very…enthusiastic."

Gee, love you too chief. Thanks a bunch.

"So," ice blue eyes brightened in excitement, "I heard he has something for me?"

"Yes," Jama says, "Ramirez here happened to find a sample of something from the Cullen case."

There was a clatter as Ulrich dropped whatever he had been working on and practically flew over to us. "The Cullen case?" he asks, interest heightened.

"Identification confirmed," the robotic voice caused all of us to jump as the door slid open once more, revealing another agent as he stepped inside with another companion, who happened to be none other then my redhead companion, Marcus O'Toole.

"Bro," I addressed him, "we're going to have to wait for our beers."

"Forget beer! We're gonna have Irish whiskey!"

The other agent looked at Jama, "I thought Mr. Ulrich would want to see what the boy has on his suit."

Ulrich meanwhile was looking at Marcus and I like he had never seen anything like us in his life. "Call me Mr. Gandolf. What does the boy have?"

"Well…I thought you would like to look for yourself."

Pursing his lips in thought Ulrich grabbed a pair of specially made micro goggles and beckoned to Marcus, "Come here boy." Marcus shot me a look before ambling over to the scientist who snapped the goggles on and held it over his suit, occasionally making those little noises scientists usually do when they're examining and thinking at once.

With a gasp and a shout of what seemed like he'd finally had the triumph of the ages. "Gentlemen, do you know what you've brought me?" Gandolf yells excitedly. "Um…hair?" Marcus replies dumbly. "Fur to be precise, from a species I cannot identify! That is a big to do with me, I know my mammals by heart boys" Gandolf says as he presses a button on his goggles, causing a claw to come down from the ceiling and grab the fur off of Marcus's coat, then it came over and got my samples of hair from the girl. "Now I'll just take a look at these samples and get the results to you later Mr. Jambo and…Agent Ramirez…what is that?" Gandolf says as he stares at and points to my suit collar.

"My suit, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out" I deadpan. "No you idiot…that" he says in an almost trance like state as he folds up the lip of my collar, seizing something in a pair of tweezers. "What have we here?" he asks himself as he heads back to the tables, leaving us all curious.

**Felicity Cullen**

"Many ruptured organs, dampened regeneration progress…" an eerily velvety voice said.

A gruff voice barked, "Caused by you naturally."

_Jacob…?_

"You genetic freak! Look what you did to her!"

_Rosalie…What…?_

"It wasn't my fault!" the voice retorted.

"Then what do you call all this!"

_Jessica…Is that you?_

"Can you make her better Kieneson?"

_Is that Hope…Where am I…?_

"Uuuhh…"

"She's waking up!"

"You sound way too relieved Alec."

_Jane…Alec…Volturi…vampires... Cullens…Carlisle…KIENESON._

"Rrrgh…" I stirred, slowly opening my eyes. I was on a couch, made of a soft material that was possibly leather.

Everyone was gathered around me. The Cullens, Ereana, Jessica, Hope, Dawn, the werewolves, the Volturi, everyone. They were looking at me, their eyes filled with concern. But one person wasn't here.

A harsh whisper came out of my mouth. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Ereana asked.

"Kieneson."

Pain flared through me, making me wince. "Ow…"

"Hold still sis!" The tyrant rushed over to me with the air of a doting nurse. "Your injuries are really serious and they need to heal."

"Don't. Call. Me. Sis."

He stopped dead in his tracks eyes dreamily sliding out of focus along with everyone else's when I spoke. What the hell was that about? "What?"

My eyes blazed at him, blood red. "I'm not your sister."

"But you are," he insisted, "you're Felicity Cullen."

"Wrong." A fresh wave of pain engulfed me and I clutched my side. "Aargh…I am Felicity Winter, and we will _never_ be related."

"But we—"

I cracked. With an effort, a lock of raven black hair shot out, grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, and yanked him down to my level. "I AM NOT YOUR SISTER! You're trying to create an imaginary family to replace the one you never had!" my face twisted with pain. "You think creating a family out of the blue is so easy? IT'S NOT!" My injuries made me falter, and the lock holding him let go, and I collapsed onto the sofa's surface.

He was stunned, and his face had gone very, very pale. "This is worse than I thought. Garçon!" he snapped his fingers, "Medical mode. Felicity needs blood immediately."

"You mean she's gone without blood for a whole day and night!" Emmett gawked.

"Remember Emmett, she's a Super Vampire," I could feel Rosalie's glare at Kieneson, "apparently they can go without blood for a while because the genetic freak removed the hunger instinct."

"That's hardcore," Lucy said with respect.

"_Da_, the patient will be in good hands," the now Russian-accented robot replied. "What kind of blood would it be?"

"Human blood," I rasped and looked up, my now crimson eyes shooting everyone in sight, "and mind you it better be good."

"Actually," the tyrant said to Garçon, "I was thinking along the lines of mountain lion—"

I shifted my focus to the robot, "Garçon," I pleaded, "Your master drank human blood when he fed for the first time. Look at me." I clutched my side again just as a wave of pain made me shudder, "Why should I be denied the nourishment your master received when I'm in far worse condition than he is?"

"Right you are Miss Felicity." Garçon nodded in agreement and went off while Kieneson stood there in shock.

"It seems that your voice has the hypnotic allure to even slightly influence non-humanoid forms," he mused.

"What the hell does my voice have to do with anything?" I dropped onto the sofa again.

"Save it for later," Carlisle instructed the tyrant when he was about to answer. "We need to get some blood into her to start healing her organs and to repair the regeneration process, is that correct Kieneson?"

"Right Dad," he breezily answered, "sit tight sis, we're going to have blood in you in no time.

"I'm not your sister," I hissed. "How can I get it through your thick skull?"

"You don't know what you're saying." He assured me, his face still pallid, "But don't worry, it's possible the blood will mend all the problems."

I heard a whimper and lifted my head. Jacob was in his wolf form, looking at me with a don't-worry-everything-will-be-all right gaze in his eyes.

"Oh, Jake…" I whispered, running my hand over his muzzle.

Renesmee stood next to him, looking at me with concern, "Don't worry Felicity, you'll be okay. Uncle Kieneson will get blood and use it to make you well again."

"I hope you're right Renesmee."

The tyrant, meanwhile, was blustering about my drinking human blood. "It destroys everything I aimed for when I created the Super Vampire! We are supposed to give humans the chance to live. I demand that you retract your request to—"

I didn't look at him. Did someone finally manage to shut him up? Good. I hoped that a few tranquilizers were involved.

"Actually…go ahead sis."

The fact that he called me that cursed title doesn't even register in my mind as I snap my head around to face him. "Tyrannical Super Vampire says wha?"

He nodded his head slowly, like he was listening to some of inner commentary in his head. "You can go ahead and drink human blood."

I looked at the Volturi and I saw Aro rubbing his hands together and smiling like someone who had won a rigged election. Everyone else in that group looked surprised and pleased, like something had finally gone right.

The tyrant followed my gaze until he saw them and frowned. "I believe you misunderstood me," he said with an actual attempt at civility, "but I don't mean draining blood from a human, I mean leeching. You see, leeching is the partial sucking of a human's blood—not draining them 'til they're dry. You only consume between about half to 1 liter of blood at most."

He switched from civil to commanding in an instant. "You didn't seriously believe that I was gonna ok the murder of innocent human lives, did you chump?"

If he keeps playing with fire, I swear to God he'll get burned. I'll be first in line with the arson. Who's with me?

Aro's expression fell to around the same emotion as a thunder cloud. This is what probably played out on his face: _Damn, so close._

"You do know that by controlling the population of humans, we help keep the balance in check," he said with carefully controlled anger.

"You do know that what you're doing is considered murder," the tyrant shot back.

"You do know that the government doesn't realize we exist."

"You do know I could easily reveal myself."

"You do know that I could easily choke you both to death if you don't shut up," I said lightly.

If I wasn't feeling so terrible I would've laughed at their faces. Score 1 for the Female Super Vampire.

"Miss Felicity?" Garçon was back, and this time he held a blood bag in his mechanical hand. It made my mouth water.

"Yes, Garçon?" I tried to push myself up with my arms but failed. Instead I opted to zero in on the bag with crimson eyes. It was clear, with an official-looking logo on it. Say, wasn't that the logo of the hospital that Carlisle worked at? "Garçon, where did you get that—" _delicious, mouth-watering, and why am I thinking like this?_ "—blood?"

He bowed. "Miss Felicity, I portrayed myself as Dr. Carlisle which enabled me to officially procure the blood." He held out the bag.

"Well done Garçon," the tyrant said. "Go ahead sis, drink it, and get well. Dad and I will help you."

I took the bag with pale fingers. My skin had changed to a color that was white as snow, and despite the fact that I was severely injured, I was bemused that my skin still looked gorgeous. The same thing went for my hair, raven black and shining like a diamond.

The bag held the glistening liquid. I sensed everyone looking at me steadily: the golden gaze of the Cullens, the chocolate eyed gaze of Renesmee, the animalistic gaze of the wolves, the crimson gaze of Alec, Jane, and the Volturi.

I looked up and caught Alec's gaze. He gulped and looked away abruptly. He gave a tiny nod that seemed to say: don't be afraid. It's what we do_._

I tore the bag open with my fangs, breathed in the life-giving smell. Why hadn't I felt hungry before now?

The blood, oh my God, the blood. It weaved through the air and wrapped around me like silk, coming in to tease me with its scent. This is blood; my fuel, my elixir. I've been a vampire for a while, and I haven't done anything relatively vampire-like all this time. Hello Felicity, where have you been all this time?

I laughed a silky, velvety, inhumanly beautiful smooth laugh that startled me. Was that my voice? My eyes glowed crimson and everyone stared at the unreal vision that was me, Felicity Winter-Cullen, Super Vampire. Huh, Winter-Cullen, whatever happened to "Winter" Cullen?

_I don't want to replace my family._

The little thought that whispered into my head is quiet, like the whisper of a spider web—fragile, innocent, but strong. I stop staring at the blood and just gaze pensively at it.

_I don't want to replace my family. _

I thought of the tyrant, trying to create the shadow of a family that he never had, of everyone else that had lost their family and had now created their own. An illusion of a family, that's the heart-breaking truth of what a lot of people want.

Felicity Winter-Cullen. A girl—no, a vampire—who has a _crazy, infuriating, misunderstanding_ family back home in Los Angeles in another dimension, a young vampire who has been adopted in a family of vampires, a vampire who hasn't rejected her _misunderstanding, assuming_ family in favor of another.

_I don't want to replace my family._

This one's for you.

Bottoms up.

I put the bag to my lips, tipped my head back, and tilted the bag up.

The blood flowed into my mouth, down my throat. That beautiful liquid, that elixir, it filled me with an undeniable satisfaction, like nothing I've ever experienced before. I slowly drink the bag's contents, savoring this blood, the first that I've had as a vampire since arriving in Forks. It's glorious.

The last drops travel down my throat and I take a long, slow breath. I toss the bag onto the table, since I can't seem to push myself up into a sitting position. I'm left with this warmth reminiscent of hot chocolate throughout my body, leaving me feeling better than I have since I woke up.

Carlisle rushed over and felt my pulse. "You're in better condition than when I first examined you, that's for sure." He stepped away and looked at me meaningfully. "I have a pretty good idea that you know about your weak condition." He waited for my nod. "Based on observation, your shock at seeing your new self in the mirror that first day you arrived caused that weak condition to appear." He took a breath, "Now that Kieneson and I are healing your injuries, and that you're more used to your Super Vampire form, I strongly believe your weak condition will be gone."

I nodded again. The sooner I'm healed, the sooner I can give the tyrant the good ol' fashioned knock 'em down drag 'em out.

Edward's eyes flit to me. He can hear my thoughts; I know he can. Can the tyrant also hear my thoughts? I'm fine with Edward hearing my thoughts—he won't do anything. (I get a crooked half-smile in response to that.)

"Now that you've consumed the blood," the tyrant said, "it'll be easier for your organs and regeneration process to heal."

When I'm healed tyrant, I'm coming for you…and there will be nowhere to hide. You've messed with Felicity Winter-Cullen, and there will be hell to pay.

**Agent Jama**

It had been several hours since we'd delivered the samples to Professor Gandolf, when suddenly-

"AGENT NAMA! AGENT NAMA! COME IN!" he shouts over my private radio channel.

I nearly upended my coffee and wrenched the radio from the lapel of my suit jacket. "It's Agent Jama professor," I say irritably, "what is it?"

"COME TO THE LAB STRAIGHTAWAY AGENT NAMA!" he shouted feverously. "I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO SHOW YOU!"

"Excellent professor, I'll be on my way. Also, its Jama, as I've reminded you several times."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! HURRY UP!"

I jumped up and ran out of the office, ignoring the whispers of my colleagues as I rushed down the hallway. "Look, there's Agent Jama, must've seen a vampire." Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. They'll take back their words once I find out the truth behind Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his…family, if you can call it that.

I made it to the door in record time and placed my hand on the security pad, followed by my eye and tongue.

"Identification conf—"

"LET HIM IN ALREADY! MEIN GOTT!" Gandolf screams.

With the radio still in my hand and the real thing behind the door, the noise was deafening.

The door slid open, allowing me admittance. I bolted into the gleaming lab, watching with mild amusement as Mr. Gandolf practically slid down the banister of the stairs and landed in front of me.

"I've found an incredible discovery, come to the genetic sequencer!"

I found myself being dragged by a German scientist to the imposing SUV sized machine. "What did you find?" I asked impatiently.

"Patience, patience Agent Bamba," he scolded, rushing to the screen to double check his information.

"It's Jama..."

"There!" he stood up satisfied and looked at me, with a feverish glint in his eyes. "Look. At. That!"

A long DNA strand twisted its way down the screen, different particles highlighted in different colors, little notes jotted next to each particle, stating a different purpose. Close-ups outlined the chosen part in detail, creating startlingly life-like models.

"What is this?"

Mr. Gandolf looked at the diagram like it was a god. "This," he proclaimed, "is the DNA of Sanguine Extracting Cold Blooded Mammalian."

I peered at the screen, removed my sunglasses, stared some more, and put them back on. "Just tell me in friggin' English."

"Vampires, Agent Java," he said like I was a fool, "the Cullens are vampires."

I spat out my coffee.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" I screamed, totally dumbstruck. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

The shock ran through my body like a tidal wave. All those stories about Dracula, the creatures of the night, all that crap was true! The possibilities started stretching out before me. If vampires existed, then who knows what other otherworldly creatures existed? This is the big break for the Federation! Reveal the Cullens as the vampires they truly are, and we're going to be in for a world of superior reputation and recognition.

A savage smile worked its way over my mouth. Get the cat out of the bag and have the world at your feet. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"So," I said carefully to contain my excitement, "any news on the samples O'Toole had on his suit?"

"Yes, we're making great progress Agent Guava." He said with a grin. "And then there's the matter of that unidentified hair."

"What about it?"

"Well, we cannot really make heads or tails of it. I suspect it has the same basic molecules of the vampire DNA, but there is something about it…"

I took a step towards him. "Listen Mr. Gandolf, and listen well. We're on the edge of what could possibly be the most significant scientific breakthrough in history. We need the information in as soon as possible. Think you can handle that?"

He vigorously nodded when he saw the look on my face. "We are working on it right now as we speak."

"Good." I stepped away from him and strode to the door.

"And Agent Vava?"

"Yes Mr. Gandolf?"

His smile had something in it that I'd never seen before. "I'm just as excited about it as you are."

Me? Excited? "Of course Mr. Gandolf," I said coolly.

"Good. Have a good day Agent Bama."

"It's Ja—never mind." I say as I leave the room.

**Ulrich Gandolf**

After leaving the room, I could no longer contain myself, and let loose a maniacal cackle. "AT LAST! After all these years working for these chumps, they finally come through for me! Now I have the key to eternal life! And the best part is, I might be able to receive an even better upgrade than transforming myself into a mere vampire" I say to myself as I see more of the genetic code of the third sample become deciphered by the sequencer. "By this evening, the full extent of the third genetic code will be known to me, and I'll be able to give a false report to that accursed Agent Jama and get him off my back. I'll see that he goes and fights the Cullens, leaving me with time to work on my master plan!" I cackle as I resume studying the two other genetic codes that just finished being sequenced. Upon seeing the second one, my eyes lit up. "Ohhhh, what have we here?" I ask aloud.

**Aro**

Just when you think that someone finally understands your reason for acting the way you do, that person yanks it all away from with a cruel smile. That's how I feel right about now.

Kieneson Cullen…imagine the possibilities of what the Volturi could do if he was on our side; we could be virtually unstoppable! Too bad he's cast himself into the same mold as Carlisle, but even more fanatical.

I glared at the Super Vampire as Felicity drank the blood she needed.

Ah…Felicity Cullen. Now there was a vampire worthy of being part of my guard. She wasn't afraid of Kieneson like the others were. In fact, she outright attacked him if he pushed her too far. Her death threat to me was only a mere trifle. She would never do something like that for sure.

I thought of Jane and Alec being caught up in her web of hair. Well, maybe she would…

I continued glaring at Kieneson. Those humans that had been snooping around had put the entire existence of vampires at risk, and all because of his foolish games.

"Those humans who showed up a while ago," I commented, "they were here because of your rash actions. I hope you know that."

"That happened because the other covens showed up," Kieneson retorted, intently watching Felicity drink.

"And that happened because you unjustly kidnapped us," I rejoined smugly. "I'm quite disappointed in you. You don't realize what—

At that moment the door burst open, revealing different vampire covens, accompanied by a young human lady.

"Hold still," she admonished, "I need to finish healing your injuries. Especially the one Kieneson bent all out of shape."

The human's hands glowed with blue light as she completed her healing ministrations as I watched. This human possessed gifts without being a vampire—how intriguing…

A boyish-looking vampire glanced up and set his eyes on Kieneson, suppressing a snarl.

A smile came to my lips. It was Benjamin, the vampire who could control all four elements. I wanted him to join the Volturi so much. The power that we could have would be terrifying. I have invited him to join the Volturi before but Amun always thwarted my plan. Tch, how unfortunate.

"Now that you've consumed the blood," Kieneson said, "it'll be easier for your organs and regeneration process to heal."

Felicity's face held so many thoughts right at that moment that I wanted to put my hand on her head and know what she was thinking. I wonder if she'll be convinced to join the Volturi. God knows she's less of an extremist than Kieneson, but I didn't know where she stood. Once again, her thoughts could be most valuable to me.

"Ah, the Egyptian coven," I said genially, "have you heard what our dear Kieneson hath wrought?"

"What?" Amun looked at Kieneson suspiciously and I hid a smile. He was the easier one to rile up. He had a natural uneasiness of strangers. And the fact that Kieneson had injured all the other covens worked in my favor.

"He's led the human government onto us. They're called the Federal Bureau of Crypto zoological Research, and they're investigating Carlisle. The entire vampire race is at stake." I checked to make sure that my Guard was ready. This could get ugly, "And it happened because of Kieneson's scream."

Amun looked at the Super Vampire with rage. "YOU!" he yelled.

"What?" Kieneson asked watching Felicity.

"You bastard," Benjamin bit out, holding an orb of fire in his hands and ignoring the pleading of his wife, "because of you, now the humans are on to us!"

"This is your fault!" Amun shrieked. "The entire existence of vampires is at stake!"

Well, it's nice to know that there are some vampires out there who appreciate all the hard work the Volturi does to maintain our secret existence.

"You don't realize what this can spell out for us all!" Benjamin looked like he was seriously considering hurling the fire at Kieneson.

"I do actually," Kieneson's voice rose, "I'm working on it as much as I can."

"Then you're obviously not working," Amun sneered, "from what I see you're just standing around injuring everybody in sight."

"Only because you murder innocent humans!" Kieneson yelled. Why did he care about humans so much? "All humans deserve a chance to live, no matter what. Do you even feel a twinge of guilt at your actions?"

"IT'S HOW WE LIVE!" Amun roared. "Who do think you are, coming in and telling everybody that we have to change the diet that we've had for over a century!"

"It's for the good of humankind!" Kieneson clenched his fist as if debating whether or not to throttle him.

"ENOUGH ABOUT HUMANS!" Amun raged. He lunged for Kieneson with murder in his eyes, forgetting the scream the Super Vampire had released only a while ago. "Everything that's gone wrong is all YOUR FAULT!"

"I for one have had enough of your belief that you can protect them!" Benjamin had shaken off Tia and also lunged with Amun, the orb of fire in his hands.

"I'll show you!" Kieneson said with a fanatical gleam as his hands started to glow blue. "I'll show you how unforgivable your kind truly I—"

"Shut. Up."

I saw Felicity on the couch on her side, her arms on the sofa cushion so she could prop her body up. Her skin was creamy pale, her hair was long, curly, and raven black, and her eyes were glowing a hateful scarlet.

Raven black locks shot out lightning fast and coiled around Amun's stomach, stopping him mid-lunge. They wrapped around Kieneson's neck like a boa constrictor and tied Benjamin's wrists together, separate locks also coiling around their stomachs to stop them in their tracks.

"Let go of me!" Benjamin shouted, struggling in her grasp.

"Who are you?" Felicity glared in confusion at Amun's favorite.

"I'm Benjamin," he said, "you called me 'burger head' when we first met."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, I usually come up with much better insults."

"Sis, let go of me!" Kieneson pleaded.

Her scarlet eyes changed to murderous crimson. "Don't call me sis," she hissed, "how many times is it gonna take for your thick skull to get it? I'm sick, tired, and pissed with all this fighting about whether or not humans should be killed."

"They shouldn't be!" Kieneson shouted, "It's filthy and immoral."

Felicity's hair tightened its grip on Kieneson. "You're no saint either," she smiled when she heard him gasp in pain, "you kidnapped the Volturi, injured the other covens, destroyed part of the forest, sent the government on our tails, and," her eyes speared him, "I take more crap from you than anyone else here."

She continued without waiting for a response, tightening her hold still further on his neck, "I spend about half my time being thrown into walls, treated like a science experiment, screamed at until I'm paralyzed by your blue light, blacking out, soothing the tempers you've ignited in others, and suffering from the pain you've inflicted on me since the day I've arrived.

"And that's not enough for you—no. You have the need to push your beliefs on other vampires, even going as far as to attack them, even destroying the home they've had, if they refuse to accept them."

She uttered the last words so low but you could feel the emotion vibrating through them. "I hate people like that."

I smiled; there was a chance Felicity will join the Volturi yet.

"Felicity," Hope said in fright, "Don't hurt him!"

"As much as he deserves it," Jessica admitted, "I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Exactly," Felicity said quietly, "he deserves it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's not what I meant," Jessica's eyes grew wide. I vaguely wondered what kind of mythical creature she turned out to be. Maybe an elf.

Hope tried to defuse the Super Vampire, "Please Felicity," her gold dress shimmered in the light, "hurting him will make things worse."

"I don't care," her hair constricted Kieneson further. "I want him to feel the pain I've had to go through ever since I've arrived. I want him to hurt like I hurt. I want him to feel a hint of remorse for what he's done to me." Her crimson eyes glowed, "I want him to pay."

Silence spread throughout the room for a few moments, everyone's gaze locked onto Felicity and Kieneson, who was a captive of her hair. Something new was now in Kieneson's eyes, something that gleamed with manic energy and made his usual "kind and sophisticated" (and I use quotes because we all know that's not true) self vanish into thin air.

Waves of energy seemed to radiate from him and Felicity's hair uncoiled itself from his neck like Kieneson was a virus. I saw her crimson eyes change to a started lemon yellow before she was flung back from Kieneson like a limp rag and crashed into the wall. She let out a cry and dropped to the ground, remnants of the wall crumbling with her. Her wings, a glimmering lemon shade, burst out and covered her protectively, like they had done when she crashed into the run-down castle we now have to call home.

We all watched shell-shocked as the pieces of the wall stopped falling, and the wings folded themselves back up again.

Felicity lay on her stomach, her head turned to the side, black hair spread out like a curtain. She was still wearing the clothes from when she and Kieneson battled it out before the humans arrived, and the black and blue color scheme reminded us of what her skin would look like if she hadn't been a Super Vampire.

Jacob turned on Kieneson, "How could you!" he roared. "After everything you've done to her, this is how you act? She's recovering from her time unconscious, which, by the way, YOU caused, and you throw her into the wall!"

"She was going to hurt me," Kieneson snapped, "what else could I do?"

"You could've not hurt her any more than you already have," Ereana said, putting a hand on his arm. Her face was somber, her tone flat.

"Ereana, I haven't—"

"Man, Felicity's right," Jessica said crossed, "she takes more crap from you than anyone here, and you constantly deny it."

"I don't—"

"You do," Ereana's face when she looked at Kieneson reminded me of a stone statue I once saw in Italy, "the first time you fought her you threw her into the Volturi's castle, and you threw her into the wall when she was about to slap you for boasting about her to Dawn. The morning after you drank my blood, you just screamed at her for no apparent reason and started to fight her. That alone damaged her, but then, from what she said, you used your powers to paralyze her." A haunted look flitted across her face. "I keep thinking that you're noble and kind, and then you go do something that makes me think you're the exact opposite."

I watched in surprise as she started wiping away tears. She must care about him a lot if she's crying about him.

"I keep asking, 'who are you'? I want to believe that you're Kieneson Cullen," she turned away from him, "but then I get a reminder that you're still Adam."

I smiled to myself as this development unfolded and spared a glance at Felicity. And what I saw surprised me. In fact, I was the only one, because everyone was focused on the drama that was Kieneson and Ereana.

Alec had run over the second he saw the Super Vampire fall to the floor. He knelt by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes brimming with…concern? "Felicity, Felicity," he asked with a low voice, "are you okay?"

She stirred slightly and lifted her head, "Alec…?"

"It's okay." I watched as a shimmering, hazy mist appeared and swirled around him and Felicity. He was using his power to take away her senses. He was taking away her pain. That profound thought struck me. "I'll take you back to the couch." He stood up and scooped Felicity into his arms and started walking back to where she had reclined before Kieneson threw her, the mist accompanying them the whole way.

Felicity's head lolled and settled against his chest. Her eyes melted into a pearl gray color before closing. "Alec," she murmured, "I can't…feel anything. What happened?"

"Later," he said in hushed tones, "I'll tell you later."

Jane was looking at the two of them like she was ready to unleash some pain on anyone who crossed her, and I found her looking at Kieneson and Ereana as if they would be the chosen ones.

Renesmee giggled and whispered, "They look really cute!" to Jacob, who smirked and nodded.

Jane whipped her eyes to Jacob and Renesmee to glare at them. Ah, my dear, you can be quite temperamental…

"Ereana…" Kieneson said. His eyes flashed angrily. "I'll punish Felicity for this! If she hadn't tried to hurt me you wouldn't be crying!"

"No!" Ereana protested. "You're thinking illogically. Oooh," she turned to the others despairingly. "This is pointless! Without Felicity's voice, there's no way of calming him down!"

"Maybe not," Lucy said with a glance to Jasper, who nodded and started to soothe his temper.

The effect was immediate. Kieneson's eyes cooled in its anger, and his stance became mellower than before. He looked visibly relaxed, and smiled at everyone. "Sorry about that everyone." He said cheerfully, "I must've lost my temper for a moment."

"You don't know the half of it," Jane said lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You sent Felicity crashing into the wall," she pointed to where Alec was…tenderly… placing the Super Vampire back on the couch. The mist still swirled around them.

"Damn it! I did?" He rushed over to her.

Alec stopped him with one look. "Don't come further." He instructed, "I think you're the last thing she needs right now."

"You think you can tell _me_ what to do?" Kieneson scowled and he towered over Alec, his 13 year old height no match for the behemoth in front of him. "That's my sister over there, and she needs me!"

Alec looked upon him without batting an eye. "She's not your sister, and she needs you because you're the one who hurt her in the first place."

"It's true," I said, hiding my delight. "You honestly don't remember Kieneson? When Felicity had you (along with Benjamin and Amun) in her grip, you reverted to your former self. You had some sort of energy wave crackling through you, and she got the full blast of it. She was flung into that wall." I pointed, and everyone looked at the crumbling mess of the wall that used to be there.

"Our house has become a battlefield," Rosalie muttered venomously.

"I hurt Felicity?" Kieneson's eyes became confused, as he struggled to comprehend this. "But I don't remember doing anything to her. The last thing I remember is being held by her hair."

"That's when you went all freaky on us and sent her crashing into the wall," Emmett said.

Kieneson clenched his fists. "My double persona…that must be what's making me forget certain events."

Rosalie sneered, "Sorry to interrupt this marvelous scientific breakthrough, but we have the government on our tails, Felicity's just got even more hurt, and, oh yeah, did I mention that the other covens, who tried to kill us because Kieneson kidnapped the Volturi, are still here?"

"One thing at a time Rosalie," Kieneson rubbed his hands together. "Speaking of, I need to train you guys." He glanced at Jessica, Hope, Lucy, and Felicity. "You all need to get familiar with your new powers and abilities. I would've started sooner, but things have been…busy."

"Oh!" Hope smiled. "Like when you were training me when I turned into a dragon?"

"Precisely."

Jessica's jaw dropped and she looked at Hope in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, you're a WHAT?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hope said brightly. "Well, you're a night elf, so that's something."

"I'm a WHAT?"

"The four of you need to learn how to control your new powers so you don't hurt people by accident. Remember when Felicity threw Edward into Charlie's car?" Kieneson looked at the Super Vampire but made no move to get closer, since Alec was determined not to have him near her.

"In her defense," Hope ventured, "she was really angry at you."

_He-_llo, Felicity threw Edward into a car? Astounding…she would make a valuable asset to the Volturi…although I'm not sure how Jane would react to that.

"This, coming from the man who has control issues himself," muttered Jessica.

Kieneson considered Jessica's words for a moment and looked away. "It appears as though I need to work on my powers as well."

I noticed Ereana slip her hand into his and raised an eyebrow. Could it be that there's some romance brewing between the human and vampire? Hmm, how similar to Edward and Bella they are. And speaking of romance…

Felicity stirred and turned on her side, peering through pearl gray eyes at everyone. Alec was remaining by her like a Buckingham Palace guard. He could be…no, no he couldn't. Perhaps I needed to have a little chat with him about this peculiar behavior.

"Alec," my dear Jane had a face like she had swallowed something sour, "are you gonna stop taking away her senses soon?"

"When Carlisle says the pain should be sufficiently subsided sister," he said calmly, "with everything she's been through recently, it's only fair."

Kieneson pointed dramatically at him. "Keep on that. My sister needs to get well after all if I'm going to train her."

"From the look of things," Jacob commented, "it's gonna be hell convincing her to let you."

"I can do that," Renesmee piped up. "Besides, Uncle Kieneson has a point. Mom had to learn how to control her powers, right?"

Bella looked at the child adoringly. "Of course, Nessie."

"So, when do we start training?" Lucy looked upon Kieneson with interest. "I want to learn more about being a…Super Vampire."

"Apologies Lucy," he inclined his head. "We'll get started with training as soon as Felicity's healed so all four of you can start together, even though Hope is farther ahead."

Hope seemed unsure of herself. "But I haven't trained in a while. I think it's best if I start from the beginning. You know, like a refresher course."

Kieneson clapped his hands together. "If that's how you want it."

"Can we watch you train them? It should be interesting." My eyes strayed toward Felicity in particular and I noticed that Ereana still hadn't let go of his hand. As if on cue she stuttered noiselessly and let go.

"Do what you will Aro," Kieneson looked at me with a bit of darkness in his gaze. "Just don't try anything funny.

I smiled and gave off the air of nonchalance. "When have I ever?" And Caius gave me a look that I may have possibly ignored.

_A month later_

**Narrator**

Kieneson stuck to his word and trained the new super vampires, Night Elf, and dragon-shifter once Renesmee (and Jacob, and Bella, and Edward, and the rest of the Olympic Coven as well as an interested Aro) convinced Felicity to have him train her.

All of them obtained a good hold on their powers. Lucy's powers were discovered through some testing by Kieneson: shape-shifting and amplified senses. Not only able to amplify her already-heightened senses, she can even flip any sense on or off at her choosing, and she can shape-shift into anyone who's similar to her in mass and size. She's able to turn into animals such as a wolf or a bear.

As for Felicity, they figured out what was so special about her voice. It has potential hypnotic qualities. She's been trained enough so that she can perform Hyper-suasion – meaning that she can make anyone want to do what she says by the sound of her voice. But people who have enough concentration can break her influence easily, and she still needs to push herself in order to tap into the ability, but has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Hope has all the usual abilities of a dragon, and she's developed a liking for precious jewels and shiny things, often hiding them in her room. But if the item she stole belongs to somebody, she'd give it back at once (albeit somewhat reluctantly). That's because, according to folklore and fairy tales, dragons have a weak spot on their bellies and when they lie on treasure, some of the jewels stick, providing protection. And since dragons love treasure, it's really not a surprise.

Jessica has heightened senses of the Night elf, and another gift: she's able to control nature, such as making flowers grow. Emmett of course teased her about being a "flower girl", but then she made vines grow out of the ground and trapped him in a bird's cage and didn't let him go until he promised never to say that again.

The Volturi are doing the best they can to adjust to their new castle while they attempt to have Volterra fixed, but Kieneson's resisting. They're champing at the bit to eat some human blood, but since Ereana's off limits as well as Charlie, and Hope's a dragon, and since Kieneson won't let them out of his sight for a minute, they've had to make do with animal blood.

It's still an area of tension between everyone, since Felicity's began sneaking human blood into the house to drink and even giving some to the Volturi whenever she can. However, it's only a matter of time before Kieneson finds out, but quite frankly, in the words of Felicity, she "doesn't give a shit". On another note, she's noticed that Alec's been acting odd towards her lately.

Speaking of Kieneson, his new personality and his old, James Adam personality are becoming more separate by the day, unbeknownst to everyone. It'll only be a matter of time before something horrible happens.

Regarding the Men in Brown, they have decided that it's time to capture the Cullens and the wolves, and Ulrich has successfully formulated a dark, secret plan for himself. In addition, due to his scientific skills, he was able to detect the spatial distortions that have been growing stronger, and obviously has kept this secret from everyone but himself.

Kieneson has also been doing research on these spatial distortions since the time shortly after he arrived, and has uncovered some disturbing news. His predictions indicated to his friends, that one day, the energies from these errant wormholes may start destabilizing the Washington area of their world. Worse, this event could spread like a virus, destroying more and more space until the entire Twilight Universe self-destructs, which is something not even a Super Vampire can survive. Though the future may seem bleak and uncertain, the Cullens and friends stand tall, for as everyone knows, you can't keep a good vampire down!

(A note from XxDarkSongxX my Co-Author)

*sigh* There! Now you know all the dirt that's going down in Forks, Washington. Psyagon and I are immensely grateful for the readers who've enjoyed these adventures, and we hope you continue to enjoy it.

(A/N: For those interested, I bear sad news. I' am unfortunately, quite simply lacking in all inspiration for my Twilight story now. I' am not entirely sure how this came to pass, but I know this much, I cannot continue for the time being. Therefore, this story must be put on hiatus, and regretfully…it may be forever. I sure hope this is not the case, but this may be the first, of potentially many stories I must shut down. Hopefully it will be the only one if I have to shut down any of mine. But regardless, the future of this story looks grim. Without beta readers or folks to help me, the fate of Rising Sun, seems quite uncertain. Thank you for your time good folks)


End file.
